


Clandestine

by fairygyeom



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Magic, Princesses, Worldbuilding, beginning is slow, i've been working on this for years but i just don't know how to handle such a big story, then you've reached the end, unedited from Wattpad so a lot of typo and bad grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: You receive a mysterious gift the night you turned eighteen. After reading the symbols written on its wrapper, an unknown man appears to tell you the truth of your existence.Apparently, you are a lost princess of an alternate dimension called Clandestine. It is your mission to find the other princesses and marry one of the seven men who each have special abilities.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/You, Im Jaebeom | JB/Kang Seulgi, Im Nayeon/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Jackson Wang/You, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Full

Whenever it's the first day of school and the professors ask each of us to describe ourselves to the class, I tend to use words that are all synonymous to 'ordinary'. No one dares to contradict because it's true. I'm barely passable in every aspect of my being.

Cute might be the biggest compliment I ever got from others in terms of my looks and that's only when I was trying so hard to appear presentable during high school prom. I don't have any admirers or at least guys who tell me that they like me. At all. I have guy friends who tell me that I am awesome to be with because they're comfortable around me but that's it. They don't see me as a girl, not that I'm trying anyway, but bet if I do, they still won't notice. Nayeon, my best friend since childhood, on the other hand, never fails to tell me how beautiful I am. But of course that's just her being the angel she is.

As plain as my face, my personality lacks specialty, too. My friends are comfortable around me because I just go with the flow all the time. I like what they like and try to understand why they hate something. I don't have anything that I can say is solely mine. Every characteristic I have is acquired from the people around me. I'm a collage of different personas, creating a plain canvass.

But today, I turn eighteen. Today, I want things to change. Today, I want to find the real me, the one who knows what she really likes and hates, the one who has a distinct colour to describe her and not just some shade of grey. I want people to remember me on certain things, even if it's the dropping rain that symbolises my emotional side or the scalding sunlight that represents my temper. I want to leave a mark on this world.

A light brush on my cheek pulls me from my slumber. I'm not particularly a light sleeper, but living alone requires me to be conscious of unusual things even when I'm deep down dreamland. My adoptive parents don't usually wake me up back when they were alive too so the gesture really is strange.

I open my eyes carefully, trying to see if someone really dared to break in. The sunlight kisses me with warmth as it peeks through my windowsill and lands on my hand. I turn from lying on my right side to my back. I look around and find nothing unusual, except for a blue-black butterfly that is fluttering around me as if waiting for me to get up.

I look at the digital clock on my bedside. It's 9 in the morning. Nayeon will be here with our friends at noon so I guess it's really time to wake up. I hold my hand out for the butterfly to land. It settles there as usual.

"Thank you," I say.

I keep on forgetting that there is actually something that differs me from any other person I know. Ever since I was young, I'm being followed around by a Spring Azure. At first, I thought it's only attracted to the flowers Nayeon was carrying then. But when we separated, the butterfly proceeded to following me home. I see it everytime I'm alone and sometimes even if I'm with my friends. It disappears every now and then, but it returns regardless. I've stopped asking myself years ago why and how it comes back and decided to just name it Coe. It's like my pet of some sorts.

The clock strikes noon and I hear a knock from the front door, just in time as I finish my look. I have spent the last hour doing my hair and picking the perfect dress for my special day. With a big smile on my face, I open the door to greet my expected visitors.

"Happy legality, my lovely best friend!" the leader of the crowd greets in her loudest voice.

I have known Nayeon since we were little. We came from the same orphanage. We became best friends during our first seven years there. Then I got adopted. Fortunately, a month after I was taken up, a couple living on the same village as my new parents adopted Nayeon too. We became inseparable after reuniting.

While I grew up being dull, Nayeon shines brightly with her optimism and purity. She smiles a lot and is friends to a lot of people. I actually met all of our friends through her, because I'm not the type to introduce myself to others. Everyone either loves her or wants to be her. I'm her plus one. When my adoptive parents died, she's the only family I have left.

"Thank you!" I reply in equal glee while hugging her. I smile to our other friends before opening the door widely. "I really appreciate all of you coming here. Come in."

"We brought food! Let's party all day! I told Mom I'll stay here for the night too. I can't let the birthday girl feel alone," Nayeon says while pinching my cheeks.

"You're the best!" I pinch her cheeks too. I can't live without Nayeon. She's the only constant thing in my life.

Our friends giggle at our common display of affection, and the party starts.

After a day of endless stories and laughter, my friends decided to go home, leaving Nayeon and me to clean up. When my adoptive parents were alive, they make me wear gowns and take me to a studio for a photoshoot. We go around the town and they let me buy anything I want. I usually get whatever pretty thing I first see. Then we go home and eat dinner with Nayeon and her parents. My mother loved cooking and even Nayeon's parents were impressed by the variance of food she can cook. When they leave, my parents would give me something precious as their last gift. They were all intricately made and I know they must've cost a lot. When I ask where they got it or how they could afford it though, they will only smile.

"Anything for our princess," my mother would say.

Since they passed, I've been celebrating my birthday here at home. I tried cooking the dishes Mama used to prepare for me but I could never figure out her ingredients. I tried going around town to find the trinkets they gave me as gifts but nothing came close to how extravagant they are. The only thing that remained in my birthday tradition is my dinner with Nayeon, though instead of dinner, she spends all day with me, together with our friends, then she stays for the night to make sure I won't be too sad about being alone.

I volunteer to tidy the kitchen while she does the living room. I'm wiping the counter when I hear a knock from the front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Nayeon calls out. I walk back to the living room to answer the door. Nayeon has stopped picking up the boxes of pizza to wait for me.

"Not really. Maybe one of the girls left something," I say with a shrug as I pass by her.

She follows me to the door. I open it slightly and peek through the small gap, but there is no one outside. Nayeon opens the door a little bit more, but there really is no one.

"Probably some kids," I say, ready to turn around.

"Wait, someone left you a present!" she exclaims.

That makes me quickly turn. I look back in time to see her pick up a small box. It has a gold and silver wrapper and is about the size of the jewellery box my mother used to have.

"Is there a tag?" I ask.

Nayeon checks out every side before shaking her head. She passes it on to me so I inspect it next. "What if it's from a secret admirer?" she asks so I almost laugh. "What? That's possible!"

"How romantic," I just say, not wanting to contradict about it being possible. But as curious as I am to know what's inside and maybe have a clue of who it was from, "We don't know where it came from, so let's just throw it away."

"What? No!" she snatches it from me. I cross my arms over my chest. Nayeon does that on the rare times she's grouchy. Our friends pointed out that I do that too but only when I'm being inquisitive. It looks cute on Nayeon but intimidating on me. Though, Nayeon isn't the type to sense threat or hostility. "Whoever it was, they made an effort to give it to you. We should at least check what's inside."

"What if it's a bomb?" I excuse.

"Why would someone leave a bomb covered in gold and silver wrap?"

"So should it be in a black plastic bag instead for us to believe that it's a bomb?"

She groans. "Come on, it's just a little box. It's not like it will change your future."

"It will if it turns out to be a bomb. It will wipe away my entire future," I insist.

She sighs, finally giving up. "Okay, we won't open it, but you should at least keep it. You might need it in the future."

I look at the box she's handing me. Whenever we disagree, Nayeon finds a way to settle the problem. If I decline even after she finds a compromise, she will get hurt. She doesn't say it but her eyes will turn really sad and I will be guilty. "Fine, fine. I might need to bomb someone in the future. You keep it until then."

"It's not a bomb..." she mutters before following me to finish cleaning. I don't look where she puts the gift. Maybe we should just forget about it.

Because of the exhaustion from partying all day and cleaning after, Nayeon slept right away. There are two rooms in this bungalow but I can't let Nayeon sleep on my parents' room so we are huddled on my bed. Not that we're actually cramped; the bed is big enough for three people, I think.

I miss my parents. Papa travelled a lot and brought me little trinkets all the time. They are not as intricate as the ones they give on my birthday, but still as fascinating since I couldn't find anything like them. I still have all of them, the gifts and trinkets, on a box under my bed, afraid that I might lose them if I use them or at least display them.

While Papa travelled, Mama was left to take care of me. Aside from tending to me, she also taught me a lot of unusual recipes. I cooked a dish she taught me when we had a cooking competition at school. Everyone loved it but they couldn't understand its taste. I used Mama's herbs then, the one Papa brings back to her everytime he comes home. I figured Papa got them overseas. That explains the extravagance of the gifts too.

I feel Nayeon stir beside me. I turn to her and her eyes are half-open.

"What's wrong?" I ask when I notice the worry on her face. She rarely does this expression, her forehead wrinkled and her lips in a tight line. Nayeon has a great sense of feeling. I remember being able to avoid a lot of problems because she told me she didn't feel like doing something. I believe in her instincts. If she makes this face, it means she's sensing something bad.

"I thought you were gone. I couldn't feel your presence," she says groggily but her voice is undoubtedly worried.

"What?" I stifle a laugh. She must be dreaming. Why would I be gone? And how can she even feel my presence or absence?

"What were you thinking so deeply about?" I'm surprised she knows what I was doing just a while ago. Maybe she wasn't really asleep.

"Just random things," I answer. I know she'll feel bad if she finds out I'm upset about something. If I say I miss my parents, she'll be saddened for being of no help. "Go back to sleep. I won't leave."

"Hm... okay. But can you please close the curtains? The moon is very bright tonight," she requests although she seems to be back to sleep right after the last word. That's the thing about Nayeon, she trusts me so much that one word calms down her nerves.

I stand up to go to my window. It really is a bright moon and I think there's even a tinge of blue coming from it. Is this what they call a blue moon? I think there are various kinds of blue moon. From our science class, there's a blue moon which means that the full moon appeared twice in a month. I think there's also one where it really emits blue light because of some dusts on space. Either way, it's an unusual phenomenon.

I'm about to pull my curtains down when I hear a tap. It isn't raining so what can possibly make that noise? There is a small bush below my window, but I've trimmed it enough to not be able to reach the window even if it winds hard.

Then I see Coe flying just by my face from the other side of the glass.

"Oh, it's you," I realise. Its wings, both the blue and black parts, camouflage with the night. I open my window to let it in.

I finally close my window and draw the curtains down. The only light remaining in the room now is from the new butterfly lamp that Nayeon gave to me earlier. I think she noticed Coe and thought I like butterflies.

When I turn around, my eyes almost cross. Coe landed on the tip of my nose. I carefully transfer it on my finger instead. "What is it? Are you wishing me a happy birthday?" I ask quietly so I won't wake Nayeon. The butterfly flaps its wings twice. I'll take it as a yes then. "Well, I have to sleep. It's been a long day. Thank you."

I expect another flap but Coe flies to my bedroom door instead. It stays very still and though it doesn't make sense, I suddenly think that it is trying to tell me something.

"Do you want to go out?" I ask while going closer to it. It flaps its wings twice again. I shake my head to myself. "I must be getting crazy, talking to a butterfly like this."

Coe flaps its wings once.

"Okay... it's not like anyone will see me act this weird anyway," I tell myself before giving one last glance at Nayeon.

Coe leads the way to my parents old room. It is the only room at the end of the hall. I try to think about what could've possibly attracted the butterfly. I left that room the way it was when my parents were alive. I've never really got in there, actually, and I didn't want to pry on their things just because they are dead now.

They left me a decent amount of money to survive for a couple of years. Nayeon's parents helped me get emancipation from the court so I never had trouble living. I do plan on working soon since I can't live with just my dead parents' money.

I turn the knob and slowly push the door open. There's a blue light so I guess the moon is shining even through the curtains. I don't bother to turn the lights on anymore since it's well lit already.

The room is plain. While my room is decorated with ornaments that my mother personally picked, theirs only has blank wallpapers. I have learned to appreciate the gold bits that my mother put on my muted orange room, so I'm not used to seeing just greys. The bed is enough for the both of them to sleep comfortably, not as grand as my four poster. I start to feel a little guilty because they probably spent a lot to make me feel comfortable while they settle on simple things like this.

But I remember my mother saying that I deserve all the best and that they are happy just to see I'm well. She, and even Papa, are pure persons. There's a chance that they also like keeping things this simple. Mama would prefer neutrals over shiny colours. I never see her wear anything non-basic.

Something under the bed catches my eyes. The moon's light is perfectly shining to it. That's where Coe is fluttering too. I walk to it and crouch a little to reach what's there. Right when I touch it, I knew it was a box. When I finally bring it in front of me, it's the box we saw a while ago, the gift from an unknown person. Coe lands on top of it.

So Nayeon hid this here. That's a smart move since she knows I don't go inside this room. But why would Coe take me here? Why would the butterfly want me to get this box. It's just a gift from someone—

Wait, are those writings?

I take Coe using my finger so it won't block the glowing letters on the gift wrap. I didn't notice this earlier, but there are foreign scriptures written on it.

_This is the last and most important gift we will leave you._

I instinctively let go of the box and back away. Did I just read that? Did I actually understand what was written, or did my mind suddenly came up of those words? I mean, how can I possibly read that?

Coe flies to the box again. I know that I should freak out because I followed a butterfly to this room and found out that I could read symbols that I swear I don't remember ever seeing before. But right now, all I can do is finish reading to have an idea what is happening. There's no use freaking out at all.

I slowly crawl back to the box. I take it between my hands before sitting on the bed. Coe lands on my shoulder as I put the box on my lap. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before letting myself read the rest.

_This is the last and most important gift we will leave you._

_Greetings for now the empress has come in full bloom._

You mean I turned eighteen? But... what's with the empress and why do they have to use the term full bloom?

The light from the moon slowly fades. I look up the window and see clouds covering it. When my eyes go back to the box, the writings have disappeared too. Maybe it's just too dark without light that's why I can't see it. And Coe is missing too. Where did the butterfly go? It couldn't possibly leave the room with the door and window closed.

Then I feel something. I don't know how, but I feel like something is opening. It's like I can hear a door slowly being pulled or that the light at the end of the tunnel is getting near. My head is a bit hazy and I can't help but stand to look for the source of this strange feeling. It's near. I know it's near. Something is coming and though I don't know what it is, I can feel where it will appear.

Holding the box, I let myself out of my parents' room. My feet takes me to the living room. Like any normal living room, there are sofas and stools on one side, facing the TV. There's a coffee table, and a cabinet, and a vase, and my birthday portraits hanging on the wall. Our living room is a bit spacious because Mama wants the symbol on the floor to be seen. It is a circle with abstract drawings scattered around it. I used to pretend that they mean something, like the eight point star is for the night sky while the hour glass is for time. All of them are connected to immeasurable elements of the world.

And now, all of them are glowing under the moon's blue light.

I remain three steps away from the edge of the symbols. This has got to have a connection with the gift. I know for sure there weren't writings on that box before because if there is, Nayeon could've mentioned. I know for sure that our living room's floor doesn't glow under the moonlight too. I've lived here for years and I've never seen that.

Only tonight, at my eighteenth birthday, under the blue moon.

If a person materializes from thin air, the instinct is to scream at its strangeness. But the image appears too abrupt that I couldn't react properly. All I know is that I was staring at the living room floor and with a snap, a sound of a snap actually, someone in black appears right the middle of it. I didn't have the chance to process things anymore because I can only think that at the pace that things are going right now, I'll be up for a night full of much bizarre events. And this man's appearance is just the beginning.

"Greetings, Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!"

I finally come back from my reverie after hearing that. The man is kneeling in front of me. He's wearing a black cloak but I can see that his clothes inside are a combination of white and gold, shiny like what princes wear on fairytales. I can't make out his age from his voice though. I can't make out anything at all.

He looks up and I almost take a step back when I see his eyes. My hand loses strength so the box I almost forgot I'm holding lands by my feet. They are red. Wait... No... Orange. His eyes are warm orange, like the colour of fire. Add that to the intensity of his stare and I just find myself breathing in quick. Is this a dream? Is this a nightmare? Is he an assassin from some other world, sent here to kill me?

He probably senses my fright and confusion because he tries to get up. "Empress—"

"Stay where you are!" I exclaim. He bows his head again, and I think he actually listens to me. So is this a dream where I have a servant rather? "Who are you?"

"I am Jackson, the Epirnion of Sentemi," he says with a smile that is pure of admiration and respect. His eyes really are like fire but it isn't scorching at all, more like the fire needed to warm up during winter. He has such pleasant features that I'm starting to convince myself that he's just a figment of my imagination.

My mother once told me that dreams are made up of the things you gathered and stayed on your subconscious. Even though a dream doesn't make any sense, you can figure out the factors why you dream it. Once, I had a dream about a boy playing with me and Nayeon at the playground here in our village. My mother interpreted it as a sign that I want to have another friend, probably a boy now since at thirteen, a young person is bound to get curious of other people. But that boy in my dream had a face and had a name. I don't think my mind can just create a random face and name. Maybe he is someone I met at the orphanage. The point is, something you don't know doesn't appear randomly in your dream. And this man is just like the boy in my other dream before.

I don't know anyone named Jackson, nor I have thought about that name recently for it to appear in my dream. With his face now visible under the moonlight, I'm sure I haven't seen anyone that looks like him too. I'm not good at making friends, but I'm pretty good at remembering faces. This is the first time I've come across him, orange eyes or not.

So this is not a dream.

"How did you get in here?" is my next question. My voice sounds curious rather than worried, surprising even me.

Yes, this is a dream. But if it's real, how did he pop out here then? I don't believe in magic. Even my parents aren't fond of things that can't be explained. They insist that in this world, there is always a reason why things happen. How could he have done that then?

"The portal took me here," he says plainly, as if that would make sense to me.

"What portal?" I try not to feel stupid for asking what seems obvious for him.

"The portal that appeared when you read the words."

If he's lying, he's very good. His face doesn't show any naught or hesitation. The only words I've read are the ones in the box. So he's saying that it triggered some kind of portal that led him here? "Is this a joke?"

"No, Empress," he stands up so I take a step back. He doesn't go closer to me but I think in two wide strides, he'll be able to grab me. "This isn't a joke. I came here as representative of the Elactyl. We want to greet you for your full bloom."

I raise my hands in front of me to stop his eagerness. "Wait, wait, take it slow, okay? I don't know what Electric—"

"Elactyl," he corrects.

"Pterodactyl—whatever. I don't know what cult that is, but why would you want to greet me on my... full bloom, is that it? Is that supposed to mean my eighteenth birthday?"

He nods. "Because this is a remarkable night, Empress. Now that you're in full bloom, you can go back to Clandestine and reign."

Empress. Clandestine. Reign. Wow. This really must be some kind of fairytale except the princess doesn't know that she is a princess and some guy in black can't convince her that she really is. I'm so lost; I can't even formulate a question.

He looks at me expectantly though, and I can't stand it.

"Alright, Jackson," though I doubt that's his real name, "I don't understand any of what you're saying nor do I believe in them." I raise a hand again when he tries to interject. He closes his mouth to let me continue. "I would suggest you go home for now and see me in the morning, because I had a long day and I don't think I can ride your jokes right now. I can be your friend if you're this bored. We can get to know each other, and you won't have to barge in my house. Do you think you can wait until then?"

"I don't know when I can come back here, Empress. I used a timed portal and it will disappear after an hour. The Epirnions told me to use time wisely, to explain to you everything then ask if you will come with me or not," he explains which actually makes me more confused. "We will respect any of your decisions, I promise. We will never force you to come."

"Then I'm not coming," I answer and his eyes widen. "Whatever story you have, I only want to listen during the day and not, " I look at the wall clock, "at eleven in the evening when people should be asleep."

I suck in air when he successfully closes our gap in a blink. He's right in front of me, almost invading my personal space. "But we need you, Empress. We just want you to know the truth for now. We won't even require you to go Clandestine. It will be a great help just to know that you've learned about how important you are to us."

"You're creeping me out, Jackson. If you insist once more, I'll call the police," I start reaching out for the phone on the wall beside me without taking my eyes off him.

"Don't you want to know about your real parents? And what really happened to the ones who took care of you?"

My hands stops and I glare at him. "What did you say?"

"Your real parents," he repeats. He's a stranger, but he knows I'm adopted. He's dangerous. "I know who they really are."

"How?" I almost just breathe out the word.

"You'll have to let me explain to find out. I also know about the people who took care of you, why they did that and what happened when the Malevolents found out."

I was only a baby when someone left me at the orphanage's door. I don't have any idea what my real parents are like. I assumed they couldn't afford to raise me that's why they left me somewhere that can find people who are willing to do it for them instead. Nayeon and I both thought that it doesn't matter who they are anymore. We should be thankful to find such loving new parents for us and that wouldn't have happened if we weren't left there. So I never really had an interest in finding out who my biological parents are. There's no way knowing anyway.

The truth about my adoptive parents though... this is something I never thought of. I never asked why they adopted me. Some would assume that Mama couldn't have kids so she and Papa just adopted one. But I don't think that's it. They don't care about me like I'm the only chance they have as a child. No. I actually feel a little distant from them because they _respect_ me. They try to give me everything I want and provide what I need without me asking for it. They never really scold me, only reminded me of what would be safer to do. I remain humble and obedient because they are such kind hearted people.

That's why it was such a heartbreak when I was told that they die in a car accident. I've never even seen Papa drive before. If Jackson says that he knows the truth about them, it probably includes why they really die. I have to hear it.

I look at him, stare at him so I can find anything in his eyes. Like fire, I can see the danger clearly but pass it, there's nothing treacherous at all. "I swear, if you're kidding me right now..."

"No, Empress, I will never joke about this. I promise to tell you the truth, all that I know of, if you just let me."

I look at the clock again. This meeting seems like forever but it's only been five minutes. "I'm giving you ten minutes. Do not waste it."

Jackson makes a sigh of relief but I try to remain my face blank. I don't want him to think that he really got me if this turns out to be some sort of elaborated prank.

"Should we sit down first, Your Highness? This will be a long story," he gestures to the couch.

I nod mutely. In a blink, I find him settled on the farther end of the couch. I don't even want to ask how anymore. I pick up the box by my feet before walking to my end of the couch. He's still a stranger so I should maintain a safe distance. Even though distance doesn't seem to be a problem to him at all, with how fast he moves.

"Let me start of by greeting you again for your full bloom. We've been watching you since you were a child so we are glad to see your powers finally wake up."

"You've been watching me?" I hold on to the armrest. He was stalking me since I was a kid? That's really creepy!

"Yes," he doesn't seem ashamed about it. "Youngjae was tasked to look over Humdrum and he found you. From then, he was tasked to keep an eye on you. He reports about your well-being on occasional banquets with the Erories."

So someone else is stalking me and reports it to them? Is this some syndicate? Are all orphans being watched? "Okay, wait, you're being too fast again. What was the name of the guy again?"

"Youngjae. Emissary Youngjae of Auron."

"What kind of a name is that? What's Emissary and Auron? What's his surname?"

"Emissary is how you address the members of the Elactyl. It's like calling you Princess. Auron, on the other hand, is a sector in Clandestine where the Time-Keepers live. We don't have any use for surnames, Empress. Your title and sector can tell how people should see you."

I try to process the information for a moment. So he is talking about some foreign place called Clandestine. Sectors, as he call them, are where different people live. One of them is Auron with Time-Keepers, whatever that means. Emissary is a designation. Alright... I'm getting the hang of it. "What is the Elactyl?"

"The Elactyl is a group of full grown men that represents their sectors and have mastered their respective abilities and therefore qualified to be with the princesses. There are seven sectors so there are seven members of the Elactyl, with the Epirnion of Naval as their leader."

What did I just get myself into? A syndicate that trains so they can be with some girls? They hold a sector or a part of a foreign land? They must be powerful and dangerous!

"Is there anything I have to explain further?" the man asks generously.

I fake a smile but he seems oblivious of its falseness so he smiles back. "As much as I want to discuss about those... things, what does this have to do with me and my parents?"

"Everything, Empress. You are a princess of Clandestine so you must understand why we in the Elactyl know about the truth."

I am a princess of a Clandestine. Clandestine is where the syndicate is located. My real parents are mafias. The Elactyl knows about the truth because they are powerful. Right. That makes perfect sense. "You got the wrong girl. I'm not a princess."

"No, Empress!" he persists. "You are Lianaiya, the Fourth Princess, the Most Powerful."

"No. That's not my name. You probably got the wrong orphan."

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter what name they have been calling you. You are one of the four princesses created by Late Queen. That's why your adoptive parents died protecting you."

With that, I snap at him. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really believe that they died in a car accident? Did they let you see the body?"

They didn't. The police just told me the news and gave me the urns. They said I shouldn't see the bodies anymore.

He takes my silence as a no. "That's because they can't figure out the real reason of their death. They've been examining the bodies but they wouldn't think that it was some dark forces that killed them so they can't arrive on an acceptable answer."

"Even I won't believe that," I admit.

"But you know that it would make sense if that's the truth. Think about it, Empress, have you ever felt out of place? Like you're different from everyone else?"

"Not really..." I try to deny. "I mean, it's not like I don't think I belong here. It's just that I'm not important, that's all. Only Nayeon cares about me truly now that my parents are gone."

"In Clandestine, you won't feel like that. It will be the complete opposite. The whole kingdom will rely upon your decisions since you are a princess and a future empress. You'll have sisters who will love you maybe more than your friend Nayeon cares about you. That's where you belong, Empress. That's where you will feel important."

I make a tired laugh. "Where is Clandestine then?"

"In a different dimension. We can only use portals to get there and they are of limited use that's why I have to go soon."

"What's in Clandestine? How is it that I'll be important there, to the point that my parents died for me?"

"Clandestine is a kingdom separated into seven sectors. Like what I've said earlier, in each sector lives different people. For one, us who live in Pobos have the ability to control fire, electricity, and teleport. That's where your adoptive parents came from too. They probably found you before we did so they died protecting you from evil forces. We're still working on that part since no one remembers what exactly happened during the Night of Chaos."

"Too fast," I remind him. I can't keep up with all his terms. "Explain again from the sector bit."

"It will be explained to you in detail when you go to Clandestine and start your lessons. For now, the most important thing you must know is that we have abilities and so do you. You even have more powers than us because you're a princess. You can control the air, fly, and teleport like me."

"What?" I laugh. Being a princess is already outrageous, much more having magic powers. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

His optimism makes it funnier. "I can control air? With a magic wand or something?"

"No need for a wand, Empress. Just use your hand."

"Like this?" I ask as I make waves using my hand.

"Yes, just like that."

"I don't see any hurricane though," I drop my hand and raise a brow at him. Does he think I'm stupid?

"That's because you haven't trained your abilities yet. You'll be able to use them leisurely once you undergo lessons with us."

"How do you expect to believe all of this then? I'm a princess of a magical kingdom but I can't even see my magic!"

"But you've seen mine. Don't pretend you didn't see me suddenly appear in front of you or get to this end of the couch in a blink?"

I did saw that but maybe he just moves fast and I've been daydreaming. "Maybe—"

"I'm here."

My breathing hikes when I hear his voice right by my ear. When did he— "How did you get there?! You were—"

"I told you. I have abilities," he answers while going back to his seat on the other end of the couch, now walking. This man just did normal people can't possibly do. Everything he just told me can also be the truth.

I am a princess of a magical dimension called Clandestine. There they can teleport and fly and control things. There are bad people after me so my parents died protecting me. This is an awful lot to take in.

"What do you want from me?" I finally ask. I have hundreds of question but this should be answered now. He said a portal was triggered when I read the words on the gift wrap and that today, I become fully bloomed. What would that mean?

"We need you to come with to Clandestine and protect us from the Malevolents."

My eyes widen. Malevolents. The name itself brings fear to me. They are the ones who killed my parents, according to him. And they want me to save them from those? I didn't even know about all of this an hour ago.

"We will not force you, Your Highness," he adds, "but soon you might fall in grave danger. You were untouchable the past years because of your adoptive parents' barrier but now that you've fully bloomed, it can no longer hide you. Your powers are too immense, too raw, so it can be detected."

"Then fight them. You have superpowers." I don't even want to ask about the barrier his saying anymore. I will lose my sanity if he explains more.

"We have been fighting them, but it's different now. We can still control everything but once they learn that we have found a princess or detect you with their own abilities, they will track you and take you to their kingdom. Without a ruler, Clandestine will be in chaos. And with you as a hostage of the Malevolents, we will be vulnerable."

"Why does it have to be me then? You said I'm the fourth, right? Can't the other three princesses fight them for you? Where are they anyway?" I ask, now desperate for a way out. I'm starting to feel guilty of letting them on their own when they believe I can help them.

"The only one who can find them is the person who shares the same being with them."

My forehead creases. Now he's speaking in riddles. "What do you mean?"

"The princesses can only be found by another princess," he says in a grave tone.

So the others are missing and everything is up to me? But can I give up my simple life for something so complex? What about my friends in the human world? What about Nayeon? I can't possibly leave her.

I'm a princess, alright, but I don't have any idea how to be one, nor am I ready to leave everything to be one. Yes, I've decided to change my ways starting today, to make a mark on this world, but not to travel to another world where I'm supposed to reign over a kingdom and fight against evil forces.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to go," I say softly. I can see the sadness on his face but my decision is final.

"If that's your decision," he stands up so I follow. "We shall not take you to Clandestine against your will, unless you are facing grave danger. I'm sorry, Empress, but if your life is on the line, we will have to take you. You are very important to us so we can't afford to lose you."

My heart drums at the thought that my life will be in danger.

"Don't worry," he starts walking to the middle of the symbols where he appeared. "Youngjae will maintain his position as your guardian. Yugyeom and Jinyoung will make sure that no Malevolent can come near you. And I will be ready to teleport you at a moment's notice. Do you promise to take care of yourself then?"

"Yes," I answer mindlessly. It's overwhelming to know that there are people out there trying to keep me safe even though I couldn't be of any help to them.

"Then I'll see you soon, Empress. Though I hope not that soon since I don't want your life in danger as much as possible," he says then bow to me. I don't know whether I should bow back so I stay still. He looks up and smiles though I can see through the moonlight that his eyes are sad. "Thank you, Empress. It is an honour to have court with you. Open the gift. That's the last request your Mama ask before she died."

I look at the box that I've been clutching all the while. So this is from Mama.

"Long live Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all."

And with that, the blue light flashes from the symbols on the floor. The man disappears with a snap and at the same time, everything goes dark. The symbols stop glowing, leaving me with only the blue moon to serve as light.

I stare at the box I'm holding. This is their last gift. I don't want to open it. I don't want to see what's inside and remember how they died for me. I don't want to think about the responsibility that I backed out from just now. Tonight, things really changed. Tonight, I found out the real me but couldn't accept it.

Tonight, a chapter of my life I never thought it has, was unfolded. And tonight, I turned my back on it.


	2. Agreed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Clandestine

The months flew by. College has been taking up a lot of my time. I've started working part-time too so I can use my own money to buy personal things. Nayeon and I study at the same university nearby but we're taking different classes so we rarely see each other. We occasionally meet up at the ice cream shop I work in so we can hang out after my shift.

Yesterday, when we met up, she told me that she wants to sleep over my place so I let her. We both don't have classes for today so we can catch up the whole day. She started of the day by begging me to let her style me up for a day out. She let my hair flow naturally and only pin the front with a gold hairpin. She also made me wear a dress and some jewelleries. I'm starting to think that she's setting me up on a date with somebody.

"You really look bothered. Is there something wrong?" I hear Nayeon ask. We're walking around to find a nail salon. She wants to be pampered today, I guess.

"That depends on the reason why you're styling me up. Should I be worried, Nayeon?"

She blinks innocently then laughs. "I just noticed that you're so stressed out about things so I wanted you to loosen up a bit. Don't worry."

"Yeah, well, there's no need to dress up like this," I gesture at my too girly outfit.

"You look pretty," she assures me.

"Not anywhere near you."

Nayeon is currently sporting a chest length wavy do with thin bangs. Her bright eyes, little nose, and bunny teeth makes her look adorable and innocent. She dresses up cutely too; right now she's wearing some striped pink blouse, like the colour of her lips.

"But the pin I used is no doubt the prettiest thing ever. Where did you get that?"

"Huh?" I remember her showing me the golden pin earlier but I thought it was hers. I touch it lightly, not wanting to mess up my hair. "Where did you find it?"

"On a box beside your jewellery box. Is it also a gift from your parents? It's as elegant as the music box you showed me before."

"Is that so? I guess I just forgot about it." I remember the music box they gave to me when I turned seven. Mama sings me a lullaby to the tune that it plays. I don't remember them giving me a hairpin though. What other box is beside my jewellery box?

"The ring looks new too. I never saw you wearing rings before so I was surprised you have a gold one there. I think it's even real gold because it's heavy. Is it from them too?"

I stare at the accessory she's asking about. It fits my middle finger perfectly. I don't remember receiving a ring though. Mama gave me a pair of gold earrings on the last birthday I celebrated with them. Papa brought me a gold bangle when he got home from a trip years before. No rings. I've never worn a ring. I'm just wearing one because Nayeon wanted me to.

Where did these come from?

I go out of the cinema alone. In the middle of the movie, Nayeon's parents called and told her to go home urgently. They didn't mention why and Nayeon offered to me to come with her. But her parents rarely make her come home; they usually let her do what she want, so I figured it must be some important family matter. I told her to go ahead, that I'll finish the movie myself and go home after so at least it won't be a waste. I tried enjoying the movie but love stories are Nayeon's interest, not mine. I made through it with a yawn or two.

It's almost eight in the evening now since the movie started at six. I debate on grabbing a takeout for dinner or cooking for myself. I'm still pretty full from the snacks we ate earlier and I'm too tired to cook so I guess I'll just buy something.

After that, I start walking back home. It takes around ten minutes to get to our little village but the moon is shining brightly, enticing me walk with its light. I stare at it as I pass by shops, trying to remember something magical.

Of course. How could I let it slip my mind? At the night of my most recent birthday, the moon guided me on finding out the truth about my identity. I wanted to think of it as a dream because who would believe that I'm a princess of some magical dimension? But no. Dreams will fade when you wake up but I can still remember the man and his words. Empress, that's what he calls me even though he said I'm a princess. I didn't have the chance to ask him why since there were more important things to clarify then.

Anyway, it's not like I'll be meeting him again. At least, I hope not. I'm perfectly fine and used in this simple life. I don't know if I can take it if I'm suddenly expected to reign over people with magic.

A box suddenly comes to my mind. That's right. The box next to my jewellery box is probably my parents' last gift to me. I never opened it but I put it on my vanity table so I can check on it everyday. Nayeon might have thought it's part of my collection. So this hairpin and ring is from Mama. Their last wish is for me to have these. Why though?

"Don't scream."

My breathing hitches when a man whispers just by my ear. I had been too preoccupied to notice anyone following me. We are in the dark part of town, just past the shops and before the houses. I don't know if I can reach the nearest establishment if I risk running.

I feel the cold metal barely touching my neck. A knife, I think. His arms are around me and I doubt I can get away without cutting myself. Of course our town isn't all perfect. There are robbers and thieves too. But I never thought I'll be a victim since I always go home with Nayeon before the daylight fades. This is the first time I ever walked alone during night time.

"I will give you my purse. Please don't hurt me," I try to say calmly but my nerves are taking the best of me.

"I don't need your purse, Princess," he mocks.

Princess? Is he some maniac who wants to do his way with me through endearments or is the 'princess' related to who I really am? But why would he know about that? The man from before, Jackson, said he doesn't know when he'll be back here because portals don't appear easily. This man can't be from Clandestine then. I'm over thinking this.

"I don't have anything to offer you. You can have my money and my jewelleries. Just please, don't hurt me," I beg.

"I won't if you don't struggle. You just have to come with me."

"Where? Why?"

"I don't think you're in the position to ask."

I let him drag me backwards. He takes me back on an alley I passed by earlier, where there's no chance for people to see us. What is he planning to do with me? Will he... violate me? Will he kill me? Is this how my life will end?

"Please don't do this. I won't tell anyone. I haven't even seen your face. I will give everything, I promise. Just don't hurt or touch me, please."

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you, princess," he sounds irritated now. "If you insist, I might."

"No, please!" I whisper desperately. "I'll keep quiet. Please just tell me what I have to do so you'll let me go."

"Shh!" he suddenly covers my mouth. He makes me crouch behind some boxes while he stays looking out the streets. We grow very silent and I think he's listening for something. I try to listen too but all I can hear is the silence of the night.

"Don't try to make a sound," he commands, his blade now back to my neck when he sees me peeking above the box.

I wait for whatever he's fearing. It's hard to see since the moon is the only source of light. What can an armed man hear and make him worry?

"Let go of her," a familiar voice says from behind us.

In an instant, my captor pushes me so he can lunge to the man that spoke. I land on the boxes and though it didn't hurt much, the confusion stopped my mind from functioning for a moment or so. I look up and see the back of my captor. He's wearing a dark cloak. I've seen that kind of cloak before though it isn't ragged like this. When I look at the man he's facing, it is the man I've just been thinking about.

"Jackson," his name comes out of my lips before I can even stop myself. If Jackson is here then I wasn't over thinking earlier at all. My captor is an evil force who wants to kill me.

Jackson gives me a quick glance but goes back to glaring at his opponent. "Empress, did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," I look at the evil man too. Malevolent, that's what Jackson says the evil people are called. I want to stand up and run to Jackson's side but the Malevolent will catch me. He seems to be waiting for a chance to attack, looking at me then to Jackson, weighing his choices.

"What are you planning to do to the princess, Malevolent?" Jackson asks him but instead of answering, he runs to my direction. I put my arms up to cover myself, but I didn't feel him grab me or anything. Instead, he steps on a barrel beside me, jumps, and when I expect him to land, he doesn't.

He flies away.

Like a wingless bird or a superhero with no cape, the man rides the wind with ease. He goes farther and farther, aiming to the moon, and soon I find his figure blurring from my sight, along with the rest of the world.

A jolt of warmth envelops me. It's the same as the one I felt before, when something is opening. But rather than witnessing it, I felt like I'm the one stepping into the opened door. I let myself feel everything first, the warmth slowly subsides but nonetheless, it still feels comfortable. I'm being carried by someone and I try to recall what just happened to figure out who could be holding me and where is he taking me?

After a few seconds, I feel myself being put down on a bed. I feel cold as soon as the man carrying me lets me go. I open my eyes.

"Are you alright, Empress?"

I look up and see a vibrant pair of eyes staring at me with worry.

"What..." I try to find the words to say but his now completely visible face distracts me. He has beautiful bronzed skin. He looks masculine and I remember everything now. Jackson looks at me full of worry so I snap back to reality.

"Oh, uh, yes, thank you. I'm fine," I quickly say, flustered to be staring at him. I sit up but my head spins.

He is quick to hold my shoulders. "Empress, is something wrong?"

"I feel sick," I can only say.

"I'll call a healer to check if you're injured somewhere," he says while pushing me back to the bed. "Lay on the bed for a while, Empress. I'll come back in a bit.

I look around to distract myself from my head's pounding. I look up and see the canopy of the four poster bed I'm in. It's just like the one in my room but bigger. There's a chandelier in the middle on the room and I don't need to look around to realise how expensive all of these are. "Where are we?"

"Your room, Empress. I quickly took you here so you can rest. You'll have to meet the Elactyl in the morning so—"

"This isn't my room. This is too big and grand," I quickly disagree.

"It's not, Empress. You have the half of the castle's sixth floor. It's just right."

I don't think we're on the same page. "What do you mean castle? How can my room be in a castle? Where exactly am I?"

"You're in Clandestine."

Clandestine. The alternate dimension where people have magic powers. Yes, it feels colder but that's the only difference I can notice. It's still night. How did he take me to another world in just some hour? Wouldn't it take a long journey? And more importantly, "Why am I in Clandestine?"

"The promise, remember? If your life gets endangered, we have to take you here."

I do remember. And I also know that they will keep me here even though it's against my will. I can't let them do that. "You can take me back to my world since I'm not hurt anyway."

"Because I came in time. That Malevolent could've taken you to their kingdom if I didn't find you. Your life wouldn't just be endangered there. You might lose it forever."

I touch my neck, remembering the weapon that almost cut it. Yes, he saved me. The Malevolent didn't hurt me but what's to say he will still be that merciful once we're at their dark kingdom?

I look up to Jackson. The fact that I'm taken to this world without my permission still bugs me but I guess we can discuss it later. Right now, I should mind my manners. "Thank you."

His eyes show surprise. "You don't have to thank me, Empress. It was my duty."

Yes, it probably was because I'm their princess. "Well, I'm not used to people protecting me so I'm really grateful regardless."

He stares at me and I look down consciously. I'm not used to being looked at that way too. It's like he's fascinated of me. He clears his throat, maybe sensing that I'm uncomfortable. "I'll call Emissary Mark and your Adta so they can assist you immediately. Will you be alright if I leave for a moment?"

Here he goes again with his foreign names and words. "Who's Mark? What's an Adta?"

"As much as I want to answer your questions, your well being is our top priority. You have all the time to learn about things during your training but for now, I have to make sure you're not hurt."

"Fine," I give up. I don't know anything about this place so might as well just listen to him for now.

After just a minute, I hear the door opening. A woman dressed in a beige gown holds it for a man in prince-like clothing, like the one Jackson wears. He must be part of Jackson's group. Following him is another woman though in a far more elegant gown than the first. If this is a kingdom, there must be ranks like lords and ladies. The woman reminds me of a cat because of her narrow eyes, a very elegant cat. If Jackson didn't tell me that the other princesses are missing, I would have assumed she's one.

Some other plainly clothed people follows them and I notice that their clothes are in the shade of green. I wonder if colours identify what kind of people they are.

"Empress," I feel my heart jump when someone suddenly speaks from beside me. Jackson has returned, it seems. "I present to you Emissary Mark of Syhea and your Adta, Seulgi of Syhea."

"Greetings, Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!" the newcomers chorus while bowing at me.

"Uh... hello?" I hesitate to say. I don't know how a princess should respond but it's not like I'm planning to be their princess anyway.

The first man to enter, Mark, I suppose, steps forward. He is quite the opposite of Jackson. His facial features are soft; he has a small face along with a pair of small eyes. His nose is long as well as his neck. His body isn't as big as Jackson's but I can say that he's taller. He has a gentle expression, making my anxiety subdue a little bit.

"I am Mark, the Epirnion of Lumina," he bows.

I don't understand the difference about Emissary and Epirnion. Also, why did Jackson said Syhea while Mark said Lumina?

I just nod, not knowing how to respond. I don't think I have to say my name. I mean, they've been watching over me. Of course, they already know that.

"I'll have to check you for any injuries, Your Highness," Mark says.

"Oh, I'm seriously feeling fine now. I think I just need to rest a little bit before I go back to where I came from. You don't have to waste your... powers."

"It will be quick, Your Highness," he insists. I guess people here likes to insist on doing their duties. "We just want to make sure that you're not hurt in any other way."

I sigh. "Okay, I understand. What do I have to do?"

Mark paces towards me until he is about three steps away. He raises his hand and I lean away, afraid he will touch me. I know doctors are supposed to touch patients to make sure they're not hurt somewhere but my experience with another man earlier makes me wary.

"Stay still, Your Highness," Mark orders, though he says it in a tender tone that makes me obey.

Light emits from his hand. It's not blinding but I close my eyes. I can feel a strange force flowing gradually from my head to my feet. It feels good, like getting a massage after a long, tiring day.

The light fades away so I open my eyes. Mark faces his companions. "The princess just suffered from a shock but she is physically in good health."

I nod. That's what I was saying earlier. "What did you do to me though? Why do I feel so relaxed?"

"I also administered first-aid. You were feeling dizzy because of being overwhelmed, so I did my best to help your thoughts flow swiftly."

"Wow," I can only say. So there are abilities like this too. "Thank you."

"No need for that, Your Highness. It's my duty," he bows again before going back beside the elegant lady.

Alright. Seems like these people don't know how to use 'Your welcome'.

Now with a cloudless mind, I begin to process what has happened. "So I'm obviously not where I was minutes ago," I start. They are all waiting for what I'm about to say. "And Jackson said I'm in Clandestine," I glance at him to check if I got the right word and he nods. I look to the crowd in front of me again. "So how do I get back?"

"We will talk about that in the morning, Your Highness," Mark answers. "You have to rest first."

"I literally just appeared here in a snap. The journey can't possibly exhaust me. You can tell me how to get back now," I try to insist too.

"Right now, we're in no position to tell you things, Your Highness. Your return is unplanned so we weren't given orders to do anything. The best thing we can do right now is assure you that in the morning, our leader will be here and he'll answer all of your questions. You must rest for now so you can have a clear mind when that happens."

I look out to think about things but the moon—the moons rather, take my attention. "There are two moons?"

"Four, Your Highness. The other two is visible during the day."

I shake my head. They're right. I should rest. This has been a very long night.

\--

Two knocks and the sound of a door opening wake me up. Sunlight is dancing on my lids but it doesn't feel like how I expect a sunny day to be.

"Good morning, Your Highness. I'm here to help you prepare," a modulated voice of a woman tells me. It surely isn't Nayeon's. She won't talk that way too.

I open my eyes to find out who it is. When I see her eyes almost disappearing from her sweet smile, I remember everything.

"Seulgi, right?" I remember Jackson introducing her. "Can I do something for you?"

"I'm here to help you prepare, Your Highness," she repeats her words earlier.

"Okay... Where's the bathroom? I'll just wash my face and do whatever I have to," I look around while trying to get on my feet. I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday even though they insisted on making me wear a more comfortable nightgown. How can a thin nightgown be comfortable at a cold night?

"The bath is this way, Your Highness," she walks to the door on the farthest corner. I follow her, trying to stand up straight at least so I don't feel small beside her.

The walls of my bedroom are muted orange, the same as the ones in my room back in the real world. There is a door where the sunlight is peeking, probably a balcony. The curtains draped on the widows are immaculately white. The floor is carpeted all over. I can't even make my eyes stay on just one place because it's too big and there are so much to look at. Some things are for sure; my cute dress do not fit in. And I don't doubt Jackson when he says I have half of the floor.

"Here you go, Your Highness," Seulgi lets me step into the bathroom.

Is this even a bathroom? It's like a paradise! There's a mini pool and one of the walls is made of pure mirror. My shocked reflection is looking back to me. Seulgi walks to the wall and I watch as she slides the first panel and reveals my closet full of elegant clothes, shoes, and accessories behind it. I almost run to see them up close.

"These are mine?" I ask as I put the satin between my fingers. My clothes seem to be from only one palette. They are all in the shades of silver, pale yellow, and pastel orange. I was never too fond of clothes. I just wear what seems nice to me so I don't have a particular style. All of these, however, are probably every girl's dream.

"Yes, Your Highness. It is all yours. I'm glad you like them. I personally designed them for you."

"You designed them?"

She nods and smiles proudly. "It's my job as your Adta to make sure that you are well. That includes your appearance."

Another words has been added to my dictionary of Clandestine Terms. Adta is a princess's attendant, a handmaiden. I really thought she's royalty too because of the way she carries herself, but I guess that's just because she needs to show me how to behave like a lady.

"Your bath is ready. I have put some flower extract to help you relax and have natural fragrant scent. There is also a bowl of fruits in case you want a bite while you're soaking. You can put your old clothes on the basket at the corner," she points at the large brown basket. It's like the ones used in picnics, if not more elaborate. "I will be helping you dress up. Just ring this bell," she hands me the gold trinket.

"Thank you. If I don't ring this after an hour, I probably fell asleep from relaxation. This place is heaven," I give the room another once over.

"I'll be sure to wake you up then. I'll be going," Seulgi bids.

I give her a nod, still not knowing how to respond to them. She bows to me, or is that what they call curtsy? I guess I'll ask her later when she returns.

After Seulgi disappears from the room, I look at myself through the mirror wall.

"I don't belong here," I say with a sigh.

I start taking off my clothes but my dress gets caught on my hair. I feel stupid having this dilemma but I manage to find the reason. My hairpin. My golden hairpin. I take it off first then shimmy my way out of the dress finally.

I stare at my parents' gift for a while. The pin is gold but has a small flower detail at the top. Its colour gradients from gold to pale orange until the tips of the petals become white. Then there's the ring too. It looks like pure gold but I don't even feel its weight and bondage because it fits perfectly. I take it off to examine but there are no designs anywhere.

After thirty minutes of freshening up, I stand up and look for towels inside the closet. I dry myself and look for something to wear. I can't find what I need so I ring the bell. Seulgi quickly enters. I don't know whether she's just waiting outside or they've been trained to arrive at a moment's notice.

"You've called, Your Highness?" she asks.

I smile at her first before saying "I can't seem to find any... underwear."

"They are here on the hidden drawer, Your Highness," she answers while pulling at the handle in the farther side of the closet. Oh, a hidden compartment. Of course, they won't put the intimates where it can be seen easily.

"Thank you," I say and pull one of the camisoles. I examine it then look at her. "You don't have brassieres?"

"Brassieres?"

I go to the basket to pick up my discarded clothes. I'm searching for my underwear but my golden accessories steal my attention. I quickly take them, along with what I need to show. "Like this one."

"I'm sorry but we don't have something like that. And if I must say, it looks uncomfortable."

They don't wear this here? Sure, it's a bit uncomfortable but... "This camisole is too thin. Won't I be exposed?"

"I'll make sure you're not, Your Highness. After the camisole, I will be putting a blouse, a corset, an underskirt, your dress, and finally, your coat. That probably will work."

I almost gape imagining how hard it would be to wear all of those. "A corset?"

"I'll make sure you'll be in comfort while looking elegant. Don't worry, Your Highness."

It's not like I'll be staying here for long, anyway. If I have to beg just for them to let me go home, I won't hesitate to do that. So I guess it will be fine to go with things for now.

"Okay. I don't know how to do dress up that way so can you help me?"

"Gladly, Your Highness," she seems to be too happy to be able the task. Clandestine people love their jobs, alright.

I close my eyes and let Seulgi do her task. She dresses me up in layers. She makes me sit; I don't bother asking where she got the chair. I keep my eyes closed as she puts make up on me. I want to see myself be transformed into what they think I really am.

Afterwards, she dries my hair and part it, securing it in place with the pin I hand her. Since I've brought the gifts here, might as well use them. I slip the ring on while Seulgi puts other accessories on my body.

"I've finished, Your Highness. Have a look," I hear her say.

I open my eyes and find a princess looking back at me. The gown looks exquisite. The inner blouse is white with ruffles on the collar and at the end of the sleeves. The skirt is as if floating clouds during dusk. The thin peach coat follows the flow of the inner garments and is secured around my waist with a black ribbon. An eye-catching final touch, I guess, since everything else is a shade of sunset. It's the only one that reached the night.

"Wow," I can only say.

Seulgi smiles at me through the mirror. "You look absolutely beautiful, Your Highness."

"Yeah, I mean you made me look... I don't know, princessy?" I don't know how to describe it at all.

"But you really are a princess."

I laugh lightly. "Yeah, well, I have no idea how to act like one and I don't know if it will fit me at all. You did a great job making me look like one though."

"It's very easy, I promise. And you don't have to think about it fitting you at all. You're already a princess. That doesn't change even if you don't know how to curtsy yet."

I smile. She seems to be a nice girl. I mean, at least she tells me that I'm still who I am regardless. I don't feel guilty about being incompetent to do my duties.

"Shall I teach you then?"

"Hm?" I look up to her.

"You just need to know the basics and you'll look as if you spend your whole life in this castle. Shall we try it?"

Oh no. Etiquette lessons? "I don't know, Seulgi. Do we have time? I have to talk to the Emissaries about my departure."

"Epirnions."

"Huh?"

"You have to talk to the Epirnions, not the Emissaries," she points out.

"But aren't they the same? Mark introduced himself as Epirnion while Jackson used Emissary so I thought they're similar."

"Emissary is how you address an Epirnion. It's like calling your professor as Sir. So what you said earlier can be translated to 'I have to talk to the Sirs.' That doesn't much sense, does it?"

"Oh, so Epirnion is their title? Like they're the mayor or some duke?"

"That's right. They really are some sort of mayors or dukes since they represent a sector. But here, we call them Epirnions," she smiles.

"And Emissary is when I have to call them. Like Emissary Jackson or Emissary Mark."

She nods. "See? You learn fast."

"Not that fast to learn everything until the meeting," I mumble to myself but of course, she hears. We're the only ones here in this big echoing room.

"But you don't have to learn everything. You only have to remember that you're a princess full of grace and poise."

I snort. Seulgi's eyes widen and I can't help but laugh aloud. There goes my grace and poise.

\--

"Who's that?" I ask as Seulgi leads me to the room where I will be talking to the Emissaries—Epirnions. I will be having meeting them at the Assembly Room then have luncheon after getting answers, whatever they turn out to be. Seulgi taught me table manners during breakfast and I'm pretty confident that I won't embarrass myself later.

There's a man waiting outside the Assembly Room. Even from the other end of the hallway, he draws attention to himself. He looks very tall and very wide, like a warrior honed to battle with his built, even though he's not wearing an armour. His hair is swept away, revealing his narrow eyes which look very intimidating with the blank expression.

He notices our arrival and I swear I see the side of his mouth go up a little. It's only a split second but I feel my blood rushing to my face.

"That's Emissary Jaebeom of Encharl, the leader of the Elactyl and Epirnion of Naval," Seulgi says in a low voice.

"Should I be scared of him?" I whisper back.

"You don't have to be scared of anyone. You're the princess. And Emissary Jaebeom is actually... soft. I hope you get along."

I throw a doubtful look at Seulgi. I don't see anything soft on that man. She gives me an assuring look. Well, she's the one who's been with them. I guess I'll just trust her.

"Your Highness," Jaebeom says as he walks to meet us. He bows to me.

"Emissary Jaebeom," I acknowledge.

"Thank you for bringing her, Lady Seulgi," he turns to my now serious Adta.

"Just Seulgi, Emissary," she says while looking at the floor. I thought she said he's nice. Then why is she feeling awkward towards him?

"Lady Seulgi," Jaebeom repeats, as if he's trying to make a point. Why do they seem so tensed? "Please be on standby and assist the princess after we've talked."

Seulgi just bows before taking steps back.

"Thank you, Seulgi," I call out. I then face Jaebeom who is still looking at her. Hm. I tap his shoulder. He looks at me and seems to only remember that I'm here. Interesting. "I don't want to sound rude, but I want to go home."

"Please come in and let's talk about it, Your Highness," he gestures towards the room.

I scan the room once I take a step in. There's a table with two chairs on either side and chairs on each ends. There's a maximum of six attendees then. Though, there are only two other persons here aside from me and Jaebum. One is Jackson who looks excited and another who I haven't met yet.

The stranger seems a bit surprised to see me. Maybe he didn't believe about me being here. His hair is a bit long but it's parted in the very middle. He has small eyes, though not small as Jaebeom's, and his nose looks long and curved. He's taller than Jackson but appears more timid.

I think I remember seeing him before.

Seulgi said I should always sit on the end of the table since no one is allowed to sit by my side nonchalantly so I go to the left end. Jaebeom follows me, taking the empty chair on my right, beside the unknown Epirnion, while Jackson is on my left.

I clear my throat. "Let's start the assembly."

"Greetings! Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!" they chorus.

"Greetings," I reply. I finally know how to. I sit down and they follow, except for Jaebeom.

"I will be this court's leader. I am Jaebeom of Encharl, Epirnion of Naval," Jaebeom starts. "These are my companions: Emissary Jackson of Pobos, Epirnion of Sentemi, and Emissary Youngjae of Auron, Epirnion of Sichen."

The stranger's name sounds familiar, just like his face is, but I don't bother remembering where I heard it. I just give all of them a nod of acknowledgement.

"Were you informed about what an Assembly is?" Jaebeom takes his seat.

"Yes. Seulgi says Assemblies are for a small council only. They evaluate everything that has happened and decide what to do," I feel proud to be able to answer.

"That's right. There are usually four Epirnions here with the Queen of Clandestine and the Empress of Meeeu. The Queen of Clandestine is the First Princess, tasked to look over the whole kingdom. The Empress of Meeeu, the Fourth Princess, speaks for the non-user of abilities. That's you."

How fitting it is that I'm the Fourth Princess and I also grew up with 'non-user of abilities'.

"With them are certain Epirnions who are appointed as Masters."

"Masters?" Seulgi didn't mention that.

"They will be appointed by the queen so no one is occupying the titles for now. They are the Masters of Knowledge, Warfare, Finance, and Travels."

I look at the Epirnions currently in front of me. If I have to categorise them now, Jaebeom would be on Warfare because he looks like a warrior. Jackson would be the Master of Travels because of his teleportation ability. I don't know about Youngjae though.

"But we're not here today to give you a lecture. We're here to discuss about the portal to Humdrum. This is why we have Emissary Jackson who can use portals effectively and Emissary Youngjae who have read thousand books about it."

So Youngjae is a wide reader. He could be the Master of Knowledge then.

"Your Highness?"

"Huh?" I look at Jaebeom. I didn't know I've been staring at Youngjae. I just feel like I know him. "Yes, please, go ahead with your explanation."

"Alright," Jaebum then nods to Jackson so I turn to my other side.

"First, you have to understand how portals work," Jackson starts. "There are portals that do not vanish until the creator wants it to. There are also those that vanish automatically when timed. And then there's the portal to Humdrum which appears and vanishes randomly."

He did mention that his portal was timed when he went to talk to me on my birthday. I don't know how the others work though. Does it take a lot of powers to keep a portal open? And what's with some of them appearing randomly?

"Not really randomly, Your Highness," Youngjae answers my unspoken question. It must be written on my face. "For example, the portal to Humdrum appears every blue moon. Occasional."

Humdrum. I think that's supposed to be the world where I live. "Which blue moon? There are different kinds of blue moon."

"The second full moon in a month."

So there's an answer to one of my endless questions. "So now that the portal is close and you say that it's only sure to appear at blue moon, what should I do to go back?"

"You will have to wait until it opens again," Jaebeom says, making me turn to him sharply.

I try to recall my science classes. If I'm not mistaken, a blue moon happens only every seven years. "But I can't do that! What about my life back there? I can't wait for seven years!"

"We know," he quickly says to calm me down. "That's why we are proposing a plan."

I nod. I shouldn't be too agitated. Of course, there's another way. They have magic. Everything is possible. "Tell me what it is."

"You are our Fourth Princess and we need you here," Youngjae starts. "However, since you want to return to Humdrum, you have to help us find the other princesses first."

"I assume you remember me telling you that you're the only one who can find them?" Jackson adds.

Seulgi told me briefly about the princess earlier. There are four, each having different abilities and responsibilities to fulfil. They went missing after being created and I'm the only one they have found yet so I'm also their best chance of finding the others. I wasn't planning to help though because all I want is to go home. I mean, if they were able to find me, they can find the others by themselves too.

"Because I share the same being with them," I recall. "So if I find them, how can that help me go back?"

"Once all the princesses have been found, you can perform the Summoning," Youngjae hands me a scroll. I take it and lay it on the table. There is a drawing of four silhouettes, facing a ball of light. "It is a ritual that can call the Late Queen of Clandestine. After calling for her, she will grant you access to your abilities, making it limitless. You can probably teleport to Humdrum then."

"Just probably?" I look up to him. "So you're not sure?"

"Yes. We still do not know if it is possible because even our Epirnion of Sentemi has not reached his maximum potential. A princess who has it in her blood has a large possibility to be able to."

"But still, there's a chance that it won't work," I re-roll the old paper. "What if I just waste my time looking for the princesses and in the end don't get back?"

"There's another way which is also through the Summoning. The Late Queen will grant you a wish because you did your best to find her other lost children."

"Then I can wish to go back to my world!" I can't help but exclaim.

"Yes, Your Highness."

I have no other choice. Even though the portal will appear on the next blue moon for sure, I have to risk my chance of finding the princesses and performing the Summoning. Who knows? Maybe it won't take seven years. If I have to learn everything about this world in order to be able to leave it, then I will.

"So are you going to wait for the blue moon or should we start looking for your sisters?" Jaebeom asks.

I stand up with conviction. "I'm going to find the princesses as soon as possible."

"Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all has arrived!" the man announces before the opening the door.

\--

All of them stare as I walk towards my seat. I don't look at anyone directly, afraid that they will see the nervousness on my eyes or the trembling of my folded hands. I reach my position at the end of the table. I count the men and upon reaching seven, I smile.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," I greet in a calm but firm tone Seulgi taught me. It took me half an hour to master that simple sentence. Good thing after the Assembly, I was given two hours to prepare for this luncheon with all of the Epirnions.

"Greetings! Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!" they reply.

"Let us hear what Emissary Jaebeom has to announce before we start our feast," my eyes lands to the man on my right. Seulgi is right. He's not intimidating at all once you get used to his presence and the way he gazes. I've only known him for three hours now but I can say that he's the one I can trust the most here.

He nods at me. "I am Jaebeom, the Epirnion of Naval. I had a court with the Fourth Princess earlier with Emissaries Youngjae and Jackson as companions. Our mission is to give her options on how she can go back to Humdrum. The court ended with the princess agreeing to find the other princesses and do the Summoning where she will wish for a portal to Humdrum from the Late Queen."

The others who were not present earlier look surprised. They exchange glances, not knowing how to react. They probably thought I won't even consider it. I take the chance to look at them so I can at least familiarise myself of who the Epirnions are.

There are eleven seats on the dining table. I temporarily took the one at the short side since the queen hasn't been found yet. Jaebeom is the closest on my right and next to him are Jackson and Youngjae.

The only unfamiliar one from their side is the tallest among them. He has very dark soft-looking hair, falling just by his eyes. He has a very tall nose. But even with these facts, I can sense that he's the least tensed among the Epirnions. His face seems to show what he really feels. And right now, he's really doubting if he heard the news right.

The left side has more new faces. Mark is the closest to me but next to him are two strangers. The first one probably has the calmest expression among them. I don't think he knew about my decision to find the other princesses beforehand but he seems to be not the type to show that he's taken aback, in contrast to the Epirnion beside Youngjae.

My eyes go to the last Epirnion who stands out because of his gold hair. So far, I've only seen black hairs here in this world. He's the first blond. I wonder why. He seems to be the youngest looking in the group too.

Someone starts clapping so I look for who it is. I find Youngjae smiling at me so I smile back. Soon all of them are applauding.

"Thank you," I say and all of them stop at once. "Now, are there anymore concerns that we should discuss before we proceed to our meal?"

"There are no more, Your Highness," Jaebeom answers.

"Then I officially start the luncheon. Take your seats," I say and lead the sitting. I want to slump on my cushioned chair at once but Seulgi taught me to maintain a good posture all throughout the dinner. There are five courses and I have to behave like the classy, elegant woman I'm supposed to be.

I was expecting the atmosphere to be lighter during lunch but all I can feel is awkwardness. I try to ignore the occasional glances of the men but seven pairs of eyes are too much. The appetiser and the soup have been served before I decide to address it.

"Gentlemen," I start and all of them quickly put down whatever they are eating or their curious gazes. "I'll appreciate it if you will focus on your meals and let me enjoy mine."

"Forgive us, Your Highness. If I may say, we are just glad to finally find you and have you here."

Now that makes me feel more awkward. It's hard to think of me as someone that special. "And I appreciate you welcoming me, but I won't be going anywhere for a while so you don't have to memorise my face right now."

Some of them laugh. Maybe I should try learning new words from the dictionary. It's hard to talk elegantly.

"Yes, Your Highness," they chorus and finally proceed to eating without looking at me every minute.

I survive the main course and already feel full but the dessert seems to be challenging me. There are pastel coloured soft serves in front of me, which all seem to be begging for me to taste.

Resist temptation. My corset will burst if I eat anymore.

"Are you well, Your Highness? You seem to be in deep thoughts," Jaebeom asks and everyone's eyes are on me again. I have to get used to it.

"I'm okay," I say but realise my Humdrum term. "I mean, I'm fine. I just don't know which one to pick from the delicacies."

Oh yeah, delicacies. It's just ice cream. But do they call them ice cream here?

"If I may suggest, I should try the pink one," Jaebeom gestures towards the one on my left. I find him holding a glass of it too. I want to eye him teasingly for choosing pink but Seulgi's voice seems to be scolding me inside my head.

Okay, I'm a princess. I can't tease these men.

I pick up Jaebeom's suggestion and cannot help but moan when it melts into my mouth. "This really is heaven!"

Maybe this isn't so bad at all.

I only realise that all of them are gaping at my tackiness when I finish my ice cream. Some look amused while others are confused as to why their princess isn't acting like one.

"Do you want some more, Your Highness?" Jaebeom offers his.

"Oh, no," I put down my empty glass in embarrassment. "I'm good. I just haven't tasted something like that before."

"We understand. You can try the other flavours."

I look at the other glasses.

After more than half an hour, the luncheon is finally done. I try to remember what I'm supposed to say to dismiss them. I stand up and they do too.

"The luncheon has been amazing. Thank you for spending your afternoon with me."

"The honour is ours, Your Highness," Jaebeom replies.

My eyes go to the giant window giving a view of the gardens. I guess it's the garden because there are hedges and flowers like our garden at home. "I'll be walking around to familiarise myself with the castle in the meantime."

"I'll be escorting you on your stroll then, Your Highness," Jaebeom says.

Seulgi did say I need an escort when walking around, except when going to my room since it's a private floor. The honour goes to whoever saw me first on that day. Jaebeom is the first Epirnion to see me today.

"But aren't we supposed to talk about the Princess's schedule, Emissary Jaebeom?" Youngjae reminds him. "We have to arrange her lessons."

"Oh, right," Jaebeom starts scanning the others. "Then Jackson should escort her instead. He's on the Assembly earlier."

"Of course," Jackson starts to walk to me. He offers his arm to me and I don't remember Seulgi teaching me how to hold on to an escort. Do I just hold with my hand or do I lock with my arm too?

"Would you prefer another escort, Your Highness?"

"Oh, no, Jackson's fine!" I answer Jaebeom too quickly. I didn't want to offend Jackson. "I'm just not used to being escorted. Sorry."

I look up to Jackson and see that he's still all smiles. I like the way he smiles, actually. His mouth turns into a line with just a little bit of lift by the edges.

"Long live Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!" they bid.


	3. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know some interesting people

When I get up, the sun is still not out. I hesitantly call for Seulgi using the bell she gave me before, and she arrives in less than a minute. Seulgi explains the time difference between Clandestine and Humdrum—where I came from. They get two more hours of night here; I didn't bother to ask if it's because of the two moons. I didn't notice it on my first night because I was too exhausted, but now that I'm a little excited to find out what I'm supposed to do to go home, I woke up too early and start wondering about things.

I tell Seulgi to sleep some more and that I will try to dress myself for the morning. Of course, she insists on helping but I manage to assure her that I'll be fine. She informs me in return that breakfast will be delivered to my room and that I will be led to a library downstairs around eight in the morning.

Someone knocks on my door just when the clock strikes eight. I wear my ring and hairpin to finalise everything. These are the only things that remind me of where I came from so I'll wear them all the time.

The attendants— I refuse to call them servants even if Seulgi says that's what they are— lead me to a room at the first floor without further explanations. A familiar face greets me when I enter.

"Youngjae, right?" I recall. Seeing him up close makes me feel familiarity towards him more. I notice the little mole below his eyes and I'm tempted to blow on it. I don't even know why.

Youngjae bows. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Finally, a greeting that I know how to respond to. Good morning, Youngjae."

He smiles, his eyes turning smaller, then moves out of the doorway. "Do come in."

I wasn't able to see from the doorway how huge the library is. The wall of books is as tall as the tower, with a long movable ladder to aid anyone who cannot reach what he wants to read. In the middle of the room, there is a table full of paper, inks and quills. There are also two chairs on either side of it, one looking more like a throne for me because of the red cushion that I see in most fairytale castles. Youngjae seems to have prepared his teaching aides too as I notice the scrolls compiled in a box beside the other chair.

"Wow," I can only say.

"Please be in comfort," Youngjae says and gestures to the red cushioned chair. I sit down while Youngjae positions goes to the other side. "There are quills and sheets in front of you in case you want to take down notes. If you have any question, please just ask."

I don't even comment on how medieval it is to use quills. It's not like I expect them to have pens. I'll just embarrass myself. "What are we going to do today?"

"I will be teaching you the history and fundamental things you should know about Clandestine. We are scheduled to meet up every Wednesday starting this week. Your other lessons won't be starting unless you've learned about the basics about the kingdom so it's very important that you succeed in learning all of these."

So it's just like my classes in college. This one is lecture and prerequisite to my other classes. "What other lessons do I have?"

"Enchantments and Combats."

Enchantments must be using magic. But do I have magic? Jackson said it only woke up when I turned eighteen so I might have a hard time using them.

And Combats? So I'm going to learn martial arts and swordfight?

"Don't worry, Your Highness," Youngjae seems to sense my anxiety. "You still have two weeks to prepare before you travel to Carpiosso for your lessons."

"Carpiosso?"

"It's where the Setefens train. You'll be training there too since there's a better facility there than here in the castle."

"What are Setefens?"

Youngjae purses his lips. "You'll learn about them on our lessons. Why don't you list down the terms you're unfamiliar with? I'll explain them all to you."

"That's nice," I say half-heartedly.

I take a quill while Youngjae opens a bottle of ink for me. I pick a paper and notice that the texture is smooth even though the colour looks old. I write down Adta, Humdrum, Summoning, Carpiosso, and Setefen. There's also the words they say after their names, like Jackson of Pobos—that's the only one I can remember. And 'Epirnion of' something. Good thing I already know the difference between Epirnion and Emissary at least. I'm actually starting to feel overwhelmed.

"There's quite a lot," I say while looking at my scribbles. Wait, why did I write these symbols? It's like the ones I saw on the gift wrap. I can understand them even if I don't know them.

"Your adoptive parents taught you to write in Veiled," Youngjae says, so I look up to him.

"Veiled?"

"Our writing system," he points at my paper.

I stare at it again. "But I don't remember being taught about this."

"All of your memories related to Clandestine must have been repressed. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll come back to you as the lessons go. Even your ability to write in Veiled resurfaced without effort."

Why would they repress my memory though? Wouldn't it be easier if I remember some things so I won't freak out when I have to face the truth? And how did they do it anyway? Are there people who can control memories? Were my parents able to?

"Shall we start the lessons then?" Youngjae pulls me back from my reverie. "We can do this like a puzzle. We'll start at the edges first, the most basic ones, so that we can build the whole picture." 

I smile. At least I don't have a terror professor here. "Alright, tell me."

\--

Days pass in a blur. I keep on reviewing my notes so that I can distinguish the Emissaries once they have court, luncheon, or banquet with me again. So far, there has been none for the past six days. I just spend my day in a resting-eating-studying routine. Seulgi always accompanies me, making me miss Nayeon less. But of course, I always have my best friend in my mind.

It has been a week since I arrived in Clandestine. I decide to go to the garden for a change of view. Seulgi has excused herself minutes ago so I wander around alone.

I feel something appearing in front of me. It's the same as before, like a door is being opened somewhere.

"Empress!"

"Holy—" I lose my balance and almost fall if only the man is not fast enough to catch me. And just like before, the man is none other than "Jackson!"

He helps me stand before kneeling. "I apologise. I'll accept any punishment for my outright insolence."

I try not to let my mouth drop, but I really won't get used to having people treat me this way. "It was an accident. You don't have to apologise. Come on, stand up."

He does as told but remain his eyes averted. "I'm terribly sorry again, Your Highness. I was trying to teleport to the library but the castle's barriers messed up the location."

"Why? What are you going to do in the library?"

"I wanted to see you."

I tilt my head. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I thought you may want a change of surroundings since you've been alone in the castle for days now."

"Oh, you read my mind. I'm actually on my way to the garden since I'm getting bored at the library. Come to think of it, the barriers didn't mess you up. You did arrive in front of me."

Jackson bows his head for whatever reason. But he looks up to smile at me. "Then, shall I escort you to the gardens? At least I can make up for the little accident earlier."

"Forget about that. It's nothing, really. But I do need an escort when walking around, they said. Seulgi is probably tired of my face now. We've been together for a week."

"Lady Seulgi can't possibly feel that. She's as nice as her brother."

"Her brother?"

Just in time, I notice a man coming to our direction. It's Mark. We wait for him to arrive and he bows to me. "Greetings, Your Highness. Emissary Jackson."

"And to you as well, Emissary Mark," I reply. Mark straightens up. He doesn't smile but he feels comfortable to be around with. It's like he'll always be willing to listen. "All of the Emissaries seem busy these days. I don't see anyone around until today."

"It's because we returned to our hometown to tell the Erories and our people about your agreement to do the mission. We apologise for our absence," Mark explains.

"Oh, I see. How long does it take to travel to your hometown?"

"It takes a day of boat ride, Your Highness."

"And you arrived here when?"

"Just a few hours ago."

"Then you must be exhausted."

"I just had to relay a message to my sister and I'm planning to sleep the rest of the day. Thank you for your concern."

"You're Seulgi's brother," I realise.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"That makes sense. You have the same aura and your faces are both..." I hesitate but I have to put it here, "pleasing."

Mark's small eyes widen and he looks away. "Thank you, Your Highness. It is an honour to hear that. I'm afraid... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just thought of it," I try to play cool. "And I don't want to interrupt your rest anymore. Please carry on with what you're planning."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he bows. "Long live Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!"

I give him a smile and watch him leave. Maybe it's because Seulgi has been around helping me so I feel comfortable with her brother too.

When he's out of sight, I turn to Jackson. He's staring at nowhere. "Emissary Jackson?"

His head snaps to me. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Sorry about that. Seulgi told me to get to know the Epirnions by talking to them. That way, I'll easily remember them."

"Is that so?" he asks without interest, making me confused.

"Did I offend you or something? I'm sorry for chatting with Mark without acknowledging you."

He seems taken aback of my sudden apology. "No, Your Highness. Don't apologise. I should be sorry for making you uncomfortable. Please just forget about it. I was just thinking."

"Are you sure?" cause his face says something else. I don't want him feeling bad about something since he's one of the only few I really know here.

"Yes, Your Highness. Forgive me."

"Okay," I shrug and wait for Jackson to do something. But it's been a moment and he's just looking at me too. I clear my throat. "Aren't we supposed to go to the gardens?"

"Oh, right," Jackson remembers and offers his arm.

I hold onto it and we both walk.

\--

Seulgi dresses me up for my journey to Carpiosso. It is Thursday, and I'm scheduled to train Enchantments with Jinyoung, specifically Nullification, since I've been able to finish my basic lessons with Youngjae.

From those lessons, I've learned that the castle is floating in the clouds. That's why it's pretty cold here. Beneath us is the mainland, the Capital, which is divided into three. The west side is the Carpiosso where Setefens train. Setefens are the knights of Clandestine. They are ranked like Humdrum's military system. Oh, and Humdrum is the human world, the dimension where I came from.

There are so many terms!

Being the Fourth Princess, I have teleporting, flying, nullifying elemental attacks, and air controlling abilities. I'll be training them with Jinyoung for the next four days. I haven't met Jinyoung formally. I know that he's the one with a calm expression back at my luncheon with them two weeks ago. Seulgi says he's nice. Mark, Jackson, and even Jaebeom are close to him. I just hope he's as patient as Youngjae when teaching me.

"I've prepared your clothes for the next four days. They are all easy to wear since you'll be moving a lot during training. You'll be back here on Monday morning to rest and check the status of the kingdom, then return again to Carpiosso the next day for Combats training. Then back to the castle again to rest and continue your lessons with Emissary Youngjae," Seulgi shows me the carrier.

I know I said I'll do everything to go home as fast as I can but I didn't realise how hard this is. There's no point complaining anyway. When I accepted the mission, I also give these people the hope of finding the other princesses who will lead them. I don't want to disappoint them.

"What did you say we're going to ride?" I ask.

"Nothing," Seulgi answers. "You're not riding anything since Carpiosso is not across the ocean. Emissary Jackson will be teleporting you."

"He can do that?" I haven't thoroughly learned about the abilities yet.

"Yes. You just have to hold his hand, close your eyes, and poof! You're in Carpiosso."

I know Seulgi is teasing with the holding hands part but my anxiety takes over. "What if I don't have powers? What if they are mistaken and I'm actually just a normal person?"

"Do you doubt Emissary Youngjae? He's the one who found you," she reminds.

I look away and walk to my window. The gardens where I like to walk can be seen here. It's pretty from this view too, which is around sixty feet from the ground. "It's not like that. I just... I don't know. I'll probably freak out if I see myself two inches above the ground without stepping at anything. Why does my ability entail me being on air?"

"I'll make you start wearing shoes with five inches heels if it will help," Seulgi says as she joins me at my sight-seeing.

I sigh. "What torture."

Seulgi fixes my misaligned hairpin. "You'll be fine, Your Highness. Clarity of mind can make anything possible."

"I hope so," I answer while massaging my hand, which is still sore from hitting the mahogany table. Seulgi's eyes do not let the motion pass.

"What happened to you hand, Your Highness? You've been touching it for a while now," she inquires.

"I kind of hit a table because I heard a princess has to marry an Epirnion," I admit.

While studying about Epirnions, Youngjae mentioned that one of the reasons why it is important is so that I can choose for a Crony wisely. A Crony is a princess's husband, a prince escort. Though it's not really a written rule that a princess should marry an Epirnion, for years that's what happens, with only a few diverging from it. One of the reasons is that the princesses only get to interact with the Epirnions as they train and even as they lead the country so they are bound to get attached to them.

I don't have any complaints on that but Youngjae added that a princess can't reign if she hasn't married yet. They need a man who will share the burden, he said. I protested at that, even though I'm not planning to stay after I find the other princesses. I just can't help but feel offended that they think the princesses won't be able to do their responsibilities without a man.

"Refrain from hurting yourself especially in Carpiosso. The healers aren't allowed to touch you," she seems bothered being reminded of it too, but she chooses not to say anything.

"Then what if I break a bone from training with Emissary Yugyeom?"

"It won't go that bad but if ever, they have to teleport you back to the castle immediately, where either Emissary Mark or I will treat you. A broken bone goes to me since it's physical. Emissary Mark can only touch you when necessary."

Seulgi is adamant on calling them with Emissary even though Mark is her brother and she's known the others since they were kids. She said I should start addressing them that way too but I can't get used to it since I want them to be my friends rather than my subordinates.

"You can also heal?" I ask.

"I am from Syhea, Your Highness," Seulgi reminds. Syhea is the sector with Lumina or light abilities. It includes being able to heal. "And I am an Adta. I have a special gift since I was born at the same day the princesses were created."

I learned from Youngjae that Adta, the princesses' handmaidens, are those who share the same birthday with them. They are trained with the princesses and the Epirnions and they get to live in the castle too. They are given a special ability, being born the same day as the princess. I don't know Seulgi's though. "What kind of gift?"

"Here, let me show you," Seulgi takes my hand and puts it over hers, palms up.

"You're not going to tell me my future or something, right?"

She smiles. "I'm not from Auron. Just close my eyes and listen to me."

I do as told and wait for Seulgi to say something.

_"What once was perfect gets wounded_

_Bring it back to its proper form_

_Those who are dying, still trying_

_Steal them back away from harm."_

I feel a cooling sensation against my hand. I open my eyes to find its fading glow.

"Does it still hurt?" Seulgi asks so I try to open and close my fist.

"You have a wonderful voice," I answer. She can literally heal people through her singing. Amazing.

\--

I find Jackson and the other Epirnions waiting for me in front of the castle. There are also people lined up behind them. I stand by the castle door, looking down at them. The sun is shining brightly on my left but the breeze still makes me shiver.

Or maybe I'm just nervous.

"Greetings! Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!"

"Greetings," I respond. "As all of you know, I will be travelling to Carpiosso to start training my enchantment and combat skills. I hope to learn all of them as soon as possible so that I can do my mission."

"We will be waiting, Your Highness," Jaebeom says.

"Thank you. Now, may I please call on Emissaries Jackson, Jinyoung, and Yugyeom who will serve as my companions and trainers?" The mentioned Emissaries step forward.

Jackson gives me a curt nod. He has the tight-lipped smile that I see him do from time to time. Next to him is Jinyoung, whose face is ever so calm. I can't help but admire how well he fits on those clothing. His aura suits the prince attire. And lastly, there's Yugyeom, the youngest yet tallest of them. He's pretty bashful, Seulgi said, and is quite childish since he grew up being the baby of the group. But right now, he seems serious in doing his duties.

I walk down the stairs to reach them with Seulgi a step behind me. I reach the three gentlemen. "I'll be counting on you."

"It is an honour, Your Highness," they chorus.

I face the four remaining Emissaries and the people behind them. "I will be entrusting the castle to Jaebeom while I'm away. Send me a message if ever something happens."

"I will, Your Highness," Jaebeom replies.

I turn to Seulgi. "I'll need to hear about everything Jaebeom does while I'm gone. I trust that you will take note of them?"

Seulgi wants to scold me because she knows there is a hidden meaning in that task. There have been a couple of times when I notice how she and Jaebeom talk about each other in pure but repressed adoration.

Jaebeom always steal a look at Seulgi as she walks away. Everytime I pass by him at hallways, he will greet me and Seulgi. The other Epirnions only greet me. When I'm alone, he'll ask where my Adta is because I shouldn't be walking alone, he reasons uselessly. Anyone can see the longing on his eyes when he looks at her, probably why Seulgi never dares to look at him directly too.

When I told Seulgi what happened during my first luncheon, she said that Jaebeom have always liked cheriberi. I didn't even mentioned that cheriberi is the flavour he suggested to me. I teased her about it, but she said that she's a servant and he's an Epirnion so nothing should go on. That's probably why she seems a little upset when I reminded her about princess marrying Epirnions earlier too.

I know I don't have a say in this since I didn't grow up with their traditions in mind. I just think that if they really like—love each other, then screw what's always done. Do what's _right_. Be together.

Seulgi bows her head. She can't complain in front of others and maybe she knows she's the only one I can trust with the task too. "I will, Your Highness."

"I may now leave in peace," I reply. Seulgi has thought me eloquent words, thankfully. I face everyone. "Pray for our safe travel and I'll do my best to fulfill my promise."

"Long live Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!"

I smile at them before returning to my companions. "Shall we go?"

"Please, hold onto my hand, Empress," Jackson asks while kneeling. I look at Seulgi who gives me an 'I told you' face in return. I thought she was just kidding earlier.

"Very well," I say before holding Jackson's hand.

Jackson stands up and looks at the others. "Let us depart."

Jinyoung and Yugyeom moves to stand behind us. I look at Jackson and nod. He snaps.

\--

"Your Highness?" I hear someone calls, making me open my eyes. I feel my head spin because of the sudden light. "Are you alright?"

I try to slowly open my eyes again. I'm still standing even though I lost consciousness in the middle of travelling.

The first thing I see is Jackson's face. Apparently, I'm leaning on him. I straighten up, my head suddenly clearing. "What happened?"

"We've arrived in Carpiosso, Your Highness."

I look around and notice the trees surrounding us and a long wall miles from us that seems to be the border of the place. Carpiosso is a forest, I learned. "This is it?"

"Yes, Your Highness. We have to walk to the camp since there is a barrier blocking anyone from teleporting straight there. Can you handle it? I can carry you."

"No, I'm okay," I quickly decline. Jackson is always so caring. "Please, lead the way. If we have to walk, let's start now."

"This way, Your Highness," Jinyoung says, my first time to hear his voice clearly.

Jackson gives me his arm, and we all follow Jinyoung to the camp.

After around ten minutes, we reach a thirty-foot brass gate. The wall is made of steel, I think. Yugyeom steps forward and reaches for the gigantic handle in the middle and pounds it on the gate twice. I wonder how heavy that is. Yugyeom is from Dalgo; his ability involves the earth and inhumane strength. What if we're not with him? Who will knock?

"This is General Sooyoung of the Clandestine Setefen," a voice of a woman booms from the other side. A woman with such soft voice is a general? This is fascinating. "State your names and purpose."

Jackson, being the oldest among the group, steps forward. Yugyeom moves to stand behind me again.

Jackson clears his throat. "I am Jackson, Epirnion of Sentemi with my companions Emissaries Jinyoung and Yugyeom. We are here to train the combat and enchantment skills of the Fourth Princess."

There's silence after but in just seconds, the gates slowly open and the sight of a glistening woman, pulling the handles with her bare hands, answers my question earlier. She's very tall and her body is well built. Her skin is like milk, and she looks stunningly gorgeous.

"Greetings! Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!" she welcomes with a sweet voice. I can see how everyone inside drops whatever they're holding and bows to my direction.

"Greetings, General," I respond, still staring at her. I can't believe how a goddess is a general of the Setefens. She will cause war with her beauty but instead, she's actually fighting those wars herself.

"I apologise for my appearance. We were notified about your arrival only this morning so we are in a haste to prepare."

What's to apologize for? She looks amazing on her short dress. It barely covers her, maybe so she can move freely while training, yet no one will dare look too long because it's the general who won't hesitate to kill them.

"General," Yugyeom addresses Sooyoung.

"Emissary," Sooyoung says without any hint of emotion. Are they this formal?

"Have you forgotten to greet your superiors?" Yugyeom asks, the first time I see him serious.

Sooyoung looks up to think, her lips a bit pursed. Then she smiles. "I have greeted the princess. You're not actually pertaining to yourself, right?"

The two give measured gazes to each other. Uh oh. What's with them?

"General, may you please lead us to where we will be staying?" I decide to interfere.

Sooyoung quickly changes mood upon looking at me. She's back to her sweet smile. "Of course, Your Highness. Please come this way."

I sigh. I seriously thought a fight is going to break out a while ago. I wonder why those two seem to hate each other.

"They have been rivals since they were kids," I hear Jackson say. I look back at the Emissary who is now matching my pace. "Yugyeom's father adopted Joy out of nowhere when he was just five years old."

"Joy?" I ask, confused who he's referring to. He points at General Sooyoung. "Why do you call her Joy?"

"It's how Yugyeom calls her. Yugyeom's father is a general of the Late Queen so he's a very serious person. Only Joy can make him laugh, much to Yugyeom's dismay. They fight for his attention all the time. Yugyeom starts calling her Joy when he got tired of saying 'Oh, joy, here she comes.' He thought Joy will hate the sarcasm but she actually likes the nickname."

"Of course, she would. It's great to be someone's joy."

"I know. Yugyeom is a bit stupid."

I laugh. This is the first time I hear an Epirnion say something like that about another Epirnion. On my lessons with Youngjae, he explains to me each of the Epirnions background as if they're people on history classes. It's good to know that they're close enough to call each other stupid.

"So, who wins the battle for their father's attention?"

"I'll say it's a tie. Joy becomes the general while Yugyeom gets to be the Epirnion."

"So you mean, your authority is on the same rank as generals?

"No. Epirnions are higher, but women can't become one. That's the reason why Joy doesn't think highly of Yugyeom and the Epirnions. She thinks that she could've been one but they settled for Yugyeom just because a woman isn't allowed. So she becomes a general instead. I mean, she likes it. She's great at fighting. But she'd love to work close to the princesses too, I guess."

Your eyes return to the back of Joy—I mean, Sooyoung. She probably sensed my gaze so she looks back and smiles sweetly.

Sooyoung gives me the best place in Carpiosso. It's no way better than my room in the castle but the simplicity reminds me of our house back in Humdrum. The walls are plain and there are only three rooms: the sitting room, the bedroom, and the bathroom. We will be eating meals together at the Great Hall. Sooyoung told me to rest for an hour then I will be summoned for luncheon. Afterwards, I will be resting for another hour before I train with Emissary Jinyoung.

I change to comfortable clothes and footwear. I thank Seulgi for preparing them in advance. I opt for the simplest dress. I hear a knock on the door right after putting my golden hairpin on place.

"Come in," I call out while walking towards the door to welcome whoever is there.

"Your Highness," Sooyoung peeks and seeing me waiting, she opens the door wider. "We will be having our luncheon. Please come with me to the Great Hall."

My eyes go down to her clothes. I cannot hide my surprise upon seeing her all dressed up after her appearance earlier. She is wearing a simple burgundy gown, which highlights her complexion. She looks bizarre in a good way.

"Thank you for coming to get me," I say as I go out. She's right behind me. "Are the Epirnions there?"

"I assume they know the way since they have stayed here for years. They'll come if they're hungry."

We start walking towards the dome shaped building. I can sense Sooyoung's hostility towards the Epirnions but I choose not to pry. According to Jackson, Sooyoung feels like they are incompetent. I do not know how to contradict her since I haven't seen their capabilities and therefore don't know how to compare.

"May I ask I something, Your Highness?" Sooyoung says amidst our silence.

"Of course. What is it?"

She smiles shyly and looks away. She seems flustered. "I just want to ask how Emissary Mark is."

Now this is interesting. She seems to hate the Epirnions in general but now she's asking about one of them? And it isn't even about her brother, Yugyeom.

"I just want to know if you at least see him and if he is doing well," she clarifies but I already realise the situation.

First, Seulgi and Jaebeom. Now, Sooyoung and Mark. I wonder why they don't act on how they feel. Surely she can find out Mark's condition easily, being someone in authority. But she'd rather just hear it from someone else.

"Mark?" I ask to make sure.

She nods. "I understand if you still do not know him. He has always been the silent type."

"I do know him," she looks up to me upon hearing that. "His sister is my Adta, and we've spoken a couple of times."

"Oh, yes, Seulgi! Are they both well?"

I smile and nod. She must be close to Seulgi too. "Mark is in good health, if that's what you're wondering. He went back to his hometown last week and visited the castle right after he returned."

"Oh," the excitement on Sooyoung's face drops a little. "Well, it's not surprising. You are very lovely, if I may say."

I'm confused for a moment why she'll bring me up. Then it clicks. She must've thought Mark came to see me. Of course, a princess and an Emissary makes a great couple according to Clandestinian history. That's probably the reason why they try not to interact much too. They expect us—me to get along with the Epirnions and choose a Crony among them.

"He didn't go there for me," I assure her. "He just relied a message to his sister and went straight back home."

Sooyoung realises that I noticed the meaning of her words. "I'm sorry if I came out assuming, Your Highness."

"It's alright. I can tell him about your concern when I get back to the castle," I offer.

"Oh, no, it's alright, Your Highness!" she strongly declines, her hands waving. "I can't make you do that for me."

"I can do it as a favour for a friend."

Sooyoung stops on her tracks. She looks up to me with a soft expression. "Friend?"

I don't know what to say. It's like this is the first time she heard that word. Well, she grew up training with the boys and been on battle ever since. Maybe she didn't get to bond with other girls and call them friends.

"Can you be my friend? I don't have a friend here yet. There's Seulgi who helps me all the time so I don't know if she's always around me because she likes me or because it's her duty. There's Jackson who seems comfortable with anyone he interacts with so I don't know if I can count him. There's Youngjae who I get to see every week and though we chat a lot in the middle of the lessons, I don't think I can ever reach how deep he is." She smiles as agreement. "So since you seem to be a sweet girl, can you be my friend?" I hold out my hand.

She stares at it and I feel silly at the gesture. Do they even shake hands here? And why do we have to shake hands if we're deciding to be friends?

But then she holds my hand in between both of hers and start swaying them sidewards.

"I'll tell you some funny stories about the boys in return!" she says with a grin.


	4. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know your abilities

I've said this a lot of times but I'm still in awe everytime. It's not like I'm crushing on him; Emissary Jinyoung just seems like a prince charming. He has the look and aura that makes him seem above normal people. Seulgi says that her brother is close with Jinyoung because they are both the quiet ones among the group, while Joy says that Jinyoung and Yugyeom are more like siblings than she and Yugyeom will ever be. Seeing him watch me as I enter the training room makes me feel nervous for some unapparent reasons though.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," he greets politely with a bow so I curtsy. Seulgi spent a day teaching me how to do just that.

"Good afternoon, Jinyoung." Seulgi also said that I should address people with their titles preceding their names but I just can't get used to it.

I look around to see what he will use to train my nullification ability. There's a table at one side of the room with circled objects, from marbles to stones of varying sizes to balls as big as my head.

Seems like we'll be having a long day. "Shall we start right away?"

"If you will, Your Highness," he gestures me to the middle of the room. I walk to the very centre, feeling small as we're the only ones here. When I was studying with Youngjae, we were surrounded by books so I didn't feel this... bare.

Jinyoung goes to the table and picks up the stones. Okay... how is he going to train me with that?

"Your Highness, this is your first time using your abilities, if I'm correct?" he says while playing with the stones in his hand.

"Yes, that's right."

"Then, before I start training them, I have to evaluate your knowledge." Uh oh. "What do you know about nullification?"

I stop myself from smiling, confidence surging inside me. "Nullification is the ability to negate elemental attacks. It's as if they've never existed in the first place, unlike when you simply defend yourself, where the attack just goes to another direction. This ability is common to those born in Lumina, like Mark and Seulgi. It is also the most effective ability against the Malevolents as it will make the attack disappear instead of deflect it and risk damaging something else."

He gives me an approving nod and I smile proudly. Youngjae did a great job explaining it to me so I don't really need to think that deep to say those facts.

"Since you know the basics of it, I'll explain to you how our training would go," Jinyoung says while walking around me. It's like he's observing me and I'm feeling more conscious. "Nullification is the ability to negate elemental attacks, that's right. But do you know the right time and amount of power needed to use that ability? Have you ever thought of how can you use it offensively? If it's the most effective ability against the Malevolents, why are the people of Lumina healers on the battle instead of fighters?"

I start to feel nervous. Yes, Youngjae had explained to me about the abilities but he never asked me thought-provoking questions. Jinyoung seems to be the instructor who will not spoon-feed lessons. I don't think he'll be impressed by me.

"So for our first day of training," he continues after letting me think for a while, "I will be asking you to dodge these pebbles."

My mind goes blank for a moment. "Sorry?"

He stops walking around and catches the last stone midair. He shows it to me. "This is a common stone you can find in the garden at the castle. It doesn't hurt; doesn't cut you if I throw it to you. But I would like you try to avoid it."

I stare at him and at the stone he's holding. "Why?"

"Because," he points out, "the key to Nullification is timing and imagination. You have to be able to picture something in order to know how to deflect it. Say, you're attacked with fire. How are you supposed to make the fire go away without knowing how hot it is or how fast it travels? So for now, we'll use these tools to help you." He goes to the table. "You see, these marbles are small but they're heavier than these balls. Some attacks have a large range so you should be fast to detect and nullify them. Other attacks, however, will seem small for you but it can be more deadly since the power is focused. So you have to act faster. That's why from now on, I'll be throwing these to you, and you have to avoid them. Think of it as an elemental attack that you have to dodge."

"I'll think of it as fire then. I wouldn't want to get burned."

His eyes change from unwavering to thoughtful. "Do you think that fire is the most dangerous element, Your Highness?"

"Well, yes, it destroys everything."

"How about water? Water can also destroy."

"Yes but water can also heal. I think water is balanced."

He nods but he doesn't seem to be satisfied of my answer. "Alright. That's enough for now. Are your eyes good, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I think so." What's the connection of my eye now?

I feel something hit my arm, It was light and fast but I did feel the impact. I look down and there's a stone rolling on my feet. When did he...

"I don't think your eyes are good though. You couldn't even notice that stone?"

He threw that at me? "But I didn't see you move."

"I did. When you said yes, I threw it at you."

No. He didn't. Did he? How could I not see him?

No matter how hard I try though, I cannot even dodge the marbles he is throwing. He says it is probably because I'm not completely used to Clandestine's gravity yet. I do not know how fast a thing travels. But I'm convinced that he just throws too fast because I really don't even see him move. But I didn't know he has the ability of speed. How could he have done that?

Jinyoung makes me drop and pick up a few stones so that I can learn how they fast they fall. Our session ends with my arm getting tired from repeatedly picking up small pebbles.

So much for nullifying elemental attacks.

The next day, I wake up to the chants of the Setefen trainees. They are singing a story about each of the sectors and other parts of Clandestine. I don't remember much about it but they are all different and seems to be part of a whole story. Joy notices me watching them jog around the camp so she waves at me. I wave back and smile at her. She seems to have tasks at hand so I decide to start preparing for mine.

When I step out of my room to go to my training room, I find Jinyoung waiting for me outside. He greets me elegantly and I try to reciprocate, but the thought of seeing his disappointed face again after trying hard to do what he wants me to makes my smile falter. Today, we're going to test and hone my flying abilities. Flying is by far the most impossible a normal person could do, not that nullifying elemental attack or controlling air is any more attainable without tools. It's just that when you see someone fly, you will instantly flip out and assume they need an exorcist. Or maybe that's just me.

"This way, Your Highness," Jinyoung gestures to another building so I get confused why we're not going to my training room.

"What are we going to do at the Great Hall?" I ask but follow him nonetheless.

"You're going to fly so we can't train inside a room. It will limit the growth of your ability."

Jinyoung quickly grabs my hand after saying his greeting, completely taking me aback.

"Wait!" I shriek.

He asks me to go on the roof of the Great Hall and I only have the slightest idea how he will teach me how to fly here. I feel myself being lifted off the ground, only Jinyoung's feet rooted on the roof as he pushed me off the ledge. I encircle my arms around Jinyoung's neck at the last second, letting fear take over and not minding my distance.

"The first thing you must learn is to calm down, Your Highness." Jinyoung says in a low voice since my ear is just by his lips. "Do you think I will ever dare to let you fall down?"

I look in terror at the solid ground waiting for me, then I look into his eyes. This shade of black scares me. Looking at Jinyoung's orbs makes me feel cold. "Honestly, I don't know. But I do hope not."

"Straighten your posture, Your Highness. It is not appropriate to be this close to a man."

I realise that I have my chest against his, and there is a high chance he can feel _them_. I quickly let go and almost fall. "Oh my—!"

Jinyoung holds my waist. "Focus, Your Highness. Keep your eyes on mine."

I look up from the ground to Jinyoung. I take deep breaths until my panic subsides.

_Screw manners. I have to live._

"That's right. Just calm down first so the air can lift you."

My breath turns to normal until I feel completely at ease with the wind embracing me. I start questioning Jinyoung. "You seem to have a different approach this time, Emissary Jinyoung."

"Sometimes fear is a better teacher. The pebbles yesterday couldn't have scared you so I'm using the method now."

"How considerate of you."

Jinyoung gives me a half-smile. "I'll be slowly letting you go, Your Highness."

"No, wait!" my hold tightens after hearing that.

"You have to calm down and focus on my eyes. I will be holding you by the shoulder and will slowly slip away until only the tips of our fingers touch."

"I'm scared," I hiss.

"Focus," Jinyoung orders and I submit. "Tell me something about you, Your Highness."

"Why do I have to do that? I'm about to die!"

"So that your mind won't notice that I'm not touching you anymore. Tell me something that interests you."

"But I don't have anything like that. Maybe I like music but not anything specific. I listen to bands and foreign artists. I also like remixes and ballads and classical."

"How about food? Do you like sweets?"

"I like all kinds of food. It really depends on my mood. Oh, that rhymes."

"Have you ever dreamed about having abilities?"

"Of course, when I was kid. I wanted to be like Mystique."

"Mystique? What's that?"

"She is from X-Men. She can change into anything. I was never really pretty so I wanted to change my face without undergoing surgery."

"Ah, but you are pretty, Your Highness."

I grimace. "Everyone says that because I'm a princess."

"But it is true."

"Yeah, I guess I really am a princess. Or am working on it."

"No, I mean it's true that you're pretty. You just lack confidence that's why you can't see it."

"Why? Does confidence make things possible?"

"Well, You're flying now. Anything is possible."

I then notice that Jinyoung is actually a foot away from me, not touching me anywhere. "Oh my God."

"Now, you have to calm down, Your Highness. Deep breaths."

"Oh my God, oh my God!"

\--

I still cannot believe that I was flying for ten seconds on my own. It cannot even be considered flying; I was merely floating and almost fell from ten feet above the ground if only Jinyoung was not fast enough to pull I back. Nevertheless, it proves that I really have powers and that maybe, I really am a princess.

"Your Highness?" someone calls from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" I reply and sit up straight.

Sooyoung enters with a tray of food. "I heard you ask for your dinner to be delivered to your room, so I came."

"You didn't have to do it personally. Did I bother you?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to see if you are doing fine too. I know Jinyoung can be pretty harsh."

"Yes but it in a good way. He successfully made me float earlier."

Sooyoung almost run to sit next to me. "Really? You were able to fly?"

"Not really fly. I'm just not stepping on anything for like... ten seconds."

"But that's amazing! To think it's your first time trying to use your powers."

I smile appreciatively. "I hope it gets better."

"There's no other way than up."

Our chat continues until the gong signals for lights off. Sooyoung leaves me with a promise to eat together during luncheon. With positive thoughts in mind, I spend the night dreaming about being on the clouds.

\--

"Good morning, Your Highness," Jinyoung greets as I enter the training room.

"And we're back to the indoors thankfully. Good morning, Emissary Jinyoung."

Crinkles under his eyes appear as he smiles. "We don't want to risk you making whirlwinds outside so we have to contain your powers here."

"The ever so considerate."

"Stand at the centre, Your Highness."

I walk to the heart of the room while Jinyoung paces around me.

"Controlling the air is the trickiest since you can't actually see it. Water, Earth, Fire, and even Light are imaginable but air... you don't really have an image for it."

"Right."

"So instead of an image, instead of the eyes, you have to rely on other senses. Breathe and you can feel the air flowing in and out of you. Feel and you will be aware that it surrounds you. For high level air controllers, they can even hear the air move."

I close my eyes to focus on feeling. The room is close so there is no moving air except what I breathe in and out. I keep in my mind that air is real. I cannot see it but I know it exists.

"Now, imagine air taking form. Imagine it with a colour. It is not transparent anymore and you can see how it travels across the room."

I paint the air pale orange in my mind. It is swirling around me, as if embracing me.

"Focus on how it moves. Follow it using your finger."

I slowly turn around with fingers pointed in front of me.

"Now, can you feel it? There is actually air by your fingertips. The air you are following becomes an extension of your hand."

I do feel it. I open my eyes and get surprise seeing a ginger gust of air.

"Where did this come from?" I ask Jinyoung as I continue to spin.

"It is the still air earlier. You brought life to it."

"Wow! That's awesome."

"Now, make it stop."

I stop on my tracks but the wind continues going around me. "How do I stop it?"

"The same way you whirl it to life. Feel it."

I close my eyes again. The breeze is cold against my arm. I imagine it moving slower and slower until it disappears like a burst bubble.

"That's not what you're supposed to do," Jinyoung says which make me open my eyes.

"Huh? But I whirled it away."

"No. You made it disappear."

"What's the difference?"

"Whirling it away means you just let it go back to being still. You take away the control and the colour you have given it. That is what controlling the air is supposed to be. On the other hand, you made it evaporate using your Nullification."

"I was able to use my Nullification? Isn't that supposed to be good?"

"If it is our Nullification training, I will commend you. But today is controlling air and you failed at that."

I sigh. It is not as if it is my fault that I have four kinds of powers. Jinyoung seems really strict.

\--

As promised, I eat luncheon with Sooyoung at the Great Hall. The trainees seem to be used to my presence now as they become a bit comfortable eating their hearts out.

"How's controlling air?" Sooyoung nudges me.

"I can say I passed level one. I only screwed up when dismissing it. Something about using my Nullification rather than really controlling the air. I don't really get it."

"Hm. It is like this... I control Earth so I can make rocks move and take shape. If I want to release it, it will simply fall to where I want, back to the its original shape. Nullifying it means I will make the rock completely disappear. Do you get it?"

"I guess? But it's hard to know since air can't be seen."

"Weren't you taught to colour it or something? I remember seeing Bambam playing with a yellow gust back when we were training."

"Oh, right. Maybe Jinyoung saw mine suddenly just pop away."

"You'll get better. You are off with a good start. I remember Jinyoung struggling to turn Jaebeom's water into ice. He always goes home wet after training."

"Really? How long did it take before he learned it?"

"Nine."

"Nine what? Nine months?"

"No. After nine days, it's Jaebeom's turn to run since Jinyoung froze all of his water."

I laugh in amusement. "They seem to get along really well."

"The reason why they are always Chum during battles. Have they told I about Chums?"

"Youngjae did mention that. Someone who complements or contradicts with my powers. I get the complement part. That's like Jinyoung's ice and Jaebeom's water. What I don't get is how I can partner with someone opposite."

"Not really the opposite power. Just for example, when we were training, I used to Chum with Mark because I like fighting and he is good at healing."

I look at Sooyoung teasingly.

"It's just all about balance. I have to choose if I will be all-out offence, all-out defence, or a mixture. I can also base it on my weapons instead of powers. If you use twin blades like I do, you will need someone to shield you," she explains.

I have not chosen a weapon yet so I cannot decide who will be the best to aide me.

\--

"Finally, it's the last day!" I say excitedly.

"Yes. Did you get what I told you yesterday about the difference of controlling and nullifying?"

"Yes. Sooyoung explained it clearly."

Jinyoung's eyebrow shoots up. "So I'm not good at explaining."

"That's not what I meant. Anyway, will that be a problem again today?"

"No. I think I will do great in today's lesson since you were creative in imagining yesterday. What made you pick orange?"

I try not to look flustered. It is just my new favourite colour but Jinyoung's sharp mind might figure out why. "Do I need a specific reason?"

"Yes. In order to teleport, you have to picture the place in your mind vividly or else the portal will throw you somewhere random. Specificity is important."

"Now I'm getting scared."

"You shouldn't be. If you cannot remember how the place exactly looks like, you can think about a certain thing or person that can be found there. It is called an anchor, and in case something in the image is wrong, you'll still appear near the anchor."

I remember when Jackson was thinking about the castle's library but ended up in front of you. Maybe I was his anchor.

"Oh," I can only answer, half to Jinyoung, half to my thoughts.

"Did I make it less scary?"

"Yes... Thank you."

Jinyoung starts walking towards the centre of the room. "We will now start with your training, Your Highness. If you look around, you can see a couple of random things scattered around. Pick one."

I look around and see an apple near Jinyoung. "The apple by your feet."

Jinyoung picks it up and takes a bite from it. "Yesterday was on orange, today is an apple. Excellent choice. Now, can you teleport from where you are to where the apple is?"

"What?"

Jinyoung puts the fruit back on the floor. "You chose something five feet away from you when there is a quill just a few inches away. Impressive, Your Highness."

"I didn't know I'm supposed to teleport there!"

"So you won't do it?"

I remember Jinyoung making me throw pebbles for hours. Will he make me run around the room instead? "I will try but I'm scared."

"Use me as your anchor."

I look up to Jinyoung. "What?"

"Use me as your anchor. That way, even if you can't imagine how the apple exactly looks like, you will still appear near me."

To picture Jinyoung inside my mind is easy and awkward at the same time. I hesitate to do it. "What if I end up somewhere far?"

"You won't. A barrier limits us from transporting directly at the camp and vice versa."

"What should I do then? Do I snap my fingers like what Jackson does?"

"He snaps his fingers to alert others of his departure and arrival. You can use other signals like a clap or a whistle. Or you can just appear and disappear in silence."

"I'll try the silence for now since I don't even know when I'll vanish or if I can really. Do I have to close my eyes and imagine the place or leave them open?"

"Don't close them, Your Highness. Thoughts will flood your mind when you close your eyes."

I nod and stare at the apple near Jinyoung. It is perfectly ripe. Jinyoung's bite made the juice flow a little.

I need to go to the apple. I will appear beside the apple in a blink.

It takes three more blinks before I realise that an apple is right in front of me. It is not the same apple as earlier though.

"Your Highness?" someone calls in surprise and I turn around to see a man carrying loaves of bread.

"I'm in the kitchen?" I ask, more to myself.

"Yes, you are. You suddenly appeared," the man replies in an equal confuse tone. He looks at the basket behind me. "I am the head cook of the trainees. Do you want the apples?"

"No, thank you. Can you please point the way out? I'm actually in the middle of a training and I lost my way."

"You must be hungry since you found yourself in the kitchen. Would you like the apple?"

I try to smile. "I'm fine. Which door should I take?"

"This one," the man points at the smaller door. "It is the way to the back. We can't have you walking at the Great Hall without your escorts."

"Thank you very much."

"An honour, Your Highness."

\--

"There you are," Jinyoung says as I enter the room. "Where have you been?"

"To an apple. I found myself in the kitchen," I say glumly.

"Congratulations! You managed to at least arrive on something similar."

There was no sarcasm in his voice but I find it strange. "I was on the other side of the camp and yet, you congratulate me?"

"You almost had it, Your Highness. The only problem is that you forgot the anchor. Now you know how important they are."

"I don't want to walk that far again so I should probably keep the anchor in mind."

"Please do," Jinyoung says with a smile. "Now, let's try something closer. How about the quill we mentioned earlier?"

"We should've just used that then. Why make me try to teleport farther?"

"I was testing you. To think that you were able to arrive in a place where there is something similar to your subject, just after three blinks if I may add, proves that you really are a princess."

"So you also had doubts that I'm a princess?"

"Also? Who else had them?" He does not deny.

"Me," I admit.

Jinyoung gives an apologetic smile. "Of course I had my doubts that you are a princess, since it's only Youngjae who pointed it out. But now that I've seen you and your ability, I stand corrected. You are in no doubt, the Fourth Princess."

"Thank you," I answer, as if the confirmation from Jinyoung also confirmed it for me.

"Now go to the quill."

\--

After luncheon, I prepare for my journey back to the castle. I brush my hair while staring at nowhere.

I picture my room in my mind. The orange hues are much better than the plain walls I have here in Carpiosso. Just thinking about it makes me sigh in relief. It had been a long week. It hasn't even been a whole week.

"Your Highness!" Seulgi enters the room in a shock, pulling me out of my trance.

"Seulgi? What are you doing here?" I stand up from the edge of my bed.

"I'm supposed to ask I that. Why are you here early? And why didn't we receive any signal that you're back?"

"What?" I frantically look around and the curtains make me realise what I have done. The brush I was using is still in my hands. "I teleported myself?"

"You what?"

I look at Seulgi with wide eyes. "I teleported myself back to the palace!"


	5. Overpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelming situations

"You just thought of your room and ended up here?" Seulgi repeats.

"I know, right! It's awesome!" I gush again.

"It is impressive, given that you only started training earlier, but I think you weren't able to alert your companions about leaving."

My face freezes. "Oh my God."

"Right? They are probably looking all over for you!"

"I completely forgot about that! Sooyoung will kill me!"

"Sooyoung? Joy? Emissary Yugyeom's general sister?"

"Yes! I told her she can send me off, but I ended up leaving by myself. And my carrier!"

Seulgi calms you down. "There, there, Your Highness. Why don't you rest first while I go to Emissary Jaebeom? Don't you feel wobbly from the sudden journey?"

"I didn't even know there was a journey. I literally arrive here in the blink of an eye."

"Then why don't you take a bath and dress up to greet the Epirnions? I'll notify them of your arrival."

I sigh. "Okay, I guess that'll work."

After doing what Seulgi suggested, I find myself all dolled up again. It is a relief to get out of the light clothes that remind me of my failed trainings, but I am still not used on how thick my outfits are.

\--

The porter announces my arrival before opening the door.

"Greetings," I say.

"Greetings! Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!"

I look at the present Emissaries as I walk to my chair. Youngjae and my companions in Carpiosso are missing. "I apologise for the trouble I caused earlier. It is not my intention to worry anyone."

"We completely understand, Your Highness. We're glad that you are safe," Jaebeom replies.

"Thank you. I promise not to use my powers without proper training, but what happened earlier is really an accident. When will my companions arrive?"

"They will arrive any minute now, in exception of Emissary Yugyeom. He asked to be left in Carpiosso."

"I see," I wonder about Yugyeom but do not ask anymore. "Then, let us have our dinner."

\--

I had always hated Mondays but now that it is my only rest day, I am in love with it. I spend my day loitering in my beloved room. I will be leaving again tomorrow, and I need energy for the combat training.

"I'm coming in, Your Highness," Seulgi calls from the door before entering. She finds me all spread out on the bed.

"I should be more appreciative of things. I realise I love my bed," I say randomly which makes Seulgi smile.

"Do you want me to heal your sores?"

I sit up abruptly. "Can you? Will you sing for me?"

"You still haven't told me about your training. Will you do that in exchange of my song?"

"It's embarrassing. I'm sure you were great back when I were training."

"My brother told me that it is good to tell others what you feel. It makes your mind clearer."

"Is that your way of making me tell you my failure?"

"I wouldn't call it a failure since you haven't stopped trying yet."

I sigh. "Okay. Sing me a song and I'll tell you."

Seulgi sits beside me.

_"In Syhea lies a gentle maiden_

_Sought by many handsome gentlemen_

_She was always treated as a special girl_

_But she was sacrificed as her blood is pure."_

"That sounds like the one they sing in the camp. But why are the lyrics like that?"

Seulgi shrugs. "I don't know. It was taught to us when we were kids. There is a story for each sector. Syhea's a bit sad."

"It's not even sad; it's creepy. Do you know any Humdrum song?"

"I'm afraid I haven't heard any of them."

"Oh, shame. You would've been great singing a Taylor Swift song."

"A Taylor Swift song?"

"Yes. I like a lot of her songs."

"Then why don't you sing for me a bit?"

"What? No, I don't sing. I can't sing."

"Just a bit. Maybe I'll study it if I like it."

I shyly start singing Taylor Swift's Wonderland, one of my favourites. I find myself thinking of Clandestine as my wonderland.

"You have a beautiful voice, Your Highness," Seulgi says while applauding.

"Nowhere near yours. Actually, my best friend is better in singing than me."

The thought of Nayeon makes me sigh. I should work harder to return to my best friend soon.

\--

"The only thing I like about this is that I get to wear pants," I tell Seulgi, who is walking me out of the castle the next day.

"It isn't so bad, Your Highness. They won't train you like Setefens since you'll only need to fight in case the Epirnions aren't there to protect you."

"Did you also have this training? You said you studied the same things as I do."

"Yes, Your Highness. My weapon was a trident," she smiles proudly.

"I mean the Poseidon thingy?"

"If that's what you call the enlarged fork, then yes, the Posiedon thingy."

I laugh. "Gosh, I miss you already Seulgi. Is Emissary Yugyeom nice? Sooyoung seems to hate him."

"That's because they are too the same. People with opposite personalities get along better most of the time. They balance each other."

"So that's why we get along. You are great in everything while I'm..."

"No negative thoughts. Come on, face them with a smile."

\--

Unlike before, there are only a few people waiting for me outside.

"Greetings! Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!"

"Greetings," I answer. "I'll be leaving for my combat training. My will is the same; Emissary Jaebeom is in charge, aided by Lady Seulgi. I hope to see all of you at tomorrow's banquet where my trainers will update you about my progress."

"We wish you well, Your Highness," Jaebeom says.

"Thank you. Now, may I please call on Emissary Jackson to accompany me?" Jackson steps forward. I walk down the stairs to reach him. "I'll be counting on you."

"You don't even need me," Jackson mutters under his breath.

I catch it and bite my lip upon remembering what I did to upset Jackson. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to leave alone."

"Your hand, Empress," Jackson simply motions.

I quickly hold Jackson's hand. "We shall head off now."

With a snap, the two of us disappear.

"My hand, Your Highness," Jackson's voice breaks my daze.

"Oh, right," I let him go. We are in the same clearing we teleported to days ago.

"Do I have to lead you, or do you know the way to the camp?"

I remember him muttering how I do not need him, so even though I am familiar with the way, I let him lead. We do not talk to each other until we reach the gates.

"How do I lift it?" I hear Jackson ask himself.

"Is there a problem?" I inquire.

He turn red and avert his eyes even more. "No, it's nothing, Empress. Please wait for a while."

I watch as Jackson tries to lift the handle and knock. However, even with muscles swelling up, he is not making any progress. I wonder how Yugyeom and even Sooyoung can lift it with bare hands.

_Oh, right. Inhumane strength. This must weigh a lot then._

"Do you need help?" I ask.

"I'll be fine. Please just stand back."

I step away to let Jackson try again. I can see his struggle, but it is not as if I can do anything to help him.

Except maybe...

The knocks come deafening, shocking both of us.

"I did it!" Jackson cheers in delight but quickly straightens up after our eyes meet. "I mean, let's wait for the response."

"Princess, is that you?" an excited voice asks from the other side.

"I am Jackson, Epirnion of—"

His voice gets drown out by the sound of gates opening. Sooyoung runs to me for a hug.

"I was so worried!" my general friend scolds.

"Can't. Breathe," I struggle to say.

Sooyoung quickly lets go. "I'm sorry! I am just really glad that you are back. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"General, you are showing disrespect to the princess," Jackson says with folded arms.

Sooyoung gives him a glance. "Oh, You're here too?"

"Who do you think knocked for the princess?"

"I'm pretty sure she can handle herself. She even teleported herself back to the castle."

Jackson huffs. Sooyoung smiles smugly for hitting a nerve.

"Okay. Let's go inside, shall we?" I serve as the mediator again.

"But first," Sooyoung stops me to put a familiar ornament on the side of my hair.

"My pin!" I exclaim. "I didn't notice it was gone."

"You left it here and took one of our brushes instead."

"I'm sorry! I think I left the brush at the castle."

"Let it be. I am sure it is not as important as this pin. Come on," Sooyoung pulls you inside.

\--

"Where's Emissary Yugyeom?" I ask Sooyoung as we walk to the Great Hall.

"Blacksmithing," Sooyoung answers indifferently.

"Was he notified about our arrival?" 

"He should have heard the gates. Just go to your training room later and if he is not there, come find me. I'm a better teacher anyway."

"I'm sure you're good, but you might take easy on me since I'm your friend."

"I won't. I know you are strong. That Jackson cannot possibly lift the handles on the gate. You helped him, right?"

I shrug. "I just thought that it will move. Maybe it's a coincidence that it did."

"Or you were able to use my powers. Though making things move using your mind is a high-level ability. Impressive. But then again, you're a princess. You would be able to do even greater things soon."

I sigh. "I didn't even know I have an ability like that. Why don't my powers work when they have to? I can't even lift myself days ago then earlier, I get to raise a hundred ton weighing brass handle?"

"That's because they failed to teach you that sometimes, you need motivation to make your powers work. You need a definite goal and not a blank mind. That is how Metier differs with Lumina. We put our minds into something and hoist it up with our bare strength, while they empty their minds and let the pain fade with their thoughts."

I ponder on that for a while. I then face Sooyoung with a wide smile. "You really are a good teacher. I understand it now."

"I told you. I'm way better than those boys."

After luncheon, I go to my training room. I find Yugyeom arranging few weapons on a steel table. There are ten dummies and a target circle at the other end of the room.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," Yugyeom greets.

"Good afternoon. Did you wait long?"

"I have been waiting for my turn since Thursday," he answers with a ghost of a smile.

"Oh, right. May I ask why you went here with us in advance? Our session is today, and I was scheduled to go back to the castle yesterday. Why did you come with us last Thursday?"

"I needed to prepare the imperial weapons. I have made these in a rush from Thursday up to earlier."

I walk to the table and look at each armament. They are all intricately designed and polished to perfection. They seem to be made from pure gold and silvers, with gemstones as decoration. "You made these?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Your eyes land on the sceptre. There is a sapphire at its head. "They are beautiful!"

"Thank you, but they could've been better. If you will give me time, I can make a modified version of whichever you will choose."

"That's kind of you. Why don't we find the best weapon for me first?"

"I'm glad at your enthusiasm. Please come here, Your Highness." Yugyeom helps you into a suit armour. "We don't want to risk you getting hurt. Do you feel suffocated?"

"No. It's actually easy to move. Thank you." I go to the end of the table, trying to get used to my added layer.

"Shall we start the test, Your Highness?"

"Yes, please."

"Look at the weapons in front of you. We will be testing all of them starting from that axe." I touch the handle of the said weapon. It is smooth and has a sun symbol embossed. "The blade is made of iron and silver, while the handle is from the oldest and strongest tree here in Clandestine."

"Wow."

"Try swinging it, Your Highness."

I gently pick it up. "Oh, it's light?"

"I made it bearable for a princess. Try to hit the dummy."

I walk to the nearest dummy. "How do I position myself?"

"Make sure that you are two feet away from it. That's the best distance to swing that axe."

I adjust my position.

"Now, lift the axe up to your shoulder, with the blade directly proportioned to the dummy's shoulder. That's your target."

I do as told.

"Feel the axe as an extension of your arm. When you swing it, take a step back then lunge forward. Do not let it slip or get stuck on the dummy. You must slash through it."

The idea of slashing through someone makes me shiver.

"Are you ready, Your Highness? Just swing."

Without any more thoughts, I swing it in full force.

The dummies fly across the room after my move. Yugyeom shakes his head, while I quickly let go of the axe.

"I'm sorry," I say.

Yugyeom starts picking up the dummies. I try to help him but the Epirnion stops me, albeit smiling. "I'll do it, Your Highness. Please just stand by the table."

As if a child punished to face the wall, I stay beside the table with a pout. Yugyeom finishes arranging the dummies again and goes back to me.

"Obviously, the axe doesn't want you."

"Right," I answer.

"Let's go to the next one. Why don't you try the spear? At least you cannot move your target out of the way. It's on the wall."

I go to the long wooden stick with a sharp iron blade at the tip. I hold it like a cane, only to find out that it is almost as big as I am.

"How do I get this back once I throw it? I'll be dead by then," I wonder in advance.

"You can teleport. Just imagine your weapon and you'll appear beside it."

"Oh, right." I look at the target twenty feet away from me. If I extend my arm using the spear, I can reach half of the distance.

This should work.

The spear miserably lands two feet away from the target.

"That was close!" I exclaim.

"Yes, it was," my trainer agrees. "You just need to enhance your strength and posture so it will travel farther."

"So do I get the spear as weapon?"

"Why don't we try a few more? There might be better ones."

I look at the table to find something simple. I pick it up to examine.

"The rapier is best for speed attacks. It is light and has thin blades. The handle is also cylindrical, making it easier to hold," Yugyeom explains.

"I think I like this. It feels easy to use," I roll it on my hand.

"That's exactly what Emissary Jackson said when he picked that."

Your eyes shoot up to Yugyeom. "This is Jackson's weapon?"

"Yes. Complements his teleportation since he can just stab someone and teleport to the next one."

I imagine Jackson moving swiftly through the battlefield. I think I am not that graceful to pull something like that.

"Oh, you're not trying it?" Yugyeom asks as I put the weapon down.

"I'm not fast, so it won't suit me. How about I try..." I look at another sword, "this?"

"A double-handed sword requires strength. You might end up picking up the dummies again if you use that."

I quickly put it down and pick up the one beside it. "How about this?"

"That's a single-handed sword. It requires less strength, and you can hold a shield on your other hand."

"So I'll have to train using this and the shield?"

"Of course."

"I'll skip it then," I put it back to its place. I look at the one beside it, a metallic sphere with spikes all over. "Nope."

Another sword tries to steal my attention but I know I will not be good at it.

"The bow and arrows, Your Highness," Yugyeom says, and my eyes land on the said artillery. "I think it's perfect for you. The spear is an almost because it requires range and strength. The bow and arrows entails less amount of the latter."

I lift up the bow. It is made of wood, smoothed to perfection. Gems adore its curved tips.

"The feathers on the arrows came from phoenixes. The tip is sharp enough to pass through four bodies."

"What?" my head snaps to Yugyeom.

"Would you like to try it?"

I touch the feathers before answering. "Okay."

"The target is right in front of you. Just fire when you are ready."

I look at the target. I focus on it until it is the only thing I see. The dummies at the side vanish before me. The red dot is starting to hypnotise me.

Without waiting for Yugyeom's instructions, I position an arrow and lift my bow. I touch the side of my mouth to aim at the mark. I make sure that the tip is exactly aligned to it.

I release the arrow.

"As expected," Yugyeom says while clapping.

I rush to check how close I was to the target. It was a perfect shot.

"Looks like we have an archer. Have you ever tried shooting arrows before?" Yugyeom asks.

"No. It's my first time to hold one," I answer while looking at the bow on my right hand.

"And yet, you know exactly what to do?"

"I don't know. I just let my instincts take over."

Yugyeom nods. "A natural. So, do you accept the bow and arrows as weapon?"

I look at the arrow with a feather I like touching and at the bow with a colour that complements my orange dress. Perfect. "I do."

"Alright. Now we can finally start our training."

The session ends with me having sore limbs. I had thought I would start practising archery since I already chose my weapon, but Yugyeom wants to develop my muscles first. He made me stretch for an hour and run around for the next. I spent the last twenty minutes throwing weapons at dummies and then picking them back up.

"Archer!" Sooyoung greets as she enters my room.

"A sore archer," I correct.

"Rumours say you can even hit a moving target with eyes closed?"

"I only shoot an arrow once. What kind of exaggeration is that?"

"Then why do you seem aching? Was the arrow made of granite?"

"No, but I carried things that _weigh like granite_. Your brother tortured me!"

"That's not true," Sooyoung says in a shocked tone.

"He did!" I insist.

"Yes, but it's not true that he is my brother. I'm adopted."

I sit up to look at Sooyoung. The general does not seem to make a big deal out of it. "Since when did you learn about being adopted?"

"I've known ever since. Yugyeom's mother died when he was three, and his father did not marry any woman after. How was I born after two years then?"

"And you don't feel sad or anything for not knowing who your real parents are?"

"Oh, I know them," Sooyoung says with a smile. "I'll see my mom again soon."

"Really? You still keep contact with her?"

Sooyoung purses her lips. "No. I just know."

I nod. Sooyoung is just a person. She also has stories she does not want to tell.

"As you all know by now, the princess has chosen her weapon and will start training to use them," Sooyoung announces before we dine at the Great Hall. "She will be returning to the Clandestine Castle after our feast, so it is only right to give her a parting present."

"It's not like we won't return. We will come back here on Thursday," Yugyeom answers.

"It's not like we're going to perform for you. You're free to not come back here anymore," Sooyoung says in equal disdain.

"What have you prepared for us, General?" I ask Sooyoung.

"A little exhibition. Watch."

Sooyoung claps her hands twice and all of the trainees make way for her. She smiles at me before skipping towards the centre. She rips her skirt using her right hand while her left signals for something.

The sound of accordion erases the image that suddenly occurs to me.

At the beat of the drums, Sooyoung starts plummeting back to my direction. She makes five consecutive turns and ends it with a split. She smiles at me before rolling to the right, just in time to dodge someone's axe.

"What—?"

Sooyoung winks at me, signalling that it is part of the program. The general pulls herself up straight from lying down. A dagger flies to her just a second after she stood up. She catches it a centimetre away from her face and throws it across the room. Yugyeom successfully ducks before it hits his face.

"Shame," Sooyoung says and bends her upper body all the way back to avoid the spinning blades coming at her.

The dance continues with Sooyoung simply evading the weapons thrown at her to the rhythm of the music. She is moving like water even though her moves are as strong as earth.

I start panicking again when Sooyoung is surrounded by fire. The flames make it harder for me to see the coming weapons, but the general does not seem bothered.

The music changes into something faster and louder, but I cannot see anything inside the flames anymore. The trainees keep on throwing spears as if making the fire stronger with the wood. The music reaches its peak until it ends with a loud gong.

The fire vanishes and everyone's eyes turn to me.

"I didn't do anything," I quickly defend.

"You're the only one who can nullify elements so you're the suspect," a jousting voice says from behind me.

"Sooyoung!" I exclaim and check if Sooyoung got hurt anywhere. "That performance took my breath away. That was dangerous!"

"But I survived it. Look there," she points at where the fire used to be. There is a circle mark from it and inside are the weapons, neatly bundled up.

"How did you do that? How did you escape the fire?"

"Training. Skilled warriors can face a hundred enemies and remain unscathed."

"You were amazing," I cannot put it in other words.

"It is an honour to hear that, Your Highness," Sooyoung says with a graceful bow. "Just tell me if You want to learn that. I can be your combat instructor instead."

And there goes the other side of warrior Sooyoung, having a war with Emissary Yugyeom.

\---

Right after we arrive at the castle, Jackson bows and walks away from me.

"Wait, Emissary Jackson!" I call, automatically stopping Jackson's tracks.

Jackson sighs before facing me. "Yes, Empress?"

I walk closer to him. "Are you still mad about me teleporting on my own? I said I'm sorry, and it's not like I meant to disappear."

"I'm not mad at you. I have no right to be mad at a princess," Jackson denies.

Yugyeom clears his throat to get our attention. "I'll be taking my leave, Your Highness. I hope you have a good night."

"You as well, Emissary Yugyeom. See you next week." I do not wait for Yugyeom to walk away and face Jackson right after speaking. "Then why are you ignoring me? I thought we're becoming friends now."

"What does it mean to be your friend, Empress?"

"Well, you become my friend if we spend a lot of time with each other. We've had few walks around the garden, and we've talked about a lot of things. Doesn't that make us friends?"

"But didn't you say that it's just a way to get to know us Epirnions? You talk to us so that you get familiar of who are around you."

"Yes. And after that I get to choose who to trust and become friends with."

"Again, what does it mean to become your friend?"

I frown at Jackson's seriousness. Surely, he knows what a friend is. Why is he asking that question?


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it means to be friends

I do not expect a miracle to happen during my training. Like the first time, I leave with my companions after saying my will. I arrive in Carpiosso where Sooyoung welcomes _me_ warmly.

The Nullification training somehow progresses. Since I had learnt the weight of the pebbles by heart, I know how fast it takes them to reach me. Jinyoung is glad that I am finally able to dodge them. He even throws it at me, and I can catch it midway. The only problem is when I try it with a marble. I do not know how to adjust my speed simply by observing the object. I get distracted at its size and use the same amount of speed I use on the lighter rocks, earning few hits before the session ends.

Jinyoung uses fear again to awaken my flying ability. He makes me jump from progressing crates. I can almost touch the roof of the training room at the last level. I have successfully slowed my lands on the previous jumps but on the last one, Jinyoung has no choice but to catch a screaming princess.

I was finally able to whirl away the air I have given life to. The only problem is when Jinyoung made me try to control it without touching it. The instant it leaves my fingertips, it disappears. The colour makes me think about Jackson who still seems to be detached. This makes me work harder on teleporting, so that at least I can get some recognition for my effort from the Epirnion of Portra himself. Too bad I am too focused on thinking about Jackson, that I teleport myself to the kitchen yet again, after thinking that his eyes are the shade of carrots.

Like the routine, I come back to the castle to take a rest, this time letting Jackson teleport me. I thank each of the Epirnions and proceed to my room without further words.

"You seem down, Your Highness," Seulgi says while watching me eat lunch at the dining room.

"Maybe I'm just tired. I also think I'm not working hard enough. They expect me to be able to master the abilities within the next three weeks. I don't want to delay the search any longer."

"Don't be pressured, Your Highness. Like I said, let us match your pace. We won't send you out there if you're not really ready."

"When will I be ready?"

Seulgi watches as me sigh. An idea pops on her mind. "Your Highness, I think you haven't met the other Adtas yet, right?"

"No. I completely forgot about them, sorry. Are they here?"

"Yes. They are waiting for their princesses here in the castle. Would you like to have a talk with them?"

"Sure!" excitement bubbles up within I at the thought of making new friends.

After lunch, Seulgi takes I to the second floor of the castle. "This is where we sleep. You and the First Princess take up the sixth floor while the Second and Third Princesses get the fifth floor. The fourth is reserved for the Erories if they visit. The Epirnions rest at the third, then Adtas and the other servants share the second."

"Where have the other Adtas been? Why didn't I meet any of them earlier?"

"They are getting themselves ready for their princesses. You probably won't see Lady Eunha and Lady Yoojung if they are practising their gifts while helping around the castle."

"Why? What are their gifts?"

"You'll see," Seulgi says before knocking at the door. "It's Seulgi. I'm with the Fourth Princess."

The door opens in an instant, revealing a tall girl with gold eyes that stands out with her jet-black hair. "Your Highness!"

"Hi!" I greet in equal thrill. There really must be something about Adtas and us princesses sharing birthdays. We seem to easily be attached with each other.

"Why didn't you tell us that she's coming, Lady Seulgi? I could've worn my best gown!"

"There's no need for that. She just wants to have a chat with us. This introduction has been late."

"A chat with us? But Your Highness, won't we be just wasting your time? You could use it on other important things."

I try to smile, but the innocent statement makes me feel guilty.

"The princess needs a break from all of those. She has been struggling for two weeks. Remember that she doesn't even know all of these exist a couple of months ago. Let us entertain her for a bit," Seulgi tries to talk to the lady using her eyes. I can see it, and I'm grateful.

"Right, of course. I'm sorry, Your Highness. Please, come in."

"Please sit with me, Your Highness. My name is Yoojung and I am the Adta of the Second Princess," the bubbly lady says.

"Nice to meet you. I hope I'm not bothering. I just want to look around," I reply while taking the seat beside Yoojung.

"No worries, Your Highness. I hope we can entertain you for a while. You have a banquet later, right?"

"Yes. My trainers will be reporting about my failure."

"Oh, I'm sure they have great stories to tell. Why the long face?"

"I don't think I did a very good job in any of them. I have no problems with my lessons with Youngjae, but my Enchantments and Combats are a little..." I give her a disappointed expression.

"Why do you have problems with them? You must know why you are having a hard time. Compare it with your lessons with Emissary Youngjae. What is different with the others?"

I think about it for a while. "Well, I consider Youngjae as my friend. Our lessons seem to be just chitchats. While with the others... well, they really seem to be like instructors. I'm a bit intimidated. One moment they are calling me Your Highness and bowing to me then the next, Jinyoung is making jump six feet above the ground."

Yoojung laughs. "That's Emissary Jinyoung for you. He had always been the cold type. It is rare for him to be nice or sweet. When that happens, you should doubt his intentions."

"Oh," someone enters the door.

I see a blonde girl with dark eyes. She is the exact opposite of Yoojung.

"Lady Jennie, the Fourth Princess wants to get to know us. Come and join us," Yoojung invites.

Jennie bows to me, and I smile but she does not reciprocate it. She turns to Yoojung. "Where's Lady Seulgi? Shouldn't she be entertaining her princess?"

Your smile partially fades. The new lady's voice is a bit unwelcoming.

"She is preparing for the banquet later. She will be back soon," Yoojung answers.

"Is that so? Then I will be practicing some more. It will be good to prepare for my princess. She might order me around like a servant too."

"Are you upset about something?" Yoojung asks accusingly.

Jennie cocks a brow. "Is that how it came out? My apologies. I will be off to help around the castle. Please enjoy your visit, Your Highness."

"What a rude girl!" Yoojung whines after Jennie leaves. "I am very sorry, Your Highness. She has been like that since we were kids."

I sigh. "It's alright, Yoojung. She's right. I've been too comfortable."

"You have the right to be. You are a princess. This is the only time you can enjoy being one since after the Summoning, you will be ruling millions. You won't be able to get away from the problems even if you're faster than me."

"What do I mean? Are you... fast?"

Yoojung smiles proudly. "I have the Gift of Speed. Like how Lady Seulgi can heal through her songs, I can move as fast as light."

"Really? That must be why you were able to open the door just a second after we knocked," I realize.

"Yes. I have no use of my teleportation since I can go around the castle in a snap too."

"Oh, so you're from Pobos like Jackson?"

"Yes. Jackson is like a brother to me. He is the only one I get along with when I was taken here."

_Oh right, they started to live in the palace at the age of seven._

"Are you still close until now?" I ask carefully.

"Well, I still see him around, and we greet each other. How about you? Are you close with him?"

I smile awkwardly. "Actually, I think he hates me now. He hasn't talked to me since I teleported myself back to the palace."

"Oh, that! Everyone was restless because of that incident, but now that we know what really happened, we actually admire you. That's why I really don't believe what you said earlier about failing your trainings."

"Well, I really think I did. Jinyoung might tell them that I always escape to the kitchen during training."

Yoojung laughs. "Really? You did that? That is exactly what Jackson does back when we were training. He will race me to the kitchen and whoever wins gets the cake. Of course, he will win since he gets there by a snap while it takes me five seconds or so. Then we will race again to escape the cook."

I feel a hint of envy on how the two seems so close. I cannot play around like that with the other Emissaries because one) I have not mastered my abilities yet, and two) I do not have a friend who can fool around with you.

The door opens but no one enters.

"Lady Eunha, is that you?" Yoojung asks, and I watch as someone slowly appears from thin air.

"Oh my God, that's awesome," I cannot help but say. I guess no matter what happens, I will be amazed by how superpowers are real here.

After five seconds, the lady comes in clear view. She has curly blonde hair that matches the colour of her eyes. She bows to me. "Good afternoon, Your Highness. I am sorry for appearing all of a sudden. I thought it is only Lady Yoojung in here. My name is Eunha, and I am the Adta of the First Princess. It is an honour to be in front of you."

_She seems to be as formal as Seulgi used to be._

"Why were you using your gift? You're not planning to scare me again, aren't you?" Yoojung suspects.

"You got me. I wanted to see you running around the castle screaming that there's a ghost in our quarters," Eunha confesses which makes Yoojung sulk.

_Okay, maybe she's a mix of Seulgi and Yoojung._

"How mature of you. Just make sure you are not going to do that to the future Queen. She can have you beheaded," Yoojung says with arms crossed.

"Then I wish the Queen is as gracious as the Fourth Princess. The servants have been talking about how friendly you are, Your Highness."

"Oh," I laugh a little bit. "I just thought it will be better to get along with everyone since we will be together in the castle."

"Ah, but I've also heard that you are not in very good terms with the Epirnion of Sentemi. I'm wondering why since we all know that Emissary Jackson is very friendly, especially to lovely ladies."

"Lovely ladies?" the last words makes my eyebrow shoot up.

"Oh, right," Yoojung interjects. "Among the Epirnions, Jackson is the only one who has been warned about his... friendliness. Epirnions are supposed to keep themselves distant towards ladies, because they have to fulfil their duties to the princesses first. The Erories heard about Jackson's midnight escapades with some palace servants."

I scoff. There I was, trying to make Jackson forgive me for something I didn't even intended to do, and then I will learn about this side of him?

"He must be enjoying how stupid I look," I tell myself while shaking my head. I feel like I have been fooled. The way Yoojung informs me seems like they are already used to whatever Jackson is doing.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" Eunha asks.

I face her with a smile. "Actually, thank you, Lady Eunha. I think I'm going to make things right starting now."

Just like the first banquet, the Epirnions stared at me. Wearing a silver gown with black overcoat, I walk gracefully to my seat, now giving a smile to each of the Emissaries. I can do this.

"Good evening, gentlemen," I greet.

No response. All their eyes just blink at me.

"I'll assume my voice wasn't loud enough the first time, so I'll repeat it. Good evening, dear Epirnions."

Jaebeom snaps out of his trance and signals the others. "Greetings! Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!"

"Thank you. I thought you were all upset about my trainings and refuse to talk to me now," I say in feign sadness.

"No, Your Highness. We sincerely apologize. May I just say, on behalf of everyone, that you look fantastic tonight? We can't help but stare at you. We don't mean to be impudent, but it is the truth."

"Thank you, Emissary Jaebeom. I hope your view of me doesn't change after hearing what my trainers will be reporting. As you all know, we are gathered tonight to talk about my progress in training. I have to admit, I haven't been the best student you are expecting."

"We understand that you are doing your best, Your Highness," Jaebeom replies which makes me smile.

"Thank you for trusting me, Emissary. Now, we should hear the specifics from my instructors, starting from Emissary Jinyoung."

Jinyoung is a seat away from me, beside Mark. "I am Jinyoung, the Princess's mentor on Enchantments. I have been teaching Nullification to the princess, and we have met the past two Thursdays. I can say that she is doing a very good job in it, given that she grew up in Humdrum. I'm sure that she will learn to protect herself from elemental attacks within the three remaining weeks."

The others clap while I smile appreciatively at Jinyoung. He made it seem impressive but we both know the real struggle.

"However, when it comes to our flying lesson, the princess lacks courage. She gets easily scared, but once she puts her mind into doing something, I know she can do it. She just needs peace of mind and focus. I can help you with that, Your Highness. We can request for additional sessions, if you may comply."

I purse my lips. Jinyoung's aggressiveness is not new to me. Even earlier, Yoojung said it would be weird if he were to put a lot of effort to be close to me. What is it with flying and why does he change attitude when teaching that?

"I'll think about it, Emissary. I have other abilities to enhance. It will be unfair to focus solely on flying."

Jinyoung's confident smile turns into a smirk. "Please do so, Your Highness."

I slightly bite my lip to hide my nervousness. Jinyoung intimidates me, and I do not know how to respond to it.

"Next, our air controlling lessons have been fruitful. It is where the princess is the best, if I may say."

They clap again, and all I can feel is relief. Jinyoung seems to be taking things easy.

"But finally, we go to teleportation. I am sure all of you heard how the princess had been able to break barriers. Even Emissary Jackson cannot teleport himself out of Carpiosso. Yet she was able to do it after the first week's session."

They clap their hands except for Jinyoung and Jackson. When the others notice it, they slowly halt.

"Great power is dangerous when uncontrolled, Your Highness. You didn't mean to teleport here, am I right? You had no control over your ability, and that should be fixed," Jinyoung's eyes pierce through me.

I really did not think about how Jinyoung will react at the incident. All I thought was how offending it could have been to Jackson. Thinking back, it might be upsetting for Jinyoung too, given that he tried to teach me just hours before that, and I did something dangerous.

I notice Jackson looking at me. He gives me a condescending smile, as if he is proud that Jinyoung is kind of taking his side.

Well, if it's war he wants, he'll definitely get it.

"Oh, but I've been telling Emissary Jackson that I didn't intend to come back here in a blink. Yet, he didn't want to hear my explanation. I figured he probably thought I had things under control so I thought I was doing great."

The Epirnions look at Jackson accusingly. Who is he to ignore the princess' explanation?

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't mean to disregard you," he says as his smile drops.

"Oh, don't worry. It was entirely my fault. Had I been a better student, I wouldn't be able to cause disorder for my unannounced departure," I try hard to sound formal.

"No, don't apologize, Your Highness. You were nothing but impressive to be able to do that. I am very sorry for confusing you. I had thought you don't need me that's why I avoided bothering you."

"You are the Epirnion of Sentemi, Emissary Jackson. Please be responsible of your actions so that the princess do not misunderstand. If this hadn't been cleared here, she could've believed that what she did was great when in fact, it is dangerous," Jinyoung scolds Jackson. Now the tables have turned.

I try not to feel guilty since this has been my plan all along, but to see Jackson being the centre of complaints still bothers me. "Everything has been done unintentionally so I ask for your understanding, Emissary Jinyoung. I promise to practice my teleportation more, and I think Emissary Jackson will be more careful of his actions. Again, I am sorry."

"I understand, Your Highness," Jinyoung responds.

I look at Jackson but he just keeps his head bowed. "Can we please hear Emissary Yugyeom's report then?"

Yugyeom clears his throat to ease the tension. "The princess has chosen the bow and arrow as her weapon. Tomorrow, we will start a vigorous training to develop her strength. She has perfect vision, and I think she will be able to hit a moving target with eyes closed after our training."

_Ah, so Sooyoung has played oracle. That's exactly what she thought I did._

"Thank you for your faith, Emissary. I do hope I get to fulfil them."

Yugyeom bows.

"Emissary Youngjae, may we please hear your report?" I turn to my friend, who is seated far away from me.

"The princess has been very good in studying. She picks things up easily, so I am sure she will be knowledgeable enough to travel the sectors soon. If I may say, I would like to remind all of you that the Fourth Princess is the Most Powerful, not the Wisest, yet she is doing a well job on learning everything about Clandestine. Let us all commend her instead of focusing on her lack of strength in physical and magical aspects. She can learn them in no time if you just give her motivation and more chances."

Even I get surprised of what Youngjae said. I want to tease him and say that he is scolding his elders, but the appreciation takes over.

"Thank you very much, Emissary Youngjae. Your words give me strength to work harder."

Youngjae gives me a smile and a bow. "Anything for you, Your Highness."

I smile triumphantly. "Then I guess there aren't anything more to discuss? I shall now officially start the banquet. Take your seats, dear Emissaries. Let's celebrate a fruitful week."

I feel Jackson's glances all throughout the banquet. I am the one to ignore now.

\--

The next day, I do not talk to Jackson unless necessary. I will make small conversations with Yugyeom but will stop talking once Jackson joins in. I arrive at the open gates of Carpiosso. Sooyoung has been waiting for me.

It is not much of a miracle but I do survive the day with only a bit of exhaustion. I am finally able to exercise without feeling sore all over. If it is because of my newfound determination or just getting used to the gravity finally, I do not know. But I am certainly thankful.

The week comes fast for me. With my pristine determination, I finish my sessions satisfyingly. I can finally control how fast I should evade whatever Jinyoung throws at me. At the end, he surprises me with little snowflakes that I thought as daggers. I unknowingly use my Nullification, even sending Jinyoung to the end of the room.

The next day, I try not to let Jinyoung intimidate me. I jump from roof to roof as training and think of myself as light as a feather. I do not know if I just jump long or if I were able to use my powers to make myself weightless, ending the training successfully.

Controlling the air also seems like just play for me after I learn to move it with just my fingers.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Jinyoung greets as I enter the room that Sunday.

"Good morning, Emissary. Where should I go?" I ask without further ado.

"You must teleport fast to the object I will say. If you make a mistake, we'll do it from the top," Jinyoung informs me, preparing for a complaint.

I smile. "Let's get started then."

Though surprised, Jinyoung prepares himself to dictate. "You have three seconds to teleport, Empress. Start with the scroll."

In a blink, I arrive beside the scroll.

Jinyoung makes me go to each item in the room. Some are only three feet away from the other, while some are on the other side of the room. I go to all of them without any second thoughts, stunning Jinyoung.

"Apple," he says at last, and I appear just beside him.

"Well, I guess we're done," I say with a smile.

"Wow," Jinyoung says involuntarily.

"Wow for what? Was I great?"

He just nods, avoiding my eyes. "I think you're ready to play hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek?"

"Yes. To practice your ability more, you must teleport to somewhere or something out of my sight. You were able to go to whatever I said earlier because you have memorised their positions and how they looked like. What about if they are unfamiliar?"

_That's it? No praise or anything? We just jump to another lesson after all my hard work?_

"Your Highness?"

"Then I'll be roaming around the camp to familiarise myself with the surroundings. By next week, I'll make sure to win that hide and seek."

"That will be helpful. Would you like me to escort you on your walk?"

_Now he has the nerve to escort me?_

"I will be fine. I'll ask Sooyoung to tour me around since she knows this place by heart."

"I can tour you around too. We spent two years training here, so I also know the ways."

Jinyoung has been hot and cold for a while now. I still have a disagreement with Jackson so it will be wise to avoid confusing myself with another.

"Thank you, but I don't want to bother you. You can have your rest since we will be leaving for the palace tonight," I say nicely.

Jinyoung politely nods, and I take that as my cue to leave. Just in time, I bump into Jackson who seems to be on his way in.

Jackson has been trying to start a conversation with me, but I have refrained myself from being too responsive. I turn around to leave but Jackson's accusing voice stops me.

"Are you angry at me?"

I face him with a guiltless look while Jinyoung just observes. "I'm sorry?"

"Why are you sorry?" Jackson asks in confusion.

I almost slap my forehead. "I mean, I think I heard you wrong, Emissary."

"No. You heard me just right. I'm asking if you're angry at me."

Jinyoung clears his throat to get our attentions. "I'll be taking my leave, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Emissary Jinyoung."

He bows to me before walking pass. He gives a slight glare at Jackson, scolding him for the way he talked probably. Once he is out of sight, Jackson looks at me expectantly.

"No. I don't have any reason to be angry at me," I answer.

"Is this because I didn't talk to you for a week?" he asks as if I did not just deny being angry.

"I am not that simple minded, Emissary. We have settled that already. I don't know who gave you the right to accuse me," this the first time I are trying to use my status as a princess.

Jackson does not buy it. "Why are I suddenly like this? Days ago, you wanted to be friends. Now you're acting so distant."

I take a deep breath. "You asked me what it means to be my friend. To be my friend means you always have me by your side as I have you. To be my friend means you accept my all and forgive me for my mistakes. To be my friend means you believe in me and are proud of my achievements. Tell me, Emissary Jackson, is this what friendship looks like to you? You seem to be displaying the opposite days ago."

Jackson opens his mouth to speak but closes it again. I patiently wait for him. He sighs after thinking for a minute or two. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I've done."

"What have you done?"

"I thought too highly of myself and ignored you. I know that you didn't mean to leave me, but I got so scared that you left for good and that you don't need me anymore."

His rueful face tugs my heart, but I need to stand by my point. "I've already explained my side regarding that. Yet you still ignored me."

"And that's my mistake. I am horrible for making you upset, I know, but much more for liking how you tried to talk to me. I feel guilty but I admit I wanted to feel... wanted."

I do not respond. I just look at him.

"I made this too complicated. I just did not want to be your friend. I'm sorry."

This time, hurt and confusion hit me. "You didn't want to be my friend?"

"Yes. I did not. I did not want you knowing and hating me because of who I was in the past. By now you probably heard some rumours about me since you're keeping my distance."

So the midnight escapades are true, I confirm to myself.

"But please believe that I want to become your friend now. I thought becoming friends with you will be a burden to concur, but I will choose that over being this distant to you. I can tell you all the bad things about me, and I will accept if ever you choose not be friends with me anymore. I was wrong to take your kindness for granted. Please give me a chance to make up to you."

Thinking about it, I find the scene ridiculous for two people who just want to be friends. I realise how overacting we both are. "Okay, let's start again."

Jackson looks up and sees my smile. "You mean..."

"Would you like to be friends with me?" I ask while offering my hand. Jackson looks at it then back to my face, not doing anything else. "Aren't you going to shake it?"

Instead of what I am expecting, my heart flutters when Jackson takes my hand towards his lips and kisses my ring. His lips linger for only three seconds or so, but my blood has rushed to my face already.

\--

I notice that Seulgi has been staring at me for a while now. "And I suppose you won't tell me why you seem so curious about something?"

"Will you tell me why you seem to be on your best mood then?" the lady ripostes.

"It's a lovely day, Seulgi. Come sit with me," I pat the space beside me. I decided to spend my rest day on the garden, my favourite place in the castle. The sun is shining yet it does not feel hot on my skin. I try to play with the breeze that tickles I cheeks.

Seulgi sits down beside me. "I believe your trainings have been successful?"

"They are very contenting. I'll be ready to find the princesses in two weeks."

"I'm glad. I hope you're not pushing yourself too hard."

"No. Actually, I'm starting to feel excited about everything. I can't escape this anymore so might as well enjoy it."

Seulgi gives me a warm smile but it turns sad after a while.

I turn to her, worried. "Is something wrong, Seulgi?"

"No, Your Highness. I just remembered something. I'm sorry."

"What is it? Did you have a fight with Jaebeom?"

Seulgi shakes her head with a small sad smile. "I wish we can fight instead. It's worse when I have to sit here and wait until he comes back from fighting Malevolents."

The news shocks me. "He's fighting Malevolents right now?"

"He has been on the front lines for a while now, Your Highness. Whenever you don't see him in the castle, he's defending some sectors from an attack."

"Why don't I know this? No one told me that there have been attacks."

"We wanted you to focus on your trainings that's why we aren't allowed to mention it. I'm sorry, Your Highness."

"No, don't be sorry. You shouldn't hide it from me. I don't want people to continue getting hurt just because I didn't know about this and I'm not taking my trainings seriously."

"But you are. You are doing your best and we are grateful. To know that you are giving your all without responsibilities just pushing you means that you really care for us."

"Of course I care for you. You guys have been nothing but kind to me. I should at least return the favour."

"But endangering yourself is too much for this simple hospitality."

"They are endangering themselves too. It's my duty to fight alongside them."

"No, Your Highness. Your duty is to find the other princesses. The Setefen will fight for you. You want to go back to Humdrum, right? You won't be able do that if something bad happens to you during fights."

The thought of going back to Humdrum has slipped from my mind for a while now. All I thought about was training.

"Your Highness, Lady Seulgi," a lady arrives and bows to me.

"Yes?" Seulgi asks.

"Emissary Jaebeom has returned and is requesting court with the Fourth Princess."

Seulgi and I exchange glances. Something serious must have happened.

"Tell them to have luncheon with me," I reply.

\--

"Greetings! Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!" they chorus.

"Greetings, Emissaries."

"I will be this court's leader. I am Jaebeom, Epirnion of Naval," Jaebeom starts. "These are my companions: Mark and Jinyoung."

"I would like to have my Adta, Lady Seulgi, as my companion as well," I interject. The Emissaries and even Seulgi look surprised.

"Lady Seulgi may join the court," Jaebeom replies and gestures Seulgi to sit across him.

"Your Highness," Seulgi starts but I give her a look asking for favour. Seulgi senses that I might need her to explain some things. In all honesty, I just want her to see that Jaebeom is well. But yes, I do think I need her to keep me in my place, in case this is about the Malevolents' attacks.

"We are gathered today upon my request. The princess set the court on a luncheon. Our purpose is to discuss about the increasing attacks of the Malevolents all over the kingdom," Jaebeom announces.

I knew it. "May I request that we sit down as we discuss this matter?"

"Yes, of course, Your Highness."

They all wait for me to settle before following.

"Please proceed, Emissary Jaebeom," I gesture.

"Two sectors have been attacked this week, namely Pobos and Dalgo. There have been no fatalities and only minor damages were recorded, but it is alarming that they are able to attack the sectors simultaneously. Dalgo is also just an ocean away from the Capital. We don't know what can happen if they manage to cross to it."

I realise that I spend most of the week at Carpiosso, which is the western part of the Capital. The Epirnions are most probably worried that the Malevolents will reach me.

"What do you propose, Emissary?"

"We would like you to refrain from going to Carpiosso anymore and just continue your training here at the castle."

The plan is understandable but I remember Sooyoung. The general is always waiting for me to return. "Can I at least say goodbye to General Sooyoung first? I don't know when I'll be able to see her again."

"I'm sorry but we can't risk it anymore, Your Highness. We can send Emissary Jackson to inform her."

I know how Sooyoung dislikes the Epirnions, but I do not have any other choice. "Then I want to talk to Emissary Jackson before he goes there. I have a personal message for the general."

"I will call for him right after the luncheon, Your Highness. There is something else we must discuss for now."

"What is it?"

"It's about your journey to the other sectors. We would like to start planning for it now so that we can avoid any trouble that may arise. We should refrain from travelling to the attacked sectors as their barriers are still being rebuilt."

"That leaves me with five more options. Do you have any suggestion where to go first, Seulgi?"

She thinks for a moment. "It will be best to visit Corban first since it will grow colder there soon. You said you're not very good with the cold, Your Highness."

"Then Corban it is. Isn't that where the first door at the Chamber of Passages leads? How about we just follow their orders then? After Corban goes Misny and so on."

The Emissaries seems amazed that I know the sequence. The lessons with Youngjae are paying off.

"Then it's settled. Her Highness will be travelling the sectors based on their door order at the Chamber of Passages. She will start her journey two weeks from now. She will stay in each sector for three days then rest at the castle for a day."

\--

"Jackson," I wave at the seeking Epirnion. After luncheon, I went back to the garden to think some more. I try to focus on my readings but the anxiety of waiting for Jackson has been distracting me.

"Empress," Jackson bows after appearing right in front of me.

"I heard about what happened in Pobos. Is your family okay?"

"They are fine, Your Highness. Thank you for your worry."

"That's a relief. Were there other damages? Jaebeom said no one died, but just because no one did, doesn't mean we can ignore what could've been ruined."

Jackson smiles. "You have nothing to worry about. We can fix the infrastructures in no time. No one is seriously injured too. Maybe a few scratches from running but all in all, they are alright."

I sigh. "How long has it been since the attacks started? Jaebeom doesn't want to tell me the details. He thinks I should leave it to you all."

"That's what I think too. You are already under stress from the intense training. We can still handle it. You should just focus on your mission to find the other princesses."

"If I get to find one, will she help me find the others too?" I wonder.

"I'm sure she will say yes if you ask her. We can't force her, just like how we let you decide the first time."

"And I ended up having no choice on the second time."

"Do you regret it?"

I look at how Jackson's eyes turn sombre. "No, of course not. I admit I was overwhelmed at first so I didn't want to take the mission but now, I understand how important this is to everyone. I don't want to endanger the people anymore."

Jackson nods, a smile returning to his face.

"What about you?" I ask.

"What about me?"

"Do you regret anything?"

"What's there to regret?"

"I don't know... being part of the Elactyl? You won't be free to move the way you want to. I did hear about your... habit in the past. I'm not judging you, but if you really enjoy women's company, it must have been hard to have eyes on you."

Jackson's mouth becomes a thin line. "It is all in the past. Just like you, I learned to appreciate what was given to me."

"I see. There's a Humdrum song saying that 'You only know you love her when you let her go'. I have always hated that. Regret seems troublesome for me."

This piques Jackson's interest. "A Humdrum song? I have never heard of one. That seems depressing."

"It is. Especially that guitar part at the beginning. It's lovely but I don't like it because it makes me sad."

"Can you sing it for me?"

Your eyes shoot up to Jackson. "What?"

"I want to hear it and see why you hate it."

"I don't even like hearing that. Why should I sing it?"

"So that I can hate it too. Please, Your Highness. Just one line," Jackson sits beside me.

I quickly move to give him space. I want to decline but, I cannot seem to ignore those beautiful eyes. I just find myself singing the intro and soon, the whole song.


	7. Final Trainings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost ready to find the princesses

"You won't believe what just happened on my Combats lesson," I tell him.

"Would you like to tell me?" Youngjae asks, seeing the eagerness on my eyes.

"I hit Yugyeom."

Youngjae takes a moment to process what I just said. "Sorry, what?"

"I hit him! Right on the forehead! I mean, I'm supposed to be targeting moving dummies but he joined in so, I unknowingly targeted him too!"

"Please tell me he's still alive," Youngjae says with horrified face.

I laugh aloud. "I was using rocks, Youngjae! I just gave him a bump on his head. I didn't kill him!"

Youngjae sighs in relief and manages to finally smile after imagining Yugyeom's reaction. "That's amazing, Your Highness. You're doing really well."

"Oh please, drop the curtsy. We're friends. That's why I'm telling you what I'm happy about."

"That's what friends do?"

"Of course. We will tell each other what we feel, no matter how unnecessary it is."

Youngjae just smiles. There's something beneath his smile, but with Youngjae, I can never tell. And I don't want to force him too.

I settle on my chair. "Okay, now I'm ready for our lesson. You can even give me a quiz."

"You're that much happy?"

"Yep!"

"Don't worry, I won't give you a quiz. We'll be talking about something related to Enchantments."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"The _magical_ things you should know about. You're the one who called it that way."

"How do I call them then?"

"By their names since we're used to them."

"Well sorry, I didn't know about them a month ago."

"Let's get started then." Youngjae takes out a scroll. There is an illustration of a hand with a glowing ring on the middle finger. "The Descendant's Ring is passed onto a princess once she is born. It is made from the reigning queen's ring. They are used as limiter to the Princesses' powers but the opposite when it is the Summoning. Then they will be used as the source of it since it is the container."

I look at the ring I am wearing and remember why I have it. "It was a good thing Nayeon made me wear this. I didn't know it is important in this world. I thought it's just a reminder of how my whole life was a lie."

"You've had that with you ever since you got into Humdrum. It is like a piece of Late Queen Taeyeon's soul. I remember you said that Nayeon is your best friend?"

"She is actually like a sister to me. We've been together since we were kids. I'm sure she's worried about me right now. She even freaks out when she feels my presence slipping away sometimes, what more now that I completely disappeared?"

"She is a good friend."

"Yes. That's why I can't wait to finish this mission and go back to her."

"You're still going back to Humdrum?"

I sigh. In the end, that is all this is about. "I told you, I have a life back there. I will do my best to finish my mission here, but I'll have to leave once everything is okay."

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?"

I smile. "I can always visit me in Humdrum. You know where I'll be."

"They won't let me do that anymore."

"Then let's meet each other every seven years. You said a portal automatically opens when there's blue moon."

"But by then, you probably had forgotten us."

"That's because I chose to forget it by busying myself with school."

"Then will you choose to forget us again once you come back to Humdrum?"

"I don't think I can, even if I want to. This place is too memorable and I've learned so much from you."

"Then I'll be counting on that," Youngjae says with a smile. "Any more questions?"

"Actually, yes. I have another one."

"What is it?"

"Is the Descendant Ring really just in form of a ring? I mean, I know it sounds stupid since it is called a ring for a reason, but can't it be like another piece of accessory? I've been thinking about that for a while now."

"That's actually an interesting question. It can, of course, take form in any kind but it is usually in form of a ring. Maybe because it is easier to use in rituals. You just raise your hand and power will come out."

I nod, satisfied with his answer. "Thank you, that's all."

"Shall we go to the next one then?"

"Yes please."

"The Ceremony is a ritual prior the Summoning. It will be held on Auka and all of the Erories will be present. The princesses will be choosing their Miasys. Miasys range from little wisps to ferocious dragons. They will serve as guardians of the Princesses." Youngjae takes a few scrolls and lays them in front of you. "Some of the magical creatures in Clandestine are wisps, trolls, mermaids, unicorns, Rousels, Chantsae, phoenixes, and dragons. There are about thousand more species, but we will only tackle about those I mentioned since they are the most probable to be a princess's Miasy."

"Why do princesses need Miasys?"

"The Epirnions won't always be by your side so in case something happens; your Miasy will protect you."

"Then they'll get hurt."

"They're strong, don't worry. They have certain abilities that we will study today."

"Okay, let's get started."

Youngjae points at the illustration of a wisp. It looks like a ball of feather with pointed top so it's more of fire shaped. "This is a wisp. Its colour is blue but it will turn red if the princess is in danger. The general purpose of a wisp is to lead the princess in the right direction. It can be when she gets literally lost or when she's having trouble deciding."

"They look so soft."

"And they are. But if someone touches it without permission, the wisp can light up its whole body in an instant."

"Wow," I say. I did not think something so little can actually be so dangerous. "How many princesses had a wisp as Miasy?"

"Three and all of them are the First Princess."

"Makes sense since it can help in judgement and she will be the queen of all."

"Precisely. Now, let's go to the trolls, shall we?"

I nod. Youngjae points at the drawing of a creature, which looks like a rock.

"They are the hardest creatures since, as you can see, they are made of rocks."

"They actually look cute," I coo.

"Cute? I've heard that from you before."

"Yes, look! They're adorable," I further say but Youngjae cannot see anything cute about the trolls. I notice his furrowed brows so I calm yourself. Okay, maybe it's immature of me to call everything cute. "So I guess they fight for the princess since they have rock-like bodies?"

"Correct again. I'm starting to think you actually don't need me here."

"Don't be silly. You're my friend. I don't think I can easily get along with everyone like how I do with you."

"I heard you're getting along with Jackson well too, though."

The way he said 'getting along' seems to have another meaning. I try to hide my blush. "We're alright. We just don't communicate well at the start, so there were misunderstandings. Anyway, we should just talk about the lessons.

"Okay, let's go to your favourite?"

"Mermaids?" I ask excitedly.

"Mermaids," Youngjae confirms. "Their power is to heal through their song. And since they live in the water, they are mostly Miasys of?"

"The Second Princess," I answer.

"That's right. There is actually a waterfall somewhere here in the castle. The Second Princess of the 4th Generation built it for her Miasy."

"That's really sweet of her."

"Well, everyone gets attached to their Miasy. It's like a best friend."

 _Best friend. Nayeon. I'm missing her a lot these days._ "I see."

Youngjae senses my sudden longing so he spreads out an interesting scroll. "And now, we go to unicorns."

I widen my eyes. "Unicorns are real?"

Youngjae laughs a little. "You believe in mermaids but not in unicorns?"

"Well I've always thought beautiful girls in Humdrum are actually mermaids in disguise to lure men."

"Mermaids here don't disguise, Your Highness."

"It's just some story in Humdrum. They probably messed it up because it's been long since someone has been here."

"That's probably what happened. I assume they also have stories about a winged horse?"

"Pegasus! Yes, it's part of the myths. So they are real?"

"We do have them here in Clandestine. We do not call them Pegasus though. It is a Rousel."

"Like a carousel?" I ask with a stifled laugh.

"What's a carousel?"

"It is a ride on amusement parks. A horse on stick that goes round and round."

Youngjae's eyes widen. "That's horrible!"

"What? It's fun!"

"Rousels are good creatures. Why do they do that?"

I tilt my head as I realise. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant! The horses aren't real. They are made of plastic. Did you actually think we'll put horses on sticks and ride them?"

"Well, I did see some people put a pig on a stick and roast it."

"You mean barbecue? It's delicious."

"But it is unhealthy. Pigs live in mud and do not secrete sweat. All dirt are inside its body. And you eat them just by putting it on fire?"

"Of course they clean it first. And the fire will kill whatever germs there are inside it."

"Not everything can be killed by fire, Your Highness. You can ask Jackson."

He is totally teasing me with Jackson. I'm getting used to reading Youngjae's eyes. "Oh, whatever. Let's go to the next one before we start arguing more."

"I'm not arguing with you, but now let's go to Humdrum's Nightingales."

"Song birds! We really have that one!"

"We have other term for them but I don't want to hear things like carousel or barbecue anymore."

"Oh, come on. You're still upset about that?"

"We only talked about it less than a minute ago. I'm not really as merry as you, Your Highness."

I cross my arms. "Fine, let's just talk about Nightingales then."

"Their power is to make someone sleep with their song. Their feathers have bright colours but they are completely invisible in the dark."

"I want one," I declare.

"You can choose one as Miasy then. That is if they want you too."

"You think they won't?"

"Well, you eat roasted pig."

"Pork, Youngjae. I don't eat the actual alive animal. I eat the meat taken and cleaned from it."

"You just think it's clean."

"Then what is clean? Vegetables? You want me to be a goat?"

"Yes, vegetables are clean and were made with love. Unlike your pork which was taken out of cruelty."

"Are we really going through this again?"

Youngjae points at the next image as answer. "Phoenixes are battle Miasys."

"So the Third Princess."

"Correct. Obviously their body is flaming and they use that as advantage, much like Dragons which spit fire instead."

I nod and wait for more elaboration but Youngjae does not give me any. He starts arranging his scrolls.

"You're leaving?"

"We're done for today, Your Highness."

"That's too quick! Why don't you give me a quiz first? We still have a few more minutes."

"I think you already know about them. The myths in Humdrum didn't come from nowhere anyway."

"But I need to know everything about them. What if I want a dragon as Miasy?"

"But you don't. You want a Chantsae. That's what a Nightingale is called here."

"But you said it won't choose me since I eat a pig on stick."

Youngjae clicks his tongue. "You will get the perfect Miasy for you, and it's best for you to learn about it as you spend time with it. As I said, a Miasy is like a best friend. You don't actually know everything about your best friend before you chose her to be your best friend, right?"

I purse my lips. "Okay, you got me there. But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are there magical creatures that also became evil? Like how our own people became Malevolents?"

Youngjae returns to his serious demeanour. "In the past, there was but this is only because it wants to live. There was an incident when a dragon killed hundreds because the people want to capture her baby. This is why the 5th generation decided to put them in a paradise where people cannot easily touch them. Since then, they have lived in peace."

"So they weren't really changed into evil, right?"

"Yes, but people back then wanted the dragon to be executed or banished to Dungeon Island, as if it's a criminal."

"Then what happened?"

"The Queen didn't want to execute it so she just locked it away somewhere."

"That's horrible."

"She didn't have a choice. People were starting to say that she's letting a murderer run loose."

"So she let it die in prison?"

"No. The Third Princess of the next generation saved it and proposed to the Queen her plan of making a paradise."

"That's very kind of the princess."

"And her kindness was rewarded. When their Ceremony came, she was chosen by a grateful Miasy: the dragon's child."

I feel delightful tingles all over me. The story is like a fairytale. "Oh my God, really?"

"Yes. The dragon is willing to die for the princess and that's what happened."

"Will you tell me their whole story?"

"Soon. We have to finish the basics first so you can travel the sectors. Then we can meet again whenever you're back in the palace and I'll teach you History."

"I'm looking forward to it," I smile. Youngjae sighs and smiles too. As much as he is annoyed at what I think is healthy, he easily forgets it. More than a friend, I'm starting to think of him as a brother.

\--

I almost forget that I will not be going to Carpiosso anymore. I wake up early and call for Seulgi, only to be reminded that my trainings will be inside the castle, around nine in the morning.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Jinyoung greets as I enter the training room inside the castle. Unlike in Carpiosso, the facilities seem unused.

"Good morning, Emissary."

"I hope the change in surroundings doesn't change my comfort in using yours skills. You are already doing very well. Next week will be our last training."

"Oh, right. Time flies fast."

"And thankfully, it has been fruitful. For today, I will ask you to finally nullify my ice attacks."

"Oh wow. I'm getting nervous," I say though I have not seen Jinyoung use his powers yet.

"You have to think of my icicles as the pebbles we've been throwing the past weeks. Evade them but if I start speeding up and you can no longer avoid, use your hand to make them disappear."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Let your instincts rule you."

Praying that my instinct does not fail me, I take a deep breath. "Okay, let's do it."

\--

The second day, Jinyoung asks me to go up the highest tower instead of the training room on the first floor. I know what he is possibly planning, and I bravely face him.

"To put it simply, fly down the gardens then come back here. And don't you dare use your teleportation. The castle barriers might throw you out."

I look down and measure the distance to be around fifty feet. "What if my powers don't work and I die from the crash?"

"Not likely but I'll try to catch you."

"Just try?" I raise an eyebrow to which Jinyoung replies a smirk.

"Well, I can't really teleport to the ground immediately. I'll just use the water on the clouds and make an ice bed for you."

"That will still hurt."

"Then make sure you land gracefully and come back here."

I roll my eyes before stepping on thin air.

\--

The third day, Jinyoung teaches me to guide the wind without even using my fingers. It takes a lot of focus and concentration but I am apparently a natural. Jinyoung says that I have perfected my air abilities and will no longer be required to attend the last training for it. Extra rest day then.

\--

Lastly, on Sunday, I cannot seem to find anyone. I ring my bell but no Seulgi comes. I dress up for my training but Jinyoung is not on the training room. I wait for an hour before deciding to find Jaebeom and ask where the others are. However, I cannot find him either.

Finally, I go to the library where I know Youngjae will be.

"I assume you figured out that everyone is hiding from you?" Youngjae says without bothering to look up from the scroll he is reading.

"Why would they be hiding from me?"

"Jinyoung told us to hide somewhere and let you use your teleportation to find us."

 _Oh, right. He did say we'd be playing hide and seek._ "So all this time, they are waiting for me to find them?"

"Yes," Youngjae looks at the clock. "You still have two hours before luncheon. Run along."

I turn on my heels while thinking of Seulgi. She should be preparing for luncheon so there is a great possibility that she is in the kitchen. I try to imagine the busy palace kitchen, with the lady in the middle ordering everyone. After I blink, I find myself on an unfamiliar room. There are four thrones on a pedestal and chairs facing them.

"I have to go and prepare for the luncheon, Emissary," Seulgi's formal voice echoes the empty room. I quickly hide behind one of the thrones.

"But Jinyoung said we should refrain from being on the princess's sight. She will surely go to the kitchen to find you," another familiar voice says.

_Is that Jaebeom?_

"As much as I want to join your little game, I have duties. Excuse me, Emissary," I hear Seulgi say which is followed by few leaving footsteps.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

The footsteps stop after Jaebeom speaks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Seulgi's calm voice replies.

"Don't pretend. We both know you are keeping your distance. What's wrong?"

"I'm not doing such thing."

"I asked Jinyoung to help me talk to you so can we please grab this chance?"

"The Hall of Missives is not the place for a servant and an Epirnion to talk."

_Oh, so I'm in the Hall of Missives._

"You are not a servant, Seulgi," Jaebeom emphasises every word.

"I may have been a lady before but now that the princess is here, I am nothing but her lowly subject."

"That doesn't mean you should also act like this towards me."

"Yes, it does. You can be the princess's betrothed in the future. It is only right to respect you as early as now."

"You know that won't happen. I won't marry any of the princesses."

"You have to. You are on the top of their list since you are the leader of the Elactyl. If they can't find a prince escort, you have no choice but to help them."

"There are six other Emissaries. Why are you so convinced that I will be a Crony?"

"Because who wouldn't want to marry you? You are nothing but perfect."

I bite my lip. As much as I want to watch the dramatic scene, I do not want to invade their privacy. I quickly think about Jinyoung and with a few blinks, I find myself on a different place.

Jinyoung quickly notices my appearance. "Well, you took your time, Your Highness. Come and sit beside me for a while. I heard you like it here in the garden."

\--

Wednesday comes and it is my last session with Youngjae. It feels bittersweet since I will be missing the cosy library but next week, I have to finally start my mission.

"Don't I get a diploma for graduating?" I ask as Youngjae leads me in.

"I'll give you something more valuable later. We only have few things left to discuss."

I take my time wandering around before finally settling on my seat. Like the usual, Youngjae sets up his tools.

"Okay. Now that we're done with the Miasys, let's go to our next topic." Youngjae takes a scroll and shows it to me. There are four silhouettes raising their hands and from there, a light is coming out. Their lights meet in the middle, forming a ball of bigger light. "We've talked about the Ceremony so next is?"

"The Summoning."

"Yes. It is held after all the princesses have been found. They will call upon the queen in order to be enlightened. One wrong move and the powers they gathered can scatter and hurt people."

"Wait, are the princesses of prior generations lost too?"

"No. They conduct the Summoning after they all fully bloom."

"How do you know if they are?"

"They have been training in the palace so their instructors decide if they're ready."

"So it can last for a lifetime? What if I never get ready?"

"But you are almost there, and you are the Most Powerful. Even before you actually learn anything, your powers are already wanting to come out."

"Right. Next question. Who's ruling Clandestine before the princesses are found or ready?"

"The Queen."

"I don't see a queen now."

"She died trying to save all of you."

"Oh," I can only say. Seems like all my guardians died protecting me.

"The Erories took over while waiting for the next generation to return. We, the Elactyl, were chosen and trained to aid them."

"How old were you then?"

"Five, Your Highness."

"When I was five, I was still eating dirt."

"Another unhealthy thing to eat, if I must say."

"I was a normal child," I reason. "Tell me about the Late Queen soon. Let's finish today's lesson."

"Here are a few things you should know," Youngjae starts so I take a paper and quill. "Lyae is when a princess uses her maximum power and her hair turns to gold. Some princesses never reach this level because using your maximum powers means that something dreadful has happened or will happen. The princess is risking her life and everybody else's if she tries to go up to this extent."

I look at the tips of my hair. "Are all the princesses naturally brunette?"

"Everyone in Clandestine is. You've seen Bambam, right? His hair is gold because he has reached the maximum."

"When did his hair colour change?"

"It's been like that since I first saw him. He was only five years old then."

I gawk for a moment. "So the hair doesn't go back to normal?"

"It can if you try to clear your mind. But Bambam seems to be always at full keenness to battle. His hair never returned to normal."

"That's sad. They say constant worry takes away five years of your life."

"It does, but not in the sense that your lifespan gets shorten. It's just that you're always thinking ahead so you forget to live in the present."

"Coming from the Time-Keeper who goes into the past and future all the time?"

"I'm in the best position to advice, don't you think?"

I give him a smile.

"Let's go to the next one: The Consecrated Book."

"A book?"

"Which contains powerful spells and other forgotten uses of magic. It is on the dome of Clandestine Castle's library, which is only accessible to the princesses. Since you are the Fourth Princess, you're the only one who has the ability to fly and reach the book."

"Really? Can I get it now?"

"The library only opens if there are two princesses at the entrance. That way, one of them won't be able to hoard the knowledge."

"Then I guess I'll have to find at least one of them."

"You have to find all of them so you can go back to Humdrum, remember?"

I sigh. How can I forget?

"Now, we'll go to something that will interest you. The Great Curse is the most mysterious spell ever made. It is the last attack of someone who knows he or she is dying. Regardless of your natural and practiced abilities, you can create a curse towards a person, resulting to erasure of his existence."

"You mean he will die?"

"Not just die. He will be removed from everyone's memory. It is as if he never existed in the first place."

My jaw drops. "That is messed up."

"Not only that. He is erased from everyone's memory except from the one he loved the most."

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody else knows that he existed and died except for the person he thought of at the last minute of his life. That is why it is called the Great Curse. Not only did he die, the love of his life also has to suffer from the tragic memory."

"Do a lot of people do that?"

"It's like a legend since there's no way to prove that someone really existed but got erased because of the Great Curse. We also would rather use the Great Wish rather than the Great Curse."

"What's the Great Wish?"

"Like the Great Curse, it is when the person uses his powers before dying but rather than striking someone with a curse, they make a protective barrier around them, making them untouchable by Malevolents, depending on how much power they had left."

"Is that what my adoptive parents did?" I remember.

"Exactly. But the odd thing is, shouldn't the Malevolents use the Great Curse given that they are... well, Malevolents?"

"What does that have to do with what we're talking about?"

"Well, your adoptive parents used the Great Wish instead of the Great Curse. Until now it confuses me."

"Wait... Are you saying that they are Malevolents?"

"Haven't I mentioned it before?"

I shake my head in disbelief.

"That's why I kept an eye on you. I cannot see your future and you are staying with Malevolents. I thought I already explained that."

"You only said you confirmed your speculation that I'm a princess when you saw who I'm living with. You never said anything about them being Malevolents."

"I'm sorry," he looks regretful.

"Maybe you're just mistaken. Maybe they are good people," I deny.

"I looked for their past and they really were banished from Clandestine, ten years prior your birth."

"But why? What did they do?"

"I think it's best if you don't know."

"I have the right to know. I lived with them without knowing who they really were. How should I know who I should be with if I'm not aware who I've been with before?"

Youngjae pauses to think. "Then let me just put it simply. They were banished by the last generation's First Princess."

"You mean the one who didn't reign as queen because she has a weak heart?"

"Yes."

"But they were so good to me. You said so yourself, they could've cursed me but they used their powers to protect me."

"Maybe they got attached to you as they raised you."

I run my hand through my hair. Some strands got out of place. "I still can't believe it."

"I can take you to Auron and show you the past, Your Highness. They really are Malevolents. I don't know how they were able to go to Humdrum though, much more how they captured you."

"What if they just saved me from the chaos that time? What if a portal suddenly appeared and they thought of going through it? Like the one triggered when I read the writings on their gift," I reason.

"Then why do they have you? They're not supposed to be in Clandestine, and you're not supposed to be on their hands."

"But they are good people! They took care of me. If they were Malevolents, they could've just killed me."

"Except if they wanted to go back in Clandestine and knowing that they have a princess, they hoped a portal will appear."

"Why didn't they kill me then? If I calculate correctly, a portal must've appeared when I was like... three."

"And that's how I've concluded that maybe they got attached to you. You are a beautiful and loving lady, Your Highness. You must have been wonderful as a child too. They labelled you as the Most Powerful but for me, you are also the Kindest, the Wisest, and the Strongest. If they saw that in you, it is not surprising that they will change hearts. To be honest, if I have a choice, I will die the same way as they did, wishing to protect you."

"No!"

Both Youngjae and I flinch as they let the words sink in. The conversation had been fast, probably why Youngjae does not even think about what he is saying anymore. I still refuse to believe what he said about my adoptive parents, but the part where Youngjae said he would die saving me triggers my deep regrets.

"Don't ever say that again. I don't want anyone to die again because of me. You said my adoptive parents and even my real mother died protecting me. I don't want to lose somebody again. Especially not you. You are the only constant one in this overwhelming world I was sucked in. What's the use of all these knowledge and training if I'm just going to use you to protect myself?"

"No, Your Highness. You will not be using me or anyone. We will just be doing what we are destined to do."

"Screw destiny. I want you to promise that if ever we're on a life or death situation, you will run away. That if someone puts a dagger on my neck and makes you choose, you will choose your life."

"I will never let you be in that position. I will not have to choose anything because in the first place, they will never lay their hands on you. You will always be safe," Youngjae takes something from his inner pocket. A velvet box.

"Oh my God, don't tell me you're proposing to me?" I mutter to yourself.

"This is the compass that will help you find the princesses," he opens the box to reveal the pure golden object. It is the size of a pendant.

I slowly take it with my fingers. "How?"

"It will glow if a princess is nearby. The compass, however, has another purpose. It always points to the purest person in the room. That way, you will know who to trust."

I look at the silver arrow and it points at Youngjae. "It says I should trust you."

"That's because I'm the only other person in the room," he says with a smile. "Can I put it on you?"

"Huh?"

Youngjae moves to take the compass from me. He pushes the little button above it and a necklace chain comes out. "It is designed as a necklace so you can have it with you always."

"Oh."

Youngjae proceeds behind me. Even though still flustered, I hold my hair to the side, so that Youngjae can put it on easily.

"There," he says. "Congratulations, Your Highness. I officially allow you to commence your mission to find the remaining princesses."

\--

I keep on touching my compass pendant while waiting for Yugyeom. I have finished my Enchantments with flying colours. This is my last class, where I am the least confident.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Your Highness," Yugyeom says as he enters the room.

"It's okay. I needed some time to prepare anyway. Please be patient on me for the last time, Emissary."

"It is an honour to spend the past weeks with you, Your Highness." We bow at each other. "So now, let's got to our last session, shall we? Like the very first day, I will be evaluating your skills, both in combat and weapon. Strictly no use of your abilities, Your Highness. I've let you go once or twice before but if ever you break that rule today, I won't give you permission to travel."

"I understand."

"Now, go to the centre and wait for your sparring partner."

"A sparring partner? You mean, I won't fight you?"

"You have to show your full potential so I can't go against you."

"Why? You think you can't handle me?" I tease.

Yugyeom smiles. "No, but I might take it easy on you. It is my virtue to protect lovely ladies."

I roll my eyes. It is a good thing that I can finally joke around Yugyeom but the idea that I will be fighting against someone else makes me nervous.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Your Highness, Emissary Yugyeom," Seulgi says while entering. She is not wearing her usual gown but she still looks feminine on a fighting outfit.

"Wait, I'm fighting Seulgi?" I ask Yugyeom in disbelief.

"Yes, Your Highness," he answers.

I look at my gentle Adta. "But wouldn't she also take it easy on me? I mean, she's my friend."

"Lady Seulgi is your Adta, Your Highness. Adtas' task is to make sure that the princess is in a good condition. She had studied Combats before too so she is in the perfect position to measure your capability."

"I'll be counting on you, Your Highness. If ever an accident happens, I will also be the one to heal you physically so this is dual purpose," Seulgi bows.

I cannot say anything anymore. Seulgi positions herself to face me. The lady's expression looks the same, meek as a lamb.

"When did you finish your Combats?" I ask.

Seulgi tries to recall. "15?"

"Oh, so three years ago?"

"I mean, I finished it within 15 days, Your Highness. I am a little bit slower than most of my batch. I was twelve years old then."

Fifteen days! On my fifteenth day, I hardly finish the exercises without feeling sore all over.

"Don't worry. I have not practiced for a year or so. I might've forgotten how to fight at all," Seulgi assures.

"But you're the best one in remembering. Surely you still know enough to make the fight worthwhile," Yugyeom comments, which makes me frown.

"Just tell me when you're ready, Your Highness," Seulgi says with a smile.

"Okay. On the count of three," I tell her before positioning to my fighting stance.

"One," Yugyeom says and I see how Seulgi's eyes slowly turn into a darker shade.

"Two."

I try to read Seulgi's plan but I cannot catch her eyes.

"Three."

_She's going to attack first._

I quickly step back to dodge Seulgi's punch. Not even a second after, Seulgi throws another. I block it with my hand, hoping it will stop her from attacking, but the lady swiftly uses her left knee to hit my stomach. I successfully stop it but since my hands are full, I will not be able to block anymore. I push Seulgi's limbs away from me and realize something.

_She's fast but she's not strong at all!_

"Looks like she figured it out," Yugyeom sneers at Seulgi. My Adta ignores him and runs towards me.

I try my best to just dodge Seulgi's attack but she is too fast. I am forced to shield myself.

"It isn't a fight at all if you're not attacking, Your Highness. How can you defend yourself against a beast that won't hesitate to devour you?" Yugyeom calls out.

"I'm trying! I just can't find the right—" I almost got kicked on the shin, "—timing!"

"You're not trying hard enough if you can still talk," Yugyeom hisses which fuels me up.

"She's my Adta! Will you hurt the other Epirnions if ever they fight against you?" I reason.

"I've trained with them so yes; I had and can hurt them again if we ever brawl."

With no excuses left, I roll to my side to dodge Seulgi's foot. I then grab that foot and pull the her down.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" I quickly say when Seulgi grunts. Due to my distraction, she takes the chance to hover and pin me to the ground.

"You're empathy will kill you, Your Highness," Seulgi tells you with ragged breath.

"One needs empathy to rule over people successfully, Seulgi. You told me that."

"Rule over people? Aren't you going to return to Humdrum after this? You're going to abandon us," Seulgi says accusingly, both surprising and infuriating me. How could she say that?

"Because I was never meant to be here!"

"And that's why you're taking this too lightly? You don't care about any of us at all? You keep on whining how you should not be here. What about us? What about the people you just said you'd rule? Have you ever thought how hurt we get whenever you imply that if you've had a choice, you won't be here to save us?"

"Enough!"

I flip ourselves over even if my tears are blurring my vision. I pin Seulgi to the ground and she struggles to get out of my grip. I hold her firmly "You don't know how much I struggle just to be able to help. I may not be sure if I'll still be here after the mission, but I promised that I will find the other princesses. I am trying my best to learn everything and be prepared for the journey. You said it yourself; it isn't failure if I haven't stopped trying yet. So don't accuse of me of neglecting my people when I'm here, feeling guilty for pinning my friend to the ground, just so I can prove that I'm strong enough!"

Seulgi's eyes pierce through me. I hold her stare. From a solemn look, she smiles. "You passed the test, Your Highness."

I stare at her for a moment before letting the words sink in. "What?"

"You're ready. You finally found your strength," Seulgi answers, gently pushing me to sit up. As if she did not even get exhausted from what I did, Seulgi stands up and offers her hand to help me up. "I said all of those to awaken your strength, Your Highness. I am very sorry."

I look at her and finally get it. _It was a test. Seulgi didn't doubt me._

"Your Highness! I am so sorry. I made a mortal sin! Please, punish me. Please, stop crying!" Seulgi kneels when I start sobbing. She was only tasked to do that. Thank God.

"I thought you really hate me! I thought you were just pretending to be my friend but deep inside you think I'm selfish! That was really mean!" I wail. I don't care. I was so hurt by her words.

"I sincerely apologize, Your Highness. I am your friend, and I look up to you because you are a strong and wise woman. You are the epitome of a great queen," Seulgi answers.

"Shut up. It's the First Princess who will become the queen of all. I'm happy just to be able to aid the common people," I mutter while trying to wipe my tears.

"I believe the princess truly found her strength. Lady Seulgi, please take her to her room and let her rest. I will report to Emissary Jaebeom the result and later at the banquet, we will announce about her completion of training. Thank you for your hard work, Your Highness," Yugyeom bows. We almost forget that he's with us.

"What about my weapon test?" I ask as Seulgi helps me up.

"There is nothing to test, Your Highness. The moment you released the arrow, the very first day we trained, I knew you wouldn't need to be trained at all," he explains.

"Oh, wow," I can only say.

"How about you be the target, Yugyeom? Let's put an apple on your head and let the princess—"

"I know you hate me for asking you to fight the princess but I would like to decline, Lady Seulgi."

"Sissy," Seulgi teases using one of the Humdrum terms I taught her.

\--

Everyone is smiling as I walk to my place.

"Good evening, dear Emissaries," I greet in equal delight.

"Greetings! Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!" they reply.

"Thank you. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the completion of my trainings under certain Epirnions. Let us hear their remarks about my abilities. Emissary Youngjae?"

"The princess had been a very fast learner, and it wasn't even a task to teach her. She is inquisitive, making our sessions easier to finish. She already knows everything necessary about her mission, but still wishes to have extra lessons whenever she is back here in the palace. That's how dedicated she is in learning everything about Clandestine."

The others clap while I bow to my generous friend.

"Emissary Jinyoung?" I call out.

"Through her perseverance, the princess gained control of her powers, even to the point that she can use it leisurely. Her determination should be awarded. I can confidently say that the princess is best in flying. Yes, she gets scared before trying but she tries, nonetheless. I believe she can soar higher than the castle, figuratively and literally. The princess learned a lot from her mistakes. As most of you know, she always teleports herself to the kitchen in Carpiosso but here in the castle, she managed to go where she needs to." They chuckle at Jinyoung's words. "I am proud to say that she is more than capable to take the mission."

They applaud again.

"I've told her this earlier but I'll say it again; the princess has found the strength in her heart. She may not be as physically strong as a warrior is, but she has the capability to be one if she focuses into it. She also does not need to train on using her weapon because she has a gift of expertise. Congratulations, Your Highness. And thank you for doing this for us," Yugyeom concludes.

"Thank you for your patience in teaching me too, Epirnions. It could've been impossible without all of you."

They start the festive banquet. I feel happy for my accomplishment but also partly excited and partly nervous for my upcoming adventure.


	8. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey in the cold sector

The day comes. As agreed before, I will first go to Corban with Jinyoung and Jackson as companions. I will spend three days testing if there is a princess there. The compass will glow when there is a princess within the kilometre, so Jackson and I must teleport every kilometre to see if it will detect anything.

"I've packed your thickest gowns and a lot of coats, Your Highness," Seulgi shows my carrier.

"What am I supposed to do after we arrive there, Seulgi?"

"You will be teleported to the Centre of the sector where you will be greeted by the Erorie and his affiliates. They will be having luncheon with you, so be prepared for the questions they might ask. Most probably, it will be about your interest in ruling or how it is in Humdrum. Just answer them truthfully. The Erories can detect the slightest doubt in your voice."

"What if they don't like me?"

"I heard they like lovely girls so you don't need to worry."

"Yeah, Youngjae did mention that. I hope the gowns you packed can make me lovely."

"Lovelier, Your Highness. You're already lovely."

I puff my cheeks in embarrassment. Seulgi really knows how to fluster me with her directness. "Okay, what's next after the luncheon?"

"You will be taken to the room where you will rest. You have to change into thicker clothes because you will start roaming around soon. You have to cover one-fourth of the area before dusk to maximise your time. You will then teleport back to the Centre where a banquet is waiting. After that, you can rest."

"And the cycle goes on for the next two days?"

"Yes. Wake up, eat breakfast in bed, Jackson will come and you will search together, go back to the Centre for luncheon. The next day, the Erorie will not be joining you anymore so do not feel pressured. Search again after luncheon; go back to the Centre for the banquet. The Erorie will see you the morning before you return here. He will give you a present."

"A present? Why?"

"Because you graced them with your presence."

"What do you think will he give me?"

"A token of some kind. Have you noticed the symbolic accessories that the Emissaries are wearing?"

"No. What accessories?"

"They vary. Emissary Jaebeom has a water drop silver pin that he always wears on the right side of his vest."

"Ah, of course you know Jaebeom's very well," I tease.

Seulgi shakes her head while smiling. "My point is they might give you something like that. To the Emissaries, they are limiters like your Descendant's Ring. But to you, it might be an amplifier."

I touch my ring. "Wouldn't it be weird that they'll give me an amplifier but I'm always wearing my limiter?"

"You don't have to wear all of their gifts anyway. They are simply gifts to help you if you decide to train your abilities more."

I remember Seulgi's words back on the test. I was only prepared to cover the bare minimum I need to find the princesses. The gifts might go to waste. "Seulgi, do you really think I'm selfish?"

Seulgi quickly realises what I might be implying. "I did that to provoke you, Your Highness. I did not mean any of those."

"So you don't think I will abandon you?"

"No, not at all. In the first place, you made it clear that you will be doing the mission just to be able to get back to Humdrum. I will only feel abandoned if you had promised to stay but still left."

"Do you want me to stay, though?"

Seulgi sits down beside me. "I just want you to be happy, Your Highness. I am the selfish one if I ask you to stay when you have your loved ones in Humdrum. I'll be happy for your happiness."

"I know you won't believe this, but I'm already having doubts about leaving. Sure, I have Nayeon to go back to, but I also have a lot of friends here who I don't want to leave. If only there's a way to just bring Nayeon here. But we don't even have a portal to go to Humdrum."

"I do believe you, Your Highness. I am sure we will figure things out. Just focus on your task at hand. I'll hope for your safe return."

"Thank you, Seulgi."

"You're welcome. Come on, let me fix your hair. I'll brush it and let it flow freely so your ears won't get cold too."

\--

_Here goes the routine._

I look at the Emissaries waiting for me. All of them have their head bowed as I walk down the aisle. I stand by the first door before looking back at them.

"Greetings! Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!"

"Greetings," I respond. "As all of you know, I have finished my trainings and will be travelling to Corban to start looking for the other princesses. I hope we arrive and return here safely, and it will be a great gift if I get to find at least one of them."

"We will be waiting, Your Highness. Please be safe," Jaebeom says.

"Thank you. Now, may I please call on Emissaries Jackson and Jinyoung who will serve as my companions for the next three days?" The mentioned Emissaries step forward and bow to me. "I'll be counting on you."

"It is an honour, Your Highness," the two chorus.

I face the remaining Emissaries. "I will be entrusting the castle to Emissary Jaebeom while I'm away, with Emissary Mark to assist him. Send me a message if ever something happens."

"We will, Your Highness," Jaebeom replies.

I turn to Mark who gives me an appreciative bow.

"I may now leave in peace. Pray for our safe travel and I'll do my best to fulfil my promise."

"Long live Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!"

I smile at them before returning to my companions. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, Your Highness," both of them respond. I wait for Jackson to offer his hand but he does not. I look at Seulgi and the lady quickly gives me a sign. She subtly points at the door behind me.

_Oh, right. Jackson won't be teleporting me._

"Your Highness?" Jinyoung calls out.

"Let us depart," I say before opening the door. I see nothing but darkness. I take a deep breath before stepping inside and letting the void take me.

Everyone stops on their tracks when the trumpets blow, announcing my arrival. The portal glows and when the light fades away, I find myself in another place.

"Greetings, Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!"

I look around to see if I arrived on the right location. From the giant window on my left, I can see that everything is covered in deep snow. A ballroom full of expectant people, yes, I'm on the right place.

"Bow your heads for the arrival of the Fourth Princess of the 28th Generation, Her Highness Lianaiya, along with her companions Emissary Jinyoung of Corban and Emissary Jackson of Pobos."

All of them bow and as if on cue, the portal vanishes. I snap to my senses and remember what I practiced with Seulgi. All eyes are on me.

"I am Lianaiya, the Fourth Princess of Clandestine, here to search for my missing sisters, in hopes of performing the Summoning to help our people. As most of you know, the Malevolents' attacks are intensifying and we need the guidance of the Late Queen to strengthen our defences and in longer term, protect our people. I am asking you to forgive my incompetence, letting some of the sectors take damage. I have trained to learn every essential thing about our world and also how to fight against our enemies. I may have spent the past eighteen years in Humdrum but know that in my heart, I want to protect and help our people as much as I can."

All of them clap proudly. I took a deep breath. That was nerve-wracking.

"Greetings, Your Highness," the old man sitting in an elevated pedestal in the centre of the room takes my attention. "I would like to introduce myself. I am the Erorie of Corban, a general from the 27th Generation. You may call me Joon."

The people make way for the Erorie. He walks firmly, as if his body is not as old as he looks. He arrives in front of me and gives his hand. The crowd goes back to their formation.

"It is my honour to meet a warrior of the Late Queen," I take his hand. Like what Seulgi taught me, I take his hand to my forehead and let the man's ring touch it.

"It is also our honour to be graced your my presence," Joon says and returns the gesture.

"Thank you for looking over Clandestine until now. I promise to fulfil my mission as soon as possible, so that my sisters and I can take over of handling the sectors," I say as I let go of Joon's hand.

"We will be aiding you as much as we can. We have prepared a luncheon so you can get enough energy before starting your search later."

"We are very much grateful for it."

"Come, Your Highness, Emissaries. Let us go to the dining hall," the Erorie gestures. The crowd parts in the middle again, letting us walk out of the room.

\--

"Let us eat and talk in comfort, Your Highness. There are only four of us here and I know these two gentlemen personally. I want us to have a comfortable conversation," Joon starts.

"Of course, Sire," I answer.

"You don't have to call me Sire, Your Highness. I am your subject. You can call me Erorie or just by my name."

"Then I'll be calling you Erorie. I think calling you by your name will appear rude."

"Of course not. You can go ahead and do what you're comfortable with."

"Why can she do that? When you were teaching us, you insisted that we call you Sire," Jackson asks.

Joon raises his hand as if to hit him, scaring Jackson. "She's a princess while you lot are just playful little kids."

"What did you teach them before?" I inquire.

"I mostly trained my grandson since he is the one who has the same powers as me. I'm assigned to evaluate the students' stamina."

"Your grandson?"

"Jinyoung," the Erorie gestures towards the silent Emissary. Jinyoung looks up to bow at his grandfather.

"Ah, of course. I should've known," I tell yourself.

"This is why he is the most resilient among the Emissaries. He was trained to endure the cold at a very young age."

Jinyoung awkwardly smiles at his grandfather's words. I suddenly remember what Seulgi said. The Erories might try to endorse their sector's Epirnion. I don't want to be distracted by other things for now. Finding the lost princesses is my top priority.

"How do you test the trainees' stamina?" I change course.

"I make the room grow colder and colder. They must stay there for at least three hours. The room must be around -22°C then," Joon explains.

"Wow. Good thing I didn't have that kind of test. I might never be able to start my mission then."

"You're not very good in cold places, Your Highness?"

"Yes. When I first arrived here, I found the castle to be colder than what I'm used to."

"That will be a problem then. The weather in Corban is about ten times lower than that in the castle."

"My Adta told me she packed a lot of coats and thick gowns for me so I hope it will suffice."

"Who got assigned to be your Adta?"

"Seulgi of Syhea."

"Ah, the brilliant girl. She has a very sharp memory. You have the best among them."

"I've met the other Adtas and they seem to be great as well. Lady Eunha even has the gift of invisibility."

"I remember Eunha. She unknowingly used her gift when she got too cold so I thought she already left the room. She appeared again after everyone went out. Turned out she was just sleeping by the corner."

"Really? I never thought she has that kind of story. She's really ladylike but she actually has a cute side too," I say with a little laugh.

"Cute?" the Erorie repeats.

"It's a Humdrum term meaning adorable," Jackson interjects.

Joon looks at him curiously. "You seem to be knowledgeable in Humdrum terms."

"I learned them," he answers confidently.

"From Her Highness, I believe?" the Erorie turns to me.

I blush at the look he is throwing. "Everyone must've learned a thing or two from me. I struggled to talk formally at the beginning."

"Really? Then what about you, Jinyoung? Did you learn anything from the princess?"

All of us look at Jinyoung who hasn't been joining the conversation. The Epirnion looks at me once before going back to his soup. "I didn't meet the princess for chitchats."

I feel my smile falling. Jackson quickly thinks of how to get the light atmosphere back. "While we're here, how about you visit your pet Jinyoung? I'm sure it misses you."

"You have a pet?" I ask.

"A reindeer, Your Highness," Jinyoung answers.

"Really? That's awesome. How come there aren't animals in the castle, by the way? I know that the Miasical creatures are in Auka but there isn't even a bird on the castle," I wonder.

"Because it's too high, Your Highness. Have you forgotten that the castle is hundreds of feet above the ground? It's dangerous for animals to be there."

"Oh... right," I feel embarrassed.

"Jinyoung, why don't you show the princess your pet later? I'm sure she needs to enjoy too after doing her task?" Joon says.

"Would you like to see it, Your Highness?" Jinyoung asks.

"Of course. I'll summon you once I'm back from my task."

"I'm looking forward to it."

The luncheon continues but I notice Jackson doesn't say a word again. Maybe he's getting cold like me too.

"Greetings, Your Highness," Jinyoung bows as I emerge from the Centre. He offers his arm and I hold on to it.

"Greetings, Emissary Jinyoung. Did I make you wait long?"

We start to walk on the icy pavements. "Of course not, Your Highness. How was the search?"

"I thought I would freeze to death but I'm alive," I try to joke.

Jinyoung looks at me in thought. "So that's why you put on two more layers?"

"Yeah," I say with a shy laugh. "Sorry if I'm walking slowly. I feel like I gained ten more pounds or so."

"As long as you're comfortable, Your Highness."

We arrive in front of a white carriage. The footman opens the door for me, while Jinyoung offers his assistance. I hold his hand with a small smile before climbing up.

"I've never ridden a carriage before," I tell myself, mostly.

Jinyoung follows me inside and sees my eyes roaming around. "We'll be there in about ten minutes, Your Highness. You can look out the window to admire the place. I'm sure you weren't able to enjoy your mission earlier because you were more focused on teleporting here and there."

"Oh... yeah. Okay, I hope you don't mind if I look like a fascinated child. I think the snow is pretty, but I can't handle the cold."

"Well, the carriage is cosy. You can awe at the surroundings while inside it."

I take this as a cue to look out. It really is beautiful. Snowflakes are falling ever so lightly. Everything is white from the clouds to the ground. Only pine trees can be seen along with the houses that all have busy chimneys.

Except, to the people of Corban, everything seems plain. They don't play with the snow anymore. In Humdrum, I always see children making snowmen or throwing snowballs at each other. Here, since snow is permanent, there is no excitement about those games.

Jinyoung is looking outside, and I couldn't help but stare at him. As the grandson of an Erorie, he is said to be one of those on top of the choices for a future king. According to Seulgi, he has no opinion about it. He grew up with that knowledge and whether it comes true or not won't really be a big deal with him. He has trained to be a ruler but he can also be an Erorie like his grandfather, if any of the princesses doesn't choose him.

I seem too naive for him. So far. Maybe after this mission, I will really be the empress they expect me to be. I already changed so much since I arrived in Clandestine but my childlike mindset is still there. Everything fascinates me. To some it's endearing, but to many, it's worrying.

There are three more princesses to come. The first princess might be the one he'll most relate to. She is technically the oldest among the four of us, even though we were all created at the same time. Maybe that fact and her position as the queen of all will make her regal and sophisticated, traits that Jinyoung personally looks for in a lady. He must see his future self with a woman who is confident.

That isn't me.

"Oh, are we here?" I ask when the carriage comes into a halt.

Jinyoung looks out and sees the house he lived in during his first five years. "Yes, Your Highness. Come on."

\--

"Oh my God..." I try to keep my squeal as soon as I see the reindeer's hooves.

"Come closer, Your Highness," Jinyoung offers to help me out of the ankle-high snow.

I take his hand and walk to the stables. There are five reindeers in all and they stand up upon noticing my presence. As if a switch has been turned on, the reindeers make a sound and simultaneously bow at my direction.

"Oh my God, they're cute!" I can't help but say aloud now.

"Your reaction is cute, Your Highness."

I snap my head to Jinyoung. "You find me cute?"

"Well, you look very enthralled, if that's what it means."

I laugh. "That's not what it means, Jinyoung. Being cute means being adorable. Weren't you paying attention during luncheon?"

Jinyoung's constant frozen face starts to heat up. He also let go of my hand to fix his scarf. If it's because I called him by his name, dropping the Emissary for the first time, or he made a mistake in understanding the word, or he just called I endearing, I'm not sure. It's good to see his face with a pinkish shade though.

"Jinyoung?" a woman's voice makes us look back. When Jinyoung meets her eyes, she runs to his arms. "Jinyoung, my darling."

I watch as the woman holds Jinyoung's face. Since his back is on me, I can't make out his expression. He is not saying any word though, and I can only guess that he's back to his stoic face.

_My darling? Who could be calling Jinyoung her darling?_

"It's been... years. Your grandfather told me how great you've been doing but I never thought you'll grow up to be a very handsome man. And," she probably notices me shift on my stand so she turns to me, "is that... her?"

"Um... hello?" I try to wave at her. Seulgi has taught me not to bow at anyone so it's the least I can do to someone older.

"Your Highness!" the woman bows.

Jinyoung moves to her side so he won't block her sight. "Mother, this is the Fourth Princess. Your Highness, this is my mother."

"Your mom?" I ask in disbelief. Yes, the woman is of age but she looks too young to be Jinyoung's mother. She must be at least on her forties, but she appears to be ten years younger.

"It is an honour to have you at our doorsteps, Your Highness," Jinyoung's mother says before going at ease.

 _Right, this is Jinyoung's old home._ "I'm sorry for my sudden visit. I'm very interested on the reindeer that Jinyoung mentioned earlier so I didn't realise I'll be bothering—"

"No worries, Your Highness. We are very glad to have you. I should be sorry because I don't have anything much to offer you."

"No, it's okay," I know there won't be an end to the woman's humility so I turn to Jinyoung. "Jinyoung, would you like to spend some time with your mother first while I bond with the reindeers?"

Jinyoung looks at me doubtfully, and I hope he knows my intention is to let them catch up. "Would you be fine alone here though, Your Highness? You're not very good with the cold, right?"

"They seem very warm," I point at the reindeers with a smile. "They'll be great companions. I'll follow in after I satisfy my curiosity."

Jinyoung opens his mouth to say something but chooses not to push it. "Very well, Your Highness. Just call me when you need something."

"I will."

I eventually befriend the reindeers and they even let me ride on them. I play with them until I wear myself out. It's already getting dark too. I finally go inside to find Jinyoung sitting silently on the little dining room, while his mother is preparing dinner.

"Your Highness," he stands up upon seeing me shivering.

"I'm fine. I just played for a while. Maybe a little too much but that's the only fun I've had in weeks," I quickly defend. I sit on the chair beside him and breathe out. "I have to be serious again tomorrow so let me just take it easy for now."

"Have you been hard on the princess, Jinyoung? Your grandfather said you trained her elemental skills. Is that why she said she hasn't had any fun?" Jinyoung's mother walks to me and puts a bowl of hot soup on the table.

"Your Highness, please sit at the head of the table," Jinyoung reminds me of where I should be.

"Oh, let me be. I'm already in comfort," I tell him.

Jinyoung's mom sits in front of me. "I'm very sorry for his indifference, Your Highness. When he was a child, he's very sweet. When he turned eighteen and finally sat on his seat as Epirnion, he became very serious."

"Well, they had to be serious because they have a very big task, let's give him that."

"That's right. But it wouldn't hurt to still be affectionate. The last time he visited here, he only went to the Centre to tell his grandfather about your acceptance of the mission. He left without even coming home."

"Jinyoung! Why would you do that?"

Jinyoung doesn't know how two respond. Two women on his sides are teaming up. No reason can satisfy them. He decides to just continue eating. Good decision, if I may say.

"Oh, but you know, when I was training under him, I think he was having fun torturing me," I remember.

"You were torturing her?" Jinyoung's mother gasps.

"I wasn't!" Jinyoung sharply declines.

"On the very first day, he threw pebbles at me," I further accuse.

"It was to train your agility," Jinyoung reasons.

"So making me fall from the top of the tower trains my what again? Survival instincts?"

"Jinyoung of Corban! You could've hurt the poor girl!" his mother scolds.

"Oh, fine! I was being mean! But at least she learned. Had I been too soft, until now she'll unknowingly find herself at the kitchen whenever she's hungry."

"Hey, that was only once... twice!"

"Really? Even when we're already training in the palace and we played hide and seek, the first place you went to is the kitchen."

"Because I was looking for Seulgi!"

"My point is, at least you mastered the basics with the help of this _mean_ Epirnion, right?"

Your bickering stops when you hear his mother's light laugh. "I'm glad that the two of you get along well."

Dinner proceeds with stories about my training and Jinyoung's childhood in between.

\--

"Your Highness," Jinyoung calls my attention.

I've let myself roam around their little library while Jinyoung helps his mother clean up. I guess they're done. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes. What is that you're holding?" he points at the book on my right hand.

"Oh, I found a book of the folksongs in one of the shelves. Seulgi said it's like a nursery rhyme here, so I got curious on how the story for the other sectors go."

"That's actually my favourite story. I've read almost everything on the castle's library but the one on the Songs are the most magical."

"Yeah, though it's a little dark. I heard the Syhea's part and it said that the maiden was sacrificed."

"Well, what's the world of magic without the darkness though? We have to accept the fact that it won't always be bright so we can find enjoyment in the light."

What a deep thought. "I guess. I just can't afford to think about the Malevolents right now. I know I have to but this whole mission is already blowing my mind."

Jinyoung looks at me for a while. He's probably at awe of my stubbornness. "Why don't you borrow that for a while, Your Highness? You can read it before you go to bed. Maybe after some time, you'll learn some things through that?"

I look at the book then back at Jinyoung. Throughout dinner, I found out a lot of things about him that I surely won't know just by spending time with him every so often. He should've known that taking me to his home would mean opening a part of him to me.

Maybe he isn't so bad at all too. Maybe this is his way of befriending me.

"Okay. Thank you."

\--

"I'm sorry. Can we rest for a while? I'm exhausted," I tell Jackson. I've covered more than half of Corban and it's almost time for luncheon. Jackson hasn't said a word though, and I think it's because he wants to get things done as soon as possible. "It's getting colder, don't you think?"

"The weather is fine, Your Highness. It's much colder yesterday. You would know since you stayed on the road until late night."

Jinyoung and I only went back to the Centre around bedtime. I had a great time talking to his mother and sharing book suggestions with Jinyoung, so I didn't notice the time.

"I think it'll be okay if we go back to the Centre for now though. I'm starving," I say as I put my cloak on.

"That's because you didn't have time for breakfast. You slept late and woke up late."

I look at Jackson after finally sensing his resentment. He refuses to look at me, making me furrow my brows. Here we go again. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, there should be nothing wrong. It's your right to enjoy the little things while on mission. But if it is affecting your performance, then maybe you should try to avoid getting sidetracked?"

"Jackson, we've searched more than half of the country. We still have the afternoon and the next morning. I'm pretty sure we can accomplish the task. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing should be wrong with me. I don't know why I'm being like this so asking me won't be helpful."

I step back and watch as he kicks the snow to release his frustration. If he doesn't understand his behaviour, there's no way I can.

"If you're upset at me, then I guess I'll have to go on my own. I'll see you tomorrow," I say before turning my back.

"Tomorrow? But—"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as I vanish to thin air.


	9. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are just right under your nose.  
> Some things just come on their own.

When I drift back to consciousness, the first thing I notice is the warmth by my hand. I concentrate on it until I am able to recollect my thoughts.

After leaving Jackson, I continued my search instead of going back to the Centre. I could feel my powers draining from all the fast teleportation but at least I was able to maximise it. Upon reaching the seventh-eight marker, I found myself falling to the ground, my body not responding anymore. I've been lying on the cold snow for ten minutes or so before feeling someone appear to get me.

I finally open my eyes and find Jackson sleeping by my side while holding my hand. The door opens promptly, revealing Seulgi. She gasps upon seeing I'm awake, but I signal her to keep quiet.

"Your Highness," she walks to my bed and put the tray of food on the side. I point at Jackson and she explains, "He found you unconscious somewhere in Corban. Figured out you were having a flu of some sorts. He immediately teleported you back to the palace and has been watching over you for the past two days."

"I've been asleep for two days?"

"Well, aside from the fever, you exhausted yourself physically and elementally. It's already great that you're awake only after two days. It usually takes a week or so before someone can regain all their strength."

"Is that so?" my eyes go to Jackson's hand above yours. "He's been here two days, you mean?"

"Well, you wouldn't let go of him. Probably because you were trembling and he's the warmest person, both literally and figuratively."

"Ah," I remember that he also has the ability to control fire and electricity aside from the teleportation skills. That must be the reason.

"You should rest some more, Your Highness. General Sooyoung will be joining you at the banquet later."

"Sooyoung is here?" I can't help but feel energized at the mention of my friend.

"Yes. She requested to discuss some things with you alone so the Epirnions will not be present at the banquet."

"Okay. I'll get more rest for later then. Thank you, Seulgi."

"Ring the bell when you need anything else," Seulgi reminds before walking out.

"Is she gone?"

"My God—Jackson!" I see Jackson's wide eyes peeking from the arm he's been using as a pillow. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

Jackson sits up. "Her entrance woke me up but I want to pretend that I'm still asleep because she'll start teasing."

"Teasing?" I then realise that our hands are still together. I reluctantly pull mine away. "I... well, she's gone. And I'm feeling well now so... you can go. Thank you for watching over me."

Jackson awkwardly stands up and stretches. He's been in that position the whole night so his leg must have fallen asleep. "Are you really feeling fine now?"

I shift uncomfortably. My last conversation with Jackson didn't end well. "Yes. I'm sorry for all the bother."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You got sick because of what I said. I should be punished for that."

"Well, punishing you won't change anything though," I look away. Now that I am well rested, what he said isn't that upsetting anymore.

"But please forgive me for what I've done. I was upset about something and I ended up taking it out on you. No reason would be enough for my behaviour. But know that I in no way meant what I seem to say. You are not neglecting your mission, and you have every right to find pleasure on little things since you've been sacrificing a lot. I've crossed a very important line and I will understand if you'll relieve of my position or do anything worse."

"No, Jackson, I won't be doing such things. I just need you to be completely honest with me all the time. Can you promise to just tell me when something is up instead of just bursting like that? It... kind of scared me."

"I am very sorry."

"No sorrys. All I need is your trust and sincerity. That's how friends should be, comfortable in telling each other how they feel."

Jackson finally gives a poignant smile. "The biggest irony but... I understand."

\--

The doors open and I don't bother to maintain my gracefulness. I quickly run to give a hug to Sooyoung.

"Oh," Sooyoung is a little surprised by the gesture. "I missed you too."

"You don't know how happy I am to see you again," I tell her as I let go.

"I practiced really hard to call you 'Your Highness' but you hugged me as greeting so I guess screw manners?"

I giggle. "We haven't seen each other for a while so we have lots to talk about. Come, sit. Let's start eating."

The attendants start to serve the dishes as the two of us sit.

"So I guess the fever is gone?" Sooyoung asks while taking some of the appetiser.

"Nothing beats a good rest."

"But you know what they say: prevention is better than cure. That's why I'm here to tell you that we'll have to train your resilience."

"What? Training again?" I whine.

Sooyoung laughs. "You should complain to your combats instructor. There's so much more to train other than power, you know. He should've trained your endurance too. I told you I'll be a better trainer."

"But I have to go to Misny next. I didn't even get to finish searching Corban. Where will I insert training my stamina?"

"Your search in Corban will proceed at the end part of your mission. And your search in Misny is moved to next week. So we'll be training days prior that."

The door silently opens but since it's the only other thing making a sound in the room, my attentions go there. Seulgi comes in, as I requested before going to the dining hall.

"Seulgi! Come join us. I think us three should bond with each other. You guys know each other, right?"

"Of course. We studied together. It's been awhile, Seulgi," Sooyoung smiles at the lady. But Seulgi is looking at the two of us quizzically.

"What's wrong, Seulgi?" I ask my Adta.

She looks at Sooyoung intriguingly before turning back to me. "Your Highness, I'm not sure if you've noticed but... your compass. It's glowing very vibrantly."

I look down to see light emerging from the said accessory then my eyes go to the lady sitting on my side. Seulgi and the attendants have been with me all the time so it's impossible that it is glowing for them. Sooyoung is the only one who hasn't been near it since it was given to me.

"Ah," Sooyoung doesn't appear to be surprised but rather disappointed. "You could've let it pass, Seulgi. You ruined the surprise."

"Everyone, leave us," I order without taking my eyes off Sooyoung. The attendants only look at each other. I turn to Seulgi briefly to ask for her support.

"You heard the princess. Everyone, out of the dining hall," Seulgi says in a much authoritative voice so everyone quickly rushes out. "I will be guarding by the door, Your Highness. Please ring the bell if you need anything."

I can only nod because my full attention is now on the sighing general. The door closes upon Seulgi's exit and I take it as prompt to speak up.

"You have to tell me why you seem so calm. Did you know?"

"Yes."

Your breathing hikes. "And you weren't planning to tell me?!"

"I came here and asked for a dinner alone with you. That's practically letting you find out my secret."

"But I don't understand. How come you knew? I thought the princesses were missing?"

"Three were. Well, excluding you, the other two are still missing. But I was never really away from here. I was given to Yugyeom's father, a general of the previous queen. I was the only one taken back from the kidnapping."

I close my eyes to process the information. "Okay so wait... the four of us were kidnapped?"

"That's how the story goes. Everything was chaotic that night and no one can actually remember things clearly. The general who adopted me said that the queen was able to get me before all were taken. So she handed me to him before going after the rest."

"And you've known ever since that you were a princess?"

"Yes. Yugyeom's father explained it to me at a very young age. And I understood that we have to keep it a secret."

I understand it too but I can't help but wish that Sooyoung told me about it when I were in Carpiosso. "How were you able to hide my abilities though? They are natural to me. Even I couldn't control my tendency to teleport."

"I was trained by Yugyeom's father. He even taught me how to hide my presence. That's why I've been waiting for you here in the castle but the compass didn't glow until now." Sooyoung comes close to touch the heart of the compass. The light slowly vanishes.

"How did you do that?" I check my compass as she sits back.

"Well, we can't have it glowing all the time. Didn't your teacher tell you that a princess has to touch it so the light will fade?"

"He didn't. He just gave it to me."

"Hm. Is that so? I really should've been your trainer in everything."

We both let ourselves think for a while. There are so many things I want to ask her but thinking about it, the answers are pretty obvious. I don't want to appear dense. On Sooyoung's side, she probably doesn't want to overwhelm me with all the facts she knows. She lets me deal with things on my own pace.

"So you can control Earth, right? And you're strong. You can push the gates of Carpiosso with bare hands. That means you're the third princess?"

"Yes. I think so," Sooyoung shrugs.

"But you had to hide the others, right? What about your ability to control fire and electricity?"

"Remember my exhibition back at Carpiosso? The one where they were attacking and at the end there was a fire?"

I recall the breathtaking dance. "I don't think I can forget that ever. What's with it?"

"They all looked at you when the fire disappeared because you're the one who can nullify elements."

And I remember not doing anything because I was only watching in awe. "Wait, so you used your power then? You made the fire evaporate or something like that?"

"Yes. They didn't know that I have that ability so voila. It looked impressive."

"That must be it then. When you ripped the end of your skirt, an image flashed on my mind. I couldn't figure it out then but that must be the silhouette of the Third Princess that Youngjae showed me during lessons. She had a ripped skirt and your stances were the same!"

"Really? I didn't pay much attention to history when I was young so I wouldn't really know."

I lean back, still besieged from what I just learned. Sooyoung smiles at me apologetically.

"So I guess there's a reason why you wanted to tell me this?" I realise. "You've been keeping it a secret and I wouldn't have found out because the search around the Capital is the last thing on my list."

"Yes. And if you search in Carpiosso and expose this in front of my men, what do you think will happen?"

I go back to my lessons with Youngjae. There's always something he says about a princess combating and it is certainly the reason why Sooyoung would be here. "You don't want to be stopped from fighting."

"Yes."

Sooyoung is a very strong willed woman. She is the only one who talks back to the Epirnions on their faces because she knows she's stronger than them. Not only because she's a princess, but because she has trained with them and proved that she won't back down in any fight. She is the general. She handles all of the Setefens. And had a woman be allowed to be an Emissary, she may very well represent their sector.

And she actually does, being the Third Princess. She will be working with the ardent sectors while reigning.

"So I'll continue to search for the other two and after I find them, that's only when you're going to come out as a princess?"

"Yes. I still want to be free. Those gowns and thrones won't suit me."

"But you'll have to accept them in next to no time. If you can't now, then when?"

"I don't know. I do hope for the princesses' fast discovery because I know you want to go back to Humdrum. But I also want to fight as much as I can."

I know that Sooyoung can actually run away once she needs to face her duties as a princess. She has the resources; she has the power. But I also know that she has been a very good friend. She has helped me a lot. Now, she even has a stronger bond with me, being actually created from the same ring as I was. The least I can do is trust her.

"You have to promise me that you will help me with the Summoning."

Sooyoung's face lights up. "So you'll keep it a secret?"

"For now, yes. But I want you to promise me first."

She squeals, the most girlish sound I ever heard her make. "I am more than willing to do anything for you because of this favour. I promise to help you in any way I can except of course being a princess right now."

I think for a moment. "Okay then, if I ask you to be nicer to Yugyeom, would you—"

"What? No way!" she strongly declines.

"Fine, fine. Maybe we can skip on the stamina training then?" I try.

"So what should I bake for my beloved brother?"

_Geez, training it is._

\--

"Really?" I almost jump in glee.

Seulgi just told me that she was tasked to come with me on my search from now on. That way, Jackson doesn't have to teleport me back to the castle just so I can be checked when I get hurt. Well, I do hope I don't get hurt anymore.

"But that means you won't be able to see Jaebeom much. Is that okay?" I ask diffidently.

"Your Highness, I don't need to see the Epirnion of Naval everytime. I don't even talk to him while you're away," Seulgi replies in a rather firm tone.

"Sorry. I'm probably crossing lines here but I do think the two of you suit each other."

"He deserves someone on his level. I'm just a servant."

"Stop saying that. Aren't the Adtas like the second most eligible ladies after the princesses?"

"No, Your Highness, that would be the daughters and granddaughters of the Erories. The only thing that makes Adtas special is their birthday. So that's not really much in comparison to those who have prominence in their blood."

"It is much. Being born on the same day as the princesses gave you the Gifts, right? No daughter of an Erorie has the power to heal through her songs. That's only you."

"Well, that ability isn't very helpful to someone invincible like Emissary Jaebeom, don't you think?"

It's been a while since I've last seen the leader of the Elactyl. He's been going in and out of the castle, planning defences against the Malevolents and executing them. "Actually, I do think he needs your song. He's been in a great deal of stress. Your ability isn't limited to physical pain. You can also help him relax for a moment or so."

Seulgi sighs. "My task is to assure your well-being, Your Highness. And I'll continue to put you on top of my priorities until you banish me."

"So you mean forever? Cause I won't ever banish you. Who else can make a pretty doll out of a trash like me?"

"You are not a trash—"

"I just mean it's okay to think of yourself first, Seulgi. You weren't born to follow me around. You deserve to be happy too. And if that's with Jaebeom, then I'm giving you my blessings."

Seulgi can only shake her head.

\--

"My lady," a familiar man is waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Emmisary Bambam. Wow, I don't think we've ever talked, I'm sorry. How have you been?" I ask.

"I've been leading the attacking troupes, that's why I haven't been around, Your Highness," he explains.

"I heard that the last one brought many casualties. I'm very sorry," I try to console him. Being the leader of the troupes, he is probably upset of their failure, much more of the lives lost.

"It's a war, my lady. If we get discouraged from all the lost, we won't be alive in the end to enjoy the gains," he says with his ever empty eyes.

I remember what I learned from Youngjae. Bambam's hair is gold because he is always on battle mode. Being used to battle must also be the reason why his eyes no longer hold much emotion. It is saddening yet admirable. It takes a very strong person to withstand all of those.

"So," I try to lighten up the mood as I start to walk with Bambam escorting me, "we're going to your hometown."

"The floating island of Misny, also known as the country of freedom," he confirms.

"Country of freedom?"

"Gravity limits most people in doing what they want."

"So there's no gravity in Misny?"

"Oh, there is. But people have the ability to fly so they can defy gravity. If there's no gravity, yes we'll be able to fly too. But then there's not much fun because we're not against anything at all."

I try to understand Bambam's twisted logic but I've never really been in either situations.

Together with Bambam, Jackson, and Seulgi, I arrive at the Centre of Misny. I am welcomed again by a court full of people headed by Misny's Erorie. After luncheon, Seulgi helps me prepare for the search. Misny is about one-fourth smaller than Corban but houses are suspended on air. I have to fly to the higher locations soon, as the compass can only detect people on certain distance and height.

"Seulgi, you have to hold onto Jackson all the time or else you might get left behind," I duly remind my Adta. Since I have to take her everywhere, Jackson will be teleporting the two of them after me.

"You don't have to worry, Your Highness. I'm sure you'll find me anyway if ever I actually get lost," Seulgi tries to lighten up.

"Oh but she'll kill me first for losing you, Seulgi. So let's try not to distance too much," Jackson interjects.

Seulgi rolls her eyes at him. She once told me that she and Jackson don't really get along when they were kids. Jackson is close to Mark, Seulgi's brother, so all she hears from him is 'Seulgi, where's Mark?' or 'Seulgi, you should marry Jinyoung in the future. You can have book babies! And Mark will be happy to have him as brother-in-law.' He has a way of ticking her off.

\--

"Oh, are you alright, Empress?" Jackson quickly holds onto my arm when I teleported too close to a cliff.

"Yes. Thank you," I regain balance. I look up and see the sunset. "Oh, it's going to get dark soon. Should we head back? We've covered everything we can walk on."

"Of cou—"

The ground suddenly starts shaking hard, and I hold onto Jackson to prevent myself from falling from the cliff beside me. The land some distance from where I stand breaks apart. I can't do anything but watch as the cracks slowly go to where Seulgi is standing alone.

"Seulgi!"

I hear her yelp when the land beneath her breaks. Though the terrain won't fall to the sea beneath them because of the altered gravity, it can turn over due to Seulgi's struggling and make her fall to the sea instead.

"Seulgi!" I quickly make my way to the nearest stable ground from her when the trembling stops. "Don't move. You need to calm down. We'll do something to get you."

"Your Highness, your air controlling abilities will be very helpful right now," she tries to compose herself but her trembling voice gives away her fear.

"Okay, so how's this? You'll jump from there to here, okay? I'll use my ability to let the wind carry you, but you still have to jump as long as you can so we can have a higher possibility of making you land safely."

"So there's a possibility that I'll fall?" Seulgi looks down and suddenly goes very still.

"It's water, Seulgi. If ever I lose control, which I hope I won't, you'll land on water."

"I don't mean to be unhelpful, Empress, but I can't swim to get her. I have fire controlling abilities. It will hurt me to be surrounded by vast waters," Jackson tells me in hushed tones.

I want to groan in frustration, but I have to show my composure because Seulgi is already panicking. "Okay, Seulgi, you have to jump on the count of three. You have to trust me on this."

She smiles at me but her eyes are starting to water. She tries her best to stand up on the moving land. She takes a deep breath. "Your Highness, have I ever told you that I don't know how to swim?"

I close my eyes to focus on controlling the wind around Seulgi. I create a makeshift pillow to catch her. But the air around Misny is distorted and therefore I can't calculate how much strength I should put to make a stable cushion.

She jumps.

I am only able to hold her for two seconds.

"Seulgi!"

Jackson quickly holds my arm so I won't fall to the ocean too. I watch as Seulgi goes down and midway, she loses consciousness from the shock. Suddenly, something run past us and jump down too. It was too quick to make out but when I look down, I see a quite familiar person now holding my unconscious Adta.

"It's Jaebeom," Jackson confirms.

I expect the impact. But it is as if he jump from the second floor of the castle down to the gardens. The water underneath them stills and Jaebeom lands on his feet. He repositions the lady he caught so she will be carried in a more comfortable way. Then the water he's stepping on starts rising.

I contain my astonishment until he's back to the floating island we're on. I run to check if Seulgi is okay. She's still out cold but thankfully, safe.

"Jackson, make a portal to the Centre right now," Jaebeom says commandingly.

Jackson nods and quickly draws symbols on the air. I watch as he makes a portal, something I've never seen before. He always teleports me by holding my hand. This is the first time he needs to make an actual portal so two people can go through at the same time. I know it will probably take more power to do this but Jaebeom looks very firm while holding Seulgi. I sense that he might be in distress but he tries to appear calm since they are not in a safe place yet. I know he won't plan on letting go of my Adta so suggesting to just teleport separately will fall on deaf ears.

I can't help but feel a pang on my chest for them. Jaebeom looks like he will break if he loses Seulgi, but why can't they be together too?

\--

"Your Highness?"

I sit up when I hear Seulgi's soft call. "Seulgi. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She sits up. "What happened?"

"You fell. I'm sorry I couldn't catch you."

"Oh," she looks around and realises that she's back to her room at the Centre. "At least you were able to find me before I drown."

"You won't be drowning. You didn't even touch the water. Jaebeom jumped in after you. I don't have the words to describe how he saved you, but I'm sure you know how tremendous his capability is. He brought you back here and I'm sure he's very worried so... Thank God, you're awake now," I try to cheer her up.

"What time is it, Your Highness?" Seulgi chooses to evade the topic.

"It's only past eight. You can join us on the banquet downstairs. Jaebeom has something to tell us but I wanted to check up on you first before going there."

"Then I won't be keeping you, Your Highness. The Epirnions might be waiting for you."

"Okay then. What about you?" I say gingerly.

She looks away. "I'll try to get more rest. The happening earlier dazed me."

I look at her tentatively. She doesn't seem astounded at all. I think she might be avoiding Jaebeom but I dare not mention it. I've already caused enough trouble on my loyal handmaiden.

\--

"Let's start the banquet," I say as the doors open. The attendants quickly move to put dishes on the table while I walk to my seat. "Emissary Jaebeom, tell me the news as we eat."

"That will be great, Your Highness, since we have to go back to the palace right away."

I sit down on my rightful place. "Why? What happened to the palace?"

"Nothing bad, Your Highness," he quickly reassures. "Earlier though, a woman appeared at the doorsteps without anyone knowing how."

"Maybe she teleported through a sector's portal?" I suggest.

"Then she should've been on the Chamber of Passages," Jackson answers before taking a spoonful of his soup.

"But she wasn't," Jaebeom adds.

I pick up my utensils. "So why not ask her how she got there then? She couldn't have flown. Is there anyone capable of flying to the castle except for the Epirnion and the Erorie of Misny?"

"She refuses to talk to anyone except you so we don't know," Jaebeom replies.

"Why? What does she need?"

"She doesn't actually need anything. In fact, we're the ones who need her if ever what she's saying is true."

"We need her? Why? What is she saying?" I stop the attendant from pouring soup on my plate, sensing that I shouldn't be eating because we are talking about something crucial.

"That she's Lady Lisa of Misny, one of the four princesses. So your theory that she couldn't have flown is actually the truth."


	10. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you deal with something unprecedented?

Taking consideration of Seulgi resting and the time of arrival, we decide to just go back to the palace in the morning. It's pointless to wake up everyone when I can check the claiming princess the morning after.

As soon as I step out of the portal from Misny's Centre to the Chamber of Passages, the compass hanging on my neck glows.

"I think she really is," I tell my companions who also have their eyes on the bright ornament.

"She is waiting on the Hall of Missives, Your Highness. This way," Jaebeom offers his hand so he can lead me.

I turn to Jackson and he gives me a smile. "Bambam and I will work on rescheduling the continuation of your search. Please go ahead and meet her, Empress."

I nod and give him a small smile. Then I turn to Seulgi.

"I'll be alerting the other Adtas for a possible princess," she says before bowing and hurrying out of the room.

Jaebeom clears his throat so I look at him. He seems to know why Seulgi is acting that way but he'd rather just focus on his duties too.

"Let's go."

\--

"Jaebeom," I call suddenly so he flinches. He turns to me with worry. "I'm fine. I just thought of something."

"Please go on, Your Highness," he proceeds to looking at the halls we're passing by.

"I haven't thanked you yet for saving Seulgi. I'm sorry for my incapability to save her myself."

His face shows confusion which changes to disappointment after. "You have nothing to thank me for, much more to be sorry for. We should all be glad that it all ended well instead of blaming ourselves for what has passed."

"Still, I want to thank you on her behalf. I don't know what's up with you two but she's avoiding conversations when you get mentioned. So she might not say it but I know she's grateful of what you've done."

Jaebeom nods. I reckon that it must be the reason why he is disappointed. He knows she won't talk to him. I don't know how to help them or if I even should.

"Don't think I'm prying but if you would rather not see each other, just tell me. After Syhea, we'll be going to Encharl. You would be my guide and she would be there to assist me. I can't let the two of you act indifferent."

"Don't think about it much, Your Highness. We'll... get around," he says with a cheerless smile. We arrive in front of a grand door and I know it's the Hall of Missives inside. "Just focus on your task at hand. Don't let any of us affect you. You're the one we should follow. Remember that."

I nod and he takes it as cue to open the doors for me.

A girl wearing black and pink gown is standing in the middle of the room. She appears taller than I am or that might be because she stands in a much-refined manner. Her hair reaches her waist and gently shines from her small movements. Her skin is tanned and I remember that she's from Misny. They live closer to the sun.

I can't help but see her as someone royal. She is the embodiment of it, from her posture to the reserved smile she is giving.

"It is very nice to meet you, Lianaiya. I'm Lisa. Though if we follow the prophecy and assume that I'm the First Princess, I shall be called Elamia."

The first princess. The queen of all. I can actually picture her sitting on the highest throne while looking down at her humble court.

I make my way to stand a foot away from her. "Which one would you prefer me to call you?"

"Lisa would be better. That's what I'm used to."

"So, how did you know that you are a princess, Lisa?" I try to sound firm in order to mirror her behaviour.

"I've known that I'm not from Misny. A childless couple only found me in the streets. I found it hard to fly and I have been having visions. I figured I might be from Auron but one day, I also unknowingly used my light controlling powers. That would mean I'm from Syhea. But I don't have healing and nullification abilities. So I guess the only explanation is that I'm a hybrid."

The answer flowed smoothly and I doubt that it's a lie. She might very well be a hybrid if her real parents are from Auron and Syhea. But I haven't asked Youngjae how hybrids work. If they get abilities from both sectors mixed or if only the more prominent one will be useable.

"I see," I walk towards the window where I can look at the gardens. I don't want to make her see how happy I am. She might find it silly. "So what made you come to the palace to claim that you're a princess?"

"Visions. I told you, I've been having them."

"What did you see on your vision?"

"I'm sitting at a throne," she looks at the royal seats in front.

"That's not really..."

Lisa laughs shyly but goes back to her serious expression. "I know. I'm sorry. I also want to disregard it at first. But I had a vision yesterday morning that an earthquake will occur at Misny and you were there."

"Yes because I'm searching if there's a princess in Misny."

"I didn't know about that. That's why I used all my powers to fly up to this castle. That's the more reason why I am convinced that I might be one of the princesses. I know that no one except the princesses, the Elactyl, and the Erorie will be able to just fly up to here."

"You're right," I nod.

She releases a calmed breath. "So... there goes my story. I understand if you don't trust me right away. Is there some test I should pass so I can prove that I'm a princess?"

"No, that won't be necessary. But you can see this thing glowing by my chest, right?" I hold up my golden trinket as I walk back to where she is.

"Of course," she walks to meet me and holds out her hand to touch the middle of the compass, like what Sooyoung did before. "There. The light's gone."

Seems like the princesses I've found know that the compass should be touched. I remind myself to ask Youngjae why he didn't mention it.

"One more question," I ask as she still admires my accessory, "are you always this... sophisticated?"

"No. I'm actually trying hard to maintain that stoic expression because you might think I'm not serious if I smile a lot."

I stare at her and slowly, both our lips curl up to a smile. They become faint giggles until we are both laughing at our pretences earlier.

"Welcome home, Lisa," I say as I hold her hand in appreciation.

\--

"Greetings, Lianaiya, Empress of Meeeu, the most powerful of them all!" the Epirnions stand as I make my entrance.

Lisa waves at me. She's sitting at the head of the table, where I used to sit before. Being the First Princess, it is her rightful place. I should be at the other end because I represent the common people.

"Greetings, Your Highness, dear Emissaries," I smile at them before going to my new seat.

I see Lisa whisper something to Eunha, her Adta who I remember as having the ability to be invisible. Eunha disappears in an instant and I wonder what Lisa asked her to do that requires her gift.

"Your Highness," a whisper comes from my right side but when I look, there's no one standing that close to me. "It's Eunha, Your Highness. The First Princess wants me to ask you if you can sit closer to her because she's scared of Emissary Jaebeom."

I laugh but everyone's eyes turn to me. I meet Lisa's gaze and I mouth a sorry as response. My eyes go from her to the confused Jaebeom by her right. I'm reminded that it's Lisa's first time on a royal banquet so I will have to lead.

"I believe we have some things to discuss so why don't we start the banquet?" I say.

They then turn to the other end of the table, waiting for the other princess's order.

"Yes, let's start," Lisa manages to say.

"Emissary Jaebeom, why don't you tell us what tonight's court is about? Let's skip the formalities," I initiate.

"Yes. Earlier, the Fourth Princess halted her search on Misny to confirm if the lady that appeared in the castle is a princess. I am ecstatic to introduce you the First Princess, Elamia, the Kindest of them all." Everyone claps for the discovered princess. Lisa shyly smiles at them. "Given that, there will be a change on our schedules. The First Princess has to train for a couple of weeks then she'll join the search for the other two princesses."

"What's the training for?" Lisa asks.

"It's to enhance your elemental and combat skills. There's also the weekly session with Emissary Youngjae for the theoretical things," I supply.

"I don't really want to bother anyone so you can just leave me with one trainer. I think I only have to train my elements. I don't need the history lesson and the combats since I've grown up here and I won't be fighting any soon," Lisa declares.

"But training physically can help you during search and it's also better to review your knowledge since it would be critical once you reign."

"Is that so? Then who would be my trainers? How will it work?"

Jaebeom clears his throat. "Emissary Jackson is accompanying the Fourth Princess on her search. Since Syhea will be next, they need Emissary Mark with them. Emissary Youngjae is the permanent guardian of the castle and he also serves as the strategist of the defence whilst Emissary Jinyoung for the offence. Since we're having a rotation at the front lines, I think it's Emissary Yugyeom's turn to lead while Emissary Bambam should rest. So you're left with me if you only want one trainer."

"What?" Lisa responds too sharply.

"Is there something wrong with that, Your Highness?" Jaebeom asks anxiously.

"I... well... Don't take this the wrong way but wouldn't it be better if you're on the front lines too? You're the leader, right?"

"So... you prefer Emissary Yugyeom to teach you instead?"

"Not really. I just..." she looks at me for support.

She must be really scared of Jaebeom. Though the man is intimidating, I know that he isn't so bad because after all, my gentle Adta fancies him. But I can't actually use that to convince the other princess.

"What about Emissary Jackson?" Lisa suddenly proposes. I can't help but be taken aback. Lisa is looking at the said Emissary hopefully. Something inside me wants to make her stop. No. Not Jackson.

"I'm accompanying the Fourth Princess as mentioned earlier by Emissary Jaebeom," Jackson reminds her politely.

"Yes but you can teleport by yourself, right?" she looks at me briefly.

"She can but her other companions can't. The Fourth Princess hasn't learned how to make portals. She can only teleport herself or make someone hold her so they can come too. It would be improper to make an Emissary hold her nonchalantly," Jackson explains with a little haste.

Lisa's forehead creases. Seems like she can't understand why Jackson is completely denying her request.

"Why don't I teach you instead, Your Highness?" a voice we rarely hear speaks up.

Lisa turns to Bambam who is smiling graciously at her. I then notice their similarity on physical aspects. Maybe it's because they're from Misny, their eye colours are the same. But their auras are actually quite alike too.

"But aren't you supposed to rest?" Lisa wonders.

"I'd rather do something helpful. It's just training. I can rest even as I teach you," Bambam gives her an assuring smile.

The two look at each other for a moment before Lisa finally smiles. "It's settled then."

\--

"Your Highness," Jackson rises from his seat to escort me right after I've announced my end of dinner.

"Oh, do we get a personal escort?" Lisa asks innocently as she stands up too.

"The Epirnion who had the privilege to see the princess earlier than the others can have the honour to walk with her," Jaebeom stands up to go to Lisa and escort her.

"Really? So Jackson saw her first that's why he's escorting her?"

"Actually, if you think about it, I'm the one who saw her first today, Jackson," Jaebeom recalls.

I feel Jackson shift uncomfortably. I'm already used to having him as escort so I don't really notice who among them first saw I anymore.

"Very well," Jackson steps back. Jaebeom walks past the First Princess to reach me.

"Then," Lisa scans the rest of the Epirnions. Her eyes stop at Youngjae. "Are you going to be my escort? You were the one who first saw me and led me to the Hall of Missives."

"Yes, of course, Your Highness," Youngjae gets up hurriedly. He offers his arm to Lisa.

I remember I have to talk to him soon.

"Are you going to your room?" Lisa turns to me as she holds Youngjae's arm.

"I was planning to walk to the gardens. It's what I always do after banquet." _But it will be awkward to be alone with Jaebeom there so maybe I'll pass._

"How about we go to the Grand Library and get to know each other more? I heard about it and it seems like a great place."

I'm surprised that she knows about the Grand Library but maybe the parts of the castle isn't exclusive only to those who reside on it. Or maybe the Youngjae had the chance to talk to her briefly when he escorted her earlier. How did their conversation go to that library though?

"What do you think?" Lisa pulls me from reverie.

I smile at her. "That will be fine."

\--

"Lisa," I call as she continues to search for a book she wants to read. She hums to acknowledge me. "I just want to tell you something regarding the search. The Elactyl knows this and you should too, because this is the reason why there's a search in the first place."

She resigns from browsing the titles and turn to me fully. "Alright. What is it?"

I look at her intently, trying to guess what her answer would be. Her eyes are gold, like Bambam. But unlike his, Lisa's orbs are clouded, not empty. I've seen eyes like that too, on Youngjae. Because they've seen a lot of past and future.

"You know about the Summoning when the princesses have been gathered, right?" I start.

"I do."

"Well, I was told that the princesses get a wish after calling upon the late queen." I moisten my lips that have dried from the uneasiness. "I want to wish for a portal to Humdrum."

"To Humdrum?" Lisa is indeed surprised.

"That's where I've been for the past eighteen years."

"Yes, but why would you want to go back there?"

"That's where I grew up. That's my home. I have a best friend waiting for me to come back." I know it's hard to explain for people who has lived here all their life. Humdrum is a strange place for them. But to me, Humdrum is a part of my being. That's where I can be who I really am. And I'd choose that over all these riches accompanied by a lifetime of duties.

"You'd choose your best friend over the people?"

"I don't want to put it that way, but I've clarified since the beginning that I'll search for the other princesses in exchange of going back to Humdrum. I believe the other three will be capable of leading," I explain.

Lisa purses her lips. "So... what do you ask of me?"

"I want your agreement that during the Summoning, we'll wish for a portal to Humdrum. I know you might have other things to wish for but—"

"Actually, finding my identity is already enough for me. I've lived in doubts all these years. I don't have anything to wish for now that I found my place."

I couldn't believe it. I've prepared myself to beg for her agreement but she easily conceded. She is the Kindest, indeed. "You would help me?"

"Of course. I will be honoured. But even though you say that Humdrum is your home, I think being a princess here fits you perfectly. So just tell me when you've changed your mind."

"Oh, I wouldn't say so. You're the much ideal one. You should hear of all the troubles I've caused."

Lisa looks interested but doesn't ask for more. "I guess I'll cause some trouble during training too so it'll be fair?"

I laugh and she joins. I'm grateful that so far, the princesses I've found get along with me. One more to go and I'll be able to go home.

I notice Lisa's laugh fade away and her face becomes solemn. "Hey, what's wrong? Why did you suddenly look sad?"

She sighs. "I just remembered my parents. I mean, the people who took care of me. I didn't get to say goodbye to them. When I had the vision of the earthquake, I quickly flew all the way here."

"Is that so? Then why don't you visit them and tell them the news? You can also bring them gifts as gratitude for the past years."

"But I have to train right away. I don't have time to go."

"I'll talk to Jaebeom. It wouldn't hurt to spare a day for that."

"Really?" she breaks into a wide smile. "Thank you. I would've talked to him myself but he scares me."

I chuckle at that. "He's not scary at all. He's just like that because he's the leader. Like how we act regal when in front of others."

"I guess. But you know him better so please talk to him for me."

"Sure."

We stay silent for minutes; I'm enjoying the book Jinyoung let I borrow which I bring almost everywhere. I've read it twice now but I want to understand every story it holds.

I feel Lisa tugging my sleeve. I look at her and she's looking up so I follow her gaze. She's looking at the dome of the library.

"What's that?" I hear her ask.

_The Consecrated Book contains powerful spells and other forgotten uses of magic. It is on the dome of Clandestine Castle's library, which is only accessible by the princesses. Since I are the Fourth Princess, You're the only one who has the ability to fly and reach the book._

"I've forgotten about it but that's the Consecrated Book. This is the only place where we can find it," I say as Youngjae's voice echoes on my head.

"Really? What is it about?" Lisa goes back to looking at me.

"It contains powerful spells and other forgotten uses of magic. Or so Youngjae says. Only princesses have access on it because this library just opens when there are two princesses at the entrance."

"But why is it so high up? Maybe it's for you? You're the one who can fly."

I think about it for a moment. "But you can fly too, can't you?"

"Well, I was forced to train my flying abilities at a young age. I really think it's especially for you. If it's for the Second Princess, they could've put it on deep waters. If for the Third, there should be a heavy metal or something blocking it."

I look up to the book again. Lisa has a point. There's a reason why it's put up there. There's a reason why I am called the Most Powerful. Though it's for all of the princesses, it is mainly intended for the Fourth.

"What are you waiting for? It's your book. You should take it," Lisa urges.

Before I can open the book, I hear a knock by the door. By instincts, I let go of it and let Lisa hide it behind her, as I stand straight to answer the call.

"Come in!"

Seulgi enters and bows. "It's getting late, Your Highnesses. I don't want to disturb you but you have tasks to do early tomorrow."

"Oh, right," I look at the old clock by the wall. It's almost at twelve. Lights go out at thirteen. "We'll just put the books back then."

"No need for that, Your Highness. The servants can put them back. I'll watch over them as they clean up. Lady Eunha and your escorts are waiting to take you to your rooms."

Attendants start coming in the room so I look at Lisa, asking her what to do. Lisa mouths that she doesn't know. Youngjae didn't mention anything wrong with taking the book because after all, it is for the princesses. But we can't show something that powerful in front of all these people so we have no choice but to take it for now.

"Very well. Let's go," I tell Lisa. She gives me a look asking what she'll do about the book so I just nod. "I'll be discussing things with you some other time. Keep it for now."

She nods upon understanding my request. I walk slowly to the door and Lisa struggles to keep the book hidden on the pleats of her gown. Jaebeom and Youngjae bows to either of us before offering their arms.

\--

"I talked to Jaebeom about your request when he escorted me to my floor," I tell Lisa as soon as I sit on my place during luncheon.

"What did he say?" Lisa seems delighted at how fast I was able to relay her request.

"It can be made but after that, you'll spend the next two weeks learning everything. Even the history."

"That's alright. I didn't have any idea about the... book until last night. I think I really need the lessons."

I look around to check if it's the right place to talk about it. There are only attendants around and surely, they won't say a word to anyone about it. They probably don't know what book we're talking about too.

"Did you put it somewhere safe?" I ask in a low voice.

"Yes. Just tell me when we can have a look at it."

"Maybe after you've finished training so you have control of your powers and maybe we can try something out?"

We both smile meaningfully. It sounds fun.

"So... I was thinking about something last night," Lisa starts as desserts are being served.

"About?" I take a little bite from the cheriberi flavoured pudding. I remember Jaebeom and Seulgi but also the fact that Jaebeom asked me not to interfere anymore.

"The possibility of you coming with me when I go home."

"Huh?" I didn't completely get what she just said.

"Come with me back to Misny. You didn't finish your search right? Tell them that you'll continue it while I visit my parents. That way I can introduce you to them too. They'll be excited to meet you, and they'll know I'm in good hands. Maybe being with older people can also make you miss your parents less."

Now that she mentioned it, I start missing my parents. Though they have kept a lot of secrets from me and some even still remain as mysteries I should solve, they also did everything to protect me. Meeting Jinyoung's mother last week gave me warmth that I haven't felt for a while. It wouldn't hurt to meet Lisa's adoptive parents and feel that again.

"I'll be honoured. I'll go with you."

Lisa smiles widely before finishing her own dessert.

She really must be the Kindest for sharing her parents to me because my own are gone.

\--

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me, Your Highness?" Seulgi asks for the tenth time since I started walking to the Chamber of Passages. Today is when I'll accompany Lisa to her home and continue my halted search.

No one knows about the latter though. I plan to just make Lisa tour me around in disguise of what I want to do. This way, Jackson won't have to come with me. He's probably exhausted with all the travelling.

I arrive at the entrance of the chamber and see Lisa with Eunha.

"Be careful there, okay? I'll have Emissary Youngjae check you from time to time," Seulgi says. I smile to her then to Eunha before I enter the room with Lisa.

"Are you excited?" I ask her.

"Very. Thank you so much for coming with me."

I go in front of the second door and open it to reveal the portal. Lisa examines it without getting too close.

"Have you tried teleporting through a portal?" I wonder.

"Yes but I was really young then. I'm kind of scared," she takes a step back so I chuckle.

"Why don't you hold my hand? Let's go in together," I offer and she gladly holds my left hand with both of hers. I can't help but wonder for a second where her ring could be. The Descendant's Ring is supposed to be worn at all times or else the princess's powers won't be controlled.

"I'm ready," Lisa once again snaps I back to reality.

I add to my long list of questions for Youngjae what could happen if a princess's Descendant Ring goes missing.

Lisa has a nervous smile on her face as I lead to the portal. Her grip tightens just as I feel the cold atmosphere surrounding me. The portal had always been bearable because I travel with Jackson who, like what Seulgi said, is the warmest person literally and figuratively. But now that it's only the two of me, I can't help but shiver a little from the cold.

I look at Lisa but she has her eyes are on the view in front of her, making me confused what possibly can frighten her on the beautiful Centre of Misny.

Right in front of me is a ballroom empty of people but full of debris. I would've thought this was a result of the earthquake I experienced but the screams from the outside prove something else. Something is happening right now. And it's causing chaos.

"Come on!" I grab Lisa by her arm and pull her out of the room.

"Your Highness, what—" a female soldier recognises me as she is running to where the screams seem to come from, outside the Centre. She quickly stops to bow at me.

"What is happening?" I demand.

"It's the Malevolents. They just suddenly appeared and all of us are ordered to evacuate the citizens. But Your Highness, aren't you supposed to be in—"

"Who's in charge? Where can I find him?" I give her no time to ask unnecessary questions.

"Thankfully, Emissary Bambam just got back from his vacation so he's leading the attacks. While the Erorie is at the top of the tower planning the defence," she points at the highest place in Misny.

If the soldier is thankful, it must mean that they are completely hopeless without Bambam's help. But can Bambam handle it by himself? He has been on the front lines for a while but the Setefens of Misny aren't as trained as his comrades in the war.

"What's your name?" I ask the soldier.

"I'm Amber, Your Highness," she answers though she seems surprised that I bothered to ask.

I face Lisa who has been vexed throughout the conversation. "Lisa, go to the tower with Amber while I find Bambam and help with the evacuation."

"What? You can't leave! It's dangerous!"

"There's no time to discuss. I've trained for battle but you haven't so listen to me for now. Understood?"

"But—"

"Amber, take the First Princess to the Erorie. Keep them safe."

The soldier has no choice but to nod and do as I say.

Outside the Centre, houses are burning. I fly from one floating island to another, making sure that the people have evacuated. Upon reaching a kilometre above the ground, I see the first Malevolent.

They really are no different from my people except they are using their powers to hurt others. I quickly catch a child who lost consciousness and is about to fall after being kicked. I make sure that he's still breathing before I look at the perpetrator.

The recognition in his eyes shows just how prepared they are to fight. I can't help but wonder if there are spies of the Malevolent among my people given that they seem to be aware of how the Fourth Princess looks. But this isn't the time for doubts. I have to make use of my trainings and prove to them that I am not as useless as princesses are deemed to be.

I put down the child on the nearest floating island below me, before flying to where my first opponent is waiting.

"Are you sure about this, Princess? You might ruin your pretty gown."

I don't have my bow and arrows so I can only rely on my limited elemental power and untested combat skills. It will be better to let them underestimate me so I can have a chance of winning through the element of surprise.

"Why are you attacking Misny?" I ask while I build a little whirlwind on my hand. We start circling each other, waiting for the right time to attack.

"We heard a princess is coming. This is our way of greeting her."

"Why didn't you do it when I first went here, then?" I try to mock.

"Oh, we did. That little Earthquake that almost killed your Adta, remember? If only the leader of the Elactyl didn't have an impeccable timing, we could've emphasised how weak you are when someone is actually in danger."

The little tornado I am building starts to get larger by my fury.

"Oh, upset, aren't we? I am too. The surprise is for the First Princess who came with you, but here you are, trying to be the hero you won't ever be."

"That's because I'm a princess. I'm not some hero who gets popular by saving others. They should know me for keeping my people away from danger."

The Malevolent laughs once. "Oh, aren't you a cocky one? Then show me what you got, Your Highness."


	11. Malevolent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Malevolents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: A triggering scene and a slip of language ⚠️

My heart drums upon seeing Lisa's small figure come out of the Centre's gates. She's calling for me. It's too late before I realise that I shouldn't have let the Malevolent see her too.

"Is that the First Princess? Is she as brave as you?"

"I'm the one you're against with," I take a step forward, my little tornado now a ball of wind on my hand.

"But our task is to welcome the new princess so fighting you will have to be set aside for now," he says before disappearing all of a sudden.

"No!" I yell in vain. I close my eyes to teleport to the front of the Centre. I told her to go to the Erorie!

When I open my eyes, I see the Malevolent a metre away from me, trying to get a hold of a frantic Lisa.

"Help!" she shouts for help upon seeing me.

"Lisa!" I reach out my hand but before my fingertips can touch hers, she disappears along with the Malevolent. I stumble forward at the sudden loss. "No! Lisa!"

"My lady!" I look up, recognising the voice and label. Bambam is flying down, an angel made of gold with his hair and armour. He lands gracefully in front of me.

"Bambam! They took away Lisa!" I can't help but hold on his shoulders tightly to show the urgency.

"They're probably taking her to the Malevolent Kingdom. We found the portal they used some altitude away from here. I don't think we can follow them right away though because—"

"We have to! They have Lisa!"

"But my lady—"

"I will teleport you with me. Please, let's save her!"

Bambam remains firmly standing even as I try to drag him. "We can't do that. The portal leads directly to the Malevolent Kingdom. We should go to the Erorie and plan the rescue instead of just following them."

"Can you even imagine what they would do to her while we're just here planning? If you're not going to help me, then don't stop me from going after them now—"

"I want to help you, my lady, but we don't even have a decent plan. We don't even know where the portal is. How can you teleport us there?"

I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. He has a point but what else can I do?

I hear Bambam sigh. "How about we fly together to the portal? I'll go with you through it. Will you be able to think of a plan on our journey up there?"

I make quick nods. "Yes, I can! I'll start thinking right now so please, lead the way. Every second Lisa spends there can be traumatic."

Bambam nods once before lifting himself up. He offers a hand to me and together, we fly to the portal.

"Where do you think she is?" I ask Bambam in a hush while we both stick ourselves to the wall.

I don't want to waste time admiring the Malevolent Kingdom but it's as magnificent as the Clandestine Castle. Some of the differences though include the unusual darkness of the skies and I figure it's because it's actually night right here. Only the red moon illuminates the environment; the water surrounding the island looks more like blood with its light. I had thought that since it's chilly at my castle in the sky, the Malevolent Kingdom would be scorching. But I can feel goosebumps all over my body, not only because of the dropped temperature but also of the eeriness of the place. Red and black seems to be the overall palette of what used to be a dungeon.

The now dark castle has at least seven floors up the ground, basing on the height of the chained door. I know that there are more floors below and I can only hope they didn't take Lisa there.

"I think she's at the tower," Bambam points at the highest place of the castle. What seem to be vultures are circling it. "The underground serves as quarters of the commoners, so they probably have her hostaged at the tower."

"How did you know about that?" I try not to sound shocked.

"We try to learn everything about the Malevolent Kingdom. We also know how the dungeon is built, so we know where they most likely sleep or plan or keep prisoners."

I realise how little my knowledge still is. I really need extensive study about Clandestine and the force it is against.

Stealthily, Bambam and I make way to the castle. There aren't a lot of people around, just a couple of guards roaming here and there. Bambam seems to have studied the place well so we soon find ourselves taking the long stairs up the tower.

"It's a good thing it's morning. The Malevolents prefer waking up during nights," I hear Bambam say.

"What do you mean it's morning? There's a moon out there," I remind him since there's no window to point the moon. The staircase is almost pitch black if not for the torches every metre.

"The sun never rises here, my lady."

"Then how did you know that it's morning?"

"It's morning in Misny just ten minutes ago. Time in Clandestine is the same whichever sector you are."

Youngjae did mention about Clandestine not being in the shape of Earth but not the specific differences it entails. "So what's the plan?"

"I thought you would think of one as we go here?" Bambam almost hisses, suddenly realising how dangerous the situation is. He truly believed that I would come up of something. I did too.

"I mean, we'll go up there and take her then we'll go back to the portal, of course. But I don't know what to do if there are guards at the top of the tower."

"We'll have to fight."

The thought of hurting someone sends shiver down my spine. "But I can't fight! I'm not supposed to fight!"

"What? But you were trained."

"I can only fight as self-defence. As much as possible, I want to settle things through a peaceful talk!"

Bambam gapes. "Peaceful talk? These are Malevolents."

"Yes. They are our people who made a mistake once in their lives. But have you ever stop to think why they're actually doing this?"

Bambam stops abruptly and I almost collide with his back. He turns to me with a confused expression. "Are you serious with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You actually want to hear what they have to say?"

"Yes. No one told me why there's a fight between us and them. All you say is that they're bad."

Bambam's forehead creases. He doesn't seem to understand how I can entertain such thought.

"Let's go to Lisa for now," I go past him when he just keeps on staring at me.

After another thirty seconds of running up, we finally get to the top floor.

"Let me go first," Bambam stops me. I nod and let him check the only door. He quietly pushes it open, peeking if there's a guard inside. Seeing none, he pushes it wider until the whole room is revealed.

"Lisa!" I recognise the figure on the bed by her gown. I run to her, finding her unconscious. I check for injuries but she seems unharmed. "Quick, carry her so we can go back to the portal!"

Bambam moves to my side. He gently lifts the other princess. I turn around to lead the way but a group of dark soldiers welcomes me with points of their swords. I gasp and take quick steps back, now beside Bambam who is as shocked.

"Do not harm the princess," a deep voice tell them. They make way for him and he arrives in front. He waves his hand at the group behind him and they point their swords downwards. "Greetings, Princess Lianaiya."

I try not to glare at him and maintain my calm. "Greetings..."

"Forgive my manners though that's the last thing I should be sorry for. My name is Ravi. I'm a general of the Malevolent Kingdom, as you call it."

"And how do you call it then, General Ravi?"

"The Supercilious Kingdom."

I clear my throat to prevent myself from scoffing. They are aware that they're disdainful, huh? "And can you tell me why you want to kidnap a Clandestinian Princess?"

"We just want to tell you something. We've been attacking so you'll give attention to us, but they don't prove to be useful so we decided to inform one of you personally."

That's like what I've telling Bambam just now.

"And what would you do once you've told her?"

"We'll release her, of course. We'll give her time to think about it."

I try to read what's on the dark general's mind, but I can compare his blank expression to Bambam's. Much more because of his golden hair. If there's going to be a fight, they will be against each other so I'll be left to deal with the other soldiers. I don't think taking down fifteen armed men would be easy.

I weigh my choices. Fighting right now isn't even one of them. It's whether to stay and hear them out since that's what they only want anyway, according to him, or jump from the window and escape with Bambam carrying Lisa. The latter can be dangerous. If they were able to trap us at this tower right now, surely they have other men on guard outside in case we try to escape.

I have no choice. "Do you promise to just say what you need then set me free?"

"My lady—"

"You have my word. The Emissary right here can serve as the witness of our agreement. If we don't return her after three days, go ahead and bomb us," Ravi smirks at Bambam who is gritting his teeth.

Three days. I have to stay for three days.

"Emissary Bambam, take Princess Lisa back to the castle and inform the Epirnions that I'll be back after three days," I order Bambam.

"Why would you listen to him? This is a trap!"

"We're giving you a minute to get out of this dimension, Emissary. Don't waste it," Ravi gestures at the large window where Bambam is supposed to fly out.

I look at Bambam who seems to be hesitant. I nudge my head for him to go. "Take care of Lisa."

He shakes his head, probably to clear his head or to decline the order. But in the end, he can only sigh in defeat. "I will. We'll come back for you."

"Well, only after three days or else we'll kill all of you then her," Ravi grabs me by the arm.

\--

I can't count how many hours I've stayed in the dark dimension because the red moon in the sky never changed. One thing is for sure though; the talk would never happen and this is just a trap, like what Bambam said.

They haven't tortured me, no. But ever since Bambam flew out the window, they trapped me in the tower. Guards were placed at the door and Ravi warned me that if I try to fly out, their archers will shoot. The portal they made to get to Misny already vanished anyway, so I can't escape the island even if I can escape the room. How I wish I learned how to make portals. I can't risk exhausting my teleportation skill anymore.

"Here's your meal, Princess. Make sure to tell your Epirnions that it's your choice not to eat," Ravi comes again to change my food.

They've been serving me meals but afraid that it's poisoned, I never even think of grabbing a bite. I feel weak, hungry, and thirsty but back in Humdrum, I learned that a person can go four days without food, four months without water. So I can survive this. After three days they'll come to get me. Hopefully.

"What do you want? Sorry if we can't give you a buffet like the one they serve you in your castle," he starts to walk to me. I've stayed seated on the bed for God knows how long.

"I don't need food. I stayed here so I can listen to what you want."

"We're already showing you, Princess. Can't you feel how hard it is to live like this? To not be able to go out and meet friends? To eat whatever they serve, if ever they actually do? We've lived like this since we're banished. We want you to experience it and think again if what you're doing to us is even humane."

"But you did horrible things. You won't be banished here if you didn't."

Ravi clicks his tongue. "Don't be so quick to judge. You haven't even asked me what made me a Malevolent."

I huff. "I don't want or need to know."

"Ah, so maybe I should show you?"

I can almost hear my heart pound when he starts taking off his clothes. "What are you doing?!"

"I can't provide you good food, but maybe it's you who should give me a good taste."

"Get away from me!" I throw a pillow at him but he continues crawling slowly.

"You look more fragile than the First Princess. I wonder how I should break you..."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me. The Elactyl will never forgive you!" I back away as far as I can but I know I'm trapped.

"I don't need them to forgive me. They'll be very envious after this anyway. They can never touch you the way I would."

A sob escapes from my lips when he's almost face to face with me. I know what he's planning to do. I could've been able to defend myself but at times like this, I realise my mind won't really work properly. Fear is swallowing me.

"Don't struggle," I feel his hand circling my neck while the other goes to his back. He produces a dagger. "If you even try to push me, I'd cut your throat."

"Please, please, please, don't do this. I'm already willing to listen to your requests. Doing this would mean death to you very soon!"

"I'll take death instead of rotting here. At least I get to savour a princess before that."

The hand around my neck starts to travel to my shoulder. I sniff when he slowly pushes my sleeve down. I can't do anything but close my eyes. His lips are ghosting on my neck.

"That's right, princess. Shut up and let me—"

I hear a loud thump, followed by a groan. I open my eyes and see Ravi beside me, holding his head in pain. There's a sword by his face and when I see the holder, my tears spill.

"Jinyoung!" I hurriedly crawl out of the bed. I cling on him for my dear life, and he encircles one arm to guard me, shifting his sword to the other.

"Did he touch you?" he asks in a grave tone.

I remember the chills I felt just seconds ago when the Malevolent General choked me and as he pushed my sleeve down. I choke on my sobs, answering Jinyoung.

"You dared fucking touch her—!" Jinyoung puts his sword up to stab Ravi.

"No, Jinyoung! Don't be like him. Please," I hug him tighter.

I can feel him shaking. He lets out ragged breaths, as if contemplating hard whether to listen to me or avenge for what he saw. I hold on to him tighter. I don't want him to be tainted like this.

He gives Ravi one last kick on the stomach to satisfy his rage before turning to me. "Let's get out of here."

I give him a timid nod before he holds my hand to drag me out of the tower.

"Has it been three days?" I ask as we walk down the stairs. I've managed to calm down, knowing that they came to save me.

"No. You were taken here yesterday so that's only a day. But it's obvious they won't keep the promise so we planned to get you back as soon as possible. What even got to you? Why would you stay here?" I can't see his expression as he is two steps in front of me, but I'm aware of how annoyed he probably looks like. He's always like that to me during trainings, when I can't do what I'm expected to do.

I never knew I'll be almost glad to be scolded again.

"It was me or Lisa. I'm the conscious one."

"No, you're the foolish one. Princess Elamia would've been able to see through their plan and think of something else."

I almost forget that Lisa is Elamia but my exasperation lets me think quickly. "Well, too bad she's not the one awake to make the decision then. Since when have you known what Lisa can do so you can compare me to her?"

"She's the First Princess. The ability to think ahead is within her because she's destined to reign all of Clandestine."

I let go of his hand harshly, making him look back to me. "I'm sorry for being the Fourth Princess then."

He exhales. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Oh really? Because I think you think I'm below Lisa just because of our order of creation. Just because she'll be the queen of all and I'm just the representative of the commoners, she's actually better than me?"

"No! I said that because I was worried of you! Hell, I think you will worry me all the time with how foolish you are putting others above you! How I wish it's the First Princess on that situation because I almost lost my mind when I saw that bastard touching you! "

"What?" I stare at him blankly. My head stops working after he said he's worried, and my mind is refusing to believe his last statement.

"Empress!" Jackson slowly ascends, a ball of fire serving as his own torch as he goes up the stairs.

"Jackson!" I exclaim, relieved that someone comes to save the tensing atmosphere.

"Come on, the portal won't last long. Jaebeom and the troops are already retreating," Jackson grabs my hand now. I shoot Jinyoung a look but his face goes back to being unreadable.

"What happened to Lisa?" I ask Jackson, who is dragging me in a faster pace than Jinyoung's earlier.

"She's fine. Bambam explained to us what happened. He's with her at the palace. Jaebeom, Jinyoung, and I went here to get you. How about you? Did they do anything to you?"

I shake my head, unable to completely deny through words because the disgust from what Ravi did, almost did, is lingering on my skin.

"Mark and Seulgi are on standby at the other side of the portal. They'll check you at once so hang on."

At that, we finally get to the exit. I let go of Jackson's hand, letting him lead the way to the portal. I hide on the shadows, knowing that a lot of Malevolents would be around though Jaebeom and his men probably distracted them earlier.

"There it is," Jackson points at the black hole ten metres away from me. He looks around to check for enemies and finds nothing. He sprints to the portal, stopping right at the entrance so he can signal me to follow.

As I run to where it is, I feel something suddenly pierce my collarbone. My breathing gets knocked out and I feel my body falling. Jinyoung, who is right after my tracks, luckily catches me before I can hit the ground.

The last thing I hear is him saying my name for the first time.


	12. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there's a little bit too much...

I can't see anything but the voice is clear and echoing. I try to move to it but I can't feel my body too. My consciousness is simply drifting on an incoherent dimension so I try to make a sound too.

"Nayeon?" my voice sounds hoarse. I don't even remember why I'm in this situation. I can only focus on the fact that I'm hearing Nayeon's voice.

She's calling me. She's calling my name.

"Nayeon, is that you?" I try to say though I'm not really moving my mouth. My voice sounds louder now but still a little throaty.

"Why did you leave me?" Nayeon's words are full of disappointment. I want to shake my head madly.

"No, Nayeon. I'm right here. What are you saying?"

"You know you're the only one I have but you're choosing them over me."

Images of my friends from Clandestine fill my head. Though I've been with them for I don't even remember how long now, my best friend remains as my top priority. She's the only one who loves me regardless if I'm a princess or not. She's the only one I'm sure of. "No. I will never. I'm doing this for you. After I find the princesses, I'll come back to you."

Nayeon half laugh, half choke. I panic, knowing that she rarely gets emotional. My best friend has a soft heart and she tries to smile even at the hardest times. What have I done to upset her like this? "But how can you? You're in love with him."

"What?" I swear I heard her wrong. "In love with whom?"

"See? You can't even admit it to yourself. Or are you still unsure who among them I really love?"

Two faces appear on my mind. No, Nayeon is wrong. I'm not in love with either of them. It even feels wrong to compare them. I struggled to be friends with both of them even though they are quite the opposite. I'm aware that they're concern of me but they vary in showing it. I can't choose between them because I don't love them at all, not in that way. I can't. I shouldn't.

"Fool yourself."

\--

"Do you remember that playground where we used to play?" Nayeon seems a little cheered now while I just finished torturing myself with my own thoughts.

"Of course," I imagine the colourful mini playground that we go to. There is only a slide, a seesaw, a tunnel, and two swings but it has been our paradise. "Oh, I even remember that one special day when we met a lost boy there. I know, he suddenly appeared from the tunnel."

That's one of my early memories. I'll never forget how adorable that young boy was.

"But he wasn't lost," Nayeon says in fact. "You're the lost one."

"Huh? But grandpapa brought him back to his home. So he really was lost."

Nayeon makes a disapproving sound. "Why don't you ask him? You've spent a lot of time with him during your stay there."

"Huh?"

"I think he's your new best friend now. You want to see him these days, right? Look closely. Don't always be in the dark. You'll keep getting surprised."

\--

"Are you happy?" Nayeon sounds like herself now, the always concerned friend that I adore.

"What do you mean?"

"You gained new friends, and even admirers."

I chuckle. "Friends, yes. But admirers?"

She sighs. "You're so oblivious."

"I'm not. I just can't afford to think of those things because I'm trying to finish my mission so I can go back to Humdrum."

"What's Humdrum?"

I remember that Nayeon doesn't know any of this. Even in this consciousness. I figured she's a pigment of my imagination right now, so she's designed to ask thought provoking questions. "The human world."

"Ah, aren't you supposed to call it 'home'?"

Right. Humdrum is supposed to be home. It's where I'm supposed to be. "Yes... but... I don't know. Clandestine is where I actually came from, so I guess this is my real home."

"No. Home isn't based on where you came from or where you grew up. It's where you feel comfortable, and you don't have to pretend that you're someone else. Sometimes, home is a place. But I believe that home is actually that feeling of belongingness and security."

Of course, Nayeon and her kind words are the best to ease my worries. "I don't know what to do anymore, Nayeon. I want to go back to you, trust me, but this world is beautiful and I feel like they need me."

"Just come home. Open your eyes and come home. They're waiting."

Finally, light starts to fill the surroundings. An image of Nayeon wearing a gold gown flickers before I catch my breath.

\--

"Your Highness." "Empress."

My eyes flutter open along with a gasp escaping my lips.

"Jackson, get the Erorie and inform him that you will use the portal. Tell Jaebeom that the Fourth Princess is awake," Mark orders.

Jackson lets go of my hand. He stands up and gives me another look before leaving.

Seulgi enters just after Jackson disappears.

"How are you feeling? Is there a part of your body that seems cold?" Seulgi checks my wound. I can feel cold leaves covering it.

I struggle to sit up. Seulgi guides me with hands on my sides. "I'm fine. Where are we?"

"We're at Syhea. We weren't able to fully take out the poison so we asked help from the Erorie. He can't travel through portals anymore because of his old age so we had to teleport you. There are also more resources here."

"What poison?"

Mark and Seulgi exchange glances before my Adta speaks up. "You were shot by a needle as you were escaping the Malevolent Kingdom."

I furrow my brows. "I was at the Malevolent Kingdom? Wasn't I on Misny?"

"I think it's a lingering effect of the poison. Let me clear her head," Mark makes Seulgi move to the side. He puts a hand on top of my head and a soft light comes out from it. I close my eyes at the cooling sensation travelling down my body.

"How is it, Your Highness?" Seulgi asks.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

They didn't say anything after but their bothered expressions tells me that something is up.

\--

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you're alright!" Lisa quickly embraces me when I get out of the portal.

"Thank you," I squeeze her before letting go. It's nice to have someone care for me like a sister, not because they are tasked to.

_Like Nayeon._

I shake my head to focus. "Can you update me with what happened while I was gone?"

Lisa looks at me with worry. "Shouldn't you rest first? I can handle everything. You're probably shaken."

Seulgi told me about being captive in the Malevolent Kingdom but I don't have any memories of that. All I know is I was stepping on a portal to Misny with Lisa, then I woke up in Syhea after apparently a series of unfortunate events. I would've thought my Adta was kidding but there's a small star-shaped scar on my collarbone, proving that I was indeed pierced by something.

"I don't even remember what happened," I tell Lisa.

"What? But how?" she seems very surprised.

"I'm fine. Seulgi said the Hapingle messed up my mind, so that's probably also why it hid some memories on my subconscious. But instead of trying to remember those things, I should face what's happening today. The events from Misny to the Malevolent Kingdom don't matter right now."

Lisa contemplates for a minute before nodding. "Alright, if you say so. While you were gone, the Malevolents attacked two sectors, Encharl and Dalgo. They took advantage of the fact that we were rescuing you and that we're taking you to Syhea."

"Encharl is our biggest sector," I try not to sound worried but having been able to attack the sea sector is a big move from the Malevolents. Not as big as apparently kidnapping one of the princesses, but they're endangering the citizen's lives so it's worst.

"That's why we're going to check out the damage. I'll be going to Encharl with Emissary Jaebeom while General Sooyoung and Emissary Yugyeom will go to Dalgo, as it is their hometown. They're worried."

"Sooyoung is here?" I can't help but feel a little glad that I'll be seeing my friend.

"She's at the Hall of Missives with the other Emissaries."

I don't bother asking Lisa why the Hall of Missives is being used when the other princesses haven't been found yet. I go straight to the said room.

\--

"Sooyoung!"

Sooyoung stops explaining the plan right after seeing me by the door. "You're..." she looks full of relief and happiness. "You're alive! Thank God! How are you feeling? Shouldn't you rest first?"

I want to show more affection towards my friend—my sister, but the Epirnions and some other generals are around us. I simply signal her that I would talk later and that she should continue her task right now.

"I'm glad to see you again, Your Highness," she addresses me to show her formality, "I'm currently discussing how we should divide our men to help the victims of the attacks and defend the other sectors. Lady Lisa wants to go to Encharl with Emissary Jaebeom but I suggested that she continue her study rather."

"But I would like to help my people. I'm almost finished with my studies. A day off won't be so bad," Lisa reasons.

"It's dangerous to go on the sectors without being fully trained. Even the Fourth Princess had to finish her trainings before she can search the sectors."

"But that's different. I just want to see the damage they've done. That way I can understand how strong our opponents are."

"It's the Malevolent Kingdom," Sooyoung states as a matter of fact.

"And I'm a princess. I should help," Lisa reminds her.

I realise then that Lisa doesn't know that Sooyoung is a princess too. I'm not in the position to tell her anyway, because Sooyoung herself wanted to keep it a secret. This gives me an idea.

"Alright. If you want to see it, Lisa, you can come with Sooyoung to Dalgo. That way, she can also watch over you. I will go to Encharl with Emissary Jaebeom. Can we all agree to that?"

Lisa tries to say something but decides to just nod.

"Very well. While the princesses are out, here's what we're going to do."

\--

"This is not how I imagine I will go home," Jaebeom says as we walk to the Hall of Missives yet again.

"I'm sorry, Jaebeom. I hope there wasn't much damage."

"It's not your fault, Your Highness. Don't be sorry. And besides, I can take the damage. It's the casualties and injured that worries me."

I squeeze his arm that I'm holding on. Mark should be my escort for today since he is the one who first saw me, but he's tasked to go with Lisa to Dalgo. It's been estimated that there are more injured there since there are more fighters but less defences compared to the big city of Encharl. "Well, we have to be strong in order to help them. So try to cheer up and show them that there's hope. Okay?"

Jaebeom gives me a tight smile. "I will."

I sense that he's not completely assured but it's the best I can do. "You're a great leader, Jaebeom. Everything will work out because you always give your best. Try not to be so hard on yourself."

\--

The Centre of Encharl looks very sophisticated. I don't waste time for any unnecessary pleasantries. I meet the Erorie and together, we go to the places that garnered the most damage.

Encharl is a city underwater. There's a dome around it, stopping any water from coming in. The only ways to get in are through the portal at the Centre or to have the ability to control water and therefore part the sea. The Malevolents were said to have done the latter. The attack seems premeditated, but there's no way they could have known when most of the Setefens will be summoned to go with Jaebeom to rescue me.

I let Jaebeom wander around to calculate the damages done on the infrastructures because he seems very upset to see the wounded citizens. They are gathered on the Erorie's house, as it is the widest place on that side of the city. The Erorie provided food for them, and healers are running around to treat everyone.

I see the joy in their eyes when they recognise me. They all go to bow but I stop them, knowing that some are badly hurt. I try to check on them one by one and that's when I realise that there were no children in sight.

"Jaebeom," I call when I see him finally enter the house. He seems bothered by his discoveries but he turns to me willingly. "I was wondering, why haven't I seen any children?"

"Oh, they're on another house, Your Highness. The Erorie doesn't want them to see how.. bad things are. They were evacuated first, along with the elderly, and taken to my house."

"Your house?" I've never imagined Jaebeom's house. I only know him as the Elactyl's leader but unlike Jinyoung, he's not an Erorie's grandson. I don't know much about him at all. Just that my Adta has feelings for him and he reciprocates it.

"It's this way."

\--

Jaebeom's house is smaller than that of the Erorie but still, it's quite spacious looking from the outside. He lets me in and I see the children, about hundreds of them, sitting on the floor. They are intently listening to a woman around my age, who is currently reading a storybook about a mermaid who exchanged her tails for human feet.

"Who is she?" I ask softly, not wanting to disturb the session.

"Jisoo but the people call her the Lady. She's quite famous for her beauty."

And indeed, the girl is beautiful. Her eyes seem as black as her hair but it has a glint of blue, since she is from Encharl. She looks very sweet as she answers a little girl as to why the mermaid liked the prince in the story.

"Is she an Erorie's granddaughter? That's why she's called as a lady?"

"No, Your Highness. It's because she... accompanies rich men as a living."

I look at Jaebeom, thinking he's kidding. Jaebeom senses my gaze so he looks back to nod at me. Something catches his eyes though.

"Your Highness, why is your necklace glowing?"

\--

"Hi," I try not to look too happy while approaching Jisoo. It's such a surprise to find a princess when I'm not searching for her. Well, actually, all of them appeared without me searching for them.

All of them.

There are already four princesses.

_I found them._

"Fourth Princess?" the questioning voice brings me back. Jisoo is looking at me with furrowed brows. But unlike how people are normally surprised for having me in front of them, she looks upset.

"Jisoo," I give her a smile but she frowns more.

"What are you doing here?"

Your smile drops at her tone. "I'm checking the damage and helping the people."

"You call this helping? You should be in the castle planning the attack. The Emissaries can come here to survey. Why are you making things worse?"

Her animosity is unbelievable if I look at her soft expression. I try to answer calmly but I can't help but feel attacked. "I don't know how coming here can make things worse. I just want to personally see what happened so I can plan our next move."

"Are you serious? What if the Malevolents attack right now since the defenses are down? What if this was made to lure you or the other princess into coming here? Why didn't you think of just staying in your castle and waiting for the reports? Don't you trust your men? Do you really have to endanger yourself?"

"Your Highness," Jaebeom, who has been watching from afar, sense the heating argument but I signal him not to interfere.

"You're the Second Princess," I tell Jisoo without any hesitations.

The blue-eyed lady laughs mockingly before turning back. "And you've just lost my mind. Leave and make yourself useful, Princess."

"I am making myself useful right now by informing you that you are the Second Princess and must come with me to the castle as soon as possible."

Jisoo faces me again, seething. "Stop trying to be funny."

I raise my glowing compass to her face. "My tracker says I'm being serious."

"Oh, so you have shiny jewellery? What does that have to do with me being a princess?"

"Touch it."

Jisoo scoffs. "Now you're ordering me around."

"Just touch it, Jisoo, please," I push myself to remain calm.

With a groan, Jisoo grabs the accessory. The glow fades away. She hands it back to me. "Now what?"

I put it back to my neck. "Now I've proven that you're a princess. Come with me to the castle."

"What?" she laughs humourlessly again. "You can't just come and grab me because I'm actually royalty. I have a life here."

"You call escorting rich men a life? If you're doing it for money, drop it! You'll be a princess. You don't need to be indecent anymore."

Anger passes on Jisoo's face but knowing that an Emissary is on the scene, she can't actually pull the princess's hair. Except, she is a princess too. Maybe she can do it once? Even I know how grating what I said was. "You don't know anything about me."

"And you don't know what I've been through to find you, so before you complain that I'm being stupid, why don't you lend me your wits?"

We give measured stares to each other. I realise that she's the only one among the princesses that I didn't get along with at first meeting. But she was able to think of scenarios that I, Lisa, and even Sooyoung neglected. Her intellect is necessary to win this war.

 _She_ is necessary to end this war.

"Give me time to think," she finally looks away, the truth now slowly sinking in. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to help but this is too much to take in."

"I think you didn't understand what I said. You are the Second Princess, the Wisest. It's our duty to make sure that the citizens live a peaceful life, which will not happen any earlier if you still have doubts on helping. I am not simply telling you, Jisoo. This is an order."

She gives me the most loathing glare she can manage. I keep my head high. I don't want to do this but she's not the type to just give in. She's smart and that makes her stubborn.

"You can't order me around. We're on the same level. I'm a princess too," she manages to answer.

"Then act like it," I say before turning around to lead the way out.

\--

"Once we're back, get ready for the Summoning," I tell Jaebeom while travelling back to the Centre through a carriage. Jisoo is seated beside me but is refusing to talk. Jaebeom had figured out that she's a princess throughout our intense conversation.

"The Summoning? But..." He doesn't know about Sooyoung so he's confused why they should prepare when there are only three princesses.

"Prepare for it, Jaebeom," I repeat.

"It will take a week or more, Your Highness. The Summoning is not a simple ceremony. The princesses should be fully trained before they can do it. It is also regarded as sacred so there's a great deal of preparation to do."

"Skip any unnecessary ones. What matters now is that we call upon the Late Queen for guidance. This way, we can stand a chance against the Malevolents."

"Or maybe you want the wish..." Jisoo murmurs.

Jaebeom can't help but think the same. After all, I agreed to do this in exchange to going back to Humdrum. If I'm rushing now, there should be a reason. I can't blame them at all. "Think whatever you want but I'm doing this for the people. Have you seen what the Malevolents have done? Do you want more of that?"

Jisoo sits up straight and throws me an annoyed look. It's going to be her staple expression when I'm around, I guess. "Can I complain about you being stupid again? Cause you're being stupid again with that question."

"As long as you will come with me to the palace and join the Summoning. Feel free to curse me, Your Highness."

"We're here," Jaebeom announces and steps out of the vehicle to get away from our bickering.

\--

I let Jisoo have Jaebeom as escort as I lead them to the portal. Turns out that they know each other, childhood friends to be exact. They lost contact when Jaebeom moves to the castle to train as an Epirnion. They are still catching up even as I step into the portal.

"Your Highness," Seulgi is the first one I see when I arrive.

"Seulgi," I smile at her but her gaze goes to the people following me. I realise what a big mistake it is to let Jisoo cling onto Jaebeom. They look very familiar with each other and I know my dear Adta must be hurt. "Seulgi, I—"

"Your Highness," she fixes her eyes on me. At the same time, Jaebeom and Jisoo's chat stops abruptly. "The First Princess is waiting for you at the dining hall. There's an urgent matter that you should discuss."

"Then why didn't she meet me here?" I wonder.

"She has to attend to a guest. I'll call an Emissary to escort you since your escort is... preoccupied."

I look back and see Jaebeom's eyes almost pleading Seulgi to let him explain. Jisoo remains oblivious of why they're looking at each other like that.

"Your Highness," Jinyoung arrives right on time to cut the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Emissary Jinyoung," I feel a strange relief upon seeing him after a long time.

"I heard you've arrived. I'll be escorting you," his eyes go to Jaebeom with Jisoo in hand but he doesn't ask anything.

"Very well. Jisoo, come with me and let's meet Lisa at the dining hall," I say before holding on to Jinyoung.

"That's the First Princess, right? I hope she's got common sense or else I'll disown you both as my sisters."

Jinyoung and Seulgi realises then that Jisoo is a princess, though the attitude is somewhat unsophisticated.

"She's just kidding," I tell them when their faces turn sour. I remember another thing I should do. "Seulgi, I assume that General Sooyoung is still here since Lisa has come back. Can you please tell her to come to the dining hall too?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Seulgi answers while bowing before walking the other way.

"She's your handmaiden, right? She looks sad. Do you order her around?" Jisoo starts being sardonic again.

"No. I love her. She's my friend. Maybe you should mind where your hands go so you won't upset people?" I meaningfully clap back.

The gentlemen escorting us decide to remain silent. Two stubborn princesses are hard to handle.

\--

For a moment, I feel time stop. Nothing can ever prepare me for the sight that welcomes me upon entering the dining hall. I hear Jisoo ask something but I'm not in the mood to retort, as I can't believe my own eyes.

"Oh my God... Is it really you? Are you really my best friend? You look so pretty! I mean, you're already pretty but you look so regal now! And you're wearing a gown! You're a princess! I can't believe it!"

Even as she comes closer to check my appearance and hug me, I refuse to believe that this is true. Everyone is watching my shocked expression.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you forgot about me. I mean, I can't believe there's a place like this even though Lisa had explained to me briefly where this is. But you do remember me right? Please tell me you do."

How can I forget her? She's my best friend, the very reason why I took the mission and want to go back to Humdrum.

"Nayeon."

"Yes!" she throws her arm around me and that's where I hug her tightly. I get overwhelmed by my feelings and soon we're both crying. Questions flood my mind, each of them asking clarifications. But Jisoo is the one to say the most important thing I should clear.

"Why is your necklace glowing again?"


	13. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do we find the truth?

"Your Highness, you called for me?" Sooyoung arrives and my mind spins.

"How?" I ask myself, gazing at all of the princesses I've gathered.

Everyone looks at me with worry but I'm the most anxious one. Five princesses? How on Earth did that happen?

"Is something wrong?" Nayeon touches my arm and I stare at her. It really is my bestfriend. I haven't seen her for months but her gentle face is etched at the back of my mind. The worry in her eyes everytime I'm slightly frowning— it didn't change.

"Nayeon, how did you get here?"

She pouts a little because of my tone. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it, don't worry. But hey, your necklace really is glowing. What's that for?"

I hold my compass. The light goes through the gap of my fingers. It is no doubt glowing and the girl in front of me is the most probable reason. But the whole scenario itself is improbable.

"Hold it," I tell her.

"Okay?" Nayeon puts her hand up with a bit hesitation. She touches the accessory delicately yet the light slowly fades out, confirming my theory.

"A princess!" Lisa exclaims. "Nayeon, you're a princess!"

"What?" Nayeon looks at her with furrowed brows then goes back to me. "What does she mean I'm a princess?"

"The compass glows when a princess is nearby. A princess has to touch it so the light will fade out. It confirms their identity," Jisoo explains from behind me. She must have figured out by now.

"Wait, but how did I become a princess? Lisa said earlier that princesses from this world were created and got separated because of a war with the... what do you call that?"

"Malevolents," Lisa supplies.

"Yeah, that," Nayeon nods to her before looking at me again. "So you're saying I'm one of them too? Like you and Lisa?"

"And me. I'm the second princess, according to her earlier," Jisoo informs them, making everyone gasp.

"What?" Sooyoung finally speaks up again. I turn to meet her gaze. She's the only other person in this room who is shock for the same reason as I am. "What does this mean? How did this happen?"

"Wait, what's with the tone? Why so unwelcoming?" Jisoo half jokes.

"You're really the second princess?" Sooyoung asks her.

"What, you think I'm just claiming it? She forced me to come here because of that."

"So that means you're the third princess, Nayeon," Lisa chimes in.

"No, she can't be," Sooyoung says because she knows in herself that she is the third princess.

"And why is that, General? Are you judging her by her looks? She might be very strong."

"No, actually, I can't possibly be more agile than her," Nayeon admits while observing Sooyoung's physique.

"Well, I can't be the third princess too. If there's a fifth princess with the title 'The Most Beautiful', I'll take it," Jisoo comments.

"Everyone shut up!" I finally find my voice. They all turn to me so I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I want to talk to all of you one by one. I have to clarify a few things. We can't have a proper conversation at this state."

"Are you actually the one in charge? Because I thought it's the First Princess who will become the queen of all. Shouldn't she sort this out?" Jisoo asks.

"Well, apparently, there are some misunderstandings and we have to re-evaluate the situation. I'm sorry but I need to clear things first. Emissary Jaebeom," I look at Jisoo's escort who, like all the other spectators, remained silent yet astound during the conversation, "I need you to start the preparation for the Summoning, like what we talked about earlier. Please, do it now so we can start as early as possible."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Emissary Jinyoung," I look beside you. He's ready for my orders. "Can you please call Emissary Youngjae for me? I have some things to ask him."

"I will. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"None for me at the moment. You can facilitate the preparations along with Emissary Jaebeom though. It will mean to me if we can hasten it."

"Of course."

"Seulgi," I call for my Adta who is behind everyone. Sooyoung steps sideways to let her through.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Inform the other Adtas about the discovery of the princesses. Have them assist these ladies. Since it's quite confusing which princess they actually are, just try to help any of them."

"Right away, Your Highness."

I face the other ladies. Nayeon looks worried, Lisa is fidgeting, while Jisoo seems confused. "I'm sorry but I need you to wait here for a while. I'll have to talk to you later."

"Don't get this wrong, but could you actually be the First Princess? Because you're ordering people around, even those in the same level as you. That's acceptable if you're actually going to be the queen," Jisoo says.

I sigh exasperatedly. "We'll know after I've talked to all of you. It was my task to find you so if there was a mistake, I should be the one to fix it. So why don't you enjoy your meal first? I'll call for you when it's my turn."

"What's there to be confused about? The four of us are together now," Lisa says.

"I'll tell you about it after I've figured it out. Just... accommodate them, Lisa. I'll do my best to clarify things."

"Are you sure you're okay though? If you're shocked about things, maybe you should rest first?" Nayeon suggests.

"I'm fine. I need to deal with this now. I promise I'll catch up with you later," I answer with a tight smile. She nods defeatedly.

"Come on, let's eat then," Lisa leads the way back to the dining table. Jisoo follows her while Nayeon gives me a supportive tap on the arm first.

"This is madness," I hear Sooyoung mutter to herself.

I sigh again. "Sooyoung, come with me. Let's talk first."

\--

The garden became the meeting place. First, I talked to Sooyoung and she is no doubt the Third Princess. At first glance, she's the only one among the five of us that fits the category. I've also seen her abilities. She promised to help me find out how this happened.

Lisa repeats her story. She already proved that she can fly more than how much a mere Misnean can and she also had visions. Basing on those abilities, she can be either the First or Fourth Princess.

I tried not to get out of topic while talking to Jisoo but the girl really has wits. Being from Encharl also proves that she has water controlling ability. The Second Princess, the Wisest, definitely fits her.

The longest talk was with Nayeon. We had to clarify things with each other. I made her narrate everything that happened since the day I was taken here. Apprently, I _wasn't_. Nayeon said I was found in a deep sleep the morning after my supposed departure. My body is at the hospital ever since.

_I am in a coma._

Or my body in Humdrum is.

Her parents helped her maintain my house, and they found the box that held my ring. They called Nayeon and told her about a secret they have been keeping. They said it's about me and Nayeon coming from the same place. How they were asked by my late parents to get Nayeon so we could grow up close to each other.

They gave her a ring: her Decendant Ring. And a piece of paper left by my adoptive parents, that Nayeon shall read if she wanted to know the truth about us.

When she opened her eyes, she's at the Gallery of Mirrors.

There was so much to clarify, but I just had to make things clear for now. In return, I told her a summary of what happened to me, starting from my birthday up to the present. Except, I didn't mention to her about Sooyoung being a princess too.

Nayeon will fit the role of the First Princess, I think. My best friend has been nothing but a sweetheart all these years. But she hasn't shown any capability so I don't know that for sure. She can actually be the Second or Fourth Princess too. Or the Third Princess, if her being the Strongest didn't mean physically.

What does this all make me then? If they fit on the parts, where do I stand? I was nothing, not kind, smart, strong, or powerful. I merely learn all of these because they trained me.

What if I'm the fake princess?

\--

"Rough day, Your Highness?"

"Youngjae!" I stand up to greet my friend. He gives me a warm smile, taking away some of my weariness. "I have a lot to ask you."

"Well, we haven't talked to each other for quite a while because you were focused on your mission. And how great it is, I heard you found all of the princesses. Congratulations."

"That's actually what I want us to talk about," I say as we sit.

\--

"This is an awful lot to take in," Youngjae breathes deep.

"To be fair, you taught me about a whole new dimension before so I also experienced being overwhelmed by knowledge. This is payback."

Youngjae smiles at my effort to make things lighter. But that smile turns into worry. "This is different though. If you make a mistake identifying them, everything will turn to chaos."

"That's why I need to think of a way to clear things. How come there are five princesses? Is someone an impostor?"

"But you said the compass glowed on them."

"It did. That's why I don't know what to think anymore," I touch my golden trinket. Who knew it will create another problem?

We sit there to contemplate. The sky looks majestic during the magic hour so I let myself stare at it, hoping an answer will come. As the castle is with the clouds, shades of pink and lavender are everywhere.

I want this to be all over. I want peace with this beauty.

"I think I have a way."

I want to hug Youngjae there and then for answering my silent prayers. "You do?"

"Yes. We should go to Auron."

"Auron?" I rack my brain to figure out what sector that is. "Your hometown?"

"The Tunnel of Auron, yes. We can ask the Erorie to go back to the time when the princesses were created. That way we can figure out who among you five is not quite the same as the others."

"Is that possible?"

"We have to try."

I can feel the danger of what we're planning to do. Youngjae has told me numerous times about the risk of going back in time. And now he's suggesting that we do it. I realise how desperate the situation is.

"What do we do with that person then, Youngjae? Once we find out that someone isn't a Clandestinian princess? Do we kick her out, make her an Adta, what do you think will happen to her?"

Youngjae shakes his head. "That's beyond me. I can help you get to Auron, but your decisions after seeing the past is all on you. Remember, I told you before that changing things in the past and in the present for the future will mess up the balance of things. We have to be careful."

"So since this is that dangerous, we should keep it a secret to all of them?"

Youngjae nods. "For now. We have to do it as soon as possible though. I was informed that the preparation for the Summoning is starting. It will take about a week so within that time, we should find out the truth."

"Alright, then we leave tomorrow. Why don't I just teleport us to there so they won't find out about it?"

"You can't," Youngjae quickly shows disagreement. "Not yet. Teleportation isn't just travelling from one place to another within a short span of time. That's a common misconception. Teleportation is actually destroying something then recreating it on another place where you want it to be. You have to know every detail about the thing or person you are teleporting. That's why self-teleportation is the easiest. Teleporting someone else can damage them if you can't recreate them right."

The thought of accidentally doing that to Youngjae makes me shudder. "But how does it work then? I mean, Jackson can teleport anyone. It's not like he knows them like the back of his hand."

"You know about the anchors right?" he asks. I nod, remembering about my lesson with Jinyoung back in Carpiosso. "In the past, people can only teleport to a place if they marked it with their blood. They also need to cut their finger or something to draw a tiny amount of blood before they can go there. Their abilities let the bloods attract each other, therefore enabling them to recreate themselves on that specific place. Through time, we eliminated the need of that. Instead of blood, it's the anchors that bind us with the places.

This is also what Emissary Jackson uses when teleporting someone. He imagines a person on that particular place so they can appear there in the best condition. It's not about recreating the person anymore. It's more of picturing them being there. Does that make sense?"

I nod. "So he must've been travelling a lot to have those anchors..."

"Yes. He's a... vagabond, to say the least."

An idea comes to me. "How about we ask for his help then? He must know a way to travel to Auron in secret."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Your Highness..."

"But why?"

"We have to be careful who we tell the situation to. This is a weighty secret. We can't hold it against Emissary Jackson if he informs the others about this."

"He's not like that," I try to defend.

But I admit, I actually don't know Jackson much. I also haven't spent some time with him recently. I just know that he's my friend too, as much as Youngjae is, so I can trust him with my life. With secrets though, I know someone who might be better.

"Sooyoung," I suddenly say so Youngjae looks at me. "Sooyoung has been good in keeping her identity a secret, and she's aware of the situation already. Maybe she can find a way to get us there?"

"I think that settles it. Come on, let's talk to her," Youngjae stands up and offers his arm to me.

\--

People have been going around the castle, busy preparing for the Summoning and all other festivities entailed. The Epirnions and I are leading them. The remaining princesses, on the other hand, are given lessons together in a rush. Within the week, they must be able to learn the theories of Clandestine and the basic of controlling their powers. They were given an Epirnion each to serve as instructor.

Lisa has been having trainings with Bambam so that set up just continues, though in a faster pace. Jisoo wanted Jaebeom to teach her because she knows him personally but since I need Jaebeom to facilitate the preparation, I gave her Yugyeom instead. The younger Epirnion is on the break from the front lines as it is Jackson's turn to lead the troops. Lastly, Nayeon has to train with Jinyoung since she is the one who doesn't have any background in using her powers. Jinyoung did a great job awakening mine. Mark takes his place in assisting Jaebeom with the arrangements of the celebration.

I, Sooyoung, and Youngjae decide to leave during the third day of preparation. We dress simply, like we are palace attendants. We travel down to Meeeu where the common people is also preparing a festival. There are ships going to other sectors and that's where we ride to Auron.

\--

"How long has it been since you've returned to Auron?" I ask Youngjae as the three of us look out the sea. It's a clear day, a good day to travel, because everything is calm and the people look very happy. Only the three of us look bothered.

"I go there from time to time, unlike the other Epirnions who rarely visit their hometowns. I needed to see the Erorie when you were taken to the Malevolent Kingdom. I had to find a way to see what's happening to you."

"So you know what happened to me there? Is it bad?"

"All I can say is that we should be thankful you don't remember any of it. Though you were thankfully not physically damaged by the Malevolent General, the memory of it can scar you."

I dare not to ask further after hearing that.

"Will we be able to go back to the castle before the sun sets?" Sooyoung changes the topic.

"It was a good thing we left at dawn. The ship goes around Clandestine and Auron is the third stop. We'll arrive there around noon. Our mission is simply to view the past so I don't think it will last for about an hour. We can leave right away or even talk to the Erorie for a few minutes. There are ships going back to Meeeu and one leaves every hour, regardless how few the passengers are."

"Oh, right, Time-Keepers don't leave their little island," Sooyoung remembers.

"Yes. It's usually just me going to and fro there," Youngjae confirms.

"Do you have a family there, Youngjae?" I ask.

"No, Your Highness. I was an only son and my parents died at the Night of Chaos eighteen years ago. I've been under the guidance of the Erorie of Auron ever since."

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Your Highness. It's all in the past and I grew up with that in knowledge so I've learned to accept it. We should focus on the present. This is when we can change things."

Sooyoung whistles in amusement. "You really are the smartest among them. If it was my brother, he'd go very emotional."

"You're finally calling him your brother!" I exclaim.

Sooyoung opens her mouth to deny it but that slip of her tongue proves it. "Well, you asked me to be nicer to him. I just can't wait to see his expression when he finds out that I'm a princess. I can imagine his disbelief and sudden embarrassment. I wish everything becomes clear and that day comes."

"It will. It has to. Don't worry, _Joy_ , we'll do everything," I assure her.

"And since we're already in the topic, Your Highnesses, have you thought of who will be your Cronies once you've reigned?" Youngjae asks innocently, making Sooyoung and me groan. "Or should we change the topic again? I'm sorry, I'm not the best at small talks."

"Let's talk about current events," Sooyoung gestures at the water. We laugh for the first time after a long time.

\--

The ship would stop at Dalgo and Pobos before getting to Auron. Dalgo is Sooyoung's hometown so she points the places that garnered damages from the Malevolent's recent attacks as the passengers boarded out of the ship. Nevertheless, the sector still seems normal, maybe because I can see that the people now have hopeful faces as they celebrate the reunion of the princesses. The ship sails again and after just about half an hour, we arrive at Pobos.

Pobos is very bright, not just because it's already midday. There are lanterns and torches everywhere. Youngjae said the fire is essential as it is the source of power in Pobos so even if it's morning, the sector is filled with it. More passengers boarded in and out of Pobos, proving that their people love travelling.

It takes an hour and a half to get to Auron. It's nothing like the sectors we've gone to. There are no houses or trees. There's a large dome that I think surrounds the whole island, much like the one on Carpiosso. But this one is made of rocks, not just an invisible force to prevent people from teleporting in and out. The sector seems to be inside a mountain range.

"Here's the entrance to the tunnel, Your Highnesses," Youngjae doesn't waste any second. He leads us to a dark cave opening.

"Have you ever been here?" I ask Sooyoung.

"No. I think no one else had. I've seen it in books though."

"Oh, Jaebeom went here once. He spent a vacation with me back when we were training. He loved it because it was quiet," Youngjae reminisces happily. Sooyoung give him a smile.

"I won't last a day here," Sooyoung whispers to me.

"Good thing we're only here for an hour," I answer though the both of us remain smiling at Youngjae encouragingly.

\--

We keep close to Youngjae when we enter. It's dark inside, like what I thought, but there are floating lights everywhere. They illuminate the place in an enchanting way. Before I know it, we're in the middle of the mountain. I'm sure that I won't remember the way out as Youngjae made us turn to varying paths throughout the course.

We arrive at a cavity in the mountain. I assume that it's the Centre because it's very busy. I didn't meet anyone on the way, probably because they are here preparing for the occasion.

"Emissary Youngjae!" a lady around my age recognises my companion. She stops what she's doing and comes to him with a wide smile. "We weren't informed that you will come visit."

"I just wanted to check the preparations. Where's the Erorie?"

"He's at home. He's not coming out these past few days, said he's trying to see further into the future. I don't know."

"I'll go to him then. Thank you," Youngjae taps her head.

I see the young lady blush at the gesture but Youngjae is already walking away. The lady's gaze goes to Sooyoung and me, so I smile at her too.

The lady's eyes go wide. "I'm sorry, are you his Kiau? I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

Sooyoung laughs aloud while I try to remember what a Kiau is. I know I've heard of it before.

"No, neither of us is married to him. And he needs to wait for all the princesses to settle down before he can marry too. Unless one of the princesses chooses him as Crony," Sooyoung explains and snickers at the lady. "You still have a chance."

_Kiau is the wife of a Crony. Right._

"Your Highnesses, please follow me," Youngjae calls out when he notices that we weren't following.

"Your Highnesses?" the lady gasps. Some turn their heads to us, and I hear Sooyoung slap her own forehead. We shoot a look at Youngjae, who instantly realises his mistake.

"No! I mean, Eura and Ines. That's their names," Youngjae tries to explain.

"Yes. My name is Eurianna and this is Linessaiya. We're just Youngjae's assistants," Sooyoung adds.

I can see the doubt in the lady's eyes, so I pull Sooyoung away before they recognise our faces.

"This was supposed to be a secret mission!" Sooyoung hisses at Youngjae.

\--

Youngjae makes us wait while he talks to the Erorie. The houses in Auron are just like rooms on hallways. They are all inside the giant maze, connected by the tunnels. The Erorie's house is about three turns from the Centre.

"What's taking him so long? If the Erorie knew that a princess is here, he should've let us in at once. Do you think Youngjae forgot to tell him?"

I shake my head at Sooyoung's nonsense. "Maybe he needs to explain the situation first. The Erorie must be having a hard time processing it."

The door opens and we both stand up. I expect Youngjae and the Erorie to let us in finally but instead, Youngjae comes out alone and closes the door behind him. "He won't help us."

"What?!" both Sooyoung and I exclaim.

"He says even though he wants to, he can't help us. We're not just going to look back at a certain moment. We are planning to navigate through it to find out why there are five princesses. This is a very difficult and dangerous process."

"But he's the best Time-Keeper. If he can't help us, then who else can?"

Youngjae looks at the ground. I sense his hesitation. "Youngjae? What is it?"

"There's someone who might be able to help us. But you need to trust him with all your heart because he will be in control of your mind. He can mess it up. You can go on limbo."

"I'm willing. If that's what it takes," I look at Sooyoung after.

"Of course, I'll do it. Take us to him so we can do this quickly."

Youngjae then looks up and I see a strong emotion in his eyes. Determination and self-assurance. He's trying to mask his fear with those. "You're with him, Your Highnesses. I'll be the one to take you back to the past."


	14. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to the past

Youngjae takes us to his house. My mind is spinning on the way there. Of course, Youngjae is the strongest Time-Keeper; he's the Epirnion. The Erorie might be the most experienced, being the eldest among all of them, but Youngjae is younger and more actively using his powers. It really should be him. I can't completely trust my mind to anyone except to him.

Youngjae's house is simple. The first room has two chairs in front of a fireplace; a shelf full of books is on the side. He leads us further and we pass by his little kitchen and a closed door. I figure it must be his bedroom since he's leading us to the last one.

"This is my workplace," Youngjae tells us, and we let ourselves in.

"Wow," I can't help but say.

The room should be pitch black because there aren't any floating lights but instead, it's very bright due to the rippling blue light coming from the large mirror in front. I walk closer to it and I figure out that it's not just a simple mirror. The surface is like water. I put my hand up to touch it.

"Don't!" Youngjae quickly stops me.

I pull my hand away and look at him. Sooyoung shrugs, not having any idea why a touch can hurt.

"Is this the mirror you said clairvoyants have?" I remember from my lessons. I take a step back from it to examine the frame.

"Yes. We don't know what will happen if you touch it. You might get transferred to the future."

"That's possible?" Sooyoung asks.

"Yes, it is. But no one who touched it came back so we'll never know if it's true," Youngjae goes to the mirror and touches the frame. He suddenly pulls a part of it, like a lever. He steps backward, now all three of us are side by side watching the mirror slide to reveal a secret panel on the wall.

Balls of light come out. Each of them has a unique colour. They dance around us before spreading throughout the room.

"What are these?" Sooyoung asks and put a finger up to poke at a light.

"Don't," Youngjae stops any of us for touching things once again. Inquisitiveness must be part of being a princess, but it's highly frowned upon in Auron. "We learned about these balls of light. They hold memories. If you touch them, you'll see the memory."

"So are these your memories?" I look around to count them. I estimate a thousand. Youngjae's workplace has a very high ceiling and the balls of light go up to that.

"Not exactly. If teleportation has anchors, we Time-Keepers use these like that. We call them stations. They are created during certain moments so I can go back to the moment later."

"Which one of these is from the Night of Chaos then?" Sooyoung asks while looking around. I try to find a black ball, thinking that it will hold that memory.

_Night of Chaos must be how they call the time when the princesses were taken._

"I'm sorry but I was only five years old then. I didn't know how to create a station."

"What?" Sooyoung exclaims. "Then how are we going to do it?"

"We create one. Right now."

Sooyoung and I exchange glances.

\--

Youngjae makes the two of us sit on front of his fireplace. I wait for him patiently and soon enough, he comes out of his workplace with a stool. He puts it down in front of us, a safe distance from the fire, then he looks for a book on his shelf. He picks up a small one and browses it as he sits down.

"So how does this work?" Sooyoung asks.

Youngjae gestures at the book he's holding. "Written here are some forgotten or hidden uses of our ability. I learned them through experimenting. One of it is creating a station for the past, even if you're already at the present. The easiest way to create stations is to be do it right at the moment I want to go back to. But what if the moment was too quick or I wasn't prepared? The Erorie taught me how to make them through memories."

"But no one remembers what happened at the Night of Chaos clearly. Or do you?"

"I don't."

"Then how?"

"I told you, generally, we use memories to travel back in time. But what about the future? We have clairvoyants. They don't know what's going to happen in the future so it's not possible that they're using memories. What do they use then?"

"Imagination?" Sooyoung shrugs.

"No, Your Highness. If that's the case, I'd just imagine a peaceful world but that doesn't mean it will come true."

Sooyoung looks at me but I decide to remain silent throughout the conversation. Opening my mouth might show how overwhelmed I am. At least Sooyoung has been residing in Clandestine ever since. She can catch up with the explanation.

"Fine. I have no idea. What is it and what does that got to do with what we're planning?"

Youngjae leans in to explain properly. "To see the future, we think of ourselves. There's no memory to hold on to. The only thing we're sure of is that we're there, because it's our future we're looking to. This gives me the theory that if we can imagine ourselves in the past, rather than the future, we can also arrive the same way."

Your mouth turns to an O and I can't help but speak up. "That's an interesting theory."

Youngjae smiles at me then becomes serious again. "But the problem is the past we're planning to go to has happened, and we already have an specific appearance at that time. The future is unknown so we can just think of our present appearance now and we'll still arrive at the time. That won't work for the past because there will be a conflict on our existence."

"So what do we do?" Sooyoung asks.

"Instead of ourselves, we're going to think about another anchor, in teleporting terms."

An anchor is something that I know will be in the place I want to go. I have to think of it as I teleport so I can arrive at the right place. Stations, on the other hand, are used to make sure we're at the right moment. I need to find something that's right there at that time too and use it to go back. It makes sense.

"Wait, have you done this before? You said you learned it through experimenting," Sooyoung realises.

"Yes. Although, I don't think it will be the same as what we're going to do right now. I was in control of everything since I'm going back myself. I have full access of my mind. In order for this to be successful, I need you to surrender all your memories to me. So I can navigate my way to the deepest ones. I'm giving you all the time you need to decide."

I don't falter. "I don't need to think about it. I trust you, Youngjae. And it's not like I have anything to hide. If it turns out that I'm actually the one who shouldn't be treated as a princess, at least I got to know the truth about my identity."

"Thank you, Your Highness, for your trust. But I can tell you right now, you are a princess. I'm the one who found you. Even if all of them doubt you, I won't."

"Alright, you two, enough with the drama. Youngjae, you might find some memories of me staring too much at Emissary Mark or that one time I ate Yugyeom's favourite chocolate and told him that the ants did. Don't tell anyone," Sooyoung says to lighten up the mood.

With no further ado, Youngjae makes the two of us close our eyes. We calm ourselves with deep breaths before doing as told. The darkness swallows me until my senses aren't functioning anymore. I can feel a force trying to open my mind and I let it. The darkness slowly turns to cascading colours, and Youngjae starts speaking.

\--

_"You saw how happy the people are while preparing for the Summoning right now. They were twice as cheerful when the queen announced that she's creating the princesses. Everyone was busy, even and especially us in Auron. That was a moment to remember so we've been going around creating stations for other people. Imagine these floating lights everywhere._

_I was five years old and as a candidate for being an Epirnion, my parents had the chance to take me to the castle. We were with the Erorie. My parents gave me to him since we have to go on our designated areas. The Erories have a seat right in front of the thrones. The children are right behind them._

_I remember how bright the Princesses are. They were no longer princesses then, actually. They are respected rulers of Clandestine. There were only three of them sitting at the thrones. Everyone knew that the First Princess was dismissed from her duties, that she was very sick and couldn't rule as the queen. Therefore, it's the Fourth Princess sitting at the queen's throne, with her sisters on either of her side._

_Her name was Taeyeon. Everyone loves her because she actually has the four characteristics; she's not simply powerful. Her sisters adore her and fully accept that she's better fit for the throne. She also has her Crony, the Epirnion of Naval, and they didn't marry for convenience. They have been very much in love ever since._

_Guardian Yoona, the Second, was married to the Epirnion of Lumina. They were the best in taking care of people, as their abilities are those of healing and life. Although Yoona is mainly taking care of the Miasical creatures in Auka, she visits the people of Encharl and Syhea frequently and they help in maintaining the peace in all Clandestine._

_After Queen Taeyeon, it's safe to say that Empress Miyoung is the one with the most tasks. She looks after both the Setefens and the common people of Clandestine, since the Fourth Princess became the Queen instead. Good thing she was married to Epirnion of Sentemi. He travelled a lot and was very passionate. They'd exchange turns in handling the trainings of the Setefens or leading the guards to keep the people safe._

_Lastly, we have Sooyeon, the First Princess and supposed Queen of Clandestine. There weren't much news about her. She was sent to Syhea to regain her strength after the Summoning where she lost her consciousness. Her sisters would visit her and tell people news about her recovery but she never stepped into the castle again._   
  
  


_Now that you've learned how things were that time, I need you to concentrate on imagining yourselves at the palace during the Creation. Picture yourselves as spectators looking at the Queen in awe as she begins the ceremony. Do this until you finally feel again. That's when you can open your eyes._

_When you arrive at that moment, remember these:_

_One, never do anything to change the flow of events. These already happened without any of your interferences. Do not alter things or else you'll be staying at that moment forever, with no one knowing who you really are. You will have a physical appearance in this vision but you will have to remain invisible. As much as possible, don't talk to anyone._

_Two, since there are two of you travelling, stick together. You can't afford to get lost, and you need each other to keep yourselves sane. You'll get there together so you'll leave together._

_Three, you will coincide with your other existence. If it comes to the point that the princesses have been created, do not look at them. Either or both of you will die because the balance is lost._

_Lastly, go back when your mind wants to. Never force it to stay. When you feel your head spinning, close your eyes and relax, wherever you are. Imagine going out of the tunnel. Follow the light at the end of it, and you will wake up back here._

_There's nothing more I can tell you. You have an hour at most to stay and investigate. Please be careful and never let your mind waver. I wish for your success but most of all, for your safety._

_Be careful, Your Highnesses."_

\--

_Youngjae did a great job describing Clandestine back at that time. When I open my eyes, I see myself at the Hall of Missives, hand in hand with Sooyoung. It's like I've been there all this time because the people didn't give us odd looks. I blend into the surroundings perfectly, I would have thought they don't see me._

_Queen Taeyeon, along with her Crony, announces their decision to create new princesses. They're ready to have children to train and love. Everyone claps for them._

_"Who do you think she looks like most?" I ask as we watch her step down her throne to go at the huge chalice in the middle of the room. Queen Taeyeon walks in all sophistication. I understand why the people accept her as queen. She is the personification of erudition. "Her aura is like Lisa's."_

_"Oh, quit it. We're here to find out which ones are the real princesses. The descriptions won't matter anymore," Sooyoung tries to keep my focus at our task. She succeeds._

_We all watch breathlessly as the Queen of Clandestine takes off her ring. She drops it inside the chalice. Her sisters stand up and go to her side. They raise their hands and I see fire and water come out of them. It's pointed to the chalice that the queen is holding._

_I thought the water will kill the fire or that there would be clashing of powers, but what happens is the complete opposite. The elements merge, creating a ball around the now floating ring of the queen. The two step back while the queen's Crony goes to her side._

_"The First Princess, Elamia, the next Queen of Clandestine," Queen Taeyeon says before putting her hand inside the sphere. When she pulls it out, there's already a baby on her hand._

_"That's how we were created?" I can't help but ask. Sooyoung shushes me. I look around and get relieved that no one else heard._

_But wow, that not how quick I expected my birth was._

_An attendant comes to take the princess from the queen. I feel familiarity towards her, so I try to remember who she is. "Jinyoung's mother?"_

_"Oh, right. Jinyoung's mother was the Adta of the Fourth Princess then. They were very close. But wait, you've met her?"_

_"Yes," I simply answer before returning my attention in front. After taking the princess, Jinyoung's mother puts her on a cradle at the side. I notice a young boy waiting beside them. "Is that Jinyoung?"_

_Sooyoung looks at where I'm pointing just as the queen announces the Second Princess. "Yes, it is him!"_

_"His mother's right. He's much more expressive when he was young," I think._

_"Now I'm really getting curious how you met his mother and for what reason," Sooyoung looks at me meaningfully._

_"Let's focus on our mission," I tell her._

_"The Third Princess, Joecella, the next Tsarina of Carpiosso."_

_Sooyoung looks away. I remember that I shouldn't see my existence during this time. Nothing happened when I slightly looked at the First Princess so I should start avoiding the other three._

_"And the Fourth Princess, Lianaiya, the next Empress of Meeeu." There's silence and I hear wheels moving. The attendants must be moving the cradles in the middle. "I present to you, the 28th Generation of Princesses."_

_"Long Live Her Highnesses!" the people chant happily and just as they are starting to applaud, the windows shatter._

_"Get down!" Sooyoung shouts. She pulls me closer to her as the people start running. The Malevolents start entering through the windows. "We need to get out of here!"_

_"But we need to follow the princesses!"_

_Sooyoung looks up and sees that the queen is making the attendants escape through a passageway near the thrones. She's making sure that the new princesses are safe first. Guardian Yoona leads the children—Youngjae must be there—to another exit. Empress Miyoung and the three Cronies are leading the defence._

_"Come on. I know where that path leads," she says before dragging me out of the room._

\--

_"What is this place?" I whisper to Sooyoung as we go further the room. It doesn't look like a room anymore though. It's like we're outside of the castle, at some paradise away from the chaos._

_"This is the sanctuary built years ago by a Third Princess. A dragon was sentenced to death because it killed people but the princess knew that it was just protecting the baby dragon. I love that story. I want to be as brave as the princess."_

_I remember Youngjae mentioning that. "I've never been here. How did you find this?"_

_"We used to play hide and seek a lot since the castle is big. I found this room by accident. I couldn't remember how to go back because I stayed here for hours so I just looked for any other way. I found the path to the Hall of Missives."_

_"What is happening?" I duck when someone speaks up from afar. I hide behind a tree and peek to see who's there. It's the queen. "Why is this happening?"_

_"There must be a spy. They can't possibly do this without help from the inside," Guardian Yoona emerges._

_"But who would do this and for what reason? We're on a truce with the Malevolents. They can't just attack us without a well-thought plan."_

_"It's Sooyeon," Empress Miyoung appears to answer their questions. Along with her are the Cronies and few generals._

_"What?"_

_"It's Sooyeon," she repeats to Guardian Yoona. "A Malevolent said that we should prepare because another queen created a princess."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_Queen Taeyeon takes a deep breath. She faces her confused sister. "We lied to you, Yoona. Sooyeon isn't sick."_

_"What?" Guardian Yoona looks at her sisters and senses their guilt. "What do you mean she isn't? I saw her. She looked very weak. That's why we agreed to send her to Syhea."_

_"It wasn't because she's sick of some illness. She had an intercourse with a Malevolent and it's corrupting her system."_

_Her breathing hikes, so did yours and Sooyoung's. "That's not true."_

_"I know it's hard to believe but remember that day when we thought she was kidnapped by the Malevolents? She came back safe because she wasn't taken by force in the first place. She went with him and... let herself be ruined."_

_Guardian Yoona starts tearing up. She must be the closest to the First Princess since she looks betrayed. "Why would she do this? She... actually made a princess too? With the Malevolent?"_

_"It doesn't matter anymore. We have to make sure that the princesses, our princesses, are safely evacuated. If she made one for herself and planned to attack while I was making mine, this can mean she thinks this is a competition. She's starting a war."_

_"There's no way they'll win. She should know that. She came from here."_

_"And that's why it's more dangerous. I admit, when she was here, we've treated her as if she's weak. She never said it but she probably hated it. This fuels her anger. I don't know what she can do to hurt us too."_

_"She won't do that," Guardian Yoona insists. "She's still our sister."_

_"She's no longer anything when she surrendered herself to the Malevolent King," Empress Miyoung says in a hard tone._

_"So there's a fifth princess and she is a dark one," Sooyoung concludes from the conversation._

_I nod at her. "Youngjae never said that the compass will detect the princesses of Clandestine. Only that it will glow when a princess is within the perimeter. One of us could be the dark one."_

_"We have to find out which," Sooyoung goes back to the scene._

_"Where can we take them that Sooyeon wouldn't think we will?" Queen Taeyeon asks._

_"The best way is to separate them and have decoys too. We can increase the chance of getting away," Guardian Yoona eyes here worriedly. Though still hurt, she knows she needs to stay strong and led her intellect to her sisters. "Are you sure about this plan though? They're your children, and you've just created them. Can you handle getting separated with them?"_

_"There's nothing that will make me happier than making sure that they're safe. I'll choose that over being with them. And it's not like I won't see them again. After this battle, I'll look for them."_

_"So who can take them away for now? All eyes will be on us because they know we'll hide them. It has to be someone who won't get suspected," Empress Miyoung asks._

_Queen Taeyeon looks around. There are the Adtas, the Cronies, and her sisters. Her eyes go to the generals at the farthest back. One of them is looking at her with worry. "General Kyungsoo."_

_"Me, Your Majesty? But I must lead the defence," the general points at himself in disbelief._

_"Father," I hear Sooyoung mutter. "That's my father. I mean, Yugyeom's father. He's the one who took care of me."_

_"I need you to take her away from here," Queen Taeyeon picks up one of the princesses. "This is Joecella, the Third Princess. You have a son, right? You know how important it is to keep your child safe."_

_General Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak up but he realises that this is for the best. He slowly takes the baby, his eyes showing fear. The baby looks at him curiously before putting her hand up. Kyungsoo positions her on his arm before giving a finger for her little hand to grasp. "I will guard her with my life, Your Majesty."_

_"Thank you," Queen Taeyeon swallows back a tear. She finds the scene beautiful. Kyungsoo has been a good friend to her. It's wonderful to see that one of her daughters also trust him. "Take the way to the Chamber of Passages and try to get away as far as you can. We don't have much time. Do it now."_

_Kyungsoo bows and quickly follows the order._

_"That wasn't what he told me happened," Sooyoung realises. "He said he didn't have a choice but to take me."_

_"Maybe he didn't want you knowing that he was soft for you," I suggest._

_Queen Taeyeon looks around again, this time, she breaks down when she meets someone's gaze. "My love."_

_Her Crony, the Epirnion of Naval, goes to her. He hasn't counter any of his wife decisions because he knows it's for the best. But he can't deny that he is sad. They are his children too. "I understand. I do."_

_"Thank you. I need I to take one of them away too. I know you can protect her," the queen takes one of the babies. "This is Adelaide, the Second. You can take her to Encharl. The city is big. You can hide somewhere there."_

_"But what about you?" he asks as he takes the baby._

_"We can't leave," she answers, pertaining to her and her sisters. "We must help in planning. Please, Junmyeon, keep our child safe."_

_He caresses her cheek. "Promise me you'll be safe too."_

_Queen Taeyeon nods. Emissary Junmyeon gives her an embrace but the princess on his arm starts crying._

_"Shh, shh, it's okay," Junmyeon coos at her. The princess calms down right away. He looks at his wife. "We'll see you very soon."_

_We all watch Junmyeon disappear through the bushes. The queen becomes silent for moments, and I'm starting to think that something is wrong._

_"I know you two are hiding. Come out," Queen Taeyeon suddenly says so Sooyoung and I quickly sit down to hide. We exchange worried glances._

_'How does she know we're here?' Sooyoung mouths._

_'I don't know.'_

_"Your Majesty, we mean no harm," a new voice comes from the opposite side._

_"Malevolents!" one of the generals exclaim._

_"No, don't hurt them. I know them," Guardian Yoona says._

_"What's happening?" Sooyoung whispers. I shake my head as response._

_I decide to look at what's happening. I gasp upon recognising the couple in front of them. "My adoptive parents..."_

_"You mean the people who took care of you?"_

_I nod at Sooyoung. "What are they doing here?"_

_"They were banished by Sooyeon not so long ago. She said they were in contact with the Malevolents but they kept on denying it," Empress Miyoung explains to the queen, and so to me._

_"It is the truth, Your Majesty. The First Princess is the one in contact with the dark forces. We found out about it but then she changed the story. She accused us of helping in her kidnapping. You know that's not true," my mama—the younger version of her, tells them._

_"We don't want to be part of her madness, Your Majesty. We're here to ask you for permission to go to Humdrum instead. We want to live away from the impending chaos."_

_"What do you know about what's coming?" Guardian Yoona asks my grandfather._

_"We heard some things, Your Highnesses. The King of Malevolents offered your sister marriage in exchange for power and health. That's why she betrayed all of you. She's been insecure all these years. Around months ago, they performed a blood compact, right in front of us. We saw how her eyes changed. The Kindest became the Wicked."_

_"What is she planning to do now? Why did she attack us?" the queen asks._

_I feel Sooyoung hold on to me so I look at her. She's clutching her head. "My head is aching."_

_"Just a little more, Sooyoung, please. We need to know what happened to the other two."_

_"Youngjae told us to go back when we have to. I don't want to lose my mind."_

_"You won't. Take deep breaths."_

_"I can't take it anymore..."_

_I stop myself from screaming Sooyoung's name when she slowly fades away, leaving me all alone. I force myself to not bother it and continue observing. When I turn around though, the conversation is almost finished._

_"Are you sure about this?" Guardian Yoona seems to be in great disagreement with what the queen said._

_"Go now, before the portal closes," Queen Taeyeon tells my grandmother one last time and that's when I see her holding one of the babies. She gives a bow to the queen before following my grandfather, who already has his back on them._

_"What if they are part of the plan? They are Malevolents now. Regardless if they were innocent before, they could've gotten corrupted when they were banished."_

_"I need someone to get the princesses out of here before the battle begins. We can find them easily later through the Descendant's Ring. For now, let's face the coming enemies."_

_We all turn to the side where I sense people coming. They are lead by a woman. After seeing her face, my head spins._


	15. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the moment of truth.

I feel a touch on my cheek. I slowly open my eyes.

"Sooyoung," I breathe out. I try to stand up, but my head starts aching.

"Don't force yourself. You can rest some more. I just want you to know that we did it. We're back in Clandestine now so relax."

I look around and recognise my room in the castle. "We're back at the present time?"

"Yes. You don't know how proud I am for the two of us. That was a very intense journey we had there. Thank you for going through it with me, and I'm very sorry for leaving you."

It's odd for Sooyoung to say these things, but I figure that seeing the world at a different perspective changes the way people think. I give her a smile. "It's nothing. What's important is we know the truth. We need to prepare for what's about to come."

"Is it safe to assume that Jisoo and I are confirmed as princesses?"

"Yes, that's right," I smile at her.

She sighs in relief. "I admit, I was really nervous about it too. If I turn out to be the dark one, it would make sense why I have thoughts of killing Yugyeom from time to time."

"Don't be silly," I laugh. "You grew up as siblings. Of course, you hate your brother some time ago."

"You mean until now. But I knew that I'm not Kyungsoo's daughter. And I still don't like that boy."

"And that could've made you jealous. You didn't know our parents so you envy Yugyeom. Stop calling him a boy too. He towers us with his height."

Sooyoung shrugs. "That must be it. I'm jealous of his height. But anyway, let's talk about what happened after I returned to the present. What did they do to your adoptive parents?"

"They let them go. Apparently, the portal to Humdrum is open so together with one of the babies, they left Clandestine."

"And that is you!" Sooyoung exclaims but I shake my head. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm not sure if it's me. It could be Nayeon. She's from Humdrum too and we're from the same orphanage. Maybe my grandparents left the baby on that orphanage because they wanted nothing to do with her that time. Later on, they could've figured out that the queen will punish them if they don't take care of the child as promised, so they came back to get her. Maybe they thought it was me so they adopted me. But they learned that they got the wrong kid so they persuaded our childless neighbours to adopt Nayeon."

"You're reaching. It could be that they left you at the orphanage so if the Malevolents come after them, they won't see you. Then they came back when they're sure that it's safe."

"If that's the case then is Nayeon the princess of Malevolent?"

Sooyoung raises her hand to show innocence. "I wouldn't say that. She can be the last princess. We only saw three being taken away. What happened to the remaining one?"

"Maybe an Adta or a general took her to Misny and she grew up to be Lisa?"

"Or maybe she was taken to Humdrum too, and it's either you or Nayeon."

I groan. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Sooyoung looks at my disarrayed expression. She sits beside me and gives me a smile. "Tell me, what would you do if you're actually the dark one?"

I didn't want to think about it but there's a 33% possibility that I am. "I guess I'll leave the judgement to the actual princesses. I can't blame you if you banish me, but I'd rather you take away all of my memories and send me back to Humdrum. That way, I can start anew."

"So you're not planning to go to the Malevolent Kingdom and lead your people?"

I find the strength to sit up and completely oppose her idea. "I will never do that. I won't betray any of you just because I was apparently the daughter of their king. My mother is also from Clandestine even though she betrayed the kingdom. I'd hold on to the fact that I still have good in my blood. And after all, the most important thing is that I learned things through the good people. Regardless of my origin, I can never change the fact that I love all of you, and I'd rather die than hurt any of you."

"You see," Sooyoung looks at me softly, "we don't have to worry whatever princess you turn out to be because you know what is right. Don't worry yourself too much. We love you too. We owe you a lot for gathering the princesses. That doesn't change even if we find out who created you."

"Thank you," I tell her sincerely. I do appreciate her assurance but the conversation made me realise something.

The compass is supposed to glow when a princess is near. But not once have I ever seen it glow for me. Even on the very first day Youngjae gave it to me.

\--

"Your Highness, you know about it, right?" Youngjae's voice pulls me out of my daze.

I look around and notice that all eyes are on me. "I'm sorry. What is it?"

"The Ceremony before the Summoning. You learned about it during your training," Youngjae repeats patiently.

We're having luncheon with five of the Epirnions and the all of the princesses, including Sooyoung. We are seating this way: Sooyoung, me, Nayeon, Lisa, Jisoo. In front of us are the Epirnions: Jackson, Youngjae, Jinyoung, Bambam, Yugyeom. Jaebeom and Mark are busy with the preparations, so Youngjae is tasked to facilitate the court. The Adtas are standing close to us, waiting for orders.

"Of course. The princesses will be choosing their Miasys," I try to show interest. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot that we had to do that."

"It's alright. Even I didn't know about it yesterday. So when is the Ceremony?" Nayeon asks.

"Two days from now. We have to test your knowledge and skills first so we can prevent any mishaps. We'll go to the sanctuary after this banquet where you can practice your elements freely."

"I understand. Are there any more concerns?" I ask while taking a sip from my goblet.

"This is a little farfetched but it will be great if you start considering your Cronies, Your Highnesses."

I accidentally spill my drink.

"Are you okay?" Nayeon quickly helps me wipe my gown. Seulgi comes to hand me a new napkin and refill my glass.

"Seriously, Youngjae, do we have to think about Cronies right now? It's just the Summoning, not the Coronation. We can wait for another five years or so before marrying," Sooyoung says.

"It's for the princesses, General. You can choose not to marry all your life, we'll accept that," Yugyeom interjects.

Sooyoung gives him a glare. "I was speaking in behalf of them, _Emissary_. They're probably shocked about it so they can't complain."

"Actually, I've been considering that lately," Lisa suddenly speaks up with a smile. "I've talked to Emissary Jaebeom."

"What?" my companions collectively say. The Epirnions, Sooyoung, and I are mirroring each other's shock. Nayeon remains oblivious. But what bothers me the most is my Adta who loses her grip and lets the bottle of wine slip from her hands. The sound of it breaking fills the whole room.

"I'm very sorry, Your Highnesses," Seulgi says and starts picking up the broken pieces in a haste. She cuts her finger in the process.

"Seulgi," I call in worry.

"Lady Seulgi, we'll handle it," Eunha pulls my Adta to the side.

"You're marrying Jaebeom?" Jisoo asks for everyone while I check Seulgi's wound.

"He's fit to be the king," I hear Lisa answer nonchalantly.

"But have you asked him if he accepts it? He must have someone else he likes or something. Don't choose him just because he's the leader," Sooyoung implies.

Lisa's brows meet. "Would you rather I marry Emissary Mark then, since he's the oldest? Or do you want me to make your brother a king?"

Sooyoung's mouth turns to a thin line. "I didn't say that."

"But if you're against me marrying Jaebeom, then who? I'd have to choose sooner or later. Tell me, General. What's the best for kingdom?"

"I'd be taking my leave, Your Highness. I'm very sorry," Seulgi says before exiting without another glance at any of us.

Sooyoung leans back on her chair. She doesn't want to pick a fight with Lisa. She's only a general at the present. It will be disrespectful to speak up to her.

"Yugyeom is the closest Emissary to me right now so if it comes down to it, I'll choose him," Jisoo says as Seulgi closes the door. "Who are you closest with, Lisa?"

"I've been spending time with Jaebeom lately. I am fond of him."

Sooyoung looks away to hide her scoff.

"But what about me? I don't know any of them yet except Jinyoung," Nayeon says softly.

"Alright, enough," I finally snap. I face the rest of them with a weary expression. "I agree with Sooyoung. It's too early to talk about this. These ladies don't even have the decency yet."

"What did you just say?" Lisa crosses her arms.

"Can you hear yourselves? You talk about the Epirnions like they're Miasical creatures that you can choose from. They are people too. Choosing them as Crony just because it's beneficial or because they're the closest to you... have you ever considered if they want to spend the rest of their lives with you?"

Lisa laughs without humour. "There's more to the world than feelings. We have to choose the best for the people, even if it means we're not completely happy. Feelings come and go but we can never change what we've already decided. We can learn to love our Crony in the future."

I look at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Lisa. Do you even know anything about love?"

Nayeon holds my arm but I ignore her. Lisa stands up, offended. "Watch your words."

"You watch your words. You think you're right because you think about the greater good, but have you considered the life you'll be sacrificing to get that? What if Emissary Jaebeom is in love with someone else? Or any of the Epirnions who are being forced to be our Cronies? Don't you think they deserve to be happy with the people who love them, unlike us who will marry them for convenience?"

"Then what about the people? We need someone who can lead with us."

"You're a princess, for goodness sake! Your ability to rule doesn't depend on a man!"

"I don't understand! Settling for less can make us ineffective rulers!"

"Settling for less? We're talking about people here! I'm starting to doubt that you're the Kindest because you're degrading these men!"

"Well, you're just doing this to get home. You're going to leave us after the Summoning so stop caring so much about our future!" Lisa stands up and throws her napkin away before walking out.

It's like a slap to me. That was my purpose all along. I accepted and did my best to fulfil the mission because I wanted to go back to Humdrum. To my home. To where Nayeon is.

But Nayeon is here now. I don't know why I'm doing these things anymore.

"I'll go after her," Bambam offers and follows Lisa out.

The room is filled with heavy silence. I notice everyone looking at me worriedly so I sigh. "I'm very sorry."

"You're just stressed. We understand. I'm sure Lisa didn't mean what she said too," Nayeon says.

"Right," I try to convince myself. I stare at my food but find my appetite gone. I put my napkin away before standing up. "Why don't you continue eating? I'll just get some fresh air. I'll see you all later."

\--

"Maybe I really am the dark princess," I tell Youngjae. He's the one who followed me to the garden after I dismissed myself.

"Then am I a dark prince? Because I agree with what you said back there."

"Of course. You're my friend. You'll take my side whatever I say," I roll my eyes.

"No, I don't. Remember when we argued about eating that Humdrum food on stick?"

"Barbecue," I smile upon remembering.

"And you said you like riding a pierced Rousel for amusement?"

"That's a carousel and it's not alive." we both laugh.

"See? I disagree with you sometimes. But what you said earlier was amazing. You don't even know how thankful I am that someone is thinking about our feelings."

"Of course I would. You're my friend. I've been through a lot with the Epirnions. Maybe Lisa didn't get the chance to get to know each of you, so she can't see why your feelings matter. She's blinded by the thought that she needs to marry the best man out there."

"I almost clapped when you answered her, you know."

"Really? Which part?" I know I sound like a child looking for someone to team up with.

 _"Settling for less? We're talking about people here! I'm starting to doubt that you're the Kindest because you're degrading these men!"_ he fails to imitate my expression so I laugh aloud. "What? I remember it perfectly."

"But I look nothing like that!"

"You look exactly like that."

My laughter slowly fades as I think about the words I let go. "But I probably hurt Lisa's feelings."

"She'll forgive you. She's your sister."

"I hope so."

"Which part?" Youngjae imitates my question.

"I hope she really is my sister so there's a chance she'll forgive me. She'll kill me if I'm actually a Malevolent Princess."

"Good thing you aren't," Youngjae says with a bright smile.

I look at him intently. He doesn't look away, so I can see his clouded yet guiltless eyes. "Youngjae, how come you believe in me so much? Yes, you found me, and you've watched over me ever since. But I could be from anywhere. I could be made from a forbidden love. I could have malevolence in my blood. Why are you so convinced that I'm not bad, that I won't be bad?"

"Because you're not. Like I said, I've been watching you. It will take more than offensive words fuelled by intense feelings to make me think you're otherwise. You're just human. You get angry too. You can hurt other people too. But that doesn't make you bad. You're only bad if you meant to hurt her but you didn't, right?"

I shake my head.

"See? Have a little faith in yourself, Your Highness. You've already gone this far. That's because you are kind, smart, strong, and powerful. As long as you believe in the good in you, it doesn't matter where you came from. You will always be the best you can be."

"Thank you."

Youngjae smiles widely. I can't help but adore how refreshing he is. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry to bother, Empress," a voice from behind says. I look back and see Jackson approaching.

"Jackson! Have you been there all along?" I feel happy to see to him again. I can't remember the last time I had a conversation with him.

"No, I've just arrived. Should I come back later?"

"No, it's alright. We're just chatting anyway. What is it?"

Jackson gives me a stiff smile. "The other princesses are getting ready for the evaluation of their abilities. You've already passed the trainings so you're not required to come, but I thought you'd be curious. I came here to ask if you want to come."

"Of course. I'll go there," I stand up. Suddenly, I'm confused who to choose as escort. Youngjae is the first one I see today, but it's Jackson who is offering to take me to the sanctuary.

"I remember I have to prepare for the quiz about Miasical creatures after the evaluation of skills, so I'll be going to the library, Your Highness," Youngjae stands up. "I'm sorry, but can you please escort her, Emissary Jackson?"

"Of course," Jackson offers his arm.

I hold on to it and look at Youngjae. He seems to be fixing my dilemma. "I'll see you later, Your Highness."

"Alright. Thank you, Youngjae," I say with a smile. He bows to me and goes his way. I watch after him, feeling thankful that I have such a reliable friend.

"I'm sorry if I'll say this even after the conversation earlier, but is it possible that you're considering Youngjae as Crony?"

My head snaps to Jackson. "What?"

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Empress. Forget I said that."

I look at him in confusion. "Youngjae is my friend, Jackson. I don't see him as someone I'll marry because right now, I'm focused on making sure that our people are safe."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just notice the way I look at him and I think you... admire him."

"He's a great person," I don't deny. "It takes great deal of strength to remain good in this world. And I told you, he's my friend. Of course, I care for him."

"You said I'm your friend too," Jackson says sadly.

"You are," I don't know why he needs to mention that.

\--

We're all set to go to Auka where the Ceremony will be held. I'm wearing a silver gown, representing myself as the Fourth Princess. Seulgi did a great job intricately braiding my hair around my head, with my golden pin securing it. I stare at myself in the mirror and that's when I remember something.

"Seulgi, can you ask Emissary Youngjae to be my escort? Have him come here," I tell my Adta who quickly goes out to fetch the Epirnion.

I stare at the last accessory I put on. The ring. The Descendant's Ring. Why didn't I think of it? The queen said she left a tracker so she can find her princesses again. Youngjae said that each princess has a Descendant's Ring. That must be it. I need to find out who doesn't have hers.

"Your Highness, Emissary Youngjae is here," I hear Seulgi's voice from outside.

I go out of my room and Youngjae bows at me. We look at each other in fascination.

"You look very beautiful, Your Highness," he says before asking for my hand. I give it to him and he kisses it lightly, making my heart flutter.

"You look ravishing, Emissary Youngjae," I say before holding onto his arm. We exchange smiles before slowly going to the staircase. I see Lisa and Jaebeom starting to go down with Eunha tailing them. Lisa is wearing a gold gown, the colour of the First Princess.

Jaebeom notices me so he taps the princess holding on to him. Lisa looks at him so he points at my direction.

Lisa looks back to me. She hasn't talked to me since our last confrontation. "You look exquisite."

"And you're picturesque," I compliment back. I don't give her anything more, sensing that she's still upset. I meet Jaebeom's gaze instead. "You look great as well, Emissary Jaebeom."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he bows at me. He opens his mouth to compliment me back but he knows I'll say that it was my Adta's work. And he doesn't know what to tell Seulgi when that happens.

"Well, we shouldn't make them wait. Come on," Lisa says while slightly pulling at Jaebeom's arm. Jaebeom nods at her and gives me, or the Adta behind me, one last glance. Eunha bows at me before following them.

I instinctively look at Seulgi.

"Your Highness, you have to stop looking at me like I'm wounded. I'm fine. I promise," she says with a sad smile that makes me even less convinced.

"You should fight for him, Seulgi. I can see that he's torn. Maybe if he knew that you love him as well, he won't hesitate to turn the offer down. Lisa can marry someone else. It doesn't have to be Jaebeom."

Youngjae nods in agreement but Seulgi just gives us a smile. I take it as a signal that I should never talk about it again.

\--

Jisoo is being escorted by Yugyeom. She's wearing a lavender gown that flows elegantly like water. Meanwhile, Nayeon's arm is linked with Jinyoung's. I understand that he's the only Epirnion she's familiar with so she would be comfortable with him. I can't help but be in awe of how stunning my best friend looks with her deep red gown. I exchange pleasantries with them before the briefing begins.

"I have something to tell you, Your Highness," Youngjae says while I wait for my turn to enter the portal that Jackson prepared.

"What is it?"

"I think I found a way to know which one is the dark princess."

Your eyes go wide. I look around and the closest to me are Nayeon and Jinyoung. They are a foot away so they won't be able to hear our whispering. "I just thought of it earlier too."

"Really? I don't think I've mentioned it to you though?"

"You did. I just need to go talk to them later. But what if they don't have their Descendant's Ring? You told me it's essential for the Summoning, but I forgot to look for it when making sure that I found the princesses."

"Wait, we're not talking about the same thing."

I watch Jisoo and Yugyeom step into the portal before answering Youngjae. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about the Ceremony, Your Highness. The Miasical creatures hate the Malevolents as much as they love Dalgoneans. If the dark princess comes close to them, they would react violently."

"What?"

Youngjae nods. He doesn't say anything more since it's almost our turn to teleport. But I can't help but smile because of the new and much better plan. My idea can serve as backup if Youngjae's doesn't work.


	16. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony to choose your miasy.

We are in a room with our Adtas. We hear the ceremony outside start with Jaebeom calling the attention of everyone. He greets them, announces the event, and mentions certain presences to be thankful for.

"Are you nervous?" Sooyoung asks. She's assigned to guard us princesses but this is actually part of my big reveal later. She needs to be by the entrance when I call her.

Sooyoung is wearing a chocolate brown gown and though she didn't have an Adta to help her, something about her raw beauty makes her look gorgeous.

"Oddly, no. I just want to know the truth. I'm prepared for whatever it is."

"I hope everything goes well," she says distractedly.

"Why? Is there something bothering you?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing, really. Maybe it's because we saw what happened during the Creation. I'm nervous because we're celebrating something right now. What if the Malevolents suddenly attack?"

"That's impossible. All of the Generals, Epirnions, Erories, and Princesses are here. They won't risk facing the most powerful ones."

"That's also how it was during the Night of Chaos, but they lost the queen because her own sister betrayed her."

"No one's going to betray us," I hold her arm to comfort her. "Relax, Sooyoung. We'll be fine. We'll stick to the plan and when we find out the truth, whatever it turns out to be, we'll deal with it."

Someone knocks and when Yoojung opens the door, Jackson peeks in. "Princesses, it's time."

"Deep breaths," I tell Sooyoung as I stand up. I let the others go out before us.

"I'm sorry you have to tell me that. I should be the firm one."

"Don't be silly. You're the Strongest but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to be scared. It's facing that fear that shows you're strong."

She smiles at me. "I'm starting to think that you're actually the Wisest."

"We'll find out soon," I say and smile back.

\--

I get blinded by light when I finally go to the arena. My hearing is the first to function among my senses. Claps and cheers fill the place. I look up to see who came to watch the Ceremony.

The Erories from all of the sectors are lined up at the very front. I only got to meet the Erories of Corban, Misny, and Syhea so I recognise them. There's a blank seat at the end of the row and my guts say that it's for the Erorie of Auron. I don't want to distract myself into thinking what's wrong with him so I continue my observation.

Behind the Erories are the Epirnions. Jaebeom, Jackson, and Bambam are missing. Jaebeom is the one facilitating while Jackson is at the background of the scenes. I figure that Bambam is helping around too.

The generals at the third level are all ruthless looking. The only general I ever met was Sooyoung so I didn't expect to see such intimidating men. To think that Sooyoung is at the same level, at a higher level than they are, makes me very proud of my sister.

Behind all of them are citizens of Clandestine. The crowd includes families of the Erories, high ranking officials, and guests personally invited by any of them. They look like the sky at the darkest night, with almost all of them having black hairs, some only having a hint of brown. Their eyes are like stars of different colours, twinkling back at me.

"Your Highness," Jaebeom calls my attention back to him. I see the other princesses lined up in the very middle of the arena. I walk to them, giving Sooyoung a quick side-glance. She nods and waits with the other Adtas by the entrance.

"Bring out the Miasys," Jaebeom orders to no one.

I feel the ground shake. It's like the earthquake I experienced in Misny but instead of land falling to the sea, the floor opens and cages of different sizes emerge around us.

The Miasys are exactly how I picture them. They are surreal. In front of me is a live troll who looks lost. It kept on looking around.

"There's the wisp," I hear Nayeon say. I look at where she points and she's right. A blue fire shaped ball of feather is floating inside its cage.

"Your Highnesses," Jaebeom calls. We all turn to him. "These are the candidates for Miasy. There are thirty creatures around you. Choose which one you want and open its cage. You may take how long you want."

We look at each other before going our ways. Like what I've told Youngjae before, I want a Chantsae. I look around to find it. The bright-coloured bird is sitting silently on its cage, seven creatures away from me. I slowly go to it.

"Oh!" I hear someone exclaim so I look back. Nayeon and Lisa are still contemplating in the middle of the arena so my eyes go to Jisoo on my far left.

She's standing in front of a mermaid, or at least I think that's what it is. The creature has bright red hair. There's a lake beneath it and I see its green tail flapping. She does resemble a person, like the mermaids people in Humdrum imagine. But her eyes look wicked and when she smiles at Jisoo, her teeth are all canines.

The mermaid makes a sound—it's singing. Jisoo stares at it and it's as if they're communicating through hums. It sounds haunting and we are all waiting for what will happen. Slowly, Jisoo opens its cage. I see Jaebeom stand up straight, preparing if ever something out of context happens. Jisoo successfully unlocks the cage but the mermaid doesn't make a move to come out.

"Introduce yourself to it, Your Highness," Jaebeom tells Jisoo.

Jisoo puts her hand inside the cage. The mermaid stares at it before putting her hand up to touch Jisoo's.

"Jisoo!" I call out as I run to where she is. The mermaid pulled her into the lake! Jaebeom signals me to stop and shakes his head. I get confused why he doesn't look panicked.

"Alright, alright! I'll play with you at the castle!" I hear Jisoo say. I arrive in front of the mermaid's cage, and Jisoo emerges from the water with the creature embracing her neck.

"Are you alright?" I ask and offer a hand to help her out of the water.

"Yes. She just likes me that's why she wants to share her lake," Jisoo takes my hand.

I pull her out of the water. The mermaid snarls at me so I quickly let go of Jisoo when she's on her feet. I don't want the mermaid to think I'm taking its new playmate away.

Jisoo laughs. "She's my sister. Be nice."

I look at her in disbelief. "You called me your sister?"

"I was talking about the mermaid. She's my Miasy, so I'm telling you to be nice to her."

I roll my eyes. Of course, Jisoo will sass me.

"I got it," I hear from somewhere. I find Nayeon holding the wisp between her hands. I've never seen her so happy.

I see Lisa walking carefully towards a phoenix. I figure that it's time. "Stop, everyone! I need you all to listen to me first!"

Everyone falls into silence and their attentions go to me. I look up to find Youngjae among the Epirnions. He gives me an encouraging nod.

"Before the Ceremony finishes, I need to announce something," I say as loud as I can. Jaebeom realises that I need help so he hands me the tube he's been using as microphone. It has a sound portal inside so whatever I say will come out of the exit portals surrounding the arena, like a speaker.

"What's happening?" Nayeon gets to my side, still holding her wisp.

"I'm here to confess that I've been keeping a secret from all of you," I answer for everyone. "I encountered a problem while looking for the other princesses and I can only tell you this now because today, I found the solution."

I see Sooyoung start to walk towards me. Everyone follows my gaze so we all watch as she makes her way to the middle. She gives me nod when she arrives.

"This is General Sooyoung, as most of you know. She's the daughter of General Kyungsoo, sister of Emissary Yugyeom. But that's a lie that only few of us know."

From the Epirnions' seats, I see Yugyeom stand up. He looks confused as to why I would bring up a family secret. He makes his way down to the arena.

"Continue," Sooyoung tells me.

"General Sooyoung was adopted by General Kyungsoo when she was a baby. The great general told her where she really came from and that is in the Clandestine Castle."

"What?" Jisoo is the first to react.

"What do you mean?" Lisa walks to me in a rush.

I take a deep breath. "General Sooyoung is the Third Princess, given personally by the queen for General Kyungsoo to hide. She is Joecella, the Strongest."

The murmurs start and soon, there's a commotion. I know this will happen but I still can't help but feel little. Everyone is throwing me disbelieving and judging looks.

"Silence!" one of the Erories shout. His voice booms throughout the whole arena without any efforts. All of the people close their mouths in an instant.

The Erories walk down from their seats. Yugyeom, who's already at the ground, makes way for them. The Epirnions are right behind them so Yugyeom joins the parade to where we are.

"What does this mean, Fourth Princess? How come there are five of you?" I figure that this is the Erorie of Encharl as he serves as the leader of all the Erories.

"When I was looking for the princesses, I found them. The first one is General Sooyoung. She went to the castle to personally admit her identity to me. But she made me promise to keep it a secret first. We had an agreement that I'll introduce her as a princess after I found the other two."

"Don't you understand how important it is to find the princesses right away? If there were two of you looking for them, we would've been able to prevent the Malevolents from attacking. Why did you have to keep this a secret?"

"I disagree."

We all look at the other Erorie who spoke up. I swear I've seen him before.

The Erorie of Encharl scoffs. "Of course you disagree. You raised this liar!"

"Don't talk ill of my father in front of me!" Sooyoung says and both she and Yugyeom go to their father's side.

It's Kyungsoo. The Erorie of Dalgo is General Kyungsoo. I never knew.

"Calm down, Joy," Kyungsoo tells her.

"No! I can't let him insult you just because he's the leader. It's not like he was voted to be anyway. It's just automatically like that because he's from Encharl."

"Sooyoung," Kyungsoo warns, his voice sharper. "Watch your words."

Sooyoung gets confused why Kyungsoo would say that but she noticed Jaebeom looking very bothered. "I didn't mean it for you, Jaebeom. You're better than this man. You don't look down on other Epirnions."

"You're claiming that you're a princess yet look at your manner!" The Erorie of Encharl snarls.

"I am a princess by blood! If I wanted to be all prim and proper then I should've told everyone that I am a princess and lived in the castle! But I wanted to fight alongside my men so I'm sorry if I'd rather be rude. At least I'm helping!"

"Are you saying that I'm not?"

"Well, I'm not the one who would rather stay inside his pretty house while the Malevolents are attacking! I wouldn't need convincing to let people inside my house because in the first place, I will be leading them to safety."

"Stop all this nonsense," a grave voice says. We look at the entrance and find an unfamiliar person. He seems to be the oldest in the whole arena, or maybe that's because of his clouded eyes.

"Where have you been all this time, Seowoong?" Joon, the Erorie of Corban, asks the newcomer.

"I've been travelling to the past and the future to find out what happened. We don't have much time. Let the Third Princess and the Fourth Princess choose their Miasys before it's too late."

"What do you mean?" the Erorie of Encharl asks.

"You know the rules, Changmin, I cannot tell you anything. I just know that arguing about what has happened is useless. We must find out the truth right now and that's by letting the remaining three choose their Miasys."

Changmin, the Erorie of Encharl, doesn't answer. Instead, he turns to Sooyoung. "You will be reprimanded for this. You might be a princess but I'm a respected Erorie. I won't tolerate this kind of behaviour."

"Good thing I don't serve you," Sooyoung retorts. Kyungsoo doesn't do anything to stop her anymore.

"You'll be punished," he looks around. "All of you who knew about this."

"I fully accept it," I answer.

Changmin glowers at me before walking away. The Epirnions make way for him and the other Erories follow, except for Kyungsoo who is still in between his children.

"Joy," he calls to his daughter. "You have to go. Choose your Miasy."

Sooyoung nods and gives him an assuring smile. Her eyes go to Yugyeom who hasn't accepted the fact that he's been living with a princess all this time. Sooyoung snickers at him. "Don't you dare act nice just because you found out I'm a princess."

Yugyeom turns red. "I'm not planning to!"

Sooyoung makes a last teasing expression to her adoptive brother before she turns around to face her first task as a princess.

"I don't think I understand. So you mean, she's a princess too?" Lisa asks while pointing at Sooyoung. She remained silent the whole conversation because of the Erories. Now it's just us remaining.

"Yes," I can only answer.

"And you're not going to explain why there are five of us?"

"Choose your Miasy, Lisa. It will explain everything," Sooyoung says.

"Don't order me around."

Sooyoung backs away, not because she's afraid but she's getting irritated. It took her a lot of patience not to hurt the Erorie of Encharl. If Lisa keeps up the attitude, Sooyoung might take it out on her. "Think whatever you want but it will be better if you just do whatever you're told, Princess."

"Why don't you choose for yourself first? You make it seem like it's easy," Lisa challenges.

Sooyoung gives her a measuring look. "Fine. If that will convince you."

Lisa gestures towards the creatures around us.

The Epirnions have returned to their seats, except for Yugyeom who chooses to watch closely with his father. They are beside Nayeon and Jaebeom, waiting for the result. Jisoo went to change since she's soaked. The atmosphere is much heavier now but the Ceremony must continue.

Sooyoung slowly walks to the cages. She starts at the troll, which is next to the empty cage where Nayeon's wisp used to be. The troll still appears lost, as if it doesn't like to be in that place.

"You can go. I know you hate the light," I hear Sooyoung tell the troll. It rolls its body until it becomes a plain rock. "Too bad. I thought trolls will fit me."

She keeps on going around but instead of choosing, she tells the creatures take a rest. She seems to be enjoying her small talks with them.

"Oh, good thing you can keep sleeping at this commotion," she says while passing by a dragon.

The dragon has been asleep the whole period, and it's a common knowledge that dragon's don't want anything to do with people in general. They are old and in the brink of extinction, so they would rather spend the rest of their lives peacefully in Auka. The last time they interacted with people was when the Third Princess of the 6th generation had one as Miasy.

I watch as Sooyoung walks away from the biggest cage, but another movement catches my eye.

"Sooyoung," I call out carefully.

"Yes?" Sooyoung looks at me.

"Turn around slowly," I instruct her.

Though confused, she follows and immediately takes a step back.

The dragon is awake.

"Oh my—Did I wake you up? I'm sorry! You can take a rest again. I promise I won't talk so much anymore."

The dragon looks at Sooyoung curiously. Its head tilts sideways and slowly, it comes closer to her. Although the cage is big, the dragon is chained. Sooyoung can run away from it if she gets scared. The dragon won't even reach the metal fences around it.

But Sooyoung can't seem to move her feet.

"Sooyoung, are you okay?" I ask but the dragon glares at me. I gulp. I watch as it tries its best to get closer to Sooyoung.

"I'm fine. Just..." the dragon starts smelling her. "I think it's interested in me."

The dragon makes a sound, as if it's agreeing. I remember Youngjae saying that Miasical creatures are fond of those from Dalgo. They probably sensed that Sooyoung is from there so they listen to her.

"I think it wants me to choose it as Miasy," Sooyoung interprets.

The dragon stands up straight, showing how magnificent it is at fifteen feet. Then it puts its head down, imitating a bow.

"Just like what happened before," I remember the story.

Sooyoung walks closer to the fence. She puts her hand in between and does her best to reach and touch the head of the dragon. It flinches but doesn't stop her. Sooyoung looks at all of us proudly. "I choose it."

"Congratulations, Your Highness. If you want, you can exit with it on that door," Jaebeom points at the other side of where we entered. "It will be best to arrange some things regarding your Miasy right now. Dragons are quite complicated to handle. Emissary Yugyeom can help you on planning its relocation. He's the one who was able to calm that dragon."

Sooyoung finishes unlocking the cage, and the dragon uses its head to nudge Sooyoung.

"What?" Sooyoung asks with a smile. The dragon nudges her again. "You want me to ride on your back?"

The dragon nods and lowers its body so Sooyoung can get on. Sooyoung bites her lip to stop herself from squealing.

Yugyeom steps forward to guide the way. "This way, Your Highness."

"You're creeping me out," Sooyoung looks at him suspiciously. The dragon nudges Yugyeom too, making him stumble.

"Hey, I fed you earlier. Be nice," Yugyeom reminds the dragon as he brushes his clothes. "You picked the perfect Miasy, Your Highness," he tells Sooyoung, emphasising the address. "I think you'll get along very well."

"Thank you, Emissary Yugyeom. We'll have fun playing with you," Sooyoung joshes back.

"Come on. The other princesses need to choose theirs too," Yugyeom walks to the exit.

The dragon follows him diligently so Sooyoung takes the chance to look back at me. "I'm here no matter what."

"Thank you," I tell her.

I watch them go out, leaving Lisa and me as the candidates for being the Fourth Princess, since Nayeon who go the wisp is most probably the First Princess. The other one would be the Malevolent Princess. I don't know which one is worse: to find out I don't belong here or to have to explain to Lisa that she's a Malevolent. Who knows how she'll react to that.

"Now what?" Lisa asks me.

"Now we choose ours," I simply tell her.

"What does this mean? If we both get our Miasys, then there are five princess? How is that possible?"

"It isn't. One of us won't get the Miasy."

"Why?" she asks further.

"I'll explain it to you after."

"No, you have to explain it to me now. What if I'm the one who doesn't get the Miasy? What does that make me? Am I not a princess? Who am I then?" I feel the frustration on her rising voice.

"You'll know, Lisa. I promise, I'll explain it to everyone. Just please, choose your Miasy now," I try to hold her arm but she slaps my hand away.

"Are you happy?" she asks with eyes piercing mine. "Are you happy having people wrapped around your finger?"

"What—"

"Don't deny," she holds my arm tightly. "You've been ordering us around and you want to appear as the good one all the time."

I try to get out of her grip. "You're hurting me, Lisa. What are you saying?"

"Admit it! You saved me from the Malevolent Kingdom because you want everyone to think I'm weak. You want them to blame me for what happened to you."

"I would never do that! And nothing happened to me so what's your point?"

"No, Ravi ruined you. That's why you're not like how you were before."

Ravi? I don't even remember anything about what happened to me so how come Lisa has a name for my captor? How can she say that he ruined me? I was told that Lisa was the first one to be taken at the Malevolent Kingdom and somehow, she and Bambam got out. I was left there in exchange. How come she seems to know what happened after?

"Lisa..." I finally realise what's happening. "You knew."

"You keep on thinking too little of the people around you. Look me in the eye," she says in an authoritative voice.

I notice someone arrive in a hurry but my eyes won't leave Lisa's. I can't feel my body responding. The only thing keeping me up is her tight grip on my arm.

Lisa puts her lips close to my ear. She whispers, "Sleep."

"Your Highness, get down!" I hear Jackson shout, but I find myself falling to the ground unconsciously.


	17. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission

It's not the first time I've woken up with no recollection of what has happened. But even though I can't remember, I feel the tension and heavy burden surrounding me.

I look at the ceiling for a while, trying to calm myself. Something has happened. We were going to choose our Miasys, but my memory ends with Joy walking away with her dragon. The next scenes are blurry. It's like someone erased them.

I give up before I give myself a headache. I look around the room finally, to figure out where I am taken this time. It's not my room. Someone is asleep on the only other bed in the room. I sit up to see that it's Jisoo. Why is she asleep? Did something happen to us during the Ceremony?

Someone enters the room to answer my unspoken questions.

"How are you feeling?" Youngjae skips the formalities. I notice that he's wearing a battle gear.

I've only seen Youngjae in his palace clothes as he stays there as guardian while the other Epirnions take turns to defend the whole kingdom. He looks different; the gentle Youngjae I know looks tough and ready. His clouded eyes are darker, although emitting a dangerous aura rather than mysterious now.

"What happened?" I can only ask.

"The Malevolents attacked," he says simply. The possibility isn't questionable to us anymore, with the Malevolents even being able to get in the Clandestine Castle back during the Creation. He need not to say that there's a traitor who informed them of our plans and weaknesses.

"Where are the others?"

"Joy is with the Epirnions planning how to retake the castle."

"Retake the castle?"

"They invaded while we were all in Auka. There are Malevolents in the castle right now. Well, they are everywhere. We could only hide here in Meeeu for a while, but soon enough, they will go around to find us."

I almost hold my breath. Just how were they able to do that? Did they use the sectors' portals connected to the Chamber of Passages? That means the other sectors were invaded as well. Or did they fly up to the castle? But only few can do that. That requires high level elemental skills.

"There's no time to waste," I start getting up. "Let's go to Sooyoung and help. Why is Jisoo asleep, by the way? And where's Nayeon and Lisa?"

"Nayeon and Lisa were taken. Jisoo was almost taken too; she's the only one Jinyoung was able to save."

\--

"Your Highness," Jaebeom calls when I enter the room with Youngjae.

"You're awake," Joy immediately comes to hug me.

I scan their faces as I tap Sooyoung's back. Six Epirnions, two princesses. "What's the plan?"

Sooyoung goes back to her position in front of everyone. "Our troops are scattered. We don't have a lot of backup here since most of our Setefens are out guarding the sectors. We're here in Meeeu to protect the commonpeople since we are the strongest. That will also be essential to take back the castle, as their leaders are there."

So the sectors are still being protected. That means they got to the castle by flying. But how are they that strong now? Have they been planning this for a long time?

Will we be able to protect the people?

"Why did everyone leave me alone there? I want to help too, you know."

We all turn towards the door where Jisoo stands. She has her usual frown, although I couldn't be more relieved to see it.

"I was only pretending to sleep because these two wouldn't stop being dramatic," she gives me and Youngjae a side-eye. "We're under attack. We need not only strength but also strategy. Let me help you plan."

"Do you have knowledge in war, Jisoo?" Joy asks carefully.

Jisoo smiles. "I've accompanied men who would blabber about wars and fighting all night long."

The table is filled with awkward glances.

"Come on," Jisoo rolls her eyes, "in case any of you are so bothered, I don't _sleep_ with people! I accompany men on their battle meetings because I have great insights."

"And these insights came from?"

Jisoo scoffs at Jinyoung. "By listening to nature, Emissary. The very flow of water tells me a lot since it has been everywhere."

I look at Joy. Yes, Joy is the best in fighting, but it's true we need more heads to work on this. Jisoo will not lie about something like this. She's a bit sharp with words, but there's nothing fake in her confidence.

Joy nods at me.

"Alright," Joy says, "let's get the castle back."

\--

"This way," Jackson signals us.

Youngjae and I stealthily follow his tracks. We can't teleport because the enemies might detect the use of elements. Jackson serves as our ward. Youngjae and I are a step behind him. We're going to find Nayeon.

Sooyoung is tasked to find Lisa along with Yugyeom and Jinyoung. JB and Mark were left to guard Jisoo. We need to be quiet. Only Jisoo is allowed to draw attention because it can't be helped with what she will do.

"Your Highness," Youngjae says. I look to find his eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't this eerily easy?"

"What do you mean?"

We both stick to the wall as Jackson signals us. He's checking if there are guards before we make a turn.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Shouldn't we have encountered just one Malevolent by now?" Youngjae continues.

"Maybe they are all meeting somewhere, planning to search for us?"

"Meeting where? Coco said there's no one here but us."

"What?"

"Path cleared," Jackson says and leads the way to the stairs going to the sixth floor.

I look at Youngjae again and notices a butterfly perched on his shoulder. I know it. "That's Coe, isn't it?"

Youngjae nods. "Yes. That's the name you've given her. But her real name is Coco. I use her as my eyes. She can take form as any kind of animal. And she told me that there's no one else in this castle but us."

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Empress, Princess Nayeon is here," Jackson tells you.

You forget about things for a while and go straight to your best friend. Nayeon is peacefully sleeping on her bed. You carefully shake her arm to wake her.

Nayeon opens her eyes. No terror in them, just confusion.

"Nayeon, I'm here now. Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

Nayeon looks around before looking at you innocently. "What do you mean?"

"The Malevolents took you and Lisa. They attacked us during the Ceremony and has been planning to take the sectors "

She tilts her head, not comprehending. "No, you've got it wrong. Lisa took me here. She said we'll be safe here. She put me on a protective spell, so I will not be harmed until someone I trust comes to me. And that's why I've been sleeping here."

"But... that's not what we were told." I turn back to look at my companions. "Youngjae, you said Bambam was able to send that notice before he was taken by Malevolents too?"

"Yes. He said that the princesses were taken to the castle, so we should all go and rescue them."

Jackson seems lost. "What is wrong? What is happening?"

If Bambam was right that they were taken by Malevolents, why is Nayeon saying that it was Lisa that took her here? Bambam was quick to fly to the castle as soon as the chaos started, in hopes of protecting it. But the Malevolents were already here, so he sent a quick signal to Jackson saying that the castle is down.

But there are no Malevolents in the castle anymore.

"Youngjae."

"I think we're on the same page, Your Highness."

Page. Book.

The Consecrated Book! It contains forbidden and forgotten uses of magic. It's possible that it has a spell that strengthens powers. And Lisa has it!

I don't know what they're planning. Why would Lisa lead us here? Is this a trap?

"We need to go to Jisoo!" the only thing I'm sure of.

"Your Highness, if Princess Jisoo has started the Summoning now, we have no choice but to continue it. Otherwise, her powers will scatter, and we don't know what will happen."

"Summoning? Jisoo is starting the Summoning?" Nayeon asks, aware by now what the Summoning is.

"Yes. While we're rescuing you and Lisa, Jisoo is supposed to start the Summoning. We will be joining her and wish to be granted powers to end all of this," I explain the plan.

"But I don't know how to do the Summoning," Nayeon admits in panic.

"That's why Youngjae came with me. He'll be giving you a crash course in Summoning."

"Yes, and while I do that, I think you need to go to Joy. I don't know if they're safe now that this seems like a trap, but they have to know what's happening."

I nod at Youngjae. "We'll meet you at the Chalet of Rituals. Youngjae, Nayeon."

"We'll be fine. Go now. I think the dark princess has something big up her sleeves if she was able to set this up. Be careful."

\--

"Empress, I don't follow what's happening. But you and Youngjae just learned something?" Jackson asks as we make haste to get to Lisa's room.

"Yes, Jackson. Lisa took Nayeon here. They weren't taken by Malevolents."

"So Bambam lied?"

"I don't know. Why will he lie? It's possible that Lisa altered his visions. Or the message you received was forced. I don't know."

"Forced? Visions? Princess Lisa has that power?"

"Yes. I think she's also the reason why I have lapses in my memory. I can't remember what happened in the Malevolent Kingdom when I was taken, and I don't remember what happened during the Ceremony."

"But why would she do this? How?"

I have no choice but to tell him the truth. I'm sure they are all waiting for me to explain how there are five princesses. But I didn't know who to trust.

Jackson, surely, will not betray me though.

"Because she's a Malevolent Princess. She's the daughter of the last generation's first princess with the Malevolent King."

His eyes widen. I can't blame him for being horrified of the truth. Before he can fully grasp that though, he saw someone behind us. "Yugyeom!"

"Jackson, Your Highness!" Yugyeom jogs to us. He has been standing in front of Lisa's room.

"Where's Joy?"

"She's just left to take Princess Lisa to the Chalet. I was tasked to stay here in case you will come."

We're a tad bit late. Lisa cannot join the Summoning! Is that what she's planning?! "We have to go there now!"

"Empress, go ahead with Yugyeom. I'll go back to get Youngjae and Princess Nayeon," Jackson says. "Please be careful. We're still not sure what Lisa is planning."

\--

The Chalet of Rituals is a wide room with four elevated podiums where the princesses must stand while doing the Summoning. From the ceiling hangs a glass mirror where they will channel their powers.

"Joy! Jisoo!" I call upon seeing my sisters. Joy is about to get on the her podium, ready to help the now frowning Jisoo.

"It's getting hard to control this. Can everyone join so we'll get over this? Joy?" Jisoo asks.

Joy nods and quickly raises what's on her hand.

"Your sword?" Jisoo notices once she gains a little more control since Joy has joined.

"Yugyeom's father gave this to me when I was old enough. Said it was from my mother. I figured my part of the ring was embedded here," Joy explains, glancing at me and Yugyeom.

Before I can answer, the door at the other side of the room opens.

"We're here!" Jackson says.

"Nayeon!" Joy calls, relieved.

"I just have to raise my hand, right, Youngjae?" Nayeon asks while in a hurry to get up the podium nearest her.

"You can do it Princess Nayeon!" Youngjae cheers.

We watch as Nayeon takes her place and raises her hand. She's not holding anything. But something on her neck glows and as if the flowed to her hand, it goes out of her palm and into the large mirror.

"A pendant." I know that. Nayeon has been wearing that ever since.

"I got this from your adoptive parents too. I don't know, they said this connects me to you, so I've been wearing it ever since."

So it's true. My adoptive parents must have taken two of the princess to Humdrum. They've been looking after us ever since.

"This ring!" a voice makes me realise I've been neglecting something. Lisa is already on the last podium, her hand up. But nothing is happening. "This ring isn't working!" She turns to glare at me from where she stands. "Why is your ring not working?!"

"My ring?!" I look at my hand and gasp. "You stole my ring!"

"Yes, foolish girl! And it's not working! It's as useless as you!"

"What is happening?" Nayeon asks as the three true princesses try to stabilize the overwhelming powers coming out of them.

"I don't care which of you is a thief or a fake, but someone has to take that last spot and balance this!" Jisoo orders us.

"Seize Lisa!" I tell the nearest Epirnion to her while running take what should be MY position. "She's the traitor!"

"But Your Highness, isn't she—"

"Jinyoung, please. Trust me."

Before I even reach the podium, Jinyoung has Lisa struggling in his arms.

"Let go of me!" Lisa thrashes. "You dog! Always listening to her. She's your weakness now, don't forget that."

Jackson is quick on Jinyoung's side, holding Lisa's hand and taking something from it. My ring. "I believe this is yours, Your Highness?"

"Thank you, Jackson," I let him put it back on my finger.

I glance at Jinyoung. He bows before pulling Lisa out of the room.

"It's getting hard to breathe you know!" Jisoo reminds me.

"Youngjae, I don't know what to do. The ring didn't work on Lisa. Will it work on me?" I ask, now in panic. Youngjae is the only one who can calm me, who believes in me since day one.

"You are the real owner. It will. Just trust yourself. You are a princess. I will put my life on the line for that," Youngjae holds me on the shoulders. Anyone else would have been too respectful to do that, but it's what I needed, and Youngjae knows it.

"No, I told you, no sacrificing on my behalf," I remind him. I really don't like those words.

"Go and make me proud then," he says with a soft smile.

**"My children."**

After the blinding glow, we find ourselves surrounded by warmth. We cannot see anything but the four of us and a figure in the middle that we can't make out.

But we know who she is. Her voice is making us feel overwhelming longing.

**"You have grown to be who I aspire you to be.**

**Elamia. Your pure heart gives you the clarity of mind to understand people's different circumstances. Thank you for blessing us with your kindness.**

**Joecella. You've been brave and strong all these years, leading our people into safety. Thank you for your loyalty.**

**Adrianna. You've been handed circumstances and found ways to get through them everytime. Thank you for knowing when how to use your gifts wisely.**

**Lianaiya. You were thrown into this and had not much choice but to risk your life. Your purpose might appear selfish to some, but you've opened your heart and showed compassion to the people more than once. Thank you for gathering your sisters."**

I feel a teardrop when I hear that. I may not have known our mother, but I knew she was willing to be away from us just to keep us safe. I respect her and love her for being strong.

I look at my sisters. We may have different strengths, but one thing is for sure. We complete one another. Nayeon has always had this unbreakable connection with me. Joy has been close to my heart ever since I met her. Jisoo puts me in place. I hope I am as valuable to them as they are to me.

**"With these, I shall bless you the ability to use your wisdom and skills to their most. I believe you all know what would be good and bad, and I trust that you will not fail me. Clandestine needs your guidance and strength now more than ever. Tell me, my children. How can I help you?"**

Joy, Nayeon, and Jisoo all turn to me. We've talked about what I will be wishing once the Summoning is done. This is the moment of truth. I will be wishing for what my heart truly desires.


	18. Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you get out?

"Hey, hey, she's awake."

"Guys! She's awake!"

Light slowly hits my eyes as I try to find the strength to open them. I don't remember anything. _Again_. Why am I staring at blank white ceilings? Who are these people hovering me with worried, faces?

 _"Ye... ri?"_ a name comes to mind, the one with bright eyes and friendly face. Where did I meet her? Why is she looking at me like that?

"Hey, don't force yourself. It's alright. We're here. The nurses are coming," she says with that familiar reassuring tone. It doesn't sound like her—not that I remember how Yeri sounds. I just think that _someone else_ was supposed to say those words.

 _"Ye... ri,"_ I repeat, convincing myself that she is the one in front of me.

She smiles and holds my cheek. Her eyes are fixated on mine, slowly calming me. "Yes, it's me. It's Yeri. I've been here since you were taken to this hospital. Calm down. I'm not going to leave you."

It doesn't feel right.

I'm at a hospital. Why would I be? I'm too disoriented to try to think of my last memories. I can't even make up of what is currently happening. It's not only Yeri looking after me. Someone else is holding my hand from the other side of the bed.

_"Chae... young?"_

"Yes! It's me, Chaeyoung! I'm so glad you remember us. The doctor said your head hit the pavement pretty hard after saving that child from getting hit by a car. But don't worry now, he's all well. He visits you every Friday to see if his saviour has woken up."

I saved a child from getting hit by a car?

"Okay, girls, I will need you to move back for a moment. I'm sure your friend is overwhelmed right now," a lady wearing lab coat makes her way to us. Yeri and Chaeyoung move back to let her through. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

The lady is a stranger. But unlike how I feel Yeri and Chaeyoung are misplaced in my memories, the doctor is misappropriated.

She shouldn't have been asking how I'm feeling. I've just heard her voice from the Summoning. She granted me a wish.

I feel a wave of great exhaustion in your body, clouding my about to start up mind.

 _"Tired..."_ I could only respond. I don't even think my mouth moved. It's like they can read the answers as I think of them.

"We'll run some tests on you later, so I'll leave you for a while with your friends, okay? Just don't push yourself too much. You've been in comatose for a week now."

\--

Comatose for a week. Yeri fills me in with what happened. We were on your way to uni when a young boy crossed the street, about to be hit by a truck. I ran to save him. None of us got hit— the driver was able to brake at the right time, but I hit my head pretty hard, causing loss of blood—and soon comatose.

It doesn't seem real.

"Where's Nayeon?"

Yeri stops from peeling an apple. She exchanges looks with Chaeyoung, before smiling reluctantly at me. "Who?"

"Nayeon. I need to see Nayeon."

Yeri makes a face. She turns to Chaeyoung who looks equally confused. "Do you know a Nayeon, Chaeng?"

"No. Is it the girl from the other section?"

"No, that's Jeongyeon."

They don't know Nayeon. Impossible.

"Sorry, we don't know who Nayeon is. Is she your new friend? We can contact her if you want to meet her," Yeri offers, putting the apple down to wipe her hand before taking her phone out.

"No," I start to shake your head. Something is wrong.

"Nayeon must be a product of her comatose state. When she was in that deep sleep, her mind made up things that seemed like the truth for her right now. Give her a few weeks. Once she gets out of the hospital, she'll easily forget about those."

We find the doctor approaching us with a small assuring smile. Her eyes are dull though.

Why does she have our mother's face?

"Someone's here to see you," she says, voice not friendly anymore as if she read the accuse in my eyes.

I look down and find a child walking just a step behind the doctor.

My eyes almost well up.

"Meet Youngjae. He's the little boy you saved."

"Young... jae?" I can't believe it. It's not _my_ Youngjae, the friend who swore to save me above anything else. It's Youngjae _as a child_. And I think I've seen this child before.

A little fluffball appears from behind him too. Yeri jumps out of her seat to pet the puppy. "Oh, here's Coco, his puppy. You saved her too. Youngjae was running to save Coco, then you saved the two of them. They've been wanting to meet you."

I remain looking at the child. His eyes are the same as Youngjae, the Emissary. They are clouded.

"Youngjae," I call carefully, not knowing what to expect.

He gives me a small smile. "Hello, Your Highness."

It is _my_ Youngjae!

Yeri chuckles. "Youngjae has been calling you like a princess ever since he saw you. I think the kid's in love with you!"

"Just like Yeri when she was little, always in love with the most handsome guy in her eyes. No matter the age gap," Jeongyeon says, looking up from her book. I didn't even know she was there.

"Youngjae," I repeat and let my eyes send him all my questions. He knows me best. And if I'm under an illusion, as I've realised after spending what must be already a day with these fake friends, Youngjae would be the one to reach me.

"You have to wake up, Your Highness," he says, and for a moment, I am not seeing a child.

"She's already awake, Youngjae. You've been saying that since you first visited her."

Youngjae ignores Yeri at takes steps towards me. "Your Highness, you can do this. You know the truth."

I see Jeongyeon put down the book she's holding. They're guarding me. If Youngjae was able to get through me, whoever put me under the spell must have put these two fake friends to make sure I won't get out easily.

"Youngjae. I... don't know the truth anymore," I pretend to lose it. I don't want him to be forced out of this.

Youngjae stares at me intently. "You do. You told me you'll never forget."

He must have not understood what I was doing. I need to ask him more directly. "I don't know how to get back."

"You will. Just try to remember everything I told you."

I can almost feel the lights of this world dimming. It's like an alarm if I'm trying to get out.

"Oh, he told you a lot. Youngjae liked to come here and tell you all about his friends while you were sleeping. There's one named Jinyoung, right? Always hotheaded?" Yeri chimes in. He's trying to make it seem like the truth is the dream. "And Jackson who was always cold towards you?"

"No... Jinyoung is the cold one. And Jackson is... fire and teleport," I say slowly and clearly as a force tries to cloud my mind again. No, you can't erase them in my head.

"Oh, so you heard everything Youngjae said then? That's great!"

"Bambam is wind. Mark is light. JB is water. Yugyeom is earth and strength. Youngjae is time. Joy is the Third Princess."

I can see the panic in Yeri's eyes. "I don't think I remember this much of Youngjae's story."

"I remember everything. I remember everything, Youngjae. How do I get back?"

Youngjae tries to move but it's like there's a barrier preventing him. And I also can't get up from my bed. "How did it all start, Your Highness? You just have to go back there."

The door opens abruptly. Jeongyeon is quick on her feet to go and usher Youngjae out. "Youngjae, your mother is here."

"Youngjae, you're here. I told you not to bother her, right? She needs to be at peace now. You've done enough."

The one who is taking Youngjae away. "Lisa..."

"I won't go," Youngjae tries to struggle.

Lisa smiles and holds the child's arm tight. "Come on now, the visiting hours is about to end. We'll be kicked out soon enough."

"Go ahead without me," his desperate attempt to stay, playing the part.

"Stop it. You don't belong here!"

Youngjae looks back at me as Lisa drags him out of my mind prison. "Just remember. Just try to remember what's wrong the first time!"

\--

I can't sleep.

I can't possibly sleep now that I've confirmed that I'm under an illusion.

Youngjae was able to get through it, but he was dragged out by Lisa. He can't stay to help me out then. I have to figure this out myself.

I try to recall my lessons with Youngjae. The abilities with the mind are not easy to understand. I don't think he ever taught me how to get out of an illusion. He must have left me clues. He told me to remember how it started and what was wrong the first time.

This all started when I read the writings on the gift my adoptive parents left me. I wouldn't say they are wrong, but those were not writings from my world.

Am I supposed to find writings here? Will that serve as a passcode to get out of here?

I search the entire room and not find a single writing. Jeongyeon didn't even leave her book despite Yeri and her hurrying to follow Lisa earlier.

It must be something else. What was _wrong_? When I received the gift, there must be something unique that happened.

I stare out and try to remember that night. Just like tonight, the moon was full.

But wait.

The moon back then was _blue_.

Why is the moon right now _red_?

There's only one place I've been where the moon is red. The Malevolent Kingdom!

I go closer to the window and try to look down. It's dark, but I recall this height. I once calculated if it's possible to jump down this height when we were trapped in the tower. That must be it! I am currently trapped in the tower, and Lisa is giving me an illusion of a hospital. Youngjae said before that even illusions need an anchor.

But how do I get out? I am now fully aware of my situation. What should I do now? I already tried walking out, but the door is locked. Should I jump out this window?

No. I can't harm myself in an illusion. I will be stuck in a limbo all my life then.

There's something I must be missing. What can I do? I have abilities. Maybe I can use them right now.

No, I can't risk flying when it's this dark out. I might not find a way to get back to this tower.

My wind powers won't do anything too.

There's nothing to nullify.

Teleport? Where do I teleport?

Can I teleport out of an illusion?

Technically, it's possible. Teleporting, as Youngjae explained before, isn't just transferring from one place to another. It can also be recreating a person to another place, like what Jackson does when he personally takes me to other places. I should be able to make teleport myself. But I was only able to try teleporting to places—not spaces.

How do I get out of my mind?

I want to pull my hair out in frustration. I'm almost there!

Wait.

My hairpin.

I'm still wearing my hairpin.

Right, my hairpin is actually my limiter. The ring Lisa stole earlier didn't work for her, and me, because all along, it was the hairpin from grandmother that served as my limiter. I wasn't able to take it in because of all that happened, but it was intelligent of the Late Queen to create the limiters as different ornaments instead of just rings.

So if they limit our abilities, and we were able to Summon the Late Queen when we removed them, could it be possible to teleport myself once I use all my powers?

\--

"How did you do that?"

The blinding light fades abruptly.

I did it!

"That Youngjae ruined everything."

Then it hits me. I am chained. I now see the true tower, and by the entrance is Lisa. I'm chained on the bed I once was prisoned to.

"Lisa."

She takes a sharp breath. She's beyond angry that I got out of her illusion. "It's not Lisa actually, _sister_. My real name is Pranpriya. But to avoid confusion, you can call me Your Highness. It works on both identities." She walks towards me with forehead creased. "Now, I don't want you feeling left out, so let me tell you everything before you die. Oh, you will. You will die. We're sure of that."

I need to get out of this tower now.

"Don't even try. You won't be able to reach your hairpin with your hands chained. It worked on your mind, but not here where I've put barriers everywhere. I'm still better than you."

How could she turn out like this? I really thought she will be a good leader.

"You see, the narrative is always from the good guys' sides, so you're never really sure if they were the good guys. What I know is that my mother was killed just after she gave birth to me. I was left here with only my brother to take care of me. Your mother not only took the throne from mine but also took her life. Just how miserable was she to take it out on her poor weak sister."

Right, she's the daughter of the First Princess last generation. The one who was supposed to be the queen, if only she did not elope with a Malevolent.

So is this for vengeance?

"That night, my brother and I were orphaned. Unlike you four, we weren't given out to people who will sacrifice their lives for us. No, we were here, in the Malevolent Kingdom. Where people struggle to live in constant fear of being destroyed by a stronger one.

So imagine how they looked at us, the children of the previous king of the Malevolents and the supposed queen of Clandestine. We were the biggest threat. There weren't much unity here like in your kingdom where someone pompous gets assigned to lead everyone. Here, you kill or be killed.

I don't have to tell you the bloody parts but that's the reason for my hair. We've been training for this for a long time."

Wait, she has a brother and they had to fight for their lives as orphans. I... do pity them.

"After gaining the respect and fear of these bloodthirsty people, my brother laid out the plan to infiltrate the castle. He needed to become an Epirnion and give us knowledge that we can use to attack the sectors."

An Epirnion?

Which of them is her brother?

There's a traitor among the seven?

"But goodness, he learned how messy things were, and we saw another opportunity. The plan became elaborated, but we reaped what we sowed. Look what I got here," she puts up a familiar book. _The Consecrated Book._ "Thank you for bringing this down for me, Sis."

It was their plan to get the book! And I played a part on it!

"I would have been gracious enough to save you, you know. Send you back to Humdrum so we won't have to deal with you. But you just had to do everything. You even wished that Malevolents never get to step to Clandestine ever again. That's unfair. That's not fair fight."

That was what I wished to the Late Queen. No, I didn't want to go back to Humdrum anymore, with Nayeon now here to share the world with me. I wanted the people to be safe.

Did they take me as the wish cascades? Just how powerful they've become because of the Consecrated Book?

This is all my fault.

"Well, it's not too late. I told you, you will die here. But not now. We're planning something bigger for you. After you've fulfilled your role, then we'll kill you."

What more can they want from me?

"Until then, please go to sleep. I won't put you in an illusion anymore since you'll be breaking them again and again, thanks to that powerful mind spell Youngjae placed on you. I can't believe he was able to guard your mind like that. I'm going to kill him, trust me. He acts so weak, but he's the most bothersome Epirnion after all. Well, love is the most mysterious thing, and _how that foolish boy loves you_."

What?

"Rest now, sister. You have to be glowing for your wedding day."

Before I can even make out what she said last, I am forced to drift away.


	19. Breaking Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to fight.

I've been with Nayeon ever since. When I was a child, I've heard in hushed tones that my adoptive parents hypnotized our neighbour to adopt Nayeon so that they can also look after her while they have me. We were brought in Humdrum together but had to grow up close yet separate to lessen the risk of capturing us both. That must be why after they tracked me, they didn't think someone else close to me is also a princess.

Whenever Nayeon comes over our house to play, Mama would cook a feast for us. Thinking about it now, some of Seulgi's dishes seemed familiar when I first tried them because Mama had actually cooked them for us before. Maybe when they repressed my memories about Clandestine, those dishes were taken away too.

Mama even taught us to read and write Veiled, the Clandestinian alphabet. It must have been hard for them to make me forget these things. It was their world, as it was supposed to be mine. But it wasn't the right time to know those things.

My Papa would sometimes disappear for two days or so and come back with special condiments for Mama and accessories for me. IT's only now that I've realised he comes to Clandestine. I wonder who he reports to.

Maybe it's Youngjae, or the Erorie of Auron since Youngjae must have been young then. That's why they knew about me the most.

Youngjae.

What did Lisa say about him?

_"Wake up."_

After such a heavy sleep, I find myself stirring.

_"Sweet princess, wake up."_

I open my eyes and see a familiar man.

"Did you miss me?"

The chills run quick on my body and I try to make myself as small as I can. "You..."

He stands up from sitting by the bedside and looks down at me haughtily. "Don't tell me I didn't make an impression then? We can always do that again."

Impression? He brought _trauma_. "Ravi."

"Or not. You're not someone we can play with now, huh. I'll treasure the memory, Princess. Did good-looking-boy got to finish what I started though? I wonder if I should just ask him how you felt."

He's disgusting.

"Ravi." Lisa is actually in the room, just by the door. She's dressed differently than last night. Wait, has it only been a night? I feel too stiff. "Let's not waste time."

"Fine, fine." Ravi produces a bundle of cloth. It's black and heavy-looking. He throws it at me. "Wear this."

I eye the gown on my lap. "I will not wear that."

Ravi sits back on the bed, now even closer. "So you want me to make you? I like the sound of that."

"Ravi."

He turns to see Lisa annoyed. "You've changed, Lisa. You used to enjoy me doing this."

"Not to her."

"What, you're protective of your sister now, fake princess?"

Lisa scoffs. "I'm still a princess here despite my brother about to be the king. Remember that, asshole."

Right, Lisa has a brother posing as an Epirnion. Who is it?

It can't be Yugyeom. He grew up with Joy. Also Mark, who is Seulgi's brother.

It can't be Jinyoung. I've met his mother and grandfather. It's too big of a scheme to fake them too.

Jisoo knows Jaebeom even before, and I don't think anything from that man could be a lie. He's too true to his work and word.

\--

I didn't have time to go through everyone—not that I can since they've been big help to me and I am very close to some of them. It doesn't feel right to doubt anyone. Above everything, I've seen their camaraderie and it will break the other Epirnion's heart to know that one of their brothers is a Malevolent.

I don't know what to do. I can only let them drag me out of the tower, now wearing a gown while my writs are still cuffed together in front of me.

Where are they taking me? If I remember from my study with Youngjae, there is a wide balcony that the people in the kingdom can all look up to. Is that where?

What will they do to me there? What's the big part that I'm still going to play according to Lisa?

_"_ _I'm still a princess here despite my brother about to be the king."_

Her brother is about to be the king?

How does one become the sovereign?

Just like us in Clandestine, after the Summoning, we're supposed to choose our _crony_.

I am about to get married to Lisa's brother.

"There you are, my lady."

I am about to get married to Bambam.

I start thrashing, but the people who escorted me are quick to hold me down.

"I thought you worn her out for two days already?" Bambam asks Lisa as he throws me the blankest eyes. I never would have thought.

We were together in saving Lisa at this very place. It was all a lie? He was the one with peace-of-mind then, reminding me how foolish my plans were.

Was I really that weak to be played in their hands like this? All this time, they knew how stubborn I am and, what, used reverse psychology?

I cannot forgive myself. I still don't know what they're planning—why I have to be married to Bambam—but I am not going down without a fight.

"No, you should stop now," Bambam produces a dagger and puts it by my neck. One small struggle and he can cut me. I doubt he will stop himself. "Just cooperate, my lady. This will be fast. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're a liar. You betrayed us."

"Long story. Unlike my sister here, I don't go around telling people everything," they had the confidence to tease each other. They don't think I'm any threat.

I am a princess of Clandestine. They should fear me.

With Bambam not looking at me for a moment, I calculated my movement and started struggling again. I had to gain enough space away from his dagger.

Bambam was quicker than I thought, but it still played to my plan. His hand was unstable as he tried to put the dagger by my neck again. I hit his hand with my binded ones, as I angled my head so that he will slightly graze some of my hair.

Or simply, cutoff the ones by my hairpin.

I think that cut some of my skin too, as I feel a sting.

But it doesn't matter. In a split of second, I close my eyes and repeat what I did back when I was trapped in the illusion. This time, it's easier, as I'm only going out of this place, not escaping my own mind.

But with all the shock and fatigue. My mind can't come up of a concrete place to go to.

All I know is I'm scared and hurt.

I need to be away and safe from all of them.

\--

I arrive at the Chamber of Passages.

There is a beat of silence before I start to hear things. Someone is here and hurriedly coming to me.

I look up, ready to free myself from my cuffs with my wind abilities, now that I'm not at the Malevolent Kingdom anymore and my limiter is cut away from me.

But it's Jackson in front of me.

"Empress."

My eyes start to water.

Everything comes to crush my chest. We were betrayed. Not only by Lisa, but by Bambam. And me. I was the reason why the Malevolents were able to gain power. It was all my fault. And I figure now why they want me to marry Bambam. It's the blood compact. Same as how the First Princess of the past generation turned to Malevolent through intercourse, they were planning to turn me with the blood compact.

And once I'm a Malevolent, I cannot step into Clandestine.

It's the perfect revenge for them. To steal a princess as the throne was stole from their mother.

I am terrified.

I start to shake badly, and Jackson's hands hesitate to do anything. He starts with my hands, enveloping them with warmth, and I hear my cuffs breaking. They fall on the floor as I myself start to breakdown.

Jackson holds me close to him. It's the familiar, calming warmth. I stay on his chest, crying my fear and guilt and sadness. He strokes my back and whispers assuring words to me.

"It's all my fault. Something will happen now and it's because I was stupid. I got played. I was weak. They knew how desperate I am to please everyone—to keep everyone, so I do everything I'm asked, more than what I'm asked, not knowing that it's exactly what will bring end to us. I don't know what to do. They are planning something big. I know it. They have something up their sleeves. But I don't know what it is and what I can do since I'm the reason for all of this anyway.

Jackson kisses me.

The feeling is very foreign that my first urge is to push him away. But I feel something slowly building up as seconds pass by. There's a warmth from him that is spreading to me slowly. I feel my body surrendering to the feeling and soon, I couldn't think of anything else.

His lips move and I let him give me more of the warmth. I even hold onto him, so the warmth can spread on my body faster. When I feel all my nerves calm down, I let him go and slowly pull away.

"Should I... apologise?" he asks as he catches his breath.

I shake my head. "No... I needed it."

My thoughts are calmer now. There is still fear, but above everything, I feel the need to do something. And it's not clouded by guilt—no, I can think clearer now.

"I need to talk to the others," I say as Jackson helps me up.

"They're at the Hall of Missives. I was the only one who came here quick to check who was appearing. The Princesses are busy preparing for backup in case your retrieval had a problem."

"Retrieval?"

"The Emissaries and Joy—Princess Sooyoung—went to the Malevolent Kingdom to rescue you."

\--

"Something happened Jackson. Humdrum is—how are you here?"

"Jisoo!" I run to hug her before I can even think of anything. "God, I'm sorry, I'm so glad to see you all."

Jisoo lets me calm myself before backing away, confused. "But they're on their way to save you!"

"I know. We have to get them back. I got out on my own."

"And not only that, Youngjae said there are Malevolents attacking Humdrum right now."

"What?!" I look at Youngjae standing on the side. He confirms it. "Then we have to get the Emmisaries back and go to Humdrum instead!"

"How do we even get to Humdrum? Jackson can only teleport them back to any part of Clandestine," Nayeon speaks up from beside Youngjae.

"Teleport them to here in the castle then they'll teleport to Humdrum!"

"Empress, I can't make a portal to Humdrum. That's too—"

"I can." Everyone turns to me with wide eyes. I look away, shamed by my aggressiveness. "I mean, I think I can. I've been able to break barriers out of desperation. Maybe I can do this too."

"But we're not sure—"

"I will do everything, but for now, we have to get the Emissaries and Joy back here," I interrupt Joy. No. Not humdrum. We have to protect them.

"Wait, you're bleeding." Nayeon runs to me with her handkerchief. She reaches to my head. Right, I was scratched by Bambam's dagger when I had him cut the hairpin. I don't think it's that deep though. "I don't think you should go and try such advanced ability after just coming back. You're even wounded. You need to rest."

I shake my head. "Nayeon, listen. You have to go and tell the Emissaries to retreat."

"What?! Me?! I can't!"

"Yes, you can. Jackson will be with you. It will be faster to send out a light signal for them to come back. You're the only one who can do that."

"I don't even care about going alone. It's you I can't let out of my sight again. You've only came back now. Do you know how regretful I am to be of no use in finding you?"

"And that's why you have to this. There are more important things right now, Nayeon. This isn't just about us. Every second we're wasting means that our men are endangering themselves on a battle that we should withdraw from. So this is your chance to help. Order them to come back, Your Highness."

She felt much more dread when I addressed her as 'Your Highness'. I am not talking to her as a best friend anymore. I am reminding her of our positions in this world. We are sisters by creation and future rulers.

"I will," she says with a brand new conviction.

I give her a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement before turning to the man beside me. "Jackson."

"Empress, I—"

"Jackson, you're the only one I can trust to make sure of Nayeon's safety. And you're the one who must make a portal for them. I need you to do this."

"But what about you? You might need me here."

"I do." I offer my hand, and he holds it without any hesitation. "I do need you. Always. But right now, we have to maximise our limited manpower. I'll have to make a plan with Jisoo, while Nayeon has to order our troops to go back."

"But—"

I kiss him. I've learned from him earlier that it is the most effective way to calm someone full of worries. At first he is hesitant, probably surprised that I initiated it this time. But soon, I feel his lips soften against mine.

I pull away slowly, leaving him in a daze. I caress his cheek to make him look at my eyes. "Please, do this. For me."

He puts his hand on top of mine and takes a deep breath. "Of course."

"Come back safe," I back away a little to look at Nayeon. She doesn't bother to hide the fact that she's watching unlike Jisoo who has her back turned, "both of you."

"Be safe too," Jackson takes my hand and kisses the back of it. I smile at him. "I'll come back to you."

"I'll be waiting."

He reluctantly lets go of my hand to walk towards Nayeon. I couldn't make out what my best friend's reaction is.

"We should go, Your Highness," Jackson offers his arm for Nayeon to hold.

"Yes," Nayeon takes his arm without looking at him. Her eyes linger at me for some seconds before she nods at Jackson as signal to depart.

\--

_"We can't do this on our own. We need to act as decoy until the other Epirnions arrive. We can take out about one fourth of them before the others come. That's all we will do."_

I recall what Jisoo said as I position myself on a rooftop. Each of the long-range attackers like me is placed strategically to cover a certain radius. While the swordsmen are fighting those who come their way, it's my task to keep them safe from those who will attack them on their blind spots.

This will be the first time I will use my actual learning from Yugyeom. I can't help but feel nervous because I know the danger with this. Jisoo even reminded me that I shouldn't fight because I am a princess. But that doesn't seem that she underestimates my skills. She just knows how important I am for the kingdom. She only agreed when I told her I'll have Youngjae as chum, and that means I'll get protection from an Epirnion.

Youngjae is within my area. He's the one I'll be protecting just as he protects me. He is standing on the ground below, looking at me in hesitation. I know that he's worried, both for me and for him. He has always been behind the battles too because of his virtues. He only agreed to join this one because of me.

I look away to focus on detecting the enemies. I'd rather he stay in Clandestine too, but then Jisoo won't let me battle without him as chum. She knows better than to partner me with a mere Setefen who sees me as a princess, not a friend.

Thankfully, mortals have evacuated from this area ever since the Malevolent's portal appeared to here. They thought it was bad omen, a black hole of some sorts. The place became a deserted island, and people have to cross an ocean before getting to the main cities.

It isn't long until the Malevolents emerge from their hideouts. Jisoo has figured out where they are most likely to hide, so I know where to shoot. That is the signal for our troops to start attacking. The first wave of enemies fall to their knees with arrows pierced on different parts of their bodies. For those I've shot though, I make sure I hit their legs only. It is an effective way of stopping someone without actually taking their life.

I don't think I can ever kill someone.

Since they keep on increasing, there are some that passed my initial defence. They go to face Youngjae. There are three Malevolents against him so I can't help but feel nervous. I keep on hoping that Jackson and the other Emissaries will hurry to come here.

"Your Highness!" Youngjae yells while he blocks all three simultaneous attacks.

I shoot the other two while he swiftly stabs the other one.

"Your Highness, they'll get there soon!" he tells me as a brand new wave of enemies rushes to our direction.

"I can manage!" I say before letting another arrow fly. "You should go back to Jisoo as planned."

Before we go to Humdrum, I pulled Youngjae away to tell him about my plan. I know how he doesn't want to hurt people and that Jisoo would be left alone in the castle. I told him that he can go back and protect the other princess instead once we secure our win.

"It's too early. The other Emissaries haven't arrived yet."

At his statement, my eyes go to the portal near me. Jisoo might have agreed that I go on battle too, but she positioned me nearest to the portal I made, to make sure I can escape if things turn to worst.

One of them takes advantage of my distraction. I luckily roll away as he tries to stab me from the back. I quickly release an arrow, which accidentally hits his chest, but when I go back to my targets, I realise they are already too near to stop. I can decrease their numbers, but I have to fight some of them close ranged.

After taking down another three, two Malevolents reach the roof. I put my bow behind me and switch to my dagger. I know that my combat skills won't be enough against experienced killers, so having a weapon is my only chance of winning.

Thankfully, I am used to the gravity of Humdrum even though I've been away for a while. I feel heavier here, but at least I can calculate my strength. The Malevolents and even our Setefens struggle to find their balance, so I take this as advantage.

I glance again to the portal but still, no light.

Malevolents keep on coming to where I am. I see Youngjae try to make his way to me but since he's also using his powers to read his opponent's next move, his pace is slow. I keep on avoiding the people coming at me, only kicking them when I'm sure they'll get out of balance and fall down. I didn't realise that I am about to fall myself from all the backward steps I am taking.

In that fleeting moment, my senses blacked out. I can fly, I thought, but my body can't release anymore elemental power. I've drained them once and the Erorie of Syhea advised me not to do it again under any circumstances. I already used about half of it when I forced myself to teleport from the Malevolent Kingdom. Then I created the portal to Humdrum.

_Maybe I can just fall from here and hope Seulgi heals me._

That's when I feel a strong force stop me. Before I am even in the degree to free fall, someone pulls my arm, and I crash to something both hard and soft at the same time. I feel warmth spread all over me, and I open my eyes to find its source.

Jackson doesn't even need to look back to sense the approaching enemy. He stabs him backward while still holding me with his other hand. He pulls his sabre back before finally facing all of them.

"Don't you dare hurt my empress," he says through gritted teeth.


	20. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

There is no other choice but to end this. To attack the Malevolent Kingdom and eradicate all the evildoers.

We wouldn't have stood a chance if the backup didn't get in time. Their powers were too... different. We could still hold our ground, but there were too many of them. It didn't help that they chose to fight us in Humdrum, where we have to be careful that no civilians will be harmed, and that no one would get out of the island.

The battle only came into a halt when Jisoo used all her strength to create a barrier in the see, forcing the Malevolents to retreat rather than continue their way to the innocent city nearby.

Too much has happened for the day that I found myself wanting to be alone in the garden. I rejected Jackson's offer to escort me, since he's part of what I also have to figure out.

I like Jackson. I feel something for him. He has been my constant support. We sometimes get into arguments because we both have things that we want to not share to others.

I am aware of how he feels about me.

But I'm not sure if I can offer him the same.

I like Jackson, but is it really him?

Is it not the consistency he offers? The strength I get from him?

Do I even know anything about him except the other things I heard from other people?

I don't have the urge to get to know him more. Maybe that's why I'm doubting my own feelings.

What if I was just swept by his passion?

I shake my head. I have to let it go for now. There are so much to think about, so something this petty should be the least of my priority.

"Here."

I look up and find Jinyoung offering something from his hand. I blink the shock away—I didn't even notice that he has approached—and found that he's holding my hairpin.

"You left it at the Malevolent Kingdom."

Memories of the past few days in that awful place floods my mind.

"Can I sit beside you?"

I nod silently.

Jinyoung is always level headed. If anything, I can be sure that he will listen to me and give me a fair advice. But it doesn't feel fair to have to tell him my dilemmas. My problems as a ruler is something I should overcome myself. My problems in terms of feelings is... not going to be comfortable for him.

I saw a different side of Jinyoung when we visited his home. I even saw another side when he came to rescue me in the Malevolent Kingdom. Heck, he's leading my rescue everytime I go missing, it seems. I feel this urge to rely to him. To not want to disappoint him. To do better and make him proud.

"It's rude to stare, Your Highness."

"Sorry," I mutter and shift my gaze to the ground. I didn't even mean it. Sometimes, my mind would wander and I just deeply think of Jinyoung. "How did you know I was here?"

"Because I look at you, Your Highness," he says nonchalantly, "and everyone knows you go here to escape reality."

They're not wrong about that. "And how did you get my pin back? How did you know it's missing?"

"I told you, I look at you."

The thought of his undivided attention makes my blood rush.

"And I heard from the others what you said you did to escape from the Malevolent Kingdom. And even from the illusion Lisa put you under. So I thought I'll have Jackson practice his apparition and get your pin back."

"Apparition?"

"It's when you teleport something so you're holding it now. The catch is, you have to hold something else of the same value so that there's a replacement to what you're getting."

I try to wrap my head around it. Jinyoung had the initiative to get my pin back, and he replaced it with something of the same value.

"What did you use as replacement?"

He looks up with a small smile. "It doesn't matter. If you think about it, nothing is more important than your pin, right? It was given to you by your late adoptive parents. And it was originally from the Late Queen. It hold your powers for you."

"What did you use?"

He bites his lip. "It's a brooch. The Late Queen gave it to me when I was a child. So they're technically of the same value since they're gifts from the same person."

I remember the past memories that Joy and I were able to see. Jinyoung was one of the children there to witness the Creation. "Your mother was an attendant to the Late Queen, right?"

"That's correct. How did you know that?"

Right. Only Youngjae knew that we navigated the past. "I... heard. So did the Queen give you the brooch as a gift since she's close with your mother."

"Ah, well," he scratches the back of his head. Jinyoung doesn't usually look hesitant, but in this moment, he is. "It's actually a symbol of our engagement. She promised my mother that she will have one of her princesses married to me."

We... were arranged to be married?

He looks at me a chuckles. He must have seen my shock. "Don't worry, it's just a promise. And I'm not holding to it that much. My mother isn't too. It was just nice that the Queen thought I would be a match for one her daughters. I'm in no way forcing you to marry me. I know you and Jackson are..."

He trails off. And I see something cross his eyes before he takes a deep breath and goes back to his calm.

I hate how he tries to brush off things and pretend everything is okay.

"Jinyoung."

He stands up. "I only came to return your pin. You should go to your room now, Your Highness. We're going to plan the final battle early tomorrow."

"How can I even sleep? Today feels like a year to me." I can't help but say the truth.

Jinyoung goes back to his seat, but this time, he angles himself towards me. He offers his open palm, and I stare at it for a moment before figuring out he's asking for my pin.

He takes it from me and moves to put it on my hair himself. "I didn't get to say this, and I don't know if it's my place, but I'm proud of you."

Proud.

After everything that I've been through, someone appreciates and thinks I've done enough.

My eyes are welling up.

"When you first came here, you barely believe anything. I surely didn't think you would be able to do all these miraculous things by yourself. You did your best to understand this world, until now you're looking for a way to make things better for us. And you used to just want to go home. Now you're protecting our home."

He's brushing my hair so softly. The way his fingers caress my head makes me sob.

"At some point, I thought you would run away. You always teleport miles away from where you should. I thought it's because deep inside, you wanted to just return to Humdrum. But you persevered. And now you're first thought was to get back to the castle, when you could have teleported to Humdrum when you've removed your limiter."

Because it was the right choice. I had to help. I don't know how much of it was my choice rather than my obligation.

"It's okay to doubt yourself. It's okay to be confused. That just means you're thinking deeply about things and wants everyone to be happy. It's a selfless act."

"But Lisa said," I could barely mumble the words with my tears streaming, "Lisa said that Ravi ruined me. That I changed after I came back from the Malevolent Kingdom. That's what happened to the First Princess last generation. She let a Malevolent corrupt her system."

For a moment Jinyoung just look at me in astonishment, his lips parted slightly.

He knows. He knows what Ravi did to me.

His hand goes from my head to my cheek, wiping my never-ending tears.

"Listen to me," he says in full authority. "First of all, Lisa is a liar. They have this all planned, meaning every word she and Bambam ever said was meant to fool us. I know that her power involves illusions. She could've put fabricated moments to torture your mind. Don't let her win."

"How can we be sure? What if it's true?"

"I was there when Ravi tried to do his way with you. I know that you were strong enough to fight back until I came. You weren't ruined. You were able to come down the tower and even run to the portal. If he did something that horrible to you, I should've been out of my mind when I found you. But that bastard is still alive because you asked me to spare him. Trust me, if he harmed a single strand of your hair, even you wouldn't have been able to stop me from killing him then."

The thought of Jinyoung killing for me sends a shiver all over my body. No. I don't want Ravi's dirty blood to be on him. "But why did my mind shut the memory off? Why can't I remember anything from there?"

"It's a long term effect of the Hapingle, the poison that got into your system. It attacks the mind. You suffered for days, and no one knows what kind of torture the poison made you see. You were able to recover in the expense of your recent memories then. That's just how it is. Don't think too much of it."

Jinyoung just knows how to reassure me. I don't think I can ever believe anyone else's words like this. Not Jackson, not Youngjae. Because I know they think of me as someone to be protected. That they would die for me. And so words like these would seem like a protection from the truth coming from them.

"Don't you ever compare yourself to the First Princess last generation because as I said, she let herself be corrupted. You're not like that. You're smarter than that. You'll never have to do that."

That night I still stary awake for a couple of hours. But I wasn't wondering what to do tomorrow anymore—no, my mind is clear enough to make a plan after I've let my whelm out to Jinyoung.

I'm only thinking of how it must be if our engagement was continued. How different a kiss with Jackson was from Jinyoung simply holding me in his arms. How happiness is different from content, and what I should choose between them.


End file.
